


Мама, я полюбила бандита.

by Vodolej



Series: Прощайся с детством, всяк сюда входящий (с) [4]
Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Sin City - All Media Types, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, Drug Use, F/M, Family, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Torture, Violence, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если она споткнётся на улице и сломает ногу — ты мёртв. Если заболеет воспалением лёгких, то я убью тебя за это. Вы можете стрелять в любого в этой стране, но она — неприкосновенна (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лола.

_Оказалось, что любовь развратила меня. Не кажется ли вам, что любовь — это род сексуального извращения, что это редкая ненормальность и, может быть, ей следует находиться в мед. учебнике впереди садизма и мазохизма? (с)_

_Если мужчина не стал своим детям настоящим отцом, он не мужчина. (с)_

_По части песен важно, что они как истории. Ни черта не значат, если их никто не слышит (с)_

В волосах засохла какая-то мерзкая зеленоватая блевотина, склеив их в длинную бесцветную паклю, сверху прилип всякий мусор, гадкий и грязный. Лола несколько минут тупо смотрела на неровно обожженные локоны, где волоски потемнели и завились от жара. Потом попыталась тряхнуть головой и зашипела – волосы прилипли к шее, приклеились к коже. Лола даже думать не хотела, что послужило клеем – ее собственный пот или…

Она грустно посмотрела на свои тонкие, голые руки. На сгибе локтя виднелась фиолетовая точка, одна единственная. Лола не знала, радоваться этому или ужасаться, ватное одеяло наркотранса только-только начало сползать с нее, она все еще не осознавала, где находится, сколько прошло времени и что ей делать.  
Она наслаждалась последними нотками пережитого блаженства, выпавшего из памяти. Но сквозь эту пустоту начали проступать первые звоночки реальности – болел живот, внутри скручивало желудок голодными спазмами. Между бедер было мокро, Лола решила, что туда пока смотреть не станет.   
Она ощупала свое лицо кончиками пальцев, тихонько хныкнула, наткнувшись на разбитую губу и кровоподтек на скуле. Кто-то бил ее по лицу – или она сама обо что-то билась, не осознавая себя под кайфом.

Лола перекатилась набок, потом села, ощутив, как холодит голую задницу каменный пол. Она машинально посмотрела вниз – на выщербленный кирпич, кроваво-красный и очень старый, кирпичики крошились буквально от прикосновения пальца. Лола встала и покачнулась. Перед глазами на секунду потемнело, ноги ослабли, колени задрожали – но она сумела взять себя в руки, удержаться на плаву.

Оказалось, что она все-таки не голая, хоть какой-то приятный сюрприз. На ней был лифчик, криво застегнутый на одну петлю из трех, и чья-то застиранная, короткая и рваная полосатая майка с неровным краем, превратившимся в лохмотья. Майка эта была в крови, но, насколько Лола могла судить, не ее, а кого-то более неудачливого, и случилось это довольно давно.

Как ни странно, но между ног все оказалось не настолько плохо, как она думала. Лола уже морально приготовилась к унизительным проверкам на сифилис, гепатит и ВИЧ, но оказалось, что она просто заблевана от колен до бедер. Вообще, это тоже было отвратительно… но лучше, чем иная перспектива.   
Когда она убедила себя, что хуже и гаже уже ничего не будет, оказалось, что у этого дна, на которое она благополучно опустилась, есть свое персональное дно. У боли внизу живота отыскался свой источник – ее же собственный мобильный телефон, засунутый во влагалище.   
Лола выругалась, грубо и не по-женски, присела на корточки и, царапая себя ногтями от отвращения и неловкости, вытащила мобильный, покрытый слизью. Как ни странно, он еще работал, хотя она понятия не имела, как он оказался там, где оказался, и сколько там пробыл. 

Она оглянулась – в этом грязном, пыльном и кирпично-тусклом подвале кроме нее было всего несколько нарколыг, но те выглядели совсем опустившимися, лежали себе на гнилых матрасах, или просто на полу, лицом вниз, и видели свои радужные фильмы про единорогов.  
Совсем как она сама полчаса назад, кстати.

Телефон зажужжал и буквально захлебнулся от наплыва сообщений о пропущенных звонках. У Лолы зарябило в глазах от сотен этих «вам звонили, вам звонили», а телефон все не прекращал жужжать и ставить ее в назойливую известность. Сообщения сыпались одно за другим «Лола, где ты, Лола, отзовись, Лола, твою мать, включи гребаный телефон!».

Она потерла экран пальцем, грустно рассмотрев свой грязный и обломанный ноготь, и едва не подпрыгнула, когда телефон принялся трезвонить.

\- Да? – спросила она почему-то шепотом, покачиваясь на корточках, как пьяная.   
\- Где ты? – коротко спросил Тазз.  
\- Я не знаю, - призналась она. – Я попробуй выйти на улицу.  
\- Что ты видишь? – так же коротко спросил он. – Ориентиры?  
\- Притон, - фыркнула Лола и кривовато улыбнулась.   
Разбитая губа лопнула, проступила кровь. В мобильном сигналили машины, видимо, Тазз уже мчался ей на выручку.  
\- Какой притон? – спросил он с ангельским терпением.  
Будь это не она, а какой-нибудь парень, Тазз бы его убил нахуй. Лола, в общем-то, не была уверена, что и ей не достанется. Но она чувствовала себя такой потасканной и грязной, такой… заслужившей крепкую оплеуху, что даже не стала бы сопротивляться.

Она кое-как, практически по стенке, добралась до выхода и опасливо выглянула наружу. Лола бы предпочла, чтобы на дворе стояла глухая, беззвездная ночь, которая навсегда скроет ее позор. Однако нет, солнечный теплый день был в самом разгаре. Под железной лестницей зеленела какая-то трава. В клумбе у шоссе шевелились от ветерка длинные салатовые растения с белыми прожилками. Машины проезжали, не останавливаясь, но двор этого богом забытого склада все-таки пустовал. 

Впрочем, это место выглядело запустевшим и опасным. Любой нормальный человек, который не хочет, чтобы ему сняли колеса за пять минут, сюда не свернет. Лола, к слову, тоже начинала свое путешествие туда и обратно не в этом гадюшнике, но как она сюда попала – уже не помнила.  
Она сообразила, что стоит на обозрении и светит голыми прелестями, и вот-вот кто-нибудь обратит на нее внимание. Возможно, кто-нибудь достаточно не брезгливый, чтобы выебать ее без лишних разговоров.   
Так что она присела и попыталась натянуть край рваной майки на колени. И когда она успокоилась, перестав паниковать и мысленно смирившись со своим падением, она наконец-то рассмотрела вывеску, прицепленную к углу дома - не этого заброшенного склада, который когда-то, судя по всему, был цехом какой-то фабрики, а другого, стоявшего по соседству и более… хотя ничего не более, рядом стояли такие же развалины, внутри которых конченых наркоманов было столько же, сколько у нее в данный момент блох. Но вывеска там была.

\- Тазз, - проговорила Лола в мобильный, тот нестерпимо вонял кислыми женскими выделениями.   
\- Что? – спросил тот. – Нашлась?  
\- Автострада с Мультауна до Пасадены, - устало сказала Лола. – Сорок два.  
\- Понял, - лаконично ответил Тазз. – Ты цела?   
\- Не знаю, - Лола поежилась. – Не могу понять. Ты злишься?  
\- Злюсь? – Тазз вдруг издал странный звук, Лола поняла, что он смеется. – Нет, крошка. Я в ярости.   
\- А… а Багз? – спросила она, закусив губу.   
\- Почему бы тебе самой не спросить у него? – любезно поинтересовался Тазз. – Уверен, что он найдет на тебя время.   
\- Я боюсь, - созналась она.  
\- Правильно делаешь, - буркнул Тазз, и из его голоса исчез даже намек на веселье. – Он тебя выпорет, девочка, и я не собираюсь ему мешать.   
Лола вздохнула.

\- Жди меня, - приказал Тазз, - Я скоро буду. Ничего не делай.  
\- Ладно, - ответила она, сморщив нос.  
И стоило ей сбросить вызов, как телефон снова разразился третью.  
\- Ты эгоистичная сука, - сообщила ей трубка тихим, шипящим и полным ненависти голосом ее брата. – Где ты? Ты цела?  
\- Д-да, - ответила она, запинаясь. – Тазз едет за мной.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Багз. – Я с нетерпением тебя жду.   
Ее даже затрясло от угрозы в его голосе.

\- Я взрослая, - напомнила себе Лола, хотя зубы у нее начали стучать, несмотря на летний, теплый день. – Я взрослая и самостоятельная. 

Она с тоской посмотрела на след от укола на своей руке, вдохнула запах своего тела – грязного, покрытого рвотой и потом. Еще она слышала кислый запашок своих выделений, половые губы припухли и раскрылись, из них текла тягучая и мутная слизь. Лоле ужасно захотелось выпрыгнуть из этой отвратительной кожи, вылупиться новой, чистой и свежей, словно бабочка из кокона.   
Телефон снова завибрировал. Лола закусила губу, ей было страшно отвечать, но она понимала, что должна испить эту чашу. Ее друзья и ее брат наверняка с ума сходили в буквальном смысле.

\- Тебе пиздец, поняла? – отрывисто сказал Койот. – Если Багз тебе не всыплет по первое число – это сделаю я, ты уяснила?  
Она ничего не ответила, что тут скажешь.  
\- Тазз приехал? – спросил Койот.   
\- Еще нет, - послушно ответила она.  
\- Я тоже могу забрать тебя, - предложил Койот. – Тебя никто не трогает?  
\- Нет, - смущено сказала Лола, вспомнив, что вроде бы кто-то тыкался членом ей в лицо, но когда это было, и кто это был – все растворилось в памяти.  
\- Я знал, что ты дура, - безжалостно проговорил Койот, - но чтобы настолько…  
Лола всхлипнула. Ей стало очень обидно и жалко себя, даже слезы навернулись на глаза. 

Она собиралась со злобы ответить ему, что он ей, вообще-то, не брат и не отец, а попросту никто и чхать ей на мнение какого-то придурка, но не сказала. Откровенно говоря, ей стало тупо страшно - за такое Койот мог ее если и не убить, то уж точно треснуть так, что мало не покажется.   
Так что она засунула гордость туда, где нашелся мобильный, и огорченно засопела, слыша, как гневно дышит Койот на той стороне звонка.

Большая синяя машина съехала с шоссе, резко свернула, едва не задев клумбу, и остановилась посреди разбитого щебня и плит, которые когда-то были ровными и подогнанными. Лола ощутила всей кожей хищное движение. Она ничего не видела и не слышала, это был бессмертный трущобный инстинкт, который ничем не выводился, словно кровь с белого ковра. Она просто знала, что где-то рядом оживились люди, привыкшие разбирать машины быстрее, чем голодные термиты обгладывают табуретку. Однако когда Тазз небрежно вышел из тачки и пошел к ней – это ощущение моментально исчезло. Тазз, даже безоружный, был им не по зубам.   
Он расстегнул клетчатую рубашку, оставшись в желтоватой от частой носки майке, подошел к Лоле и укутал ее, взял на руки и понес к машине так, словно бы от нее не воняло, как от помойки.

Лицо Тазза, уродливое, но неглупое, было бесстрастным, словно из бронзы вырезали не самую симпатичную в мире маску. Лола прижалась к его груди щекой, вдохнула его запах, приятный, привычный и успокаивающий.  
Тазз запихнул ее в машину, особо не церемонясь, на заднее сиденье, потом сел за руль и обернулся. Помрачнел, заметив фиолетовую точку на ее локте. Потом помрачнел еще больше, когда рассмотрел, что осталось от ее былой гордости – длинных, роскошных светлых волос.   
Лола завернулась в его рубашку и даже задремала, пока он вез ее домой. Но когда они приехали и он помог ей выйти из машины – ее начало бить дрожью.

\- Я не пойду, - пробормотала она, остановившись на ступеньках.   
Замерла как газель, ослепленная фарами. Не могла заставить себя поднять ногу и шагнуть. Внутри, в ее же квартире, ее ждала целая толпа разъяренных мужиков, а ей было нечем даже, - господи боже!, - прикрыть пизденку. Майка кое-как доставала до пупка, а рубашка постоянно распахивалась.   
\- Придется, - холодно сказал Тазз. – Ты натворила дел, крошка.   
Лола покачала головой, повернулась и попыталась обогнуть его. Он просто развернулся на всю ширину лестницы, закрыв отступление плечами.   
\- Пожалуйста, - пробормотала она, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Пожалуйста, давай уйдем! Я не могу! Они же… они меня уничтожат!  
В лице у Тазза что-то дрогнуло, зеленые глаза, с тяжелым кошачьим выражением презрения ко всему миру, прищурились.  
\- Трусиха, - проговорил Тазз почти с отвращением.  
Лола сразу же перестала ныть, выпрямилась и вздернула голову. 

Тазз всегда был на ее стороне. Он всегда защищал ее. Но теперь, - она это видела, - она была ему практически противна. Таззу! Ее бессменному телохранителю, любовнику и сторожевому псу.

\- Я не трусиха! – ответила Лола, вскинув лицо, и зашла в квартиру.  
Тазз скользнул следом и замер в дверях. 

Лола сглотнула. Она была готова признать, что погорячилась, и что она самая трусливая из всех трусих. По спине у нее потек пот, оставляя, должно быть, бурый ручеек. Никогда еще ей не было настолько страшно, никогда она еще не чувствовала себя настолько оголенной, даже когда выступала в самых провокационных платьях перед сонмищем возбужденных мужиков. 

\- Мда, - проговорил Бегун, сидящий в ее, между прочим, любимом кресле.   
Он переплел пальцы, лишенные ногтей, подпер подбородок и, единственный, рассматривал ее просто с любопытством, без злости. В глубине души Лола, наверное, знала, что Бегун, и только он из всей компании, способен ее понять. 

Багз глядел на нее тяжелым взглядом, но смотреть на него было тяжелей всего. Лола опустила взгляд и шарахнулась назад, когда Багз метнулся к ней. Сильвестр и Даффи перехватили его, поймали и задержали, не подпуская к ней ближе.  
\- Я ее убью, - процедил Багз.  
Его серые глаза сверкали как две сверхяркие звезды и жгли примерно так же. Лола вздохнула и опасливо посмотрела на брата, бледного от бешенства. Она не заметила, что Койот, почти незаметный в серенькой ветровке и немарких спортивных брюках, подошел к ней, поэтому развернулась и наткнулась вплотную, вскрикнув от испуга.

\- И что это было? – холодно спросил Койот, рассматривая ее осунувшееся лицо с почти исчезнувшими разводами косметики. – Почему ты так поступаешь с нами?  
\- Я ничего не сделала! – взвизгнула Лола, задетая за живое. - Это никого не касается!  
\- Мы думали, - вкрадчиво, почти мягко и от этого очень жутко проговорил Койот, - думали, что тебя убили. Или похитили и пытают, и вот-вот начнут присылать по частям в конвертиках. Мы с ног сбились, пытаясь отыскать тебя живой. А ты все это время…  
\- Ну да, - дерзко заявила Лола, у которой внутри все дрожало, - а я прекрасно проводила время, можешь себе такое представить? Мне было замечательно без ваших рож!   
Койота затрясло. Под глазами у него залегли синяки, белки покраснели от усталости. Лоле ужасно захотелось сказать «простите меня», но Койот поморщился и жестко сказал:  
\- Тупая сука.  
\- Пошел ты! – крикнула она раньше, чем успела подумать.   
Синие глаза Койота прищурились. Бегун тихонько присвистнул, словно хотел сказать «а вот это ты совершенно зря, подружка». Напряжение можно было резать ножом. Лола успела заметить лицо Твити, с широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрытыми в предупреждающем крике рот. Потом мир взорвался темнотой, хлопком и болью. 

Лола, полуослепшая и ошарашенная, покачнулась, прикрываясь руками. Лицо пульсировало болью, зубы шатались в деснах, по рту был медный привкус. Тазз моментально оказался возле нее и сцепился с Койотом. Растерявшийся Даффи, не ожидавший такого, перестал удерживать Багза, тот рванулся к ней, а Сильвестр чуть опоздал его перехватить. Брат налетел на нее, как злобное торнадо, схватил чуть выше локтей и принялся трясти так, словно хотел собрать с нее урожай спелых груш. У Лолы заболела голова, щека пульсировала острой болью все сильнее и сильнее. Багз встряхнул ее так, что она прикусила язык и закашлялась кровью. На этот раз Тазз не вмешался, видимо, это не нарушало его правил. Лола слабо уперлась ладонью Багзу в грудь, пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя.  
Красивое лицо, так похожее на ее собственное, было искажено в гримасе ярости.

\- Я думал, что ты где-нибудь умираешь! – выдохнул он наконец. – Как ты могла поступить так со мной?   
\- Прости, - проскулила Лола, пытаясь устоять на ногах. – Прости меня.  
Багз оскалился и замахнулся. На этот раз она увидела замах, увидела, как блеснуло золотое обручальное кольцо на его пальце, но все равно не успела прикрыться. И если Койот ударил ее в сердцах, раскрытой ладонью, больно, но как-то… желая ее заткнуть, а не причинить боль, Багз бил так, чтобы сделать всерьез больно, искалечить. 

Лола завизжала и осеклась, дыша открытым ртом. Вся левая сторона лица онемела и распухла, кажется, с челюстью тоже что-то случилось… Лола хрипела, чувствуя, как онемение за секунду отступает и накатывает настоящая боль, такая, от которой глаза непроизвольно слезились. Багз замахнулся снова, но на этот раз на нем повисли не только Сильвестр и Даффи, но и Бегун скользнул между ними и прикрыл ее плечом, оттолкнул подальше. Койот мрачно смотрел на нее злющими глазами, словно на чужую.

\- Опамятуйся! – взмолился Даффи. – Ты ее убьешь!  
Он побледнел от волнения и тоже осунулся, его крупный, широкий нос выступал, словно утиный клюв.   
\- Я хочу ее убить, - прорычал Багз.   
\- Хватит, - попросил Сильвестр. – Не надо.  
Багз прорычал в ответ что-то невразумительное. Лола поймала взгляд Твити и этот взгляд ударил ее чуть ли не больней, чем пощечина брата. Твити ненавидел и презирал наркоманов, и смотрел на нее, как на вонючую потасканную конченую наркоманку. А ведь он был ее лучшим другом с детства.

Лола обогнула Бегуна, не замечая его, остановилась перед большим, в полный рост, зеркалом, и посмотрела на себя. Зрелище было… не жалкое, просто омерзительное. Никто не опознал бы в этой исхудавшей, грязной, больной девке популярную джаз-певицу. Никто бы не опознал просто Лолу Банни. Это существо, изможденное, непонятного цвета, с распухающим прямо на глазах лицом, с больными глазами – это была кто угодно, но не Лола Банни. 

Лола сглотнула. Позади нее разгорался скандал, но к ней это больше не имело никакого отношения. Она скинула с плеч рубашку в клеточку, равнодушно сняла чужую майку и несколько секунд смотрела на свое тело, худое, белое, с выпирающими костями. С круглым провалом пупка, с темно-желтым треугольником отросших волос внизу живота. Даже на сосках была грязь, Лола видела разводы, словно кто-то сосал ее грудь. Как знать, может, так и было.

Она покрутила головой, увидела на комоде отстегнутые ножны и торчащую из них рукоять. Она вытащила нож, примерилась и, пока ее не успели остановить, черканула у самого затылка, собрав паклю волос в кулак. Безжизненные волосы посыпались вниз соломой, устлали ее ноги. Багз закричал, Даффи охнул. Лола улыбнулась своему отражению.  
Девушка, глядящая на нее из глубины зеркала, была лет на десять моложе. У нее были чуть раскосые голубые глаза и разбитое лицо. Это была отвязная девчонка из трущоб. Девочка, которая никогда и нигде не пропадет. Золотые волосы торчали вокруг ее головы, вокруг ее задорных ушей, светящимся ореолом.   
Лола захохотала, уставившись на этот практически ангельский нимб. Смеяться было больно, но она все равно смеялась, схватившись за живот. 

\- Чокнулась? – сдавлено спросил Бегун, вцепившись Койоту в руку.  
Лола захохотала еще радостней, ее забавлял ужас, написанный на их лицах.  
\- Нет, - вдруг ответит Твити с облегчением. – Это хорошо.  
\- О Господи, - вздохнул Даффи, подошел поближе и с отчаянием посмотрел на ковер ее волос, устлавший пол. – Зачем, Лола?  
\- Лола закончилась! – резко ответила она, отмахнувшись от него.  
Смех все еще рвался из нее, словно пузырьки газировки, выпитой слишком быстро и жадно, но уже гас, напряжение ушло.

Лола пошла в ванную, зная, что никто не посмеет ее остановить.   
\- Убирайтесь отсюда, - сказала она, задержавшись на пороге. – Я не хочу вас видеть.

Она забралась под горячую, тугую струю душа, улыбаясь, и ухмылялась почти все время, пока смывала с кожи грязь и пот. Неровно остриженные волосы торчали, как у эльфа, даже лицо перестало так болезненно пульсировать, хотя боль, конечно, никуда не ушла.  
Наконец, Лола выбралась на мягкий коврик и потянулась за полотенцем – но отдернула руку. Она не желала вытираться, ей безумно нравилось ощущение капель, стекающих по телу. Капель, что остывали на ее груди, на ее животе и бедрах, на ее ягодицах, спине, на ее плечах и шее. На ее щеках, горячих от ударов мужчин, которых она любила.

Лола снова ухмыльнулась, безумно и торжествующе. Кровь брызнула из трещины в губе, но и эти капли она стирать не стала, а вышла, окунувшись в волну прохладного воздуха. С наслаждением ощутила, как твердеют соски, как покрывается мурашками кожа, а половые губы увлажняются, да только не водой. С коротких волос текло по спине, капли прокладывали себе путь по ее позвоночнику.

Разумеется, никто не ушел. И никто не отвел глаз, когда она, голая, распаренная и сияющая, подошла к столику, порылась среди сваленной там ерунды, выудила сигаретную пачку и зажигалку.

Койот подошел к ней, держа халат на вытянутых руках, и накинул на плечи. Лола повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. Койот осторожно потрогал кончиками пальцев ее лицо, разукрашенное синяками.  
\- Прости меня, - легко выговорила Лола то, что полчаса назад выговорить не смогла бы даже под страхом смерти. – Ты простишь меня?  
Койот сглотнул и притянул ее к себе, крепко обнял, укутывая в халат, и поцеловал в макушку. От него пахло сигаретным дымом, одеколоном, Бегуном и собственным запахом. Лола с закрытыми глазами узнала бы его из сотни других. Койот был ее старшим братом, пусть и не по крови, и уж точно заслужил извинения за эти бессонные дни.

\- Зачем ты так? – тихо спросил Койот. – Малышка, что с тобой?  
\- Мне было одиноко, - призналась она ему шепотом.  
Койот отстранился и недоверчиво вгляделся в ее лицо утомленными глазами. Лола кивнула и повернулась ко всем.  
\- Извините меня, - сказала она. – Это было безрассудно и глупо, дурацкий поступок, но я не могла иначе.  
\- Где ты была? – устало спросил Даффи.   
\- Понятия не имею, - Лола пожала плечами. – Проснулась в каком-то притоне в Мультауне.  
Багз согнал Бегуна с кресла, тяжело сел и принялся массировать переносицу.

\- Ну что я для тебя не делаю? – спросил он почти жалобно. – Чего я тебе не дал, Лола?  
Она посмотрела на него, и ей стало его жалко, такого измотанного, переполненного отчаянием и обидой.   
Он не поймет, - поняла она. – Сделает вид, что понял, решит, что понял – но не поймет. Он так давно взаимно влюблен, что уже и не помнит, как это – когда ты один. Конечно, она была за него рада, но…

\- Пойдем домой, - вдруг сказал Бегун.   
Он взял Койота за руку и потащил прочь. На секунду он остановился возле Лолы, отпустил Койота и схватил ее ладошку своими узкими, породистыми ладонями, покрытыми старыми шрамами.   
\- Это не поможет, - тихо сказал Бегун, глядя ей в глаза. – То, что ты с собой делаешь – это не поможет. Только ждать.  
\- Чего ждать? – спросил Багз с другого конца комнаты.   
Бегун покачал головой.  
\- Ты не дашь ей то, чего нужно, - сказал он уверенно. – Но это не твоя вина.  
\- И сколько ждать? – безнадежно спросила Лола.  
Бегун пожал плечами. Они с Койотом ушли. 

Твити остановился и сделал Сильвестру жест «иди, не жди меня».  
\- Ты поступила подло, - сказал он, холодно глядя на Лолу голубыми глазами. – Мы не заслуживали такого. Не знаю уж, чего там ты там ждешь, но с друзьями так не поступают.  
\- Прости, Твити, - сказала Лола и потянулась к нему, но Твити отступил и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, - ответил он жестко. – Я думал, что ты умерла. Понимаешь? Я думал, что ты умерла. Это было жестоко. Я не заслужил, чтобы со мной так обращались. Тем более – ты. Я не буду этого прощать.  
Он повернулся и ушел, Сильвестр задержался и поглядел на нее с жалостью.  
\- Он отойдет, - сказал он одними губами. – Все будет хорошо, малышка.  
Лола кивнула, хотя не была так уж уверена. Твити был злопамятным. 

\- Даффи, - хрипло сказал Багз, глядя в сторону. – Ты можешь куда-нибудь уйти ненадолго? Пожалуйста.  
\- Хрен, - буркнул Даффи. – Вдруг ты захочешь ее удавить?  
\- Нет, - ответила Лола за брата. – Иди, Даффстер, все будет хорошо. Правда.  
\- Гребаные Банни, - буркнул Даффи.  
Он схватил свою куртку и вышел, хлопнув дверью. За ним ушел и молчавший все это время Тазз. 

Багз смотрел на нее несколько минут. Потом вздохнул. Уставший, бледный и перенервничавший он выглядел совсем молоденьким, тоненьким.  
\- Если с тобой что-то случится – я не переживу, - сказал он сдавленно. – Лола, не поступай так со мной.   
Лола подошла к нему, села на колени и обвила его шею руками.  
\- Прости меня, - прошептала она, тычась лицом в его плечо, соленое и терпкое от пота.  
\- Ты понимаешь? – с отчаянием спросил Багз, схватил ее ладонями за виски и настойчиво заглянул расширенными глазами в ее лицо. – Дороже тебя у меня ничего нет.   
\- Муж твой драгоценный, - буркнула Лола, отведя взгляд.  
\- Ты же моя сестра! – настойчиво прошептал Багз. – Я боялся представить, что ты мертва.   
Лола подалась вперед и поцеловала его, зарылась пальцами в серые волосы. Поцеловала коротко, без языка, просто коснулась и отпрянула.

\- Я с тобой, - прошептала она. – Я больше тебя не брошу. Я всегда буду с тобой.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - лихорадочно ответил Багз, нежно целуя синяки на ее лице. – Моя маленькая Лола. Моя хорошая. Моя малышка.  
Лола прижалась к нему и закрыла глаза. Она чудовищно хотела бы сейчас вплавиться в него, стать его частью, быть с ним единым целым, законно получать любовь Даффи, не красть ее, не претендовать на нее, словно воришке, а быть частью своего брата… быть им и не быть собой – безнадежно одинокой. Она ощутила себя какой-то бездонной черной дырой, которой вечно не хватало ничьей любви для насыщения.

Она гладила Багза по волосам, светлым, тонким и блестящим, а он устало и сдавленно плакал ей в плечо, молча, вздрагивая всем телом.   
Вот теперь на Лолу навалилась вся тяжесть ее легкомысленного поступка: не тем, что ей надавали оплеух, ей – девочке, которую никогда не били. И не тем, что она за какую-то секунду импульсивно избавилась от косы, которую любовно растила много лет.   
Ее брат, сильный, жесткий и даже жестокий человек, беспринципный манипулятор, убийца и подонок, всхлипывал в ее объятиях, содрогаясь от пережитого напряжения и ужаса. Наконец он шумно выдохнул и утер мокрое лицо о широкий рукав ее халата.

\- О чем говорил рыжик? – спросил Багз. – Чего тебе не хватает, милая?  
\- А ты не понимаешь? – спросил Даффи, стоявший в дверях незамеченным. Должно быть, он ушел, но заскучал и вернулся через несколько минут. А может, и не уходил, так, хлопнул дверью, а сам остался тихонько подслушивать.  
Лола вздрогнула от неожиданности. Даффи подошел к ним, перегнулся через нее и медленно, словно недоверчиво, провел пальцем по влажной щеке Багза.   
\- Еще раз ты так поступишь с ним, - как-то буднично, равнодушно сказал Даффи, - и я сломаю тебе ноги нахуй. Будешь сидеть дома, у нас под присмотром… вот там торчи сколько угодно.   
Лола поморщилась. Даффи посмотрел на нее желтыми глазами, злыми и немного безумными.   
\- Ты его чуть не убила, идиотка, - сказал он жестко. – Хочешь свою жизнь по пизде пустить – пожалуйста, но пожалей брата.  
\- Проповедник из тебя так себе, - фыркнула Лола.  
\- Я тебе сейчас тоже добавлю, - пригрозил Даффи. – Не зли меня, блядь.  
\- Прекратите, - устало попросил Багз.  
Он деликатно снял Лолу с колен, перебрался на кровать, вытянулся – и почти моментально заснул, даже не раздеваясь. У Лолы заныло сердце.

\- Сука, - не глядя на нее, сказал Даффи. – Я же думал, что тебя покромсали где-то. Я готов был весь город положить ради тебя.  
Лола сглотнула. Даффи больно дернул ее за волосы, - короткие, но недостаточно, чтобы не ухватиться, было бы желание, - и притянул к себе. Лола обхватила его за плечи, прижалась к нему, спрятав лицо на его груди, и тихонько сказала.  
\- Спасибо, Даф.  
\- За что? – кривовато улыбаясь, спросил тот. – Видишь, мне же не пришлось никого резать. Сама нашлась.  
\- За то, что ты его любишь, - ответила Лола. – И за то, как ты любишь.


	2. Минни

 

Бах!  
Голубая ваза, расписанная мелкими желтыми цветочками, разлетелась огромными осколками. Один, самый крупный, упал на пол и закатился под диван. Дядя Багз и бровью не повел.  
Минни дернуло отдачей, пистолет чуть было не попал ей по зубам, вырвавшись из рук, словно живой. Но Даффи, стоявший над ней, вовремя поймал ладонью за ствол, удержав его на месте.

\- Отлично! – сказал Даффи, - молодец, крошка! Давай-ка еще раз?  
Минни азартно кивнула и хищно обернулась, выбрала взглядом красную вазочку у зеркала и прицелилась. Даффи молчал, но Минни как-то уловила его скрытое недовольство, опустила пистолет и присмотрелась.  
\- Итак? – негромко спросил Даффи.  
\- Зеркало, - угадала Минни. – Там зеркало. Туда нельзя.  
Даффи кивнул и снова улыбнулся.  
\- Умная малышка, - сказал он с нежностью, потрепав Минни по темным волосам.  
За коварной красной вазочкой, в самом деле, находилось зеркало, стрелять туда было опасно.  
Минни поискала взглядом другую цель и выбрала стеклянную чашку на столике, недалеко от дяди Багза. Ей захотелось восхитить его своими талантами. Она вскинула пистолет двумя руками, задержала дыхание и прицелилась обоими глазами, как учил ее Даффи.  
\- Минни, стой, - выдохнул Даффи.

Бах!  
Чашка взорвалась, во все стороны плеснуло коричневыми брызгами.  
\- Ой, - тоненьким голосом проговорила Минни, она-то думала, что чашка пуста, а там оказалось полно кофе.  
Дядя Багз оставил забрызганный ноутбук и сел ровно, стащив очки. По его светло-серой рубашке стекали бурые капли, впитываясь в ткань.  
\- Так, - очень холодно проговорил дядя Багз. – Это что такое?  
\- Вот нам достанется, Минни, - вздохнул Даффи, крепко держа широкой ладонью горячий ствол пистолета.  
\- Извини, дядя Багз, - виновато пропищала она. – Я нечаянно.  
\- Зая, не злись, - миролюбиво попросил Даффи. – Мы немного промахнулись.  
Дядя Багз вскинул бровь, вынул из осколков уцелевшую ручку от чашки и швырнул ее в Даффи. Тот засмеялся и поймал.  
\- Я вычту ущерб из твоего следующего гонорара, - пообещал дядя Багз.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Даффи. – Минни, следующая цель?  
Она отобрала у него пистолет, достала магазин и пересчитала патроны – три штуки. Даффи учил ее, что в пистолете всегда должен оставаться хотя бы один патрон, на всякий случай. Значит, у нее всего две цели. Даффи наблюдал за ее манипуляциями с молчаливым одобрением.

Минни все-таки вернулась взглядом к красной тонкой вазочке, прикинула, как бы сшибить ее, не задев зеркала. Выходило, что никак. Она приуныла.  
\- Не спеши, малышка, - тихо сказал Даффи. – Попробуй, чего полегче.  
Минни кивнула и заметила на каминной полке какую-то безделушку – небольшое овальное яйцо из бледно-зеленого камня. Яйцо было цвета простудных соплей, Минни передернулась и прицелилась. Дядя Багз молча наблюдал.

Бах!  
Яйцо пошатнулось, но не разбилось, в стене появилась дырка, штукатурка взвилась облачком сахарной пудры. Минни раздосадовано зашипела и гневно прищурилась.  
\- Стань ровно, - приказал Даффи, отпустив пистолет. – Глаза раскрыты, Минни. Управляй пулей.  
Не дышать. Смотреть. Бах!  
Яйцо раскололось на две ровные половины, нижняя осталась стоять на полке, а верхняя свалилась на пол и несколько секунд тихонько позвякивала, раскачиваясь, пока не затихла.  
\- Молодец! – гордо сказал Даффи, схватив дуло.  
Дядя Багз тоже улыбнулся.

Минни протянула Даффи пистолет и потянулась.  
\- А ты сможешь ее сбить? – спросила она, тыча пальцем в сторону противной красной вазы у зеркала.  
Даффи кивнул.  
\- Покажи! – приказала Минни.  
У дяди Багза зазвонил телефон, он ответил на звонок и лег обратно на диван, потеряв интерес к их стрельбищу. Разговоры дяди Багза тоже были не очень интересные – про цемент, уборку и зачистку. Минни была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать, что занимается он вовсе не уборкой и ремонтом.

Даффи схватил Минни одной рукой под животом и забросил себе на плечи. Минни уселась сверху, как мартышка, свесила ноги и вцепилась Даффи в волосы, чтобы не свалиться. Даффи вытащил из кармана пригоршню патронов, запихнул их в магазин, покрутил головой. Минни, задержав дыхание от предвкушения, покрепче сжала коленками его шею. Даффи сделал два шага в сторону и принялся стрелять, настолько быстро, что Минни не успевала замечать движения его рук, ее только болтало на Даффи, она едва держалась. Красная ваза даже взлетела в воздух, но зеркало осталось целым. Рассыпалась кусками декоративная тарелка с яблоками, а яблоки начали взрываться в воздухе, ни одно не упало на пол целым. Напоследок над самой головой дяди Багза свистнуло, пивной стакан, стоявший на полке в другом краю комнаты, лопнул.  
Минни визжала от восторга.

Даффи, оставив последний патрон, - Минни считала, - положил пистолет на стол, снял Минни и, держа ее за шкирку, посадил на диван, под бок дяде Багзу. Потом взял пустую коробку из-под пиццы и принялся собирать туда осколки.  
Минни потянулась к сложенному ножу, торчащему из кармана дяди Багза, но тот, не прекращая разговаривать по телефону, легонько шлепнул ее по ладони и угрожающе погрозил пальцем.  
-… нет, - ответил он своему собеседнику, рассмеявшись, - дома, дочка балуется.  
Минни дождалась, пока он отвлечется на свои скучные цифры, и снова попыталась вытащить нож.  
\- Погоди минутку, - попросил дядя Багз, поймав ее запястье. При этом он глядел вообще в другую сторону, в ноутбук, где рядком выстроились циферки.

Он отложил телефон и строго посмотрел на Минни.  
\- Дай! – потребовала Минни, подергав его за рукав.  
\- Нет, - ответил дядя Багз. – Минни, успокойся.  
\- Дай! – сказала она еще требовательней.  
Дядя Багз вдруг улыбнулся и щелкнул ее по носу, не больно, но унизительно.  
\- Забери ребенка, - сказал он, глядя поверх ее головы. – Я работаю.  
\- А я убираю, - ответил Даффи, смахивая метелкой осколки в совочек. – И вообще, твоя очередь развлекать принцессу.  
Дядя Багз вздохнул, взял телефон и сказал туда «Перезвоню», после чего отключился, и вытащил из кармана складной нож, раскрыл его и покрутил в пальцах, ловко и быстро. Минни смотрела, как завороженная.

\- Это кого ты сейчас послал? – заинтересовался Даффи.  
\- Какая разница? – спросил дядя Багз. – Послал и послал.  
Минни отобрала у него бабочку и попыталась раскрыть и закрыть. У нее уже получалось, хоть и не так быстро. Дядя Багз наблюдал, но когда Минни попыталась для удобства взять опасной стороной лезвия к себе, он перевернул обратно, не слушая ее возмущенного писка.  
Даффи собрал весь мусор и битое стекло, и скрылся на кухне. Там загудела соковыжималка, Минни сморщила нос – она терпеть не могла морковный сок, а дядя Багз очень любил. Ну так и пил бы сам, но нет, заставлял и ее.

\- Минни, - позвал Даффи. – Тебе без сахара?  
\- Ага! – крикнула она в ответ, следя взглядом за лезвием.  
В ее маленьких руках нож двигался медленно и неуклюже, но дядя Багз одобрительно кивал. Потом забрал у нее бабочку, проверил крепления винтов, отодвинул Минни чуть подальше и принялся показывать фокусы. У Минни чуть слюнки не потекли от жадности - дядя Багз делал все очень красиво и умело. Минни тоже так хотелось. Вот Даффи часто разрешал ей стрелять, учил ее, а дядя Багз почему-то неохотно доверял свой нож. Наверное, после той истории с зеркалом он боялся, что мама снова ужасненько разозлится.

На самом деле Минни была сама виновата, и немножко был виноват Даффи, а дядя Багз вообще был не причем. Он сидел на этом самом диване и работал, а Даффи играл с ней в догонялки. Минни подвели гольфы – длинные, до коленок, красные в белый горошек. На повороте из кабинета в гостиную гольфы заскользили по полу, она потеряла равновесие, споткнулась и полетела кубарем, размахивая перед собой руками. Ну и впечаталась лбом аккурат в большое зеркало у шкафа. Зеркало не разбилось, а как-то странно продавилось внутрь, покрывшись сетью мелких трещин. Когда оглушенная Минни отстранилась – она с испугом увидела, что в самой глубоко продавленной лунке осколки измазаны кровью... ее кровью.

Еще она увидела в крупном куске зеркала Даффи, застывшего на пороге. Его губы стали такого странного синего оттенка… но больше она ничего не заметила, потому что ее с силой рвануло назад – и она оказалась в объятиях дяди Багза. До этого он никогда не брал ее на руки, и она никогда не висела у него на шее, Минни ужасно стеснялась дядю Багза, такого красивого и строгого. Но теперь он прижал ее к себе и оттащил подальше от зеркала, а то вдруг начало осыпаться на пол блестящим звенящим дождем. Это было даже красиво, только у Минни как-то сильно начала болеть голова.

\- О господи, - выдохнул Даффи, в одну секунду очутившись рядом с ними. – Минни, малышка, ты как?  
\- Я тебя убью, - прошипел дядя Багз, глядя на Даффи очень злыми глазами.  
Потом они, ругаясь, промыли царапины у нее на лбу и заклеили пластырем. Но самое страшное началось, когда они привезли ее к матери.

Минни никогда не видела маму настолько злой. Мама вообще почти никогда не злилась и очень редко кричала. Но тогда мама только посмотрела на ее несчастное, испуганное лицо, потрогала нашлепку пластыря и тут же ударила Даффи по лицу. Минни захныкала, Даффи вздрогнул и опустил голову. На его щеке остались длинные кровавые ссадины – от маминых колец. Потом мама перекрутила кольца камнями внутрь и ударила дядю Багза, а он стерпел.  
\- Прости, Лола, - проговорил он.  
Тогда мама снова его стукнула и начала кричать на них всякие гадости, о том, что они безответственные, и о том, что никогда больше не отпустит с ними Минни.

Тут Минни разревелась, потому что она очень любила Даффи и дядю Багза, и не хотела, чтобы мама ее больше не отпускала. И вообще, было страшно смотреть, как мама бьет дядю Багза, прекрасного дядю Багза, такого умного и серьезного, за которого Минни вообще собиралась выйти замуж, когда вырастет. На шум отец выглянул из гаража, посмотрел на ее лоб, потом посмотрел на маму, потом посмотрел на Даффи и дядю Багза, потом отмыл руки от мазуты, взял Минни за руку и увел в гараж.

Потом мама, злая и с пятнами румянца на лице, спустилась к ним и напустилась на отца.  
\- У нее нет никакого сотрясения, - заметил тот. – Я уже осмотрел.  
Он в самом деле несколько секунд пристально смотрел Минни в глаза, и даже посветил фонариком, еще и голову пощупал и заставил пройтись вперед назад по расстеленной на полу рулетке.  
Тут мама так рассердилась, что бросила в него пластиковым зеленым стаканом, где папа хранил гвозди. Те рассыпались по всему полу, но несколько зацепились за отцовскую майку, испачканную солидолом. Один гвоздь оцарапал ему руку.  
\- Как взросло, - фыркнул отец и выставил их с мамой из гаража прочь.

\- Мам, - спросила Минни, когда та сняла пластырь, еще раз обработала царапины и снова заклеила уже новым, с сердечками. – Мам, а почему дядя Багз так испугался?  
Мама явно хотела сказать что-то нехорошее, но сдержалась и сделала себе чаю, а Минни налила апельсиновый сок. Несколько минут они молчали, Минни при этом таскала арахисовые печеньки из тарелки. Мама с трудом сняла с пальцев погнутые кольца и грустно их рассматривала.  
\- Дядя Багз тебя очень любит, - сказала она наконец, когда Минни уже почти и забыла о своем вопросе. – Пожалуй, он любит тебя больше всех.  
\- А Даффи? – удивилась Минни, она была уверена, что дядя Багз больше всех любит Дафа.  
Мама пожала плечами.

\- Дядя Багз очень хотел, чтобы ты родилась, - сказала мама. – Он очень ждал, когда ты появишься, детка.  
\- Почему? – настырно спросила Минни.  
\- Наверное, потому, что дядя Багз всегда хотел кого-нибудь воспитывать, - улыбнулась мама. – Он любит тебя больше всех, Минни, никогда этого не забывай.  
Минни сморщила нос.  
\- Но он… - неуверенно пробормотала она, не зная, как пояснить маме.  
Дядя Багз редко с ней разговаривал, почти никогда к ней не прикасался, он был строгим и молчаливым. Минни казалось, что он ее вообще не любит.

\- Он просто боится за тебя, - пояснила мама. – Багзи уже очень давно не воспитывал маленьких девочек, и совсем забыл, как это делается.  
\- Кого это дядя Багз воспитывал? – ревниво спросила Минни, у которой даже красные искры вспыхнули в глазах от негодования. Какие еще маленькие девочки были у прекрасного дяди Багза?  
\- Меня, - засмеялась мама.  
Она притиснула Минни к себе и принялась целовать в лоб и щеки. Минни в ответ погладила мамины длинные светлые волосы и выпуталась из ее объятий. Минни не очень любила все эти нежности и ласки.

Потом она нарисовала для дяди Багза открытку и приклеила на разворот большое розовое сердечко. Минни очень старалась и очень волновалась, но все равно сердечко приклеилось кривовато, а буквы получились разного размера. Мама злилась всего две недели, а потом все-таки разрешила Даффи и дяде Багзу забрать Минни на выходные. И тогда она, едва не задыхаясь от волнения, вручила свою открытку. Он долго смотрел на нее, перечитывая раз за разом корявую надпись, потом поглядел на Минни. Она едва не обмерла от его взгляда, сердце бухало в горле, Минни даже едва не расплакалась. Но дядя Багз крепко обнял ее и поцеловал в лоб, где от ранки осталась маленькая розовая царапинка.  
\- А мне? – обиженно спросил Даффи, наблюдая за ними. – А где моя открытка?  
\- А ты не заслужил, - ответил дядя Багз.  
\- Я тебе потом нарисую, - пообещала Минни.  
С тех пор дядя Багз трясся над ней, как над дорогой фарфоровой куклой. Зато Минни его больше не боялась.

Дядя Багз взял ее на руки и отнес на кухню, усадив на стол, где Даффи методично уничтожал морковку, перегоняя ее в оранжевый, густой сок.  
\- Не хочу! – твердо сказала Минни и зажала ладонями рот.  
\- Надо, - ответил дядя Багз. – Твоему растущему организму полезно.  
Минни отрицательно покачала головой, прижимая ладони к лицу.  
\- Давай засунем ей воронку в нос? – азартно предложил Даффи.  
Минни посмотрела на него с возмущением, не ожидала она такой подставы.  
\- Давай мы тебе что-нибудь засунем? – предложил в ответ дядя Багз. – С ребенком, знаешь, можно договориться.  
\- Валяй, - милостиво сказал Даффи. – Попробуй договориться с этим ребенком. А я пока поищу воронку.  
Минни вопросительно посмотрела на дядю Багза. Он стащил очки и принялся протирать их полой рубашки.

\- Минни, - сказал он спокойно и серьезно. – У тебя не очень хорошая наследственность, зайка. Возможно, через несколько лет тебе придется носить очки…  
Минни задумалась – дядя Багз вот носил, и они ему очень шли. Она хотела быть похожей на него, так что не видела в очках ничего ужасного, и радостно закивала.  
\- Минни, - еще терпеливей проговорил дядя Багз. – Перестань упрямиться. Зрение – это очень важно!  
Минни покосилась в сторону – Даффи, стоя у дяди Багза за плечом, корчил рожи и беззвучно передразнивал. Она невольно прыснула. Дядя Багз, не прекращая уговаривать ее, резко повернулся и треснул ладонью Даффи по лбу. Тот негодующе взвыл.  
\- Короче, - азартно сказал Даффи, растирая место ушиба. – Я зажимаю ей нос, а ты вливаешь, пойдет?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул дядя Багз. – Мы не будем поить ее насильно.  
Однако он растерялся, видимо, аргументы закончились.

Даффи вдруг хитро прищурился.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Крошка, как насчет соревнования на крепость духа?  
\- Это как? – опасливо спросила Минни, чуть отодвинув ладони от рта.  
Она ощущала какой-то подвох.  
Даффи взял два стакана и поставил их рядом.  
\- Выпьем на скорость, - предложил он. – Ты против меня. Кто быстрей – тот получает полную пачку зефира и чемпионское звание.  
Минни скривилась, поглядев на густой морковный сок.  
\- Только по-честному, - предупредил Даффи. - Если выигрываю я – я и получаю зефир, а ты не хныкаешь и не ревешь? Договорились?  
Минни задумалась. Зефир она обожала.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она.  
\- И тебе не стыдно? – вздохнул дядя Багз, обращаясь неизвестно к кому.  
Даффи вскинул густую черную бровь и весело ухмыльнулся.  
\- На счет три? Раз…  
Минни, не дожидаясь «два» и «три», схватила стакан и принялась пить огромными глотками, едва не захлебываясь. Даффи пил рядом, и тоже делал это быстро. Минни запаниковала и прикончила сок за два глотка.

\- Минни выиграла, - заявил дядя Багз. – Гони ребенку зефир.  
Даффи допил, поставил пустой стакан на стол и неохотно сказал:  
\- Ну ладно… но ты сжульничала, крошка!  
Он вытащил пакет с зефиром из шкафа и вручил ей.  
\- Что, не поделишься? – спросил он несчастно.  
\- Все по-честному! – ответила Минни, сияя от самодовольства. – Я выиграла!  
Но она все-таки, разорвав пакет, вытащила зефирину и отдала ее Даффи. Тот в ответ чмокнул ее в щеку и потрепал по волосам.  
\- Чхать ей на твои аргументы, - сказал он дяде Багзу, надкусив белый, мягкий воздушный бочок. – Она маленькая еще для твоей логики.  
Минни бы возразила, что она совсем не маленькая, ей почти семь, но она поняла, что это один из взрослых разговоров, который стоило послушать, пока они не спохватились.

Дядя Багз пожал плечами, забрал свой стакан и ушел в гостиную, где принялся кому-то звонить и что-то обсуждать. Даффи протер стол, вымыл стаканы и пересадил Минни со стола на стул.

\- Скучаешь по маме? – спросил он неожиданно.  
\- Угу, - ответила Минни, тут же помрачнев. – Даффи, а когда я смогу ее увидеть?  
Даффи вытащил мобильный и пощелкал в календаре.  
\- На выходных, - ответил он. – Мы поедем и проведаем ее. И привезем ей цветов.  
\- Ей нельзя цветов, - поправил его дядя Багз, остановившись на пороге. – У нее теперь на все аллергия.  
\- Бедная Лола, - покачал головой Даффи. – Это ужас какой-то. Прошлый раз было совсем не так.  
\- Отрицательный резус, - непонятно ответил дядя Багз.  
Минни дернула Даффи за локоть.  
\- Что такое резус? – спросила она.  
\- Спроси у Бегуна, - предложил Даффи, - он тебе все расскажет.  
Минни кивнула.  
\- Зачем ей другой малыш? – спросила она ревниво. – А как же я?  
\- А ты, наверное, ей надоела, - поддразнил ее Даффи. – Ты себя плохо ведешь, не слушаешься… наверное, Лола решила завести другую девочку, хорошую.  
Минни надулась. Дядя Багз легонько стукнул Даффи по затылку.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - сказал он строго. – Минни, не слушай его, это все неправда.  
\- А зачем тогда маме другая девочка? – резко спросила Минни.  
В глубине души она согласилась с тем, что сказал Даффи. Минни пообещала себе, что с этой самой секундочки будет самой послушной и хорошей девочкой на свете.

\- А может это не девочка? – предположил Даффи. – Может это мальчик?  
Дядя Багз, не слушая его, присел перед ней, взял ее ладошку в свою большую ладонь и легонько сжал.  
\- Минни, - сказал он спокойно. – Лола любит тебя и всегда будет любить. Я не стану тебя обманывать, твое поведение не влияет на степень ее чувств.  
\- Го-о-осподи, - поморщился Даффи. – Зая, ты докторскую защищаешь или что? Минни, мама любит тебя, даже когда ты ведешь себя, как мелкий капризный гаденыш, так доступно?  
\- Доступно, - кивнула Минни.  
\- Это непедагогично! – возмутился дядя Багз.  
\- Зато действенно, - фыркнул Даффи.  
Они принялись ругаться, а Минни спрыгнула со стула и ушла в гостиную, порылась в своем ящике с игрушками и вытащила потрепанного зайца мистера Грызунчика – подарок Койота. Потом достала огненно-рыжую лисицу и посадила его рядом с зайцем. Добавила в эту компанию двух кукол и затертую пластиковую синюю машинку, покрытую царапинами.

-… вам нельзя показываться вместе, - сказал дядя Багз.  
\- Это еще почему? – оскорбился Даффи.  
\- Потому что она – твоя точная копия, - проговорил дядя Багз с какой-то непонятной Минни гордостью. – Любой, кто на вас вместе посмотрит, все поймет. Это опасно для нее.  
Она не поняла о ком речь, но на всякий случай подумала, что о маме. Но мама вообще не была похожа на Даффи. У мамы были длинные светлые волосы, а у Даффи короткие и черные.  
\- И что? – рассердился Даффи. – Я этого что, стыдиться должен?  
\- Пусть Лола стыдится, - вдруг захохотал дядя Багз.  
Даффи тоже хмыкнул.  
\- Бедная Лолка, - сказал он с нежностью. – Минни, ты подслушиваешь?  
\- Нет! Я тут играю, – крикнула она и зажала рот руками.  
Дядя Багз выглянул и укоризненно покачал головой.  
\- Минни, - сказал он строго. – Это не детские разговоры.  
\- А я не подслушивала, - нагловато ответила Минни. – Это вы громко кричали.  
\- Сознается она, как же, - фыркнул Даффи из кухни.

Минни вскоре заскучала с игрушками, забрала зайку и пошла за порцией общения. Дядя Багз снова склонился над ноутбуком, а Даффи колдовал над сковородкой.

\- Чего, малышка? – спросил он, увидев ее задумчивое лицо. – О чем печаль?  
\- Даффи, - спросила она. – А почему ты работаешь на дядю Багза?  
\- А почему бы нет? – поинтересовался дядя Багз, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
Минни растерялась и стиснула зайца, пытаясь пояснить то, что ее беспокоило.  
\- Но ведь… - она взмахнула рукой. – Но…  
\- Что «но»? – терпеливо спросил дядя Багз. – Я создаю Даффи нормальные условия труда. Что не так-то?  
\- Но все на тебя работают, - сказала, наконец, она. – А Даффи тебя любит. Почему он тебя и любит, и тоже на тебя работает?  
\- А как надо? – удивился дядя Багз. – Чтобы он меня не любил?  
Минни даже зубами щелкнула, так ее рассердило, что ее не понимают.

\- Малышка, - Даффи улыбнулся. – В нашем случае бизнес не помеха чувствам, понимаешь? Я знаю, что зая не кинет меня, а он знает, что я не предам его. Сплошная выгода.  
\- А другие предают? – с ужасом спросила Минни, которая представить не могла, что красивого дядю Багза можно предать.  
\- Могут, - согласился Даффи. – За приличный гонорар – всё могут.  
Минни подумала.  
\- А Койот? – спросила она. – Он может? А Твити?  
\- Нет, - сказал дядя Багз. – Они наша семья, они тоже связаны чувствами.  
\- С нами? – уточнила Минни.  
\- А с кем же еще? – ухмыльнулся Даффи. – С нами, конечно.

\- А мама на тебя не работает, - растерянно сказал Минни. – А папа – да.  
\- Ну маме можно, - согласился дядя Багз. – Так и быть.  
\- А мне? – спросила она, сморщив нос. – А если я не захочу? А вдруг я не захочу? А что со мной будет, если я не захочу? Но может я еще и захочу!  
\- Не тарахти, - поморщился дядя Багз. – Конечно же мы…  
-… заведем другую девочку! – радостно перебил его Даффи. – которая точно захочет.  
Минни обиженно посмотрела на него, но поняла, что он шутит и показала ему язык.

\- Минни, - позвал ее дядя Багз. – Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Я никогда не стану тебе мешать или тебя принуждать.  
\- Ты заставляешь меня пить морковный сок! – пискнула она.  
\- А это не считается, - невозмутимо проговорил дядя Багз. – Это забота о твоем здоровье.  
\- Видала? – весело проговорил Даффи. – Крючковорот! И это он рассказывает мне о педагогике! Софист!  
\- Что такое софист? – тут же спросила Минни.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты вырастешь, - не отвечая, проговорил Даффи, - и встретишь кого-нибудь вроде твоего хитрожопого дядюшки Банни…  
Дядя Багз бросил в него подставкой для чашки, но промахнулся… или хотел промахнуться.  
-… так вот, беги сразу, куда глаза глядят, - закончил Даффи. – А то проснешься в один прекрасный день, а ты уже связана узами брака с этим занудой, и потом уж точно не сбежишь.  
Минни подумала, что она-то сбегать бы не стала. Она бы с удовольствием вышла замуж за дядю Багза, такого красивого даже в грязной рубашке.

\- Нда? – спросил дядя Багз, глядя на Даффи поверх очков. – И что, узы брака тебя очень тяготят, лапа?  
Даффи улыбнулся. Даффи тоже был очень красивый, с сережками в ушах, с темными ресницами, с черными ногтями, которые ему мама иногда красила лаком. Минни его любила, поэтому иногда пыталась придумать, куда деть Даффи, когда она выйдет замуж за дядю Багза, и чтобы все остались довольны.  
\- А у одного человека может быть сразу две жены? – спросила она, обнимая кролика.  
\- Может, - сказал дядя Багз, - но не у каждого, только у мормонов.  
\- А ты мормон? – требовательно спросила Минни.  
Даффи расхохотался.  
\- Нет, - ответил дядя Багз, отставил ноутбук в сторону и поглядел на нее. – А что?  
\- Жалко, - вздохнула Минни.  
Даффи даже завыл от смеха, чуть не опрокинув сковородку.  
\- А зачем мне быть мормоном? – полюбопытствовал дядя Багз. – Кого ты мне сосватать хочешь?  
\- Никого, - смущенно ответила Минни, - просто спросила.  
Она еще немного подумала и спросила:  
\- А я когда-нибудь видела мормонов?  
\- Не думаю, - хмыкнул дядя Багз. – Даффи, прекрати ржать!  
Тот только отмахнулся, и не думая униматься.

Минни стиснула зайца за шею и приуныла. Дядя Багз похлопал по кухонному диванчику, Минни перебралась к нему и устроилась у него под боком. Дядя Багз работал со скучными цифрами, но от него приятно пахло, он был теплый и твердый. Минни посадила мистера Грызунчика на столик и принялась снимать с него налипшие волоски. Даффи поставил перед ней тарелку, потом поглядел на часы.  
\- Зая, дальше ты сам, мне надо собираться.  
Дядя Багз кивнул и положил перед Минни ложку.

Они вышли в другую комнату, Минни слушала, как Даффи ищет кобуру. Дядя Багз что-то негромко ему рассказывал, Даффи отвечал «ага» и «понял». Ему, кажется, было весело, судя по жизнерадостному голосу. Потом он зашел на кухню, вытащил из ящика пригоршню патронов и заправил магазины.  
\- Минни, - сказал он, улыбаясь. – Приглядывай за своим занудным дядюшкой до моего возвращения. Лады?  
\- Лады, - важно ответила Минни и хлопнула его по подставленной ладони.

Даффи вернулся поздно ночью, когда Минни уже легла спать. Дядя Багз прочитал ей перед сном сказку о Братце Кролике, поцеловал в лоб и оставил ночник в виде оранжевой звездочки. Эта лампа очень-очень медленно меняла цвет, иногда становилась зеленой, а иногда ярко-желтой. Но Минни всегда засыпала быстрее, не успевала проследить, как происходит постепенная смена цвета.  
Ей даже начали сниться сны, легкие и невнятные, но тут хлопнула дверь, громче, чем следует, и от этого хлопка сон моментально сбежал. Минни широко раскрыла глаза и прислушалась. Она была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы не побежать в белой ночной рубашонке навстречу Даффи, хотя раньше выскакивала. Один раз Даффи вернулся весь в крови, Минни так напугалась, что потом долго не могла спать спокойно и даже пару раз напустила в постель. Ох, мама и злилась. Не на нее, конечно, а на Даффи.  
Теперь Минни только напряженно слушала, пытаясь понять, все ли в порядке.

\- Ребенок спит? – тихо спросил Даффи.  
Сквозь стеклянное матовое стекло двери Минни видела его тень. Даффи стоял за дверью ее спальни и медленно раздевался, и даже сквозь мутное стекло было видно, какие уставшие у него движения. Дядя Багз помог снять ему куртку и наплечную кобуру.  
\- Спит, - негромко ответил дядя Банни. – Так что не шуми.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Даффи.  
Потом Минни услышала звук поцелуев и смутилась. Даффи что-то бормотал и целовал дядю Багза, а может и наоборот. Они ушли в свою спальню и закрыли дверь.

Мама говорила, что у Минни слух дяди Багза. А у дяди Багза был слух как у летучей мыши, по крайней мере, так утверждал Койот. Но через две двери Минни ничего не слышала. Ночник мерцал зеленью, казалось, детская поросла мхом, вместо ковра на полу выросла трава, зебры и антилопы на обоях в этом зеленом полумраке еле заметно шевелились, стоило посмотреть на них повнимательней. Минни убаюкивало тишиной и теплом, мягкостью одеяла.

Минни вдруг вспомнила, как мама рассердилась, когда узнала, что Даффи учит ее стрелять. Ух, как мама рассвирепела. Она принялась кричать на дядю Багза, что он обещал ей никогда не втягивать Минни в свои дела.  
Дядя Багз принялся извиняться и соглашаться, - он всегда почему-то соглашался с ней, - но Даффи уперся и начал в ответ кричать на маму. Минни даже стало страшно, так они скандалили. Ее, конечно, прогнали наверх, в детскую, но она осталась подслушивать, спрятавшись на лестнице.

Твити, который вместе с дядей Силем был у них в гостях, спросил у папы:  
\- А ты что скажешь?  
\- Ничего, - ответил тот. – Сначала я выслушаю аргументы обеих сторон.  
\- Мудрый ты человек, Тазз, - засмеялся дядя Сильвестр. Он сидел рядом с Твити и время от времени поглаживал его руку.  
Тогда мама напустилась на него:  
\- Тебе смешно? Это мой ребенок и ее будущее!  
\- Но не только твой, - возразил ей Даффи. – Не будь идиоткой, сладкая.  
Мама бросила в него чем-то стеклянным, чашкой, наверное. По крайней мере, после этого разговора мамина чашка куда-то пропала, и папа купил ей другую, с сердечками.

\- Ты что мне обещал? – звенящим голосом спросила мама. – Что ты мне обещал, Багз? Моя дочь никогда не попадет в твой мир! Ее не должно быть и рядом с твоим бизнесом!  
\- Да, - виновато и очень тихо ответил дядя Багз. – Я…  
\- Да блядь, женщина! – взорвался Даффи. – Не будь дурой!  
Минни даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности, и ее до глубины души возмутило то, что Даффи обзывает мамочку.  
\- Эта девочка уже родилась в семье гангстеров! – рявкнул Даффи. – Она была рождена с кровавым клеймом, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Ты можешь закрывать глаза на это, но не закроют те, кто… кому Минни покажется удобным…  
\- Замолчи, - страшным голосом проговорил дядя Багз. – Заткнись сейчас же!  
\- Он прав, - вдруг сказал Твити. – Без обид, Лола, но Даффи, к сожалению, прав.  
Мама молчала.

\- Послушай, малышка, - рассудительно проговорил дядя Сильвестр. – Никто не говорит, что Минни когда-нибудь пригодится пальба. Может быть, и не пригодится никогда. Но если ей интересно – почему бы нет?  
\- Ей все интересно, чем вы занимаетесь, - убито проговорила мама. – Но она всего лишь пятилетняя девочка. Может… может было бы лучше, если бы она играла с куклами.  
\- Она и так играет с куклами, - возразил Даффи. – Я своими глазами видел.  
\- Ммм, - как-то протянул Твити. – Она играет с ними в полостные операции, не уверен, что это очень уж здорово.  
\- Убью Бегуна, - сказал дядя Багз. – Откручу ему голову.  
\- За что? – фыркнул Даффи. - Она ведь не котят препарирует, а все-таки на куклах тренируется.  
\- Вы испортили мне ребенка, негодяи, - твердо сказала мама. – Если с Минни что-нибудь случится – я убью вас обоих. И я не шучу!

Дверь тихонько скрипнула, Минни проснулась и приоткрыла один глаз. Даффи тихонько зашел в ее комнату, поправил одеяло, подоткнув его в нужных местах.  
\- Спишь? – спросил он тихо, погладив ее по волосам.  
\- Ага, - шепотом ответила Минни.  
Она посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
\- Все хорошо, - улыбнулся ей Даффи, угадав ее немой вопрос. – Со мной все в порядке, малышка.  
Он поцеловал ее в лоб, легонько подул между бровей, отгоняя плохие сны, совсем как это делала мама, выключил ночник и ушел, прикрыв дверь.


	3. Лола

На пляже было пусто, но это как раз Лолу не удивило - они заехали в такую глушь, куда забирались только детьми. Линия дикого пляжа не изменилась, за годы океан не сумел добраться дальше. На стыке земли и грязноватого, серого песка росла какая-то живучая, низкая темно-зеленая трава, видимо, привычная к ветрам и морской соли. Лола помнила, что наступать туда не стоит – узкие листья были острее бритвы. 

Впрочем, Койот остановил свой просторный внедорожник четко на этой зеленой линии. Вытащил несколько шезлонгов и сложенный зонт, корзину для пикника, которую ленивая Лола набила сэндвичами из ближайшего магазинчика. Бегун отложил мобильный, в котором играл всю дорогу, высунул веснушчатый нос в окно и поморщился.  
\- Куда это вы меня привезли? – спросил он капризно. – Я думал, мы едем на нормальный пляж.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - фыркнула Лола. – Да это лучший пляж в городе!  
\- Это? – брезгливо переспросил Бегун, снова выглянув в окно.   
Потом вздохнул и смирился, вышел из машины, покрутил головой и прислонился плечом к Койоту – тот задумчиво осматривал панораму. 

\- О, - проговорил Койот странным тоном, стащив с носа большие солнцезащитные очки, - ты смотри, Лолка, все-таки утонул.  
\- Кто утонул? - заинтересовался Бегун. - Тут что, кто-то утонул? Вообще замечательно!   
\- Вот там, - Лола показала пальцем на ровную водную гладь, недалеко от берега, - там когда-то был такой здоровенный каменный блок, мы с него прыгали в воду, когда были детьми. А теперь он весь ушел в ил.  
\- А, - Бегун моментально потерял интерес и принялся копаться в своем рюкзаке, - куда-то я дел крем...  
\- Ты забыл его на столе, - подсказал Койот, сражаясь с большим белым зонтом. - А я запихнул в бардачок, поищи.  
Бегун что-то буркнул и залез по пояс в машину, на его спине, под футболкой, энергично шевелились худые лопатки. Бегун дернул ногой, поросшей рыжими курчавыми волосками, уронил сандалию.

\- Малышка, тебе поставить шезлонг? - спросил Койот, воткнув зонт в песок.  
\- Нет, - ответила Лола. - Я хочу плавать, а не загорать.  
\- Подозреваю, что закончится это плачевно, моя бледнолицая подруга, - покачал головой Койот. – Но смотри сама.  
Он устроился в своем шезлонге, стащив шорты, нацепил очки, вытянул ноги и моментально уснул.

\- Намажь мне спину, Лола? - попросил Бегун, помахивая тюбиком. - А я тебе, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - сонно ответил Койот за нее и лениво почесал живот над линией синих плавок, - а я на это посмотрю.  
Бегун фыркнул и стащил свободную футболку, повел плечами. Лола даже охнула, настолько она не ожидала увидеть то, что увидела.

\- Чего? - удивленно спросил Бегун.  
Койот поудобнее раскинул руки, мощные, загорелые, густо поросшие серыми волосами, и начал похрапывать. Лола покачала головой. Бока у Бегуна были сизые - от синяков и укусов, эти сплошные кровоподтеки спускались к бедрам, пропадали под оранжевой тканью плавок, и снова появлялись, окончательно рассасываясь почти на середине бедра. Ключицы, плечи и руки до локтей - все было в метках, в синих, зеленых и желтых пятнышках. 

\- Боже, - вздохнула она. - Рыжик, да как ты вообще ходишь?  
Бегун вскинул бровь.  
\- Нормально, - сказал он и почесался. - Не обращай внимания, это у нас просто недавно выходной был.  
\- Выходной от чего? - Лола поморщилась, рассматривая крупные серебристые кольца в розовых, аккуратных сосках. - От насилия?  
\- Язвит? - сочувственно спросил Койот спросонья. - Лолка, это не насилие, не хлопай над ним крыльями. Все было по любви, клянусь.  
\- Насилие, - поддакнул Бегун, - это когда Багзи срывает меня с постели в полпятого утра, чтобы я срочно залатал какого-то вонючего недоноска, ухитрившегося поймать пулю.  
\- Ты про своего братана? - невинно спросил Койот.   
Бегун легонько пнул его в голень босой ногой, - сандалии он скинул, оставшись только в белье, - и принялся щедро размазывать по себе солнцезащитный крем.

\- А это зачем? - спросила Лола и бесцеремонно подергала его за цепочку, свисающую между двумя сережками.  
Цепочка была легкая и не очень длинная, в самый раз, чтобы схватить и потянуть. Бегун порозовел, губы у него сразу покраснели и чуть приоткрылись.  
\- Затем, - ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
\- Тебе не мешает?   
\- Мешало бы - снял, - просто ответил Бегун. - Давай-ка я тебя тоже натру?  
\- О, вы уже ласкаете друг друга? - оживился Койот и приоткрыл один глаз. - Чего не разбудили?  
Он сел ровней, приспустил очки и уставился на них с нескрываемым интересом.  
\- Придурок, - фыркнул Бегун, намазывая Лоле спину.  
Пах он очень приятно, чем-то фруктовым, сладеньким. Может, это был аромат крема, но Лола уже замечала, что Бегун вообще весь такой чистенький, душистый, такой весь... женственный.

\- Если вы вдруг захотите и меня намазать в четыре руки - я возражать не стану, - вкрадчиво сказал Койот, пошло подвигав бровями. Впрочем, на него никто не обратил внимания и он приуныл, натянул очки обратно и принялся дремать.

\- Ты не помирилась с Твити? - спросил Бегун, повязав на рыжие волосы красную бандану.   
\- Нет, - Лола встряхнула головой, неописуемо легкой с тех пор, как она остригла волосы. - А я ругалась с Твити? Мы не ругались. Он просто со мной не разговаривает.  
\- И в самом деле - почему же? - не выдержал Койот, сел и встряхнулся, прогоняя дрему. - Наверное потому, что он на тебя обижен?  
\- Может, ты уже заснешь и не будешь влезать в наш разговор? - предложил ему Бегун.   
\- Нет, - отрезал Койот. – Буду.  
\- Ты не хочешь с ним мириться? - спросил Бегун у Лолы, игнорируя Койота.  
\- Хочу, но не буду, - ответила она, сморщив нос. - Я пыталась, но если он хочет и дальше обижаться - на здоровье.  
Койот открыл рот. Потом закрыл.

\- Твити вовсе не такая душка, каким его все считают, - задумчиво проговорил Бегун, подставляя свои истерзанные бока солнцу.   
Ветерок, бравший на пустынном пляже разгон, трепал его длинные рыжие волосы, лохматил их, пытался сорвать бандану. Цепочка поблескивала на солнце золотистыми звеньями.  
\- Твити вообще не душка, - заметил Койот. - Он тот еще мудак на самом деле. Сколько раз он влезал во всякие дела, а мы его вытаскивали, получая по шее. Зато он сам всегда чистенький.  
\- Полезное свойство, вообще-то, - улыбнулся Бегун.   
\- Он - злой, - подтвердила Лола, - и с чужими вовсе не милый птенчик. Только я не думала, что он будет так долго злиться на меня. На меня, черт возьми!  
\- Так это что, - вдруг улыбнулся Койот, - вы теперь будете против Твити дружить? Всегда хотел посмотреть, как вы это затеваете!  
\- Мы ничего не затеваем, - отмахнулся Бегун. - Мы просто обсуждаем сложившуюся ситуацию.  
\- Бабские склоки пострашней мафиозной войны! - заявил Койот с таким пафосом, словно ежедневно участвовал и в том, и в другом.   
Лола прищурилась и посмотрела на Бегуна, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и ничего не сказал. Даже не выглядел задетым. 

\- А он вообще понимает, что ты мальчик, а не девочка? - спросила она тихонько, оттащив Бегуна к прибою.  
\- Он псих, а не дебил - Бегун улыбнулся. - Думаю, что понимает. Но могу спросить, если ты хочешь.  
Не успела Лола ничего ответить, как Бегун громко,резко свистнул и крикнул:  
\- Эй, Койот, а ты же в курсе, что я мальчик, а не девочка?  
\- Как это не девочка? - полным изумления голосом спросил Койот, поглядев в их сторону. - Как так, любовь моя?   
\- Ой, иди ты, - обиделась Лола.  
Бегун захохотал, запрокинув голову, Койот улыбнулся, поправил очки и снова задремал.

Она зашла в воду по колени, поежилась от набежавшей волны, не такой уж и теплой, несмотря на жаркий день. Бегун промчался мимо нее, споткнулся и влетел в воду, тонкий, рыже-золотой, длиннорукий и длинноногий, как большой, симпатичный богомол. Лола не стала спешить, позволила воде неспешно проглотить себя - сначала бедра, потом пояс с лункой пупка, потом грудь, и наконец, плечи. Купальник, три тонкие нитки и два лоскута, прилипли к телу. Бегун плавал вокруг, нарезал круги, как акула, и пофыркивал. 

\- Жаль, что Даффи не смог поехать с нами, - сказал он, остановившись. – Даффи ведь обожает морские прогулки.  
\- Жаль, - согласилась Лола.  
Багз утащил и Даффи, и Тазза на какую-то важную деловую встречу. Лола с одной стороны немного злилась, потому что она заранее предупредила, что Тазз нужен ей именно в этот день. С другой стороны, она испытывала некое злорадство, потому что эти красавцы теперь торчали в каком-нибудь скучном кабаке, договариваясь с очередными негодяями, а такие встречи были невыносимо омерзительны. Лола это узнала на собственном опыте.  
Даффи, которого упаковали в строгий костюм, наверняка бесится от злости, Тазз тоже предпочел бы очутиться с ней на пляже - Лола была в этом уверена. Она же наслаждалась морем, пахнущим солью и водорослями, безоблачным небом, летним деньком и приятной компанией.

\- Рыжик, - спросила она, поймав Бегуна за ногу. - Неужели тебя нисколько не оскорбляет, что Койот держит тебя за девчонку?  
\- А разве оскорбительно быть девчонкой? - удивился Бегун.  
Лола осеклась.  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, - проговорила она, отплевываясь от воды, затекающей ей в рот. – Ты-то все-таки парень…   
Бегун нырнул, взмахнув ногами, вынырнул, шало улыбаясь. Подплыл к ней и ущипнул за руку.  
\- Лола, - сказал он, - я знаю, что звучит странно, но Койот скорее гетеросексуален, чем наоборот…  
\- Ты мне это рассказываешь? – она усмехнулась. – Я знаю.  
Бегун пожал плечами, в его голубых глазах промелькнуло что-то ревнивое и неприятное. Лола даже подумала, что Бегун ее сейчас макнет с головой в воду и сделает вид, что само так вышло, нечаянно.

\- Ему не нужен кто-то сильный и мужественный, как твой брат, например, - сказал Бегун. – Да и я не такой, знаешь. Я слабак…  
\- Рыжик, - начала было Лола, которую Бегун поразил самокритичностью.  
\- Нет, послушай, - попросил он. – Я всю жизнь предпочитал сесть кому-нибудь на хвост, и чтобы моя проблема решилась сама собой. Ты должна меня понимать.  
\- Это почему же? – возмутилась Лола. – Ты на что намекаешь, а?  
\- А что? - с издевательской ноткой спросил Бегун. – Ты ни одного раза, не одинешенького так не поступала?  
\- Поступала, - вздохнула Лола. – И неоднократно.  
Она с нежностью подумала о Таззе, безотказном и верном. Бегун резвился рядом золотистой рыбкой.

\- Ты прав, Рыжик, – сказала она, подумав. – Койот тебя все-таки ничем не обижает, ты самая натуральная сучка. У меня, знаешь, были подружки, которые говорили то же самое, просто один в один.   
Бегун обаятельно улыбнулся.   
\- Но вообще-то, - сказал он, - я позволяю это только Койоту.  
\- Ты много ему позволяешь, - согласилась Лола, подплыла к нему и потрогала запекшийся укус на плече. – Неужели тебе не больно, когда он так делает?  
\- Зверски больно, - честно сказал Бегун. – Каждый раз ужасно больно.  
Он задышал чаще и покраснел, отвел от лица налипшие рыжие волосы.

\- Мы просто соскучились, - признался он вполголоса, хотя Койот и спал на берегу, в добрых двадцати ярдах от них. – Иногда я его специально не подпускаю, ну знаешь…  
\- Знаю, - закивала Лола, которая эту действенную и коварную тактику тоже порой использовала без зазрения совести.   
\- Но тут просто пиздец какой-то, - вздохнул Бегун. – У него там свои дела, на мне твой братан вовсю катался, я даже ночевал в операционной несколько раз. Сезон, что ли?  
\- Ну так что было? – поторопила его Лола, подвинувшись ближе.  
\- Он принес мне завтрак в постель, - мечтательно проговорил Бегун. – На подносе, кофе там со сливками… тосты с беконом…  
Лола улыбнулась.  
\- А потом выключил все телефоны и запер дверь на замок, - Бегун мило покраснел. – По-моему, сначала он не слезал с меня часа два, потом дал поесть и опять... 

Он, мечтательно улыбаясь, потер один из синяков, покосился на нее и вдруг спросил:  
\- Ты со мной тусишь, потому что Твити с тобой не разговаривает? А потом помиришься и будешь ему рассказывать, какой я чокнутый?  
Лола так удивилась, что не успела прикрыть лицо, волна перехлестнула через нее, накрыв с макушкой, заставив наглотаться воды и закашляться.  
\- Бегун, да ты нормальный вообще? – спросила возмущенная Лола.  
\- Не очень, - признался тот. – У меня плохо с социальными коммуникациями.  
\- К твоему сведению, - буркнула она, помолчав - Твити тоже частенько хвастается сексом, ты меня не поразил своими признаниями.  
\- А ты хвастаешься? – спросил Бегун.  
\- Разумеется, - фыркнула Лола. – Отчего же не похвастаться, когда есть чем?

Бегун начал стучать зубами и побрел к берегу, у самой полосы прибоя он вдруг напрягся, лицо у него хищно вытянулось, он почти на цыпочках подкрался к спящему Койоту и выжал на него воду с волос. Койот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, глуховато выругался и вяло отмахнулся. Бегун торчал над ним с видом победителя, капли воды золотились на солнце, подсвечивая Бегуна каким-то почти мистическим ореолом. Лола ухмыльнулась – эта сценка была забавной и трогательной.   
Она даже перестала сердиться на Бегуна за его довольно обидный вопрос. Она вспомнила, что он, в самом деле, очень молод, и что друзей у него толком не было, кроме Даффи. Бегун вообще тяжело сходился с людьми.

Она наклонилась, смочила волосы, подкралась к Койоту и тоже тряхнула над ним головой. Койот негодующе простонал.  
\- Так, крошки, - сказал он сонно. – Еще один раз – и я отшлепаю вас обоих.  
Глаза у Бегуна вспыхнули шальными голубыми огоньками.   
\- Погоди, - шепнула ему Лола, - пусть он чуть уснет.  
Бегун кивнул, задрал голову и подставил лицо солнцу.  
\- Мне кажется, я тебя задел, - проговорил он неловко. – Я не хотел.  
\- Ерунда, - ответила она.  
Золотистая цепочка покачивалась и притягивал ее взгляд. Лола сжала и разжала пальцы, вздохнула и решилась. Бегун едва не отшатнулся, когда она протянула руку, но сдержался и стал смирно. Лола чуть потянула, наблюдая, как за цепочкой тянутся и колечки-сережки, оттягивая соски. Что-то извращенно-приятное в этом было, конечно, какое-то ощущение власти над другим человеком.   
Бегун опустил взгляд, губы у него приоткрылись, мелькнул розовый язык, смочив нижнюю губу. 

\- Вот как? – негромко спросила Лола. – Тебя, значит, привлекают и сильные женщины?  
Бегун кивнул.   
\- А что? – спросил сзади Койот. – Хочешь попробовать моего рыжика?  
Лола пожала плечами.  
\- А ты не против?  
\- А я должен быть против? – изумился Койот. – Две горячие цыпочки на моих глазах будут развлекаться друг с дружкой! Женщина, ты в своем уме? Конечно, я не против!  
\- Боже, какой же ты придурок, - вздохнула Лола. – Хоть бы раз в жизни не паясничал.  
\- Вот еще, - хмыкнул Койот. – Не заслуживаете вы такого счастья!  
Лола погладила Бегуна по розовой от смущения щеке, покрытой веснушками.   
\- А ты? – спросила она. – Бегун, ты не против?  
\- Можно подумать, меня кто-то спрашивает, когда подкладывает под своих друзей, - с тихой обреченностью проговорил Бегун, глядя в землю.   
Лола шарахнулась прочь так, словно он был чумным, и посмотрела на Койота почти с ужасом.

\- Ло-о-олка, - протянул Койот, ухмыляясь. – Да ты что, повелась на этот сиротский вид? Он же тебе врет и не краснеет, змееныш!  
Она посмотрел на Бегуна и увидела, что он действительно улыбается и глядит на нее уже без того смиренного отчаяния в глазах, какое было еще пару секунд назад. Откуда только все взялось и куда пропало.   
\- Нет, это возмутительно! – не выдержал Койот. – Серьезно! Ну почему все верят самым отвратительным гадостям обо мне?! Я же мировой парень!  
\- Мировой, - вздохнула она. – Потому и верят, что знают, какой ты.   
\- Я же хороший! – вознегодовал Койот.  
Бегун, покрытый следам его тяжелых рук, согласно кивнул.  
\- Ты даже меня удивляешь порой, - сказала Лола. – А я тебя, дурака, всю жизнь знаю!   
\- Это когда я удивлял? – прищурился Койот. – Ну-ка, ну-ка?  
\- Когда с малолеткой связался, - ответила она.  
\- Какой еще малолеткой? – холодно спросил Бегун, разом сбросив с себя даже намеки на покорный и беззащитный вид. Ну прямо как змея скидывает шкуру. Только что был такой маленький и смирный – и вот все ядовитые зубы наружу.

\- Я знал, что он совершеннолетний, - возразил Койот. – Может, он и выглядел, как малолетка, но…  
\- Ага! – торжествующе воскликнула Лола. – На молоденьких потянуло?  
\- И что тут такого? – принялся защищаться Койот. – Почему это я не могу завалить в койку совершеннолетнего мальчишку? С его согласия, заметь!  
\- Согласия? – сладко спросил Бегун, который понял, что речь о нем и моментально успокоился. – Тебе напомнить, как ты завалил меня в койку?   
\- Боже, - проговорила Лола с отвращением. – Только не говори, что он тебя вынудил.   
\- Да это он меня вынудил! – возмутился Койот. – Это я невинная жертва его… его…  
\- Моего чего? Красоты и молодости? – невозмутимо спросил Бегун.  
\- Твоего бесстыдного виляния жопой, - брякнул Койот.  
Бегун несколько секунд смотрел на него с таким холодом в глазах, что Койот сник.  
\- Невинная жертва, да? - сказал наконец Бегун. – Оно и видно. 

\- Вы же несерьезно сейчас ругаетесь? – опасливо спросила Лола. – Бегун, не топи его в ближайшей волне, нам еще обратно ехать.  
\- Мы несерьезно, - успокоил ее Койот. – И я, честное слово, его никуда не подкладываю!   
\- Не под всех, - поправил его Бегун.  
\- Не подкладываю, - с нажимом проговорил Койот. – За твоей сладкой задницей и так нужен строгий присмотр!  
Бегун заулыбался от комплимента, принялся посматривать кокетливо и зазывно. Лола в глубине души испытала неописуемое желание дать ему в лоб. Отчасти за то, что мотает нервы Койоту, а отчасти, потому что ей даже завидно стало – она сама не умела так естественно и ловко манипулировать, тонко, по-женски… какой все-таки Бегун… пидорас, по-другому и не скажешь.

Она ухмыльнулась и несильно дернула за цепочку, привлекая его внимание.  
\- До меня дошел слух, что ты изредка трахаешься с моим братишкой, - сказала она. – Тебе не стыдно? Он женатый человек.  
\- А ему не стыдно? – резонно спросил Бегун. – Пока возражений не поступало.  
\- Ему точно не стыдно, - поддакнул Койот. – По-моему, ему очень даже нравится.  
Лола кивнула. Она знала, - брат ей, конечно, проболтался, - что Багзу нравится. Бегун задумчиво посмотрел сначала на нее, потом на Койота.  
\- А хоть кто-нибудь кроме меня вообще испытывает дискомфорт от вашего массового промискуитета? – спросил он безнадежно.  
\- Твити, - тут же сказала Лола. – Его очень огорчало. То ли потому, что тебя все обижают, то ли потому, что их с Силем никто не зовет.  
Койот передернулся.  
\- Я люблю Силя, - сказал он. – Но как друга. И не больше. Даже на полшишечки. 

\- Багз был в него влюблен несколько лет, - призналась Лола. – Еще в детстве. Ты не знал?  
\- Не обращал внимания, - удивился Койот. – И чем все закончилось? Неужели Сильвестр тихонечко выебал нашего Багзи?  
\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнула Лола. – Что бы Сильвестр и изменил – да раньше Земля сойдет с орбиты!  
\- Сильвестр хороший, - вмешался Бегун. – Он единственный из вас, уродов, нормальный.  
\- Уродов? – Лола вскинула бровь.  
\- И уродок, – любезно и гадко подсказал Койот и захохотал, когда Лола пнула его в колено.   
\- Но правда, - Бегун пожал плечами. – Самый приличный мужик из всех, кого я знаю.   
Койот несколько секунд смотрел на него, в его глазах плясали синие огоньки. Потом Койот успокоился и пожал плечами.

\- Сильвестр тебе никогда не достанется, Рыжик, - сказал он спокойно. – Он и сам на такое не согласится, да и я такого не допущу, учти.  
\- Значит, с Багзом можно? – Лола погладила его по коротко стриженным волосам, серым, выцветшим. – И со мной тоже?  
\- К вам, Банни, претензий не имею, - кривовато улыбнулся Койот. – Особенно к тебе.  
\- Бедные Даки, - покачала головой Лола. – Вы с Багзи… не без моей помощи, признаю, их совместно ужасно развратили.  
\- Даффи так страдает, так страдает, - фыркнул Койот. – Прямо плачет в подушку.  
Он весело посмотрел на Бегуна:  
\- А ты, Рыжик?  
\- Рыдаю каждую ночь, - ответил тот серьезно, потянулся и посмотрел на воду. – Лола, ты пойдешь купаться?

Она кивнула, щелкнула Койота по лбу и поспешила за Бегуном.   
\- Погоди, - сказал он тихонько, стащил бандану и намочил ее.  
Койот снова задремал, вытянув ноги. Лола хищно улыбнулась.   
Они с Бегуном тихонько подкрались, старясь наступать только на носки.  
\- Убью обоих, - проговорил Койот, не открывая глаз.  
Но он опоздал, вернее, они не успели остановиться и выжали бандану на него. Койот взметнулся как тугая пружина.  
\- Пиздец вам! – рявкнул он свирепо.  
Бегун не стал дожидаться, пока пиздец наступит, а бросился бежать по линии прибоя, Лола помчалась за ним, слыша позади глухие тяжелые шаги. Ей стало так страшно, что она припустила как всполошенный кролик. Койот, судя по приближающемуся звуку, неуклонно догонял.   
Надо было бежать в разные стороны, - мелькнула у нее мысль. – Койот наверняка погнался бы за Бегуном, сорвал ярость на нем, а ее максимум шлепнул бы по попе. А так, неизвестно, чем это закончится. Но от нескромной мысли, чем это может закончиться, у нее вдруг сладко дрогнули поджилки. 

Бегун, который удачно оправдывал свое имя, вдруг забуксовал, Лола едва не влетела носом ему в спину, и поняла, что случилось. В основном, песок был твердым, слежавшимся, но в некоторых местах образовывались отмели, где песок «плыл», был вязким, хватал за ноги. В такую отмель влетел Бегун, сразу потеряв в скорости, и задержал ее. И не успели они выскочить, как Койот их настиг.   
Он схватил обоих в охапку и притиснул к себе. Бегун заорал, Лола завизжала, а Койот зарычал точь-в-точь первобытный человек, поймавший добычу.

Что-то мелькнуло у нее перед глазами, дернуло шею, небо и море поменялись местами, и Лола свалилась головой вниз в воду. Рядом с ней шлепнулся Бегун. Койот, стоявший на берегу, едва не лопался от самодовольства.  
\- Там и сидите, детишки, - заявил он, помахивая…  
\- Койот! – рявкнула Лола, прикрыв ладонями грудь. – Отдай!  
\- Неа, - ответил он, показал ей язык, как мальчишка, и потряс верхом ее купальника.  
\- Ой, Господи, - Лола даже глаза закатила. – Можно подумать, ты что-то новое увидел?  
Бегун, вынырнувший и отплевавшийся, покраснел как морковка. Он честно пытался не пялиться, но его взгляд словно примагничивало обратно. 

\- Да ради Бога, - фыркнула Лола, схватила его ладонь, узкую, без ногтей, шершавую от шрамов, и положила на грудь. – Трогай, сколько хочешь.  
Бегун тут же положил и вторую ладонь, даже зажмурился от наслаждения, неловко сжал. Теперь уже Лола показала Койоту язык.  
\- Там и торчи, придурок, - поддразнила она его.  
\- Ну и пожалуйста, - буркнул Койот, рассматривая их.  
\- Давай-ка ему зададим, - тихо сказал Бегун, стоявший к нему боком. – Достал уже заноситься.  
Лола кивнула, злодейски улыбаясь, погладила Бегуна по мокрому затылку и привлекла его к себе. Сначала он не ответил на поцелуй и даже опустил руки по швам, но потом Лола опомнилась и вспомнила, с кем имеет дело.  
Он девчонка, - сказала она себе. – Ты парень. 

Она усилила нажим губ, настойчиво вторглась в его теплый рот, пососала кончик языка. Забывшись, стиснула бедро Бегуна, покрытое синяками. Он коротко простонал, но совершенно расслабился, стал покорным и отзывчивым, ответил на поцелуй, робко положил руки на ее талию, погладил бока.   
Ты парень, - еще раз напомнила себе Лола, прикусив и так запятнанное синяком место на веснушчатой шее. Это было необычно и очень занятно. В такие игры она еще не играла, и пока эта игра ей нравилась.   
Она, наконец, добралась до розовых сосков, сильно дернула за цепочку, поймала зубами сережку и потянула за нее, облизнула соленый сосок. Бегун хрипло застонал, запрокинул голову. Лола притормозила и посмотрела в сторону берега.  
Койот наблюдал за ними, склонив голову. Заметив ее взгляд, он облизнулся. В его синих плавках, забрызганных водой, собрался внушительный бугор. 

\- Идите сюда, - позвал Койот. – Сейчас же.  
Бегун дернулся было, но Лола поймала его за рыжие волосы, намотала на кулак  
\- Тебе надо – ты и иди, - дерзко ответила она, отступая на глубину.  
Бегун, задыхаясь от возбуждения, послушно пошел за ней. Ему, кажется, было наплевать, кто его поимеет. Вот же шлюшка.

Койот моментально зашел в воду, не останавливаясь, чтобы привыкнуть к прохладе. Он пер как крейсер, рассекая воду перед собой. Лола отступала. Койот зашел по грудь и нырнул, быстро, ловко и без брызг. Он отлично плавал.  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Бегун. – Что-то будет.  
Лола покрутила головой, пытаясь сообразить, где вынырнет Койот. Бегун вдруг посмотрел ей за плечо расширенными, мутными от возбуждения глазами. Лола резко повернулась и тут же стукнулась о бесшумно поднявшегося на ноги Койота. Он ухмылялся широко и недобро, вода стекала по его лицу, задерживаясь на легкой щетине.  
\- Попались? – спросил Койот и дернул ее к себе, прижимая спиной к своей груди.   
Бегун без понукания приник к ней. Койот чуть приподнял ее над водой, а Бегун присосался к ее темно-розовым соскам. Наверное, у него никогда еще не было женщины, вид у него был ошалелый и очарованный.

Койот оглаживал ее бедра, заставил развести ноги, куда тут же втиснулся Бегун. Он больше не был застенчивым и послушным, наоборот, его губы стали вишневыми как у вампира, жадный рот бродил по ее шее и груди. Бегун стискивал ее колени под водой и хрипло дышал. Лола выгнулась, запрокинув голову назад – Койот поймал ее губы своими и принялся целовать, настойчиво и жестко, царапая щетиной щеку.  
Голова у Лолы пошла кругом. Вода плескалась вокруг, Лола покачивалась, ощущая себя невесомой, маленькой и беспомощной. Она не думала, что жертвой окажется сама, но теперь не имела ни сил, ни желания сопротивляться этим двоим.

\- Погоди, рыжик, - пробормотал Койот, оторвавшись от нее.  
Он вдруг схватил ее и забросил себе на плечо, хлопнул по заднице, когда Лола забрыкалась, и побрел к берегу. Лола отплевалась соленой водой, затекшей ей в рот. Бегуна неугомонный Койот тащил рядом, больно взяв за локоть, Лола видела краем глаза его хватку и подозревала, что останутся новые синяки.

Бегун догадливо вытащил большое полотенце и расстелил его на песке, а Койот отпустил туда Лолу и сдернул с ее купальные трусики, оставив ее обнаженной и растерянной. Лола много раз спала с ним, однако ее начал смущать взгляд Бегуна – взгляд довольно мрачный и немного несчастный. Ей не хотелось причинять ему боль, ее-то у этого мальчика было предостаточно, и был тот, кто умел причинять боль мастерски.   
С Даффи и Багзом Лоле было легко и просто, но с Бегуном… она смутилась и зажалась, не зная, что делать дальше. Даже пожалела о своем заигрывании, сейчас оно казалось неуместным и смешным. 

Койот же, совершенно ничего не смущаясь, точно так же вытряхнул Бегуна из оранжевых плавок, схватил за загривок и заставил встать на колени. Лола ахнула, но Койот повелительно толкнул ее в плечо, заставляя откинуться назад, и практически насильно прижал Бегуна лицом к ее промежности. Лола закусила ладонь, не зная, что и сказать или сделать. Но Бегун вскинул на нее распутный, томный взгляд, высунул язык с шариком сережки и широко лизнул по всей длине языка. Лола ахнула.

Койот сел позади нее, подхватив ее под грудь, и принялся играть с ее сосками, лаская дыханием ее шею. Бегун старательно работал языком, пробуя и так, и этак. Лола расслабилась и закрыла глаза – язык у него был юркий, ласковый и очень ловкий. Может, девушек до этого он и не обслуживал, - Бегун, а не язык, хотя и язык, в общем-то, тоже, - но быстро сообразил, что к чему. Лола за несколько минут взмокла и, сама того не замечая, начала вилять бедрами, подставляя клитор под жестокое, ускользающее касание сережки. Бегун нарочно мучил ее, поддразнивал, сука такая. 

Лола вдруг поняла, хотя момент был и не очень подходящий, почему Койот, неглупый, жесткий, битый жизнью Койот так залип на этом мальчишке, так прикипел к нему сердцем. Ну, не только потому, конечно, что Бегун был хорош в оральном сексе. Он просто не был жадным на самом деле, хотя иногда казалось иначе. Он брал все, до чего мог дотянуться своим худыми цепкими ручонками, усыпанными рыжими пятнышками, но и отдавал так щедро, что Лола захлебывалась. Бегун все делал для того, чтобы доставить ей как можно больше удовольствия, изучал ее губами, не стеснялся трогать и ласкать везде, чтобы найти побольше чувствительных точек.  
Наконец он накрыл ртом ее клитор, перестав ее истязать дразнящими ласками. Лола взвыла, в глазах у нее темнело. Койот придерживал ее, целовал ее шею и ухо, его руки то сжимали ее плечи и грудь, то гладили небрежной, но приятной лаской.  
\- Пожалуйста, - всхлипнула Лола, расставив ноги еще шире, практически лежа на Койоте. – Пожалуйста…   
Она ощущала спиной жесткие курчавые волосы на его груди, его твердый член, который тыкался ей в поясницу.  
\- Пожалуйста, я хочу…  
\- Чего, малышка? – проворковал Койот, поцеловав ее за ухом.  
\- Член, - выдохнула она. – Твой член!  
Язык Бегуна на секунду остановился, голубые глаза взглянули на нее, потом за ее плечо, и Бегун вновь вернулся к своему развлечению.   
\- Извини, маленькая, - виновато ответил Койот. – Я не могу.   
Бегун оторвался от нее, подтянулся и поцеловал ее в живот, чуть выше лобка.  
\- Его член – только мой, - сказал он просто и без лишних экивоков. – Он не будет тебя трахать, ни сейчас, ни вообще когда-нибудь. Но если хочешь, поможет пальцами.  
\- Да мне без разницы чем! – прошипела Лола, содрогаясь от ощущения его прохладного дыхания на влажных, раздразненных половых губах. – Дайте мне кончить, садисты!  
\- Это мы можем, - согласился Койот.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул Бегун.  
\- Попрошу Багза в следующий раз выдрать тебя посильней, - бессильно пригрозила Лола, раскинувшись на груди Койота, и уже без всякого стеснения притянув Бегуна за рыжие волосы к своей киске, покрасневшей и припухшей. Бегун хмыкнул и вернул свой волшебный, гладкий и юркий язык. 

Койот чуть приподнял ее, его ладонь скользнула между ее ног, мимолетно он погладил Бегуна кончиками пальцем по щеке. Лола мстительно сжала пальцы в рыжих, мягких прядях, заставляя Бегуна плотно-плотно прижаться ртом. Бегун сам подрагивал от возбуждения. Она всхлипнула, когда палец Койота, мозолистый и жесткий, ущипнул ее за местечко на стыке ноги и бедра, за самую складку, а потом нырнул внутрь.  
\- Лучшая пизденка на всем побережье, - одобрительно пробормотал Койот. – Рыжик, не хочешь попробовать?  
Бегун, не отвлекаясь, отрицательно покачал головой. Лола почему-то знала, что так и будет - Бегун любил, когда его самого натягивают, трахать других ему было не интересно. 

К пальцу Койота присоединился другой, но ничего особенного эти пальцы не делали, просто распирали ее и изредка шевелились. Но ничего такого и не требовалось, это была закуска к основному блюду, приятное распирающее давление в добавку к настойчивому языку Бегуна.  
Лола, почти перед самым оргазмом, попыталась бездумно выскользнуть, отстраниться. Прикосновения сводили с ума, Бегун поступал с ней почти жестоко, заставляя корчиться и хрипеть. Но Койот перехватил ее поперек живота, его пальцы тоже задвигались, закрутились, растягивая ее, оглаживая чувствительное место у самого входа.  
\- Девочка, да ты мокрая, как сучка в течку, - одобрительно проговорил Койот.   
Бегун что-то согласно промычал. Его язык надавил на самый клитор, сережка уперлась чуть ниже и настойчиво щекотала. Лола впилась отросшими ногтями в его худую шею, невольно сдирая кожу.

\- Уф! – сказала она, когда смогла отдышаться. – Ого! Рыжик, да ты… ты просто ого!  
\- Теперь ты у нас не только хуесос, но еще и пиздолиз, - усмехнулся Койот. – Поздравляю.  
\- Иди ты, - фыркнул Бегун, облизываясь. – Лола, ты в порядке? Ты кричала…  
\- Она всегда кричит, - отмахнулся Койот. – А сейчас будешь кричать ты, золотце. Хочешь?  
Бегун предвкушающе улыбнулся и снова облизнулся.  
\- Малышка, отдохнешь? – спросил Койот, переложив ее на свое место.   
Лола вытянулась на полотенце, повернулась боком и принялась наблюдать. 

Багз вот, к примеру, любил смотреть, как Даффи ее трахает, он находил это эстетически прекрасным зрелищем. Лола с интересом наблюдала, как Багз натягивает Даффи. Во-первых, и зрелище было прекрасное, во-вторых, и посмотреть было на что, в-третьих, у нее возникало ощущение сопричастности, Багз так отдавался этому делу, а Даффи просто так отдавался, что и на Лолу хватало их любви. Это потом уже она с тоской чувствовала себя клещом, паразитом, который питается не кровью, а чужим счастьем, но это было ну сильно потом, а во время ей было очень даже хорошо.

Посмотреть на Койота и его мальчишку тоже было интересно. Все были наслышаны об их извращениях, но особо никто не интересовался – как именно они извращаются. Разве что Багз знал, но помалкивал.   
Койота тяжело было назвать красавцем, он, как и Сильвестр, скорее брал обаянием и наглостью, но в своих животных порывах он был прекрасен. А вот Бегун, пожалуй, мог считаться хорошеньким, особенно, когда смотрел в землю, скромно сложив распухшие и покрасневшие губы в легкой полуулыбке. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо сказал ему Койот, моментально забыв про Лолу.  
Она это как-то негласно ощутила. Они оба забыли о зрителе, оказались в мирке для двоих. Лоле было слишком хорошо, чтобы сейчас думать об этом, но она знала, что потом ей будет больно вспоминать этот момент полного отчуждения.

Бегун вскинул взгляд, сияющий надеждой и доверием. Койот погладил его по щеке, нежно обвел пальцем губы по контуру, провел по линии челюсти. Лола знала, что Койот ударит, еще до того, как он занес руку. Она просто, в самом деле, его хорошо знала.  
Ее саму он ни разу не тронул в этом отношении. Да и вообще, пощечина, которую он ей отвесил в гневе, была единственной, что она могла вспомнить.   
Бегуна он ударил небрежно, хоть и сильно, но так, чтобы не оставить синяка на лице. Бегун вскрикнул и упал на спину, Лола закусила кулак, чтобы не взвизгнуть.   
Она все-таки не могла взять в толк, не могла понять своим существом – как можно сделать больно тому, кого любишь, как можно ударить того, кто глядит на тебя с такой верой. Она была уверена, что Бегун сейчас вскочит на ноги и крикнет что-то вроде «Отвали от меня». Вместо этого он перевернулся на живот и вскинул бедра, выпятив задницу. Раздвинул ноги и прогнулся, покорно, как выдрессированная сучка.

\- Ты чего-то хочешь, тварь? – равнодушно спросил Койот, пристально рассматривая его задницу, худощавую и усыпанную веснушками.   
Бегун что-то прошептал в песок. Он не видел жадный, больной и полный похоти взгляд Койота. Но должно быть, ощущал его. 

\- Не слышу, - холодно ответил Койот и пнул его в бедро.   
Лола поморщилась: пусть и босой ногой, но удар был чувствительным.   
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Бегун. – Выеби меня.  
\- Мда? – Койот оценивающе его осмотрел и хлопнул по заднице. Лола видела, что у него подрагивают пальцы.  
Бегун вздрогнул и расставил ноги еще шире, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Я хочу твой член в жопу! – выпалил он, задыхаясь. – Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня!  
\- Я, я, - фыркнул Койот. – Да мне похер, чего ты хочешь, подстилка.  
Бегун начал дышать часто и хрипло. Лола с ужасом поняла, что он вот-вот заплачет.

\- Но мне очень нужно, - выдохнул Бегун. – Пожалуйста… используй меня, как захочешь.  
\- Уже лучше, - согласился Койот. – Как захочу, говоришь?   
Бегун торопливо закивал.  
\- Вот шалава, - Койот улыбнулся с жестокостью, ткнул Бегуна лицом в песок и с силой повозил, пока тот не начал жалобно стонать, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться.  
Лола вдруг поняла, что неосознанно отползла подальше, к машине. Ее пугало происходящее. Это не походило на любовь, и даже на секс совсем не смахивало. Это было что-то страшное и ненормальное. 

\- Ладно, - согласился Койот. – Но ты, проблядь, будешь кричать, ты меня понял? Я хочу тебя слышать.  
Даже если Бегун и не собирался кричать, он все равно завопил, потому что Койот его даже ничем не смазывал, только приспустил плавки, сплюнул в ладонь, размазал по члену и дернул Бегуна на себя. Тот громко заорал, вцепившись ладонями в траву. На пальцах проступила кровь, трава резала, как лезвие. Койот двигался неспешно и как-то тяжеловесно, натягивал на себя худощавое, легкое тело с оттяжкой, насаживал полностью. Бегун кричал от каждого толчка, его волосы мотались туда-сюда, прикрыв лицо.  
Лола поняла, что сейчас сама завизжит. Ей стало страшно. Она больше не хотела участвовать в таком, это было чудовищно, мерзко и нездорово. Бегун орал на весь пляж, его крик катился над водной гладью и уносился к горизонту.

И вдруг, когда Койот чуть подвинулся, Лола вдруг заметила одну деталь, которая все сразу изменила. Бегун, раскачиваясь на коленях и локте, ухитрялся дрочить себе. Член у него стоял крепко, чуть ли не прижимаясь к пупку, длинный, аккуратный, розовый. Несмотря на эти полные боли крики, ладонь Бегуна двигалась медленно, явно растягивая удовольствие.

«Да он же кайфует, - с изумлением поняла Лола. – Это крики наслаждения».

Бегун снова взвыл, его ладонь начала ускоряться, он все сильнее сжимал себя, выдаивал и вздрагивал всем телом, взметая худые лопатки к небу. Койот положил руки ему на бедра и принялся поглаживать хозяйской, почти небрежной лаской. Взгляд у него был странный, - Лола никогда такого не видела, - словно Койот смотрел на что-то самое красивое, самое ценное и самое лучшее в его жизни. Он как будто ужасно боялся разбить или сломать произведение искусства. 

Лола встала и обошла их, присела на корточки перед Бегуном и заставила его вскинуть лицо, подцепив пальцем под подбородком. Ей захотелось увидеть и взгляд Бегуна - глаза у него были шальные, счастливые и бездумные, распухший рот блестел от слюны, ноздри раздувались. Бегун вскрикнул от очередного толчка, поглядел на нее, не узнавая. Он был полностью сосредоточен на себе, мелкий рыжий эгоист. Лола грубо пихнула пальцы ему в рот, которые он тут же принялся старательно сосать, Койот одобрительно выдохнул.   
\- Можешь еще раз дать ему отлизать, - сказал он со щедростью гостеприимного хозяина. – Сучка любит доставлять удовольствие.  
Если Лола и собиралась еще раз дать, она бы все равно не успела, губы Бегуна задрожали, глаза закатились, он издал жалобное мычание и обмяк.

\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрительно сказал Койот. – Лолка, поцелуй его, он это дело любит.  
Лола послушалась и принялась целовать мокрые и горячие губы Бегуна. Тот все еще вздрагивал и покачивался, видимо, Койот не собирался ради них жертвовать и собственным удовольствием.   
\- Блядь, - вдруг сказал Койот, совершенно другим тоном, более нормальным и привычным. – Я не могу кончить, пока вы так сексуально сосетесь, крошки, я только сильнее завожусь. Вот засада!  
Бегун фыркнул и разорвал поцелуй.

\- Похотливый извращенец, - сказал он, сияя, как медная монетка, начищенная до блеска.  
Он легко выскользнул из-под Койота, толкнул того в грудь и оседлал, скрестив ноги на пояснице. Лола хотела бы не видеть, но не могла не смотреть. Бегун томно покачивал бедрами, объезжая, Койот старательно лизал его окровавленные пальцы и глядел на него такими влюбленными, преданными, почти собачьими глазами, что Лоле снова стало неудобно. Это было не для зрителей, слишком интимное. Впрочем, они ее и не видели, они ничего не видели, кроме друг друга.

Лоле с ужасной силой захотелось оказаться возле Тазза, взять его за руку и заглянуть ему в глаза. Увидеть в них обожание и любовь. Но Тазз был далеко. 

Койот негромко рыкнул, его плечи закаменели и расслабились. Лола услышала, как Бегун шепчет ему почти на ухо, тихо и взволнованно:  
\- Я твой, слышишь? Я всегда буду с тобой. Я все для тебя сделаю! Мой сладкий, мой милый, хороший мой…

Лола ушла к машине, по пути собирая разбросанные части своего купальника. Ее никто не обидел, это были ее друзья все-таки, но сейчас она ощущала себя словно на утреннем параде позора. Уходила, надеясь, что ее не окликнут, и о ней не вспомнят.

Тазз вернулся ночью, когда она уже вымылась после пляжа и легла спать. Он несколько секунд смотрел на нее, стоя над кроватью, потом принялся раздеваться, натянул домашние свободные спортивные штаны и набил свою пожеванную трубочку табаком. Тазз иногда курил и сигареты, но дома предпочитал трубку.  
Лола не стала спрашивать, как все прошло. Ей были не сильно интересны эти мужские игры, она достаточно поварилась в этом тухлом котелке, чтобы понять, насколько это неромантичный, грязный, кровавый и подлый бизнес. Ее брат этим занимался и получал удовольствие, но не она. Впрочем, она знала, что и Тазз ей ничего не скажет, максимум, пробурчит «все нормально» - он тоже считал, что это не женское дело, и в этом она была с ним солидарна.

Тазз, очень грациозно для парня его размеров, запрыгнул на подоконник и сразу же сел, свесив ноги наружу, и принялся попыхивать трубкой, задумчиво разглядывая темную улицу. Он не боялся высоты, да и не было особо высоко. Правда, внизу была брусчатка, но Лола знала, что Тазз не станет ни прыгать, ни падать. Луна, не особо яркая, освещала его лицо, но даже лунный свет, который обычно смягчал и сглаживал все дневное уродство, был бессилен – Тазз был страшным. Он был некрасивым. Он, попросту, был уродливым, и с этим даже луна не могла ничего поделать.

Лола, рассматривая его голую спину, широкую и мускулистую, его плечи и руку, подставленную лунному свету, испытала приступ вожделения, обычного и примитивного желания, без извращенных изысков. Извращений и изысков ей за сегодня хватило сполна.

\- Иди ко мне, - позвала она, отшвырнув простыню в сторону. 

Тазз хмыкнул, неспешно затянулся, потом выбил из трубки табак и смахнул его на улицу так легко, словно совсем не боялся жара. Потом легко скользнул в комнату, приземлившись на ноги, и подошел к кровати.   
Лола развела ноги, жадно и призывно. По крайней мере, она знала, что этот член получит без особых усилий. Глаза Тазза казались черными провалами на прямоугольном лице. Но Лола знала, что он смотрит прямо на ее щель, на кокетливую полоску светлых волос на лобке. Тазз без устали трахал ее уже несколько лет. И все никак не мог поверить, что ему, уроду и отщепенцу, досталась такая красавица.  
\- Иди ко мне! – капризно повторила Лола, приподнявшись на локте.  
Раньше ее волосы разливались волной шелка по всей подушке. Теперь они просто задорно торчали, как у проказливого эльфа.

Тазз стащил штаны и сразу лег на нее, придавив к кровати своим весом, вошел, быстро и резко, как всегда. Лола вскрикнула и вцепилась ногтями ему в спину, разодрала лопатки и обхватила его ногами за талию. Тазз хрипло вздохнул ей в шею, он всегда молчал, даже в постели, Лола к этому привыкла. Главное, он лучше всех ублажал ее, а молча или распевая серенады – это уж ей было без разницы.  
Она извивалась под его телом, подставлялась под толчки его бедер, драла ему, огромному, тяжелому и хрипло дышащему, спину и плечи, и взлетала все выше и выше, ощущая не столько проникновение его толстого, увитого венами члена, сколько, почему-то, касания его твердых сосков, широких, словно монетки. 

\- Лола, - тихо и нежно сказал Тазз. – Лола.  
Она ответила криком, рыданием, затряслась и забилась под ним, ощущая, как он тоже дрожит и наполняет ее своим семенем.  
Тазз не сказал, что любит ее.   
Она это знала без слов. Тазз ее любил. А она его – нет.


	4. Минни

\- Чистая пижама, - сказал Твити, сунув в руки Койоту один пакет. – Платье, если Минни захочет погулять и будет тепло, платье, если Минни захочет погулять и будет холодно…  
\- А есть платье на тот случай, если Минни захочет сидеть дома и будет никак? – полюбопытствовал Койот, безудержно зевая.  
\- Ха-ха, - сухо ответил Твити. – Ты такой шутник.  
Койот улыбнулся и сложил все ее вещи назад.

\- Я хочу сесть на переднее сидение! – заявила Минни.   
\- Неа, - ответил Койот. – Ты знаешь правила.  
\- А Даффи разрешает, - брякнула Минни и прикусила язык.  
\- Вот этого я вообще не должен был слышать, - хмыкнул Койот. – Минни, пей свой какао и сиди тихо. Договорились?  
Минни неохотно кивнула.  
Койот захлопнул дверь и о чем-то коротко переговорил с Твити. Тот подтягивал сползающие спортивные штаны и ерошил светлые волосы на затылке, вставшие дыбом из-за подушки. Потом развел руками, мол, не знаю я, помахал ей напоследок и лениво ушел в дом.  
Койот обошел машину, сел на переднее сидение, взял стаканчик и шумно отхлебнул. Потом помассировал ладонями лицо. Вид у него был взъерошенный и немного сонный. Минни и сама клевала носом, но горячий какао ее немного взбодрил.

\- Как дела, малышка? – спросил Койот, полуобернувшись в ее сторону. – Натворила чего-нибудь, о чем никому не стоит знать?  
\- Неа, - вздохнула Минни. – Койот, а когда мама вернется домой?  
\- Через два месяца, - ответил тот, посерьезнев. – Так сильно скучаешь?  
Минни кивнула. Койот вздохнул и завел машину.  
\- Минни, - позвал он, - ты же пристегнулась?  
\- Угу, - буркнула она, допила какао и протянула ему бумажный стаканчик.   
Койот пихнул его в бардачок и выкрутил руль, выводя машину на шоссе.

\- Что такое бисексуальный? – спросила Минни, немного помолчав.  
Койот издал какой-то странный, фыркающий звук.  
\- Это где ты такое услышала? – спросил он с искренним любопытством.   
\- Это ругательство? – заинтересовалась Минни. – Это плохое слово?  
\- Нет, - ответил Койот. – А где ты это слышала?  
\- Даффи сказал.  
\- Тебе сказал? – удивился Койот и даже посмотрел на нее в зеркальце заднего вида.  
Минни сморщила нос.  
\- Подслушиваешь, значит, - улыбнулся Койот. – Вообще-то, я учил тебя подслушивать для пользы дела, а не для того, чтобы ты сплетни собирала… а кому он это сказал?  
\- Не помню, - ответила Минни. – И что это значит?  
\- Спроси у Бегуна, ладно? – предложил Койот. – Он тебе все растолкует.  
Минни не удивилась. Бегун часто объяснял ей то, чего почему-то не могли остальные.

\- Бисексуальный он, - фыркнул Койот. – Вот ведь дятел.  
Минни захихикала, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
\- А что такое садюга? – спросила она, внезапно кое-что вспомнив.  
\- О, а это уже интересно, - Койот притормозил на светофоре, повернулся к ней и улыбнулся. – Ну-ка, а это ты где услышала?  
\- От Даффи, - честно сказала Минни. – Он так часто говорит.  
\- Да? – возмутился Койот. – Вот же… хм.  
\- А что такое садюга? – настырно переспросила Минни.   
\- Это ты тоже спроси у Бегуна, ладно? – попросил Койот.  
Минни закивала.

Койот был единственным, кто поймал ее на подслушивании. Это было очень неприятное воспоминание. Койот больно взял ее за ухо и оттащил в детскую, на второй этаж. Никогда еще лестница не казалась Минни настолько длинной. Она спотыкалась и чуть было не расшибла коленку о ступеньку, но Койот даже не замедлился. Он заволок ее внутрь, в детскую, закрыл дверь и навис над ней огромной злобной глыбой. Минни едва не заревела от испуга, она никогда еще не видела Койота настолько сердитым. Ухо пульсировало и медленно распухало, как кочан капусты.

\- Я маме расскажу! – пискнула Минни, не придумав ничего умней.  
Глаза у Койота потемнели и стали страшными. Он наклонился еще ниже, от него пахло сигаретным дымом и порохом, дождем и горьким одеколоном. Койот несколько секунд рассматривал ее, а потом снова схватил за ухо и накрутил так, что Минни с трудом сдержала крик.  
\- Ты понимаешь, за что я тебя наказываю? – спросил он тихо и очень вкрадчиво.  
Минни заливалась слезами, зажимая себе рот руками. Она как-то поняла, что кричать и визжать не стоит. Она закивала.  
\- За что? – спросил Койот, все еще нависая над ней.  
\- За то… что подслушивала? - проскулила Минни.   
Койот фыркнул.  
\- Нет, дурочка, - сказал он. – За то, что ты попалась. Если хочешь греть уши – делай это профессионально, чтобы в следующий раз тебе не влетело.  
Он больше никогда не делал ей больно, и научил ее быть скрытной, словно кошка, быстрой, словно ласка, и тихой, как мышь. Больше Минни, в самом деле, никто не ловил. Жаль только, что она слишком мало понимала из того, что слышала. Но кое-что ей объяснял Бегун или вот сам Койот.  
А однажды она услышала то, что ее очень смутило. Бегун разговаривал с мамой, и мама вдруг расхохоталась, а потом громко воскликнула:  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем меня просишь, придурок?  
Бегун что-то сбивчиво ответил, и даже начал умолять, он почти плакал. Минни очень испугалась, а мама не пожалела Бегуна, и велела ему убираться.

\- Это единственное, чего я не могу ему дать, - проговорил Бегун так, словно ему было очень-очень больно. – Никак не могу дать. Я вижу, что он… скоро он меня бросит, найдет себе какую-нибудь плодовитую бабу.  
Мама велела ему не говорить ерунды, на что Бегун стал смеяться, и звучало это тоже страшно, совсем не смешно.  
\- Ты никогда не обращала внимания, как он смотрит на девочку? – спросил он. – Он хочет ребенка. Своего ребенка.   
Минни не сразу поняла, про какую девочку речь.  
\- Он меня бросит, - проговорил Бегун. – Я вижу, к чему все идет. Уже давно, может, больше года. Но ты права, я смешон. Я не имею права у тебя ничего просить.  
Тут Минни тоже не поняла, чего Бегун просил у мамы.   
\- И что ты тогда будешь делать? – спросила мама. Минни слышала по ее голосу, что она больше не злится, а ей очень грустно.   
\- Вскроюсь, - ответил Бегун.

Минни знала, что зимой вскрывается лед. Это значит, что он тает. Но как может вскрыться человек – этого она не поняла, и спросила у Койота, как только его увидела:  
\- Как вскрывают людей?  
\- А кого ты собралась вскрывать? – спросил Койот. – Обычно всякие дебилы вскрывают вены. Кто это собрался?  
\- Бегун, - ответила она, пожав плечами.  
Койот вез ее из детского сада, тогда она еще посещала его. Он так резко затормозил, что Минни дернуло вперед. 

\- Рассказывай, - приказал Койот. – Все выкладывай, что слышала, девочка.  
Минни попыталась передать ему разговор, но у нее в голове уже все спуталось, и многое она забыла. Но видимо, ему хватило.  
\- Минни, - сказал Койот, выслушав ее, - ты сегодня переночуешь у дяди Сильвестра, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - испуганно сказала она. – А как можно бросить Бегуна? Он же ушибется.  
\- В самом деле, - процедил Койот. – Как можно?

Он набрал Твити и сказал ему приехать за Минни, потому что у него с Бегуном намечается огромный семейный скандал. Твити согласился, а Койот взял Минни за руку и завел в дом.   
Бегун уже вернулся из больницы, где работал на дядю Багза. Он как раз готовил ужин на кухне, молча кивнул Койоту и улыбнулся Минни. Она впервые заметила, каким больным, измученным и худым выглядит Бегун. Под глазами у него залегли фиолетовые синяки, губы обметало. У Минни тоже такое было, когда она простудилась. Но Бегун ведь совсем не кашлял.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - как-то зло сказал Койот. – Только ребенка сейчас заберут.   
Бегун несколько секунд смотрел на него. Потом опустился на стул так, словно стоять у него не было сил. Потом посмотрел на свои руки. Потом вскинул лицо, бледное и отчаянное, и сказал:  
\- Если скажешь мне убираться – я уйду. Я не стану портить тебе жизнь.   
\- Хрена с два, - фыркнул Койот, забыв, что и Минни их слышит. – Знаю я тебя. Ты из меня сначала все соки выпьешь, гадина.   
Бегун вздрогнул всем телом, словно Койот его тоже больно схватил за ухо. Минни вырвала ладошку из большой ладони Койота, подбежала к Бегуну и прижалась к его худому боку. Она была маленькая, а Бегун – длинный, но ей ужасно хотелось его защитить. Ему было больно.

\- Минни, посиди, пожалуйста, в другой комнате, - попросил Бегун тихо и почти жалобно. – Хорошо?  
Минни отрицательно покачала головой. Койот без лишних разговоров взял ее за плечо, вывел в другую комнату и насильно усадил на кровать.  
\- Мы будем кричать друг на друга, - сказал он доходчиво. – Но ты не пугайся, детка, все будет в порядке. По-хорошему, ты вообще не должна это слышать, но блядский Твити будет ехать через все пробки еще два часа.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
\- И забудь, что я сказал «блядский». Это очень плохое слово.

Потом он ушел, плотно закрыв дверь, и действительно начал кричать. Но Бегун не кричал на него в ответ, а что-то тихо отвечал, а потом начал громко плакать, навзрыд. Минни вытащила из-за подушки мистера Грызунчика, которого забыла там, когда прошлый раз ночевала у них, и стиснула его обеими руками. Ну и страшно же ей стало!  
А потом Бегун замолчал. И Койот больше не ругался. Было очень тихо. Минни посидела еще немножко и осмелилась высунуть нос наружу. Бегун сидел на кухонном столе с закрытыми глазами, лицо у него было мокрое и красное, но Койот целовал его в щеки, и в шею, и в безвольные ладони, и обнимал, и прижимал к себе, и даже пытался потрогать за колени, и гладил по лицу руками. Бегун держал его за плечи, крепко стиснув футболку, и выдыхал все спокойнее.   
Минни попятилась и вернулась в свою комнату. А потом пришел Твити и забрал ее. Бегун быстро выздоровел и больше не выглядел так, словно вот-вот начнет глухо кашлять. А потом маму положили в больницу, потому, что она решила родить еще маленького. 

\- Ненавижу его! – выдохнула Минни, стиснув кулачки.   
\- Кого? – удивился Койот. - Ты о чем, детка?   
\- Этого ребенка! – процедила она, едва не задыхаясь.  
Тоска по маме накатила с новой силой. Минни видела ее только в субботу, у мамы был огромный живот, и выглядела она несчастной и уставшей, хоть все время лежала в постели.  
\- Серьезно? – изумился Койот. – Он ведь даже не родился.  
\- И что? – взвизгнула Минни. – Он уже отнял у меня маму! А потом отнимет всех! Ненавижу его!  
Койот припарковался у дома, повернулся и посмотрел на Минни огорченно.  
\- Не говори так, - попросил он. – Минни, не надо так. Это нехорошо.   
\- А мне все равно, - мрачно ответила Минни, надувшись. – Это ты сейчас со мной дружишь, а потом бросишь, как хотел бросить Бегуна!  
Койот скривился.

\- Во-первых, - сказал он, - я и не собирался бросать Рыжика. Это он сам придумал, истерик еба… хм. А во-вторых, Миннесота, прекрати бесоебить… и забудь, что я сказал «бесоебить».  
\- Не забуду, - с мрачным торжеством пообещала она. – Бесоебить! Бесоебить! Бесоебить!   
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что это значит? – поинтересовался Койот, кривовато улыбнувшись.  
\- Нет, - огрызнулась она. – Зато я знаю, что вы все потом будете сюсюкаться с маминым ребенком, а меня забу-у-удете…  
Она начала шмыгать носом от накатившей жалости к себе.  
\- Забудешь тебя, как же, - фыркнул Койот. – А ты что, не мамин ребенок что ли?   
\- Я старый ребенок! – возразила она сквозь слезы. – Я уже всем надоела, а вот новый…  
Койот так захохотал, что у Минни от возмущения и ярости просохли слезы. Она ожидала большего понимания, а не такого наглого смеха. 

\- Послушай, девочка, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Я тебе обещаю, вот честное слово, я тебе клянусь, если ты всем надоешь и будешь ты вся такая брошенная и всеми позабытая, я тебя не забуду и заберу к себе, договорились?  
\- Клянешься на мизинчиках? – требовательно спросила она.  
\- Клянусь на мизинчиках, - торжественно проговорил Койот, весело сверкая голубыми глазами.  
Он протянул свой большой мизинец, зацепился им за мизинчик Минни и три раза встряхнул.  
\- Видишь, - сказал он серьезно, хотя в его глазах так и плясали смешинки. – Один друг у тебя точно останется, даже если Даффи и Багз свихнутся и внезапно решат, что ты больше не их девочка.  
\- А Твити и дядя Сильвестр? – спросила Минни, неуверенно улыбаясь.  
\- Ох, черт, - вдруг спохватился Койот. – Твити же передал твои платья на все времена года. Будь зайкой, погляди, они не измялись, как из жо… слишком уж сильно?

Платья, к счастью, не измялись. Койот посадил Минни себе на шею, позволив свесить ноги, подхватил пакеты с ее одежками, и зашагал по ступенькам.  
\- Давай-ка не будем шуметь, - предупредил он, остановившись перед дверью. – Золотце наверняка спит и будить его не стоит, а то он будет злющий, как оса.  
Минни согласно угукнула. Койот достал ключи, осторожно открыл дверь и пригнулся, чтобы Минни не стукнулась о дверной косяк.

В квартире было тихо и прохладно. Койот свернул на кухню, отодвинул штору и посадил Минни на стул. Потом, не придумав куда деть ее тряпки, прицепил их к шкафчикам.   
Минни стащила сандалии и, оставшись в одних носках, тихонько поскользила за Койотом, вцепившись в его ремень. Возле спальни они остановились, осторожно приоткрыли дверь и заглянули внутрь.  
Бегун спал на огромной разобранной кровати, накрывшись одеялом с головой. В комнате было темно – шторы были так плотно задернуты, что не просочился даже самый крошечный солнечный лучик. Рыжие волосы вытекали из-под одеяла и свисали с края кровати, с другой стороны торчала босая ступня.   
\- Тсс, - прошептал Койот, закрывая дверь.  
Минни кивнула. 

\- Так, юная мисс эгоистка, - скомандовал Койот, когда они вернулись на кухню и закрыли за собой дверь. – Давай-ка сообразим завтрак, да?  
\- Да! – с энтузиазмом пискнула Минни, которой только Койот доверял готовку.  
\- Ты сделаешь омлет, - решил Койот. – А потом мы вдвоем его пожарим. Команда ясна?  
\- Да, сэр! – отрапортовала Минни.  
Койот ухмыльнулся, поставил перед ней глубокую желтую миску, сунул ей вилку и четыре яйца.  
\- Приступать!  
Он принялся нарезать бекон и варить кофе. Минни кофе не пила, поэтому Койот налил ей апельсинового сока, правда, выпить сразу не разрешил – сок был из холодильника.   
\- Взбивай сильней, - посоветовал Койот. – Представь, что у тебя рука робота. Робот все делает одинаково.   
Минни представила – взбитые яйца брызнули во все стороны.  
\- Ох, ё, - вздохнул Койот.   
\- Извини, - жалобно сказала она.  
\- Да ничего, - Койот протер брызги губкой. – Без практики не научишься, так что продолжай.  
Минни кивнула и попробовала еще раз, теперь уж аккуратней. 

Койот поджарил бекон, отобрал у нее взбитые яйца, добавил молока и вылил в сковородку.  
\- А вышло неплохо, - сказал он с одобрением. – Молодцом, девочка.  
Минни чуть не лопнула от гордости от его похвалы.

Койот честно поделил завтрак на три части, положил ей на тарелку самые крупные кусочки бекона, вручил чистую вилку и сел рядом.  
\- Какие планы на сегодня? – спросил он таким тоном, словно Минни была господином Президентом.   
Минни пожала плечами.  
\- Пойдешь гулять? – уточнил Койот. – Зря, что ли, Твити тебе банты на платьишках наглаживал?  
\- Он не наглаживал, - удивилась Минни. – Мы их только вчера купили…  
\- Я прямо предвкушаю, - улыбнулся Койот. – Выпустят Лолку из этой родильной тюряги, как посмотрит она на твой гардероб – так ее кондрашка и хватит.   
\- Почему? – удивилась Минни.  
\- Потому что у твоей мамы отличный вкус, - пояснил Койот. – Она всегда в красивых шмотках разбиралась… а вот в себе я не уверен. Да и Даффи тоже в этом не очень. Если бы не Твити с Рыжиком – я уж не знаю, что бы мы делали. 

\- А папа обещал купить мне велосипед, - похвасталась Минни.  
\- Трехколесный?  
\- Нет! – оскорбилась она. – Я же не ребенок!  
\- А не рановато? – усомнился Койот.  
\- Нет, - буркнул от двери сонный Бегун. – В самый раз.   
Он подошел к ним с закрытыми глазами, нащупал стул и сел напротив. Положил руки на стол и лег сверху щекой.

Койот тут же встал и налил ему кофе в большую чашку, поставил рядом.   
\- М-м-м, - протянул Бегун.   
Он похлопал ладонью по столу, нашел чашку и практически сунул в нее нос, после чего сумел разлепить один глаз.   
\- А, это вы, - сказал он хрипловато, будто ожидал увидеть кого-то другого.   
Минни захихикала. Бегун принялся пить мелкими глотками, и постепенно просыпался. Наконец он отставил чашку и сел ровно.   
\- Привет, Минни, - сказал он, перегнулся через стол и поцеловал ее в макушку.   
Койот наклонился и ткнулся лицом в длинные рыжие волосы Бегуна. 

\- Доброе утро, Рыжик, - сказал он совсем другим тоном, не так, как только что разговаривал и шутил.  
Более… нежно, что ли. Минни вообще заметила, что после того давнего случая Койот обходится с Бегуном очень… кажется Бегун назвал это «галантно»: часто брал его за руку, поглаживал по щеке, иногда смотрел на него странным взглядом, словно на Бегуне было нарисовано что-то очень-очень красивое. Ну и эти постоянные целовашки… Минни поморщилась и решила, что у нее-то целовашек никогда не будет, пакость какая, слюни эти…

\- Доброе, - мрачно ответил Бегун таким тоном, который сразу говорил, что Бегун не считает утро добрым в принципе.   
\- Мы тебя разбудили, Рыжик? – проворковал Койот. – Ты давно вернулся?  
\- Разбудили, - согласился Бегун. – С велосипедами вашими…  
Койот поцеловал его ладонь. Бегун искоса поглядел на него, улыбнулся и прекратил быть мрачным и угрюмым.

\- Как дела? – спросил он у Минни, растирая лицо ладонями.   
\- Что такое бисексуальный? – тут же спросила в ответ Минни.  
Бегун поперхнулся остатками кофе.  
\- А где ты…  
\- Братан твой ляпнул, - пояснил Койот. – Мне вот тоже интересно, кому это он докладывается.  
\- Багзу, наверное, - пожал плечами Бегун.  
\- А то Багзи не знает, - фыркнул Койот. – Сдается мне, уж он-то точно в курсе.   
\- Это все-таки плохое слово? – попыталась угадать Минни.  
\- Нет, - ответил Бегун. – Это значит, что человеку нравятся и мальчики, и девочки. Это просто взрослое слово, Минни. Лучше не упоминай его при маме, иначе Даффи достанется.  
Минни кивнула.  
\- А что такое садюга? – спросила она.  
\- Это тоже Даф сказал? – уточнил Бегун, постучал Койоту по плечу и пихнул ему свою пустую кружку.  
Койот безропотно отправился варить новую порцию кофе.  
\- Ага, - согласилась Минни. – Он спросил у Твити, кто повезет меня к маме, он или этот садюга, а Твити ответил, что отвезет сам. А что такое садюга?  
Минни умела быть очень упорной.  
\- Я его без смазки вые… - прошипел себе под нос Койот, закончив так тихо, что Минни не расслышала.

\- Садюга, Минни, это тот, кто любит причинять боль другим людям, - терпеливо пояснил Бегун.   
Минни посмотрела на него округлившимися глазами.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы какой-то садюга возил меня к маме! – взвыла она, представив себе какое-то ужасное кровожадное чудовище.  
\- К примеру, наш Койот тоже садюга, - сладко пропел Бегун, ядовито ухмыляясь.   
Минни уставилась на Койота, пытаясь найти в нем признаки чего-то… ужасного.  
\- Правда? – спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Правда, - согласился Бегун.  
Койот мрачно посмотрел на него, помешивая ложечкой корицу в турке. Потом перелил в чашку и поставил перед Бегуном.  
\- Пей уже, - сказал он недовольно. – И не учи ребенка гадостям. 

\- Но это ведь плохо – причинять другим боль, - рассудила вслух Минни.  
Бегун кивнул. Койот закатил глаза и принялся мыть посуду.  
\- Значит, Койот плохой? – спросила она у Бегуна.  
Тот ухмыльнулся и снова кивнул.  
\- Очень плохой, - сказал он как-то странно, словно ему это очень нравилось, словно он Койота хвалил.  
\- Но ты на нем женился? – упрямо спросила Минни. – Значит, тебе нравится, что он плохой? А он причинял тебе боль?   
\- Господи, сколько вопросов, - покачал головой Койот. – Какая интересная тема, правда? Лола нас убьет. Вот прямо до самой смерти убьет.   
Минни уставилась на Бегуна немигающим взглядом, дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Да, - согласился Бегун, - мне нравится, что он плохой, и я все-таки женился на нем, хоть он и садюга. Нельзя измерять человека только одной характеристикой, Минни. Койот все-таки хороший.  
Койот польщено усмехнулся.  
\- Но в основном он козел, - быстро сказал Бегун.  
Минни захихикала, потому что Койот принялся безжалостно трепать длинные, рыжие волосы Бегуна. Тот замахал руками, пытаясь отбиться, и едва не опрокинул чашку.

\- Кстати, - проговорил Койот, перестав мучить Бегуна. – Твити передал какое-то парадное платье с рюшечками, если вы пойдете гулять. И парадное платье без рюшечек, если вы опять пойдете гулять, но будет холодно. Правда, я не помню, где какое.  
\- Без тебя разберемся, - фыркнул Бегун, пригладил взъерошенные волосы и завязал их узлом у затылка. – Минни, ты хочешь прогуляться?  
Минни пожала плечами  
\- Ладно, - Койот улыбнулся. – Я ребенка забрал, я ребенка покормил. Теперь я ложусь спать и знать вас не знаю. Дальше сами, крошки.  
Бегун только глаза закатил. Койот домыл посуду и ушел в спальню, Минни помчалась за ним.

\- Чего? – рассеянно спросил Койот, раздеваясь. – Забыла что?  
\- Где мои старые игрушки? – спросила она, приплясывая на пороге. – Клоун, и черепашка, и машинки?  
\- В подвале, - подумав, сказал Койот. – Заберешь сама?  
Он открыл верхний ящик комода, отодвинул в сторону пистолеты и порылся в стопке сложенной одежды. Потом повторил это же со средним ящиком.  
\- Золотце?! – крикнул он наконец в сторону открытой двери. – А где мои чистые носки?  
\- В шкафу, - ответил Бегун из глубины квартиры.  
\- Зачем ты спишь в носках? – поинтересовалась Минни.  
Койот стащил рубашку и снял белую майку, оставшись в одном белье, на его спине розовел длинный старый шрам. Потом он натянул домашнюю футболку, застиранную и полинялую, с полицейской эмблемой.  
\- Ноги мерзнут, - рассеянно ответил Койот. – Старенький я уже.  
Он выглядел огромным, как скала, и совсем не старым. Минни присела перед комодом и с усилием выдвинула нижний ящик.

\- О, - сказала она. – У мамы такой же.  
\- Хорошая вещь, - с одобрением сказал Койот. – Хочешь подержать?  
Минни кивнула и вытащила тяжелый «Десерт Иглз».   
\- Заряжен, - предупредил Койот. – Так что будь осторожна.  
Минни кивнула, прицелилась в картину, но даже не стала снимать пистолет с предохранителя.   
\- Круто, - пискнула она и положила пистолет обратно. – А у папы обрез. И еще Ремингтон в гараже. А на кухне Глок, в шкафу, где хлопья на завтрак.  
Койот снова открыл верхний ящик и показал ей два Смит-Вессона.  
\- Тоже хорошие штуки, - сказал он с нежностью в голосе. – А от Ремингтона тебе толка не будет, малышка, тебя унесет в страну Оз отдачей.  
Минни захихикала, представив, как улетает в страну Оз спиной вперед.

Койот нашел носки, натянул их, свалился в кровать и замотался в легкое покрывало.  
\- Все, - сказал он сонно. – Спокойной ночи, Минни.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Койот, - ответила она, залезла коленками на кровать и поцеловала его в лоб.   
Койот хмыкнул. Минни закрыла дверь спальни и чуть не споткнулась о поджидающего Бегуна.  
\- Я принес твои игрушки, - сказал он спокойно. – Нечего тебе по подвалам шастать.   
\- Но я не боюсь! – сказала Минни, гордо задрав нос.

На самом деле раньше она ужасно боялась темноты. Тогда Койот спустился вместе с ней в подвал, и они сидели там вдвоем, наверное, целый час. Он крепко держал ее за руку и молчал, не мешая справляться со своими монстрами. Глаза Минни постепенно привыкли к темноте, и она поняла, что вокруг не чудовища и буки, а всего лишь старые банки с краской, стиральная машина, старое барахло и всякая всячина.   
Когда Спиди разбился и его похоронили, Минни начала бояться смерти. Его хоронили в закрытом гробу, поэтому Минни не знала, как он выглядит, но ей казалось, что там внутри лежит не их веселый смуглый Спиди, пусть даже мертвый, а что-то ужасное и чужое, и совершенно не Спиди, а какое-то чудовище.  
Бегун, узнав это, взял ее с собой в морг и показал мертвых людей. Минни убедилась, что мертвые люди на самом деле не оживают, они не опасны. Смерть не страшна, она просто… скучная и холодная. Только Бегун и Койот серьезно отнеслись к ее детским страхам. Даффи и дядя Багз просто не могли понять, как можно бояться чего-то несерьезного, что не может напасть. Мама уже лежала в больнице с ребеночком. Может быть, дядя Сильвестр бы ее понял, но Минни постеснялась ему признаться. 

\- Я в курсе, - кивнул Бегун. – Но не хочу, чтобы ты кубарем слетела с лестницы и свернула себе шею.  
Минни засопела. Один раз она действительно свалилась с лестницы – мама перепугалась, а Минни даже не очень ушиблась, только ободрала нос, ладони да коленки.  
\- Знаешь, куда мы сегодня пойдем? – спросил Бегун, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- В морг? – обрадовалась Минни.  
Бегун уже несколько раз брал ее с собой, пока Минни вообще не перестала бояться умерших людей. Бегуну иногда нужно было работать, а Минни сидела в углу, на стульчике, играла с зайцем, или разбивала шарики на планшете, а Бегун говорил всякие умные вещи в диктофон и делал покойникам операции.   
\- Нет, - фыркнул он. – Туда мы не поедем. Мы покормим уток на пруду, а потом зайдем в магазин и купим чего-нибудь к ужину. Если не будешь капризничать – я научу тебя делать кукурузные оладьи.  
Минни обрадовалась.

Они внимательно рассмотрели платья и решили, что хоть на улице и тепло, но платье для холодной погоды выглядит красивее, банты на нем больше, и на подоле вышиты смешные мышата с большими ушами. А рукава, если что, можно и закатать.  
Минни принялась натягивать гольфы, а Бегун отправился одеваться. Минни вдруг вспомнила, что не узнала у него насчет Мистера Грызунчика – своего любимого кролика. Она вскочила и помчалась в спальню, и сунула голову внутрь, без стука.

\- Что? – шепотом спросил Бегун. – Чего случилось?   
Койот спал лицом в подушку и еле слышно похрапывал. Одеяло стекло с его плеч, футболка наоборот, задралась выше подмышек. Минни увидела большой розовый шрам, похожий на кляксу, на его плече. И старый, толстый белый порез на локте.   
\- Можно я возьму Мистера Грызунчика? – тихонько спросила Минни.  
Бегун кивнул.   
Он повернулся к ней боком, и Минни заметила под его худыми ребрами большой синяк. Бегун всегда был в синяках, Минни привыкла к этому. Однажды она спросила – откуда они, а Бегун ответил, что это из-за роликов. Он очень здорово катался. Минни, правда, никогда не видела, чтобы он падал.  
А теперь она увидела еще кое-что странное – на плече Бегуна был такой след, какой бывает на яблоке, если открыть рот пошире и укусить побольше. Это был укус. Но разве от роликов может быть такой след?  
Минни уже собиралась спросить, но Бегун натянул лиловый свитер с высоким горлом, а сверху застегнул жилетку, потому что свитер плотно обтянул его грудь, где были круглые большие сережки. Минни как-то неявно понимала, что это неприлично, правда, объяснить свое ощущение не смогла бы.

\- Бери мистера Грызунчика, - негромко повторил Бегун. – И собирайся быстрее, детка, а то все утки улетят по своим делам.  
Минни помчалась обратно, расправила платье и быстренько в него влезла, поправив пышные оборки. Щелкнула камера на мобильном.  
\- Отправим фотографию Лоле, - улыбнулся Бегун. – Пусть полюбуется, какая у нее красивая малышка.   
Минни расплылась в улыбке, а Бегун заботливо поправил пластиковый ободок на ее черных волосах и еще раз ее щелкнул на телефон.


	5. Лола

Багз сосредоточенно щелкал клавишами ноутбука. Лола умилилась, наблюдая за ним, пока расстегивала ремешки туфель. Багз был такой домашний, встрепанный, в белой майке, в разношенных и затертых, забрызганных краской домашних джинсах, в носках, - черном и синем, - и в очках для компьютера. Уши торчали из серых волос. Багз то и дело хватал пустой стакан с морковным соком, забывая, что давно допил, грустно смотрел внутрь, ставил обратно на столик, а через несколько минут, забываясь, снова хватал.  
Лола забросила туфли на полку для обуви - от высоких каблуков ныл позвоночник, но туфли были такие милые, темно-оранжевые, цвета баскетбольного мяча.   
Она поцеловала брата в макушку, погладила его по затылку.  
\- Привет, Лола, - ответил Багз, рассеянно глядя в экран. – Я занят.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - фыркнула она, тоже заглянув.   
Багз, судя по всему, играл на бирже.

\- Заставь этого свинтуса прибраться, - попросил Багз. – Он меня не слушается.  
\- Если он тебя не слушается – то меня тем более не послушает, - улыбнулась Лола.  
\- Послушает, - уверенно ответил Багз и принялся азартно лупить по клавишам.

Даффи нашелся в гостиной, с джойстиком в руках. Он даже не удосужился одеться, только натянул свободные домашние трусы, черные в кислотно-розовое сердечко, и носки, белый и бежевый. Лола даже захихикала, увидев это безобразие.

\- Привет, крошка! – весело сказал Даффи, неотрывно глядя в экран, где кровища летела во все стороны, и по экрану, с той стороны правда, стекали чьи-то кишки. – Что этот зануда от тебя хотел?  
\- Как обычно – воспитывать тебя, - хмыкнула Лола. – Даффи, может ты отвлечешься?  
\- Неа, - хамовато ответил тот. – Но ты можешь присоединиться, крошка.  
Лола взъерошила его короткие черные волосы, вышла на кухню сделать себе кофе и едва не вскрикнула, увидев гору грязной посуды в раковине и бардак на всех горизонтальных поверхностях.

\- Даффи! – рявкнула она. – Иди сюда!  
\- Не пойду! – отозвался тот задиристо.  
Лола, рассвирепев, вышла в гостиную, схватила Дака за ухо и потащила за собой. Даффи завопил, но поднялся на ноги и послушно пошлепал за ней.  
\- Это что за скотство? – рассердилась Лола.  
\- Ненавижу мыть посуду, - приуныл Даффи. – Пусть Багз моет, это он чистюля, а не я.  
\- Да я вообще с тобой разведусь, скотина! – пригрозил Багз, заходя на кухню. – Лолка, ты видела, что он тут устроил?  
\- А ты куда смотрел? – спросила она, наблюдая, как скисший и мрачный Даффи пытается за один раз запихнуть все в посудомойку.  
\- Я работаю! – оскорблено ответил Багз.  
\- А я, значит, бесцельно хуй сосу?! – взвился Даффи.  
\- Не бесцельно, - ответил Багз с гадкой усмешкой, подвигав бровями.  
Даффи швырнул в него засохшей кожурой апельсина. Лицо у Багза стало непередаваемым, Лола расхохоталась. Ее стильный, крутой старший брат, такой ухоженный, такой опасный красавчик с апельсиновой кожурой на носу был зверски забавным.

\- Что за детство? – брезгливо спросил Багз. – Тебе сколько лет, Да…  
Даффи бросил в него банановой кожурой. Лола едва не свалилась со стула.  
\- Да блядь! – рассердился Багз и бросил кожуру обратно.   
Даффи увернулся.  
\- Еще раз… - начал было Багз и зарычал, когда ему в плечо шмякнулась пустая упаковка от китайской еды.  
Даффи осклабился. С утра он явно не брился и плохо умылся, под глазами с вечера размазалась подводка, ресницы казались длинными, темно-угольными.  
\- Ах ты козел! – рявкнул Банни, притирая его к кухонному шкафу.   
Они запыхтели, пытаясь макнуть друг друга лицом в грязную воду в раковине. Лола вздохнула и принялась загружать посуду, про которую Даффи забыл. 

\- Тебе помочь, Лол? – спросил Даффи, побагровев от натуги.  
Тут уж и Лола не выдержала, принялась щекотать его. Даффи завопил, извиваясь. Багз дожал его, правда, макать в раковину не стал, а просто нагнул над кухонной столешницей, усыпанной крошками.   
\- Это не честно! – взвыл Даффи, пинаясь.  
\- Это брак, - издевательски ответил Багз, - тут не бывает честно. Лола, дай-ка мне вон ту поварешку, я ему настучу по заднице.  
\- Не дам, - фыркнула она. – Я этой поварешкой суп буду мешать.   
\- Не давай ему! – попросил Даффи. - Я бы этому садисту даже вилку не доверил.  
Багз шлепнул его ладонью чуть ниже поясницы и отпустил. Взъерошенный Даффи выпрямился, надул губы, обидевшись, но не выдержал и полез обниматься и тискать Багза.  
\- Отстань от меня, придурочный, - беззлобно сказал тот, не пытаясь вырваться. 

Лола запустила цикл мойки и покрутила головой.  
\- Значит так, - сказала она, - я делаю себе кофе и отдыхаю. И чтобы через полчаса тут было чисто, уяснили?  
\- Зачем мы ее вообще пускаем? – спросил Даффи. – В следующий раз я от нее буду под кроватью прятаться, ты погляди, какая она грозная! Ай!  
Лола шлепнула его поварешкой по руке. Даффи захныкал и принялся дуть на покрасневшее место.  
\- Тресни ему еще раз, - посоветовал Багз и охнул, тоже получив поварешкой. – Меня за что?  
\- Ты тоже заслужил, - свирепо сказала она. – Чтобы через двадцать минут был порядок!  
\- Ты же сказала – полчаса, - поправил ее Даффи, поймал ее взгляд и попятился. – Все понял.

Лола забрала чашку, с комфортом устроилась на диване и забрала джойстик, Даффи поставил игру на паузу. Она с азартом лупила по кнопкам и прислушивалась к негромкому разговору из кухни. Играла она хуже, чем Даффи, и наверное, он потом будет страдать из-за безутешного результата, но в любом случае это было забавно.

-… на следующей неделе? – спросил Багз, выходя из кухни. На его плече висело полотенце.  
\- Свободен! – проорал Даффи под звяканье посуды. – А куда ты снова собираешься меня послать?  
\- Пока никуда, - ответил Багз, методично собирая разбросанную по столикам посуду. – Я просто спросил.  
\- Ты просто не спрашиваешь, - возразил Даффи. – У тебя всегда недоброе на уме, зая!  
Лола засмеялась. Багз коротко на нее взглянул и улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, возможно, у меня будет для тебя работа, - ответил он.   
\- Как знал, - фыркнул Даффи. – Хоть бы раз сказал – любовь моя, свет моей жизни, поехали в Вегас!  
\- Свет моей жизни? – переспросил Багз, с отвращением держа двумя пальцами грязный носок, засунутый в бокал.   
\- Именно! – проорал Даффи. – Твоей гребанной жизни!  
Багз беспомощно посмотрел на Лолу. Та кивнула, оторвавшись на секунду от уничтожения монстров. 

\- Ну раз вы так говорите, - сдался Багз. – А зачем тебе в Вегас?  
\- Может, я хочу проиграть наше семейное состояние? – предположил Даффи, показавшись на пороге.   
Руки у него были в мыльной пене, грудь – в каплях воды.   
\- Ваше с Бегуном? – уточнил Багз. – Потому что мое личное семейное состояние я тебе в здравом уме не доверю.  
\- Лола, - взвыл Даффи. – Почему он меня не ценит?  
\- А мне доверишь? – спросила Лола, поставив игру на паузу.  
Багз сунул Даффи собранную посуду.  
\- И тебе не доверю, - сказал он высокомерно. – Вы только и умеете, что тратить.   
\- Один ты зарабатываешь, - насмешливо проговорил Даффи. – Ах ты наш ушастый добытчик.  
\- Багзи, а ты под старость лет превращаешься в жлоба, - заметила Лола. – Не замечал?  
\- Не замечал, - холодно ответил Багз. – Я замечаю только, что на моей шее добавляется желающих прокатиться.  
Даффи молча повернулся и скрылся на кухне. Лола несколько секунд смотрела на брата.  
\- Да пошел ты, - ответила она наконец и ушла вслед за Даффи.  
Растерявшийся Багз остался один.

Кухня практически преобразилась.  
\- Есть пицца, - сказал Даффи, - только… нет, пожалуй, я не стал бы ее есть, не помню, сколько она тут лежит.   
Он нырнул в холодильник, вытащил яблоко и перебросил ее Лоле.   
\- Выглядишь уставшим, - заметила она, вонзив ногти в красный бок яблока так, что выступил сок.  
\- Угу, - ответил Даффи, потер под глазами и чертыхнулся, заметив темные разводы на пальцах. – Только вчера приехал.   
Лола поманила его к себе и погладила кончиками пальцев большой розовой шрам на его животе. Были и поменьше, не такие длинные и извилистые. Даффи склонился и поцеловал ее в макушку. Провел ладонью по щеке, пальцы его пахли табаком и порохом, были твердыми от желтоватых мозолей. 

\- Знаешь, а тебе идет, малышка, - сказал он, подергав Лолу за золотистый локон. – Или ты решила снова отращивать гриву?  
\- Не знаю, - Лола пожала плечами. – Мне все равно.  
Она заметила Багза, со смущенным видом топтавшегося на пороге.  
\- А тебе чего? – спросила она мрачно. – Тут вечеринка только для тех, кто сидит на чужих шеях, проваливай.  
\- Да ладно вам, - попросил тот. – Ну чего вы?  
\- Дожимай его, Лола, - хищно сказал Даффи. – Нашелся тут делец, блядь. Кормилец!  
\- Хуилец! – в тон ему ответил Багз, совершенно точно скопировав задиристые интонации Даффи.   
Лола не выдержала и начала смеяться. Все-таки эта парочка была такой шебутной, что на них и злиться не получалось.  
Даффи немного растерялся, потом оттаял и поманил Багза к себе.   
\- Знаешь, благоверный, - сказал он, - в следующий раз ты за такие сентенции в зубы получишь, усек?  
\- Сентенции? – усмехнулся Багз. – Какой ты у меня умный.  
\- Все, разошлись, - скомандовала Лола, предвидя, что склока пойдет на второй круг.

\- Так зачем тебе в Вегас, Даффстер? – миролюбиво спросил Багз. – Мы же там уже один раз были.  
\- Это мы с тобой там один раз были, - Даффи вскинул густую темную бровь. – А без тебя я там много раз был. И мне там куда больше нравится, чем… да хоть чем в той жопе, куда ты меня на той неделе послал.  
\- Куда это ты его послал? – удивилась Лола.  
\- В Эль-Пасо, - кисло ответил Даффи. – Скукота, жара, сосенки и молоденькие священники повсюду.  
\- Нда? – заинтересовалась Лола.  
\- Сосенки? – холодно спросил Багз.   
\- Сосенки и молоденькие священники, - подтвердил Даффи. – Понимаешь, о чем я, зая?  
\- Понимаю, - согласился Багз. – Ты сидел в номере и играл в «Шарики» на мобильном?  
\- Да, - проворчал Даффи, приуныв. - Какой ты противный, а! Никакого полета фантазии.  
\- Если моя фантазия куда-нибудь полетит – тебе это не понравится, - хмыкнул Багз. – Так что будь хорошим мальчиком.   
Даффи пошло подвигал бровями.

\- Как вы вообще друг друга не убили сразу? – не выдержала Лола.  
Она еще никогда не видела, чтобы люди так собачились, но при этом так дружили. Даже Бегун и Койот чаще друг другу уступали.   
\- Загадка природы, - улыбнулся Багз. – Но очень хотелось с первого взгляда.  
\- Вранье! – крякнул Даффи. – Тебе очень хотелось в штаны мне залезть, думаешь, я не заметил?  
\- Не хотелось, - соврал Багз очень убедительно. – Ты меня бесил.  
\- Ну да-а-а, - протянул Даффи. – Ну конечно не хотелось. То-то ты меня жрал глазами!  
\- Я не... – Багз поморщился, - я даже отвечать на это не буду. Это смешно!  
\- Обхохочешься, - поддакнул Даффи. – И что насчет куда-нибудь прокатиться вместе, а? Не переводи разговор, зая!

\- Да чего ты пристал-то? – удивился Багз. – Медовый месяц давно закончился.  
\- Нет, ты слышала! – возмутился Даффи. – Лола, ты слышала?!  
\- Слышала, - ответила она, щелкнув выключателем чайника. – Я, вообще-то, все еще тут и я не глухая.  
\- Медовый месяц у него закончился! – негодовал Даффи.  
\- Никогда больше не женюсь, - решил Багз, раздумывая вслух. – Стану отшельником и… уйду в монахи!  
\- Дождешься от тебя, - захохотал Даффи. – Ну и вали. А нам достанется твое драгоценное состояние! Лола, поделим честно?  
\- Конечно, - ответила она. – Мне шестьдесят процентов, а тебе…  
\- Похоже, ты тоже уйдешь в монахи, сестричка, - прищурившись, сказал Даффи. – Я буду очень по вам скучать, мои сладкие, прямо каждый день буду вспо…

Багз обхватил его сзади за плечи, блокировав руки, а Лола принялась щекотать. Даффи заорал, запрокинув голову. Лола, не раздумывая, обхватила его за шею и поцеловала в пухлые губы. Даффи тут же ответил, попытался обнять ее, но Багз не пустил. Лола ухмыльнулась, провела кончиком языка по верхней губе Даффи. Глаза у него потемнели, желтизна растворилась в черноте зрачка.  
Даффи открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь, несомненно, ляпнуть, но Лола принялась настойчиво целовать его, так что Даффи заткнулся и подчинился.

Багз на секунду отстранился, вытащил из джинсов ремень и перехлестнул руки Даффи, чуть выше локтей.  
\- Это зачем? – спросил тот, разорвав поцелуй. – Зая, ты что задумал?   
\- Заебал ты, - честно ответил Багз. – Угомонись немного.  
Даффи попытался освободить руки и не смог, нахмурился. Лола провела ногтями по его груди, по соскам и ребрам, оставив темно-розовые, вспухшие следы. Даффи вздрогнул. Багз схватил его за загривок и повел за собой, обернулся и поманил Лолу. 

Кровать у них была огромная, никто не удосужился ее заправить, сбитые подушки разметало по всей постели, одеяла собрались гармошкой у стенки.   
Багз толкнул Даффи на кровать, сдернул с него белье и носки, и собственнически похлопал по бедру.

\- Лолка, - спросил он, хищно раздувая ноздри, - что предпочитаешь, его рот или его член?  
Даффи еле слышно застонал, извернулся и перекатился на спину. Член у него крепко встал, яйца поджались, на головке заблестела капелька.  
\- Его рот, - решила Лола. – Ты прав, дорогой, он заебал права качать.   
Даффи облизнулся, физиономия у него была распутная и нахальная.  
Лола приподняла свободное, коротенькое платье, удобно устроилась над лицом Даффи и уперлась коленями в кровать. Даффи замычал и тут же принялся старательно работать языком.   
В одном братья Даки были очень схожи – оба были хороши в кунилингусе. Лола улыбнулась, прикусила губу, чтобы не расхохотаться, и расслабилась, чуть покачивая бедрами.   
Багз наблюдал за ними, медленно, чувственно поглаживая Даффи по раздвинутым ногам. 

\- Что скажешь? – спросил он, изогнув губы в улыбке. – Он заслужил немножко ласки?  
\- Вставь ему, - коротко приказала Лола.  
Она повернулась лицом к брату, поерзала на лице Даффи, едва не шипя от жгучего ощущения короткой щетины. Багз ухмыльнулся и приспустил джинсы.  
Лола перегнулась вперед, ерзая на бедном, связанном Даффи, жадно облизнула твердый, подрагивающий от напряжения член Багза, сняла губами соленые капли. Багз зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, погладил ее по щеке, приподнял одну подушку, потом другую, и нашел тюбик.  
\- Оставь мне Дафа напоследок, - попросила она, наблюдая, как Багз, смазывает себя, щедро, не жалея.   
В этой постели, по крайней мере, никого не били и не драли до крови.   
\- Не вопрос, милая, - ответил Багз. – Все, что захочешь. 

Он раздвинул ноги Даффи так широко, что под смуглой кожей проступили натянутые мышцы. Подхватил под коленями и надавил. Даффи охнул. Багз, ухмыляясь шало и жестоко, приладил член, помогая себе одной рукой, и сразу же взял быстрый, неглубокий темп. Даффи стонал, вибрация его стонов отзывалась у Лолы чуть ли не в матке. Язык Даффи неугомонно натирал ее припухшие малые губы, то и дело легонько касался клитора – и тут же отступал.  
\- Сильней! – приказала Лола Багзу.  
Она знала, что Даффи выдержит.

Багз ответил ей волчьей улыбкой, покрепче ухватил Даффи за влажные от пота бедра и принялся вталкиваться в него полностью, выходя почти целиком и засаживая до основания. Даффи закричал. Он вспотел, стал скользким, усидеть на нем стало сложнее, он то и дело вздрагивал и метался. Лола жестко стиснула коленями его плечи, опустилась на него своим весом, чтобы придавить и усмирить. На какое-то время это помогло – Даффи снова принялся ублажать ее, мыча и подвывая. Его член, к которому никто не прикасался, гордо торчал и истекал каплями смазки.   
Пару раз Даффи кончал без рук, но на этот раз Лола хотела иного. Она потянулась к Багзу, поцеловала его с языком, грязно и мокро. Багз ответил на поцелуй и навязал свой темп, быстрый и требовательный. Бедный, используемый ими Даффи, судя по жалобным звукам, едва не плакал и пытался разорвать ремень.

\- Долго он не продержится, - заметил Багз.   
Лола кивнула.   
\- Заставь его покричать, - попросила она, вспомнив, как орал Бегун на пустынном пляже. Ей захотелось сравнить – одинаково ли сладко кричат братья Даки.   
Багз вскинул бровь.  
\- У тебя воинственное настроение, малышка, - заметил он, начиная задыхаться.  
По его виску стекла капля пота, майка намокла в подмышках. Лола потянула за край, заставив его раздеться, укусила за шею.  
\- Ого! – засмеялся Багз. – Ладно.   
Он закинул ноги Даффи себе на плечи, уперся коленями и так заработал бедрами, что Даффи в самом деле зашелся в вопле. Он вскидывался, подмахивал, под гладкой кожей ходили мышцы. Лола уже даже не нужен был его язык, она просто терлась всей промежностью о его рот, припухший и горячий, и вскрикивала, когда ее прошивало насквозь удовольствием. 

\- Блядь, - выдохнул Багз, – Ох, блядь, Даффи!   
Он выгнулся и зажмурился, вздрогнул так сильно, что Лола едва не свалилась с Даффи.   
\- Я все, - пробормотал Багз, не открывая глаз. – А ты делай с ним, что хочешь, крошка.  
Даффи с трудом сдвинул ноги. Лола сползла с него, устроилась на его бедрах, узких и дрожащих. Губы у Даффи распухли непристойно, остатки подводки потекли черными каплями. Даффи поглядел на нее измученными желтыми глазищами, облизнулся и что-то прохрипел. Даже связанный и выебанный он не потерял своей привычной дерзости. Лола ухмыльнулась, решив сбить эту спесь во что бы то ни стало. 

Она приподнялась и всхлипнула, когда Багз осторожно, но твердо направил в нее член. Из всех мужиков, с которыми Лола спала, у Даффи был самый подходящий, самый клевый член, идеальной длины и формы - головка настойчиво тыкалась в устье матки, а основание распирало ее влагалище так, что ей хотелось выть от удовольствия.

\- Давай, лапа, - нежно сказал Багз, стерев большими пальцами черные слезы с лица Даффи. – Покажи, на что способен.  
Он присел рядом и принялся смотреть. Лола объезжала Даффи, покачивая бедрами, ему даже не приходилось поддавать снизу. Даффи постанывал, не стеснялся, и стоны у него были очень красивые и возбуждающие, низкие, с хрипотцей, послушаешь и сразу понятно – хорошо парню, не то, что всяким молчунам.  
Багз лизнул Даффи в нижнюю губу, принялся настойчиво целовать и почесывать чувствительное место за ухом.  
\- Садисты вы ебаные! – проскулил Даффи, дыша распухшим ртом. 

Лола откинулась назад и постучала Багза ногтем по плечу, он тут же все понял, протянул руку, поглаживая и массируя ее клитор, сначала мягко, потом все напористей, пока она не кончила, извиваясь и стискивая внутри член Даффи.   
Когда она, обессиленная, мокрая и хныкающая, свалилась на Даффи, тот уже лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался восстановить дыхание.

\- Вы еще хуже, чем Койот, - заметил Даффи. – Этот гад хоть не скрывает своих гнусных склонностей, а вы!  
\- А что мы? – спросил Багз, снял Лолу и помог ей лечь, и сам устроился рядом, зажав ее между собой и Даффи. – Мы же хорошие.  
\- Хуешие, - злобно ответил Даффи, но тут же довольно улыбнулся, показав белые зубы. – Меня кто-нибудь развяжет?  
\- Хуяжет, - фыркнула Лола. – Вот лежи теперь и страдай, пиздюк ты неблагодарный. Мы его ублажаем, ублажаем, а он жалуется.  
\- Кто жалуется? – тут же спросил Даффи. – Я жалуюсь?  
Багз только головой покачал, перегнулся и ослабил узел ремня. Даффи моментом освободился и растер руки. 

\- Лолка, - позвал он, погладив ее по волосам. – А у тебя что с Бегуном было?  
\- У тебя что-то было с Рыжиком? – удивился Багз. – А почему я не знаю?  
\- А откуда ты знаешь? – поинтересовалась Лола, ущипнув Даффи за сосок.  
\- Койот сказал, - ответил Даффи. – Ты случаем не видела, Бегун там никаких глупостей с собой не сделал, о которых я не в курсе?  
\- Да я его особо не рассматривала, - смутилась Лола.   
Даффи огорчала тяга к саморазрушению, которой рыжик поддавался с азартом. 

\- Когда вы уже прекратите воевать с Твити? – спросил Багз.   
\- Мы не воюем, - терпеливо ответила Лола. – Твити просто ведет себя как мудак. Это даже не смешно уже.  
\- Что, все никак не простит? – удивился Даффи. – Какой он злопамятный, однако.  
\- Теперь уже я злопамятная, - сказала Лола. – Я ему тоже не прощу этого игнора. Мог бы уже как-нибудь…  
\- Не начинай, - поморщился Багз, - ты знаешь, что сама виновата.  
\- Не будь занудой, - вступился за нее Даффи.  
Он перевернулся на живот и потянулся всем телом, сладко зевнув в подушку.

\- А это откуда? – вдруг спросила Лола, заметив на его боку свежий тонкий шрам. – Это что такое?  
\- Это Койот ваш любимый, - проворчал Даффи. – Мудак криворукий.  
\- Что он натворил? – полюбопытствовала она. – Он тебя пытался порезать?  
\- Не, - не очень охотно ответил Багз. – Это плеть.  
\- Это? – ахнула Лола, поглаживая тонкий шрам. – Это ж как надо было… нет, это зачем вообще надо было… нет, ты что позволил Койоту… господи, Багз, ты в своем уме?  
\- Не кипиши, крошка, - лениво возразил Даффи, которого потянуло в сон. – Я сам хотел.   
\- Койот не виноват, - поддакнул Багз. - Кое-кто просто не умеет стоять смирно, поэтому получил не туда, куда планировалось, и испортил все веселье.  
Лола посмотрела сначала на одного, потом на другого.

\- Это что, заразно, что ли? – спросила она подозрительно. – Сначала Койота захватило, потом вас?  
\- Да никуда нас не захватило, - вздохнул Багз. – Я просто предложил… мне хотелось поглядеть, как это будет. И это, знаешь, было красиво, пока кое-кто не получил по почке.   
\- А ты, конечно, согласился, - фыркнула Лола, ткнув Даффи локтем в бок. – У тебя же своего ума нет.  
\- У меня есть свой ум! – возмутился Даффи. – Я тоже хотел попробовать. Бегун вон каждый день почти… и жив-здоров, ну и мне интересно стало.  
\- Не думаю, что каждый день, - заметил Багз.  
\- Не будь занудой, зая, - отмахнулся Даффи. – Но это, оказывается, пиздецки больно!  
\- Оказывается? – ядовито спросила Лола. - Меня вот никто плетью не бил, но я и так догадываюсь, что это больно.

Она вдруг всмотрелась в лицо Даффи.  
\- А он тебя трахнул? – спросила Лола, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Или отказался?  
\- Отказался, - с сожалением ответил за него Багз. – Сказал, что он теперь верность хранит. Эта рыжая сучка из него веревки вьет.  
\- Ты о моем брате говоришь, эстет ты гребаный! – возмутился Даффи.  
\- О нем, о нем, - согласился Багз. – У нас только одна рыжая сучка, и от той куча проблем.  
\- Лолка, ну-ка отодвинься, - попросил Даффи. - Я ему сейчас вломлю!

Он перекатился через нее, навалился на Багза, который и не думал уворачиваться, и принялся больно и кусаче целовать в щеки и подбородок.   
Наблюдая за их агрессивными играми, ласками на грани боли, Лола вдруг снова ощутила себя одинокой. Только что ей было весело, и было у нее чувство сопричастности, и тут все исчезло, как дым, оставив ее один на один с жестокой реальностью. Брат ее был счастливо женат, влюблен и доволен жизнью. Даффи, держащий его за запястья и кусающий за ухо, тоже светился от удовольствия. Им не было скучно, грустно или одиноко, они были друг у друга. А она выпала, откололась от этого оазиса счастья и уплыла в свой бескрайний океан тоски. 

Раньше она возвращалась домой и пряталась в объятиях Тазза, но теперь, стоило признаться себе самой в этом, этот самообман уже не помогал. Тазза ей было мало. Видимо, любого мужчины, независимо количества желающих, ей было мало. Ту пустоту в душе, ту черную дыру не мог заполнить ни один член, ни один мужик. Лола уже и не знала, что делать и чем спасаться.   
Бегун сказал – жди. Но, казалось ей, что дождется она разве что седых волос и венерических болезней, а больше ничего. 

\- Лола! – вдруг воскликнул Даффи, выдернув ее из печальных раздумий. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, малышка.  
\- В чем это? – спросила она, силясь улыбнуться. – Собираешься замучить моего брата?  
\- Нет, - Даффи сморщил нос. – Хочу проколоть себе ухо. Бегун говорил, ты хорошо разбираешься в цацках.  
\- Ухо? – оторопело спросила Лола. – Какое ухо? Зачем?  
\- Оба, - ответил за него зацелованный Багз, он покрылся бледным румянцем от хихиканья и возни.  
\- Даффи, зачем тебе это? – удивилась она.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Я красивый, - после короткого раздумья уверенно заявил Даффи. – Мне пойдет!  
Лола потеряла дар речи от его самоуверенности.

\- Кошмар, - засмеялся Багз. – Скоро мне придется надеть на тебя пояс верности, лапа.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Даффи. – Где ты его найдешь, в музее?  
\- У Койота попрошу, - пригрозил Багз. – Уверен, он знает, где достать такую штуку.  
\- С Бегуна снимет, - буркнула Лола.  
Даффи поморщился.  
\- Фу, детка! Просто… фу!  
\- Тебе придется держать его в цепях, - сказала она, обращаясь к брату. – Чтобы сдержать это непомерное эго.  
\- У меня померное эго! - крякнул Даффи, вертясь между нами так, чтобы видеть обоих. – И, кажется, ты недавно аж пищала, так тебя мое эго устраивало.  
\- Где ж я столько цепей-то найду? – огорчился Багз.  
\- У Койота, - захохотала Лола.  
\- Знать не хочу, с кого он их снимет! – взмолился Даффи.  
Теперь уже засмеялся и Багз.

\- Так ты поможешь? – спросил Даффи, когда Лола угомонилась. – Я хочу, чтобы было красиво.   
\- Красиво как я! – дурачась, проговорил Багз с его хвастливыми интонациями.   
Даффи ущипнул его.   
\- А кто тебе колоть будет? – заинтересовалась Лола.   
\- Ты, - пожал плечами Даффи. – Или зая вот, он у нас специалист по холодному оружию.  
\- Я тебе что, швея что ли? – возмутился Багз. – Я могу тебе красивый вензель на лбу вырезать, это запросто, но колоть тебя не стану, даже не проси.  
\- Тогда ты, малышка, - попросил Даффи, - у тебя нервы крепкие?  
\- Просто вспомни, сколько раз он тебя раздражал, - подсказал Багз ей. - Уверен, твоя рука не дрогнет.  
\- Да? – Лола сделала вид, что раздумывает. – Ну-ка дай мне свой нож, я ему прямо сейчас уши пробью!  
\- Ерунда! – Даффи широко улыбнулся. – Ты меня любишь, крошка, я же клевый!  
Лола закатила глаза.  
\- Цепи, - пробормотал Багз, - и потолще, потолще…  
Даффи сначала поцеловал Лолу, жадно, с языком, - она ощутила остатки своего собственного, чуть кисловатого вкуса, - потом поцеловал и Багза, и выбрался из кровати.  
\- Закажу чего-нибудь на ужин, - сказал он, почесывая задницу. – Не скучайте без папочки!

Багз показал ему средний палец, но когда Даффи вышел из спальни, повернулся к Лоле и вгляделся в ее лицо.  
\- Милая, с тобой все в порядке? – спросил он с тревогой. – Ты в последнее время сама не своя.  
\- Помоги мне помириться с Твити, - попросила Лола. – Надоела мне эта глупая война.  
\- Я постараюсь, - пообещал Багз.   
Он тоже вылез из постели, подтянул штаны и ушел в гостиную, где Даффи что-то энергично заказывал. Лола легла на спину и прикрыла глаза.  
Между ног было мокро. Лола опустила руку вниз и погладила себя по все еще чувствительным половым губам. Одно время она гладко эпилировалась, но в последнее время как-то махнула на себя рукой, пушок отрастал, пока еще короткий и не слишком колючий, но уже ощутимый под прикосновениями. Дырочка была приоткрыта, из нее подтекали белесые капли. У спермы Даффи был специфический запах, сильный и чем-то неуловимо напоминающий о морепродуктах. Лола обмакнула палец, понюхала его и слизнула, растерев языком по небу. От горьковатого вкуса сразу выступила слюна, Лола сглотнула ее и погладила себя по животу.

Ей вдруг захотелось ужасно напиться, прямо вдрызг, что б до потери сознания.   
Она нашла свой мобильный в сумочке, - Даффи и Багз домывали посуду, - набрала Тазза и одернула измятое, коротенькое платье.

\- Лола? – спросил Тазз, не здороваясь. – Забрать тебя?  
\- Нет, - ответила она. – Позже.  
Тазз молчал, не отключался, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока она что-нибудь скажет.   
\- Я хочу куда-нибудь сходить вечером, - проговорила она наконец.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Тазз. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Нет, - холодно сказала Лола. – Я не в порядке, и ты в курсе.  
Тазз хмыкнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Вечером куда-нибудь сходим, разберемся.  
Она оборвала звонок и повернулась.

Даффи смотрел на нее понимающими желтыми глазами.  
\- Детка, - проговорил он негромко. - Что с тобой творится? Чем тебе помочь?  
\- Ничем, - ответила Лола. – Хочешь помочь – береги моего брата.  
Даффи кивнул. Его лицо на секунду стало жестким, почти безумным, злющим и отчаянным. Лола не позавидовала бы тому, кто, в самом деле, попытается добраться до Багза – у братишки был отличный охранник, пусть и с комплексом нарцисса.

\- А кто сбережет тебя? – вдруг спросил Даффи. – Особенно от тебя самой?


	6. Минни

Небо посерело, в приоткрытое окно повеял утренний ветерок, прохладный и сырой. Минни, согнувшись под одеялом в позе эмбриона, поморгала и потерла глаза. Подушка за бессонную ночь нагрелась с обеих сторон, Минни давно сбросила ее с кровати. Простынь тоже скомкалась гармошкой, свисала с одного края кровати, а на другом был голый матрас. 

Минни осторожно спустила ноги на пол, зарылась пальцами в серый ковролин. Ногам было холодно, дуло, но лежать в постели она больше не могла. Минни на цыпочках пробежалась по коридору и тихонько поскреблась в закрытую дверь спальни. Раньше она не постеснялась бы постучать, или даже просунуть голову без стука, но теперь… Минни не была уверена, что ей хоть где-нибудь будут рады. Так что она поскреблась еще раз, и только потом осторожно просунула голову.

\- Вставай, - сонно проговорил Твити. – Ребенок проснулся.  
Дядя Сильвестр заворочался, вздохнул и хрипло ответил:  
\- До восхода солнца – это твой ребенок.  
Минни закусила губу и попятилась. Раньше он бы все равно забралась к ним в постель, подергала бы дядю Сильвестра за волосы, растолкала и разбудила. По крайней мере, начала бы пищать, что он обещал ей прогулку или тренировку. Но теперь…

Минни отступила и тихонько закрыла дверь, вернулась в свою спальню и замоталась в одеяло. В груди болело и давило. Минни растерла это место ладонью, надеясь, что так станет легче. Слезы снова подступили к глазам, но Минни раздраженно смахнула их краем одеяла. Она чувствовала себя так, как в пять лет, когда она объелась копченых миног – ее подташнивало и голова кружилась. Только тогда во всем были виноваты рыбы, а теперь… теперь никто, только она сама. Минни невольно всхлипнула.

Словно в ответ на ее жалобный скулеж дверь открылась, дядя Сильвестр, сонный и встрепанный, остановился на пороге и несколько секунд смотрел на нее, растирая глаза пальцами. Минни попыталась сделать вид, что это вовсе не она тут распустила сопли. Дядя Силь хмыкнул и кивнул ей, мол, пошли за мной. Минни сползла с кровати и пошлепала за ним на кухню.

Желтый свет лампы больно резанул по глазам. Минни зажмурилась, потом поморгала, привыкла и забралась на стул, одернув ночнушку на коленях. Дядя Сильвестр нашел свою майку на спинке другого стула, расправил и натянул. Потом включил чайник.  
\- Сначала ты позавтракаешь, - сказал он негромко. – А потом пойдем. Только давай без капризов, ладно?  
Минни кивнула. Она боялась открывать рот – рыдания, казалось, теснились за зубами и только ждали повода выпрыгнуть. Так что она молча взяла ладошками чашку с какао, досыпала сахара и нахохлилась, дожидаясь, пока дядя Сильвестр разогреет остатки ужина. 

Твити, если бы не спал в такую рань, наверняка бы сделал что-нибудь свежее, - Твити очень нервно относился к питанию Минни, - но он предпочел подольше поспать. Вообще-то, Минни всегда злили попытки Твити накормить ее, словно несмышленыша, но теперь она бы обрадовалась, если бы он пришел на кухню, показал, что ему не наплевать на нее. Минни чуть не захныкала в какао.   
Дядя Сильвестр поставил перед ней тарелку, положил вилку и сделал себе крепкий горячий чай. Остановился у окна и принялся рассматривать облака высоко-высоко в небе. Его лопатки и спина под белой майкой казались не сердитыми, а скорее задумчивыми - но Минни решила помолчать. 

\- Оденься потеплее, - сказал дядя Сильвестр, не оборачиваясь. – Уже холодает… скоро зима. Вода в птичьей поилке замерзла.  
Минни не придумала, что ответить. Она только кивнула, и, видимо, дядя Силь уловил ее кивок. Он потянулся, достав кончиками пальцев практически до потолка, собрал посуду и поставил ее в раковину. Потом открыл окно и ногтями разломал лед в поилке, чтобы птицы могли попить. 

\- Собирайся, - буркнул дядя Сильвестр.  
Минни отправилась в свою спальню, вынула из ящика самые теплые колготки и теплые штаны. Твити вечером достал для нее теплую кофточку, но Минни, поколебавшись, натянула поверх майки в сердечко еще и розовую футболку, на которой было написано «Маленькая Принцесса». А уже сверху запаковалась в кофточку, застегнув ее под самое горло.  
\- Ты готова? – спросил дядя Силь, заглянув в ее комнату.

Минни зашнуровала ботинки и, высунув кончик языка от старательности, завязала красивые бантики. Она закивала. Дядя Силь внимательно осмотрел ее, потом кивнул, решив, что ребенок готов.   
\- Пойдем, - сказал он, чуточку смягчившись.  
Минни хотела было взять мистера Грызунчика, но потом решила, что не стоит. Да и дядя Силь выглядел так, словно не собирался ждать. Так что Минни поспешила за ним.

На улице, в самом деле, оказалось холодно, мороз, пусть и очень легкий, куснул за уши и попытался пробраться по загривку под кофточку. Дядя Силь шел достаточно быстро, так что и Минни пришлось шустро перебирать ногами. Он свернул в каменный переулок, узкий, змеящийся между домами и замедлился, должно быть услышал, что она тяжело дышит.  
И протянул ей руку. Минни почти с благодарностью вцепилась в его широкую, теплую ладонь.

\- Ладно, - проговорил дядя Сильвестр. – А теперь рассказывай, что ты натворила. Хочу услышать твою версию.  
Минни помолчала, выравнивая дыхание.  
\- Я не захотела смотреть на ребенка, - сказала она, сморщив нос. – Мама хотела, чтобы я посмотрела, а я не стала.  
\- Почему? – спросил дядя Сильвестр. – Он что, уродливый?  
\- Не знаю, - растерялась Минни, - я же не видела.  
\- Вот именно, - дядя Сильвестр вздохнула. – Ты бы хоть глазком взглянула на брата.  
\- Не хочу, - буркнула Минни.   
Дядя Сильвестр шумно вздохнул.

\- Если по справедливости, - проговорил он задумчиво. – Твой вины в этом не много. Это мы тебя воспитали эгоисткой, девочка. Знать бы, как теперь все поправить.  
\- Что поправить? – удивилась Минни. – Меня?  
\- Твой эгоизм, - улыбнулся дядя Силь. – В целом-то ты ничего.  
Минни не очень поняла – похвалил он ее или все-таки нет.   
\- Я не эгоистка, - сказала она. – Это Койот эгоист!  
\- Да? – удивился дядя Сильвестр. – А почему?  
Минни закусила губу.  
\- Он обещал, что всегда останется моим другом, - пропищала она, чувствуя, что слезы снова подступают к глазам. – А сам…  
\- Чего?  
\- Он на меня вообще не посмотрел вчера, - тихо сказала Минни. – И Даффи тоже. И… и дядя Багз.  
Она остановилась и прижала к груди кулаки, пытаясь сдержаться и не разреветься, как соплячка.   
\- Они только и смотрели на этого уродца! – выкрикнула она, начиная злиться. – И мама тоже! А я… как будто меня там нет! А когда я сказала, что не буду смотреть, не хочу его видеть…  
Тут губы у нее задрожали, а слезы предательски брызнули. Минни быстро утерла их ладонями. Мокрые щеки моментально замерзли.

\- То что? – спокойно спросил дядя Силь. – Что дальше было?  
\- Бегун меня вытащил из маминой палаты, - буркнула Минни, - и велел папе уб-убрать меня отсюда. Как б-будто я какая-то вещь.   
Дядя Сильвестр молчал. Минни выдохнула и засопела.  
\- Мда, – наконец проговорил дядя Сильвестр. – Никто не думал, что все будет так плохо.  
\- Я не плохая! – взвизгнула Минни.   
\- Я такого и не говорил, - заметил он. – Меня огорчает, что тебе так сложно принять этого малыша, девочка.  
Минни угрюмо посмотрела на серую арку, мимо которой лежал их путь. Дядя Сильвестр взял ее за руку и повел дальше.  
\- Ты знаешь, куда мы идем? – спросил он. – Догадываешься зачем?  
\- Ты сдашь меня в приют? – спросила Минни, которую бессонной ночью посещали и такие мысли.  
Дядя Силь даже остановился и расхохотался.  
\- Минни, господи, - проговорил он сквозь смех. – Да ты что!   
\- У вас всех теперь новый ребенок, - буркнула она, ощутив себя дурочкой.   
Дядя Сильвестр снова принялся хохотать. 

\- Нет, Минни, - сказал он, успокоившись. – В приют мы тебя не отдадим, так и быть.   
Он весело поглядел на нее темно-зелеными, добрыми глазами.   
\- Я подумал, что тебе не помешает хорошенечко поорать, - проговорил дядя Силь. – Не уверен, что это решит проблему, но тебе станет легче.  
\- На кого поорать? – изумилась Минни.  
\- Да хотя бы на меня, - усмехнулся он. – Думаю, что переживу твой гнев.  
Минни смутилась. Дядя Сильвестр был хороший и спокойный. Кричать на него было как-то неудобно.

\- Понимаешь, Минни, - сказал он, остановившись перед дверью своего спортивного клуба, тяжелой, железной и покрашенной зеленой краской. – Быть старшим – это трудно. И не всегда это приятно.  
Минни слушала.   
\- Но мы, к сожалению, не вечные, - вздохнул он. – Может быть, с нами что-то случится… или мы просто постареем и умрем. А у тебя останется брат.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось, - Минни нахмурилась.  
Она злилась, конечно, и на Бегуна, и на Даффи, и даже немножко на маму, но совсем не хотела, чтобы они как-нибудь пострадали.  
\- Это отрадно, - согласился дядя Сильвестр, включая свет. – Но тем не менее. У тебя будет брат, и только от тебя зависит – будет он тебе другом, или нет.  
Он провел ее в отдельный пустой зал, поправил маты, сложенные высокой стопкой, подхватил Минни и усадил ее сверху.

\- Давай-ка поговорим, - предложил дядя Силь серьезно.   
Минни кивнула, сложила руки на коленях и приготовилась слушать.  
\- Обычно когда заводят детей, то других детей никогда не спрашивают, - сказал дядя Сильвестр. – Лола вот просто не ожидала, что ты так упрешься рогами.  
Он вдруг фыркнул.  
\- Хотя это как раз и ожидаемо. Вырастили сообща эгоцентрика и теперь требуют от него…  
Минни не знала, что на это ответить, поэтому промолчала.

\- Короче, - Дядя Сильвестр улыбнулся, показав обломанные зубы. Минни с рождения привыкла к этой улыбке, и даже считала ее красивой.  
\- Легко не будет, - сказал он. – Я буду с тобой честен, малышка. Быть старшим – это отстой. Особенно, когда у тебя полно своих проблем, а за тобой таскается малышня. Но, Минни, если ты распробуешь и привыкнешь…  
\- Я не привыкну, - ответила Минни, надувшись.  
\- Куда ты денешься! – фыркнул дядя Силь. – Для начала просто смирись с мыслью, что у тебя есть братишка. Однажды тебе придется на него посмотреть. Потом взять за руку.   
\- Я не буду брать его за руку! – окрысилась Минни. – Зачем мне с ним возиться? Я не хочу!

\- Знаешь, ты мне ужасно напоминаешь маленькую Лолу, - вдруг сказал дядя Силь, не рассердившись. – Когда ты так говоришь – ты очень на нее похожа.  
\- Да? – растерялась Минни. – Правда?  
\- Лолка была ужасно ревнивая, - улыбнулся дядя Силь. – Мы все были только ее – и больше ничьи. Но даже ей пришлось повзрослеть.   
\- Не хочу взрослеть! – тут же буркнула Минни. - Мне и так нравится.  
\- Придется, девочка, - дядя Силь покачал головой. – Без этого никак. Затем, собственно, сюда и пришли.  
\- Взрослеть? – удивилась Минни. – А как?   
Дядя Силь ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я знаю отличный способ, - сказал он. – Только тебе придется полностью ему отдаться, не лениться.  
\- Ладно, - опасливо проговорила Минни. – А что нужно делать?

Дядя Сильвестр расстегнул ее кофточку, вытряхнул Минни из нее, потом, подумав, снял с нее ботинки. Опустил Минни со стопки матов и поставил на пол.  
\- Можешь делать, что хочешь, - сказал он серьезно. – Хочешь – визжи, хочешь – по полу катайся или кегли в стенку швыряй. Можешь даже стекла побить, подумаешь, вставим новые, делов-то. Главное, сделай так, чтобы вся твоя злость полностью ушла.  
\- Совсем ушла? – дрогнувшим голосом спросила Минни.  
\- До последней капельки, - согласился дядя Сильвестр. – Только учти, когда ты закончишь – ты повзрослеешь, окончательно и бесповоротно. Ты извинишься перед матерью, потому что ужасно ее огорчила. И перестанешь ненавидеть своего маленького брата, смиришься с его существованием. Сейчас ты еще эгоистичный балованный ребенок, но потом, когда закончишь – ты им больше не будешь, поняла?  
\- Поняла, - ответила Минни.   
\- Тогда начинай, - скомандовал дядя Сильвестр.

Сначала Минни было неловко. Дядя Сильвестр сделал себе кофе в специальной машине, уселся на стопочку матов и принялся наблюдать. Минни бросила в стенку кеглю, потом нерешительно вытряхнула из коробки баскетбольные мячи. Потом она вдруг вспомнила лицо Койота, полное восхищения, с горящими синими глазами. Как он держал сверток и говорил своим самым ласковым голосом:  
\- Господи, Лола, да он же красавчик.  
Раньше он не разговаривал так со всякими пищащими свертками, а хвалил только ее. А ведь он обещал всегда быть ее другом! Он даже поклялся на мизинчиках! Лгун! Лгун!  
И Даффи! И дядя Багз! Как они посмотрели на нее, словно на незнакомую девочку! А мама начала плакать! Бегун больно схватил ее за руку и встряхнул, и строго сказал, чтобы она немедленно угомонилась. Бегун! Который всегда ей все рассказывал, который никогда ее не ругал и всегда понимал. Он выволок ее из маминой палаты и швырнул в руки отца, как будто она была грязной и мерзкой! Все они лгуны! Гадкие обманщики!

Кегли полетели во все стороны. Одна кегля ударилась в стену и отлетела обратно, стукнув Минни по лбу. Минни завизжала от ярости и злости, пнула ее от всей душ, и принялась бить ногами по мячам. В конце концов, она шлепнулась на задницу, прямо на пол, и заколотила руками и ногами, завизжала снова, до боли в горле, и заорала так, что в ушах начало звенеть, перевернулась на живот и принялась лупить руками по гладкому полу. Под руку ей подкатился желтый мохнатый мячик, похожий на цыпленка. Минни схватила его и так остервенело укусила, что едва не раскусила пополам. Во рту появился вкус крови, Минни отшвырнула этот мячик, перевернулась обратно на спину и принялась бурно рыдать, захлебываясь слезами. Откуда только взялись. 

Наконец она устала. Запал злобы иссяк, Минни почувствовала себя… выздоровевшей. Ее словно выело изнутри какой-то силой, словно она сковырнула гноящуюся ранку. Злоба ушла, и обида – тоже, осталось только смирение перед неизбежным.

Минни поднялась, хрипло откашлялась и подошла к дяде Сильвестру. Тот терпеливо ждал ее и едва заметно улыбался.  
\- Я не обещал, что тебе похорошеет, - сказал он. – Но я обещал, что станет легче. Тебе легче, Минни?  
Она кивнула.  
\- Ты извинишься перед Лолой?  
Минни снова кивнула.  
\- Ты готова познакомиться со своим братом?  
\- Да, - буркнула она. – Раз так надо…  
\- Зря ты настроена так скептично, - дядя Сильвестр покачал головой. – Малыш тебе еще пару лет не соперник. А вот дальше все зависит от тебя, как воспитаешь – таким и будет.  
\- А мне правда разрешат его воспитывать? – удивилась Минни.  
\- А кто ж еще этим займется? – Дядя Силь пожал плечами. – Конечно, разрешат. Ты же его сестра.  
Минни со свистом выдохнула.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она, ожесточенно почесав затылок. – Хорошо.

Дядя Сильвестр вдруг спрыгнул со своего мягкого трона, обнял ее и нежно прижал к груди.  
\- Ты очень отважная девочка, Минни, - проговорил он тихо. – Я очень тобой горжусь. Тяжело тебе придется с таким темпераментом, крошка, но ты все равно очень смелая.  
Минни смутилась от его похвалы и обняла за шею, поцеловала в щеку, преисполненная благодарности и тихого умиротворения.  
\- Давай теперь наведем тут порядок, - предложил он. – А потом я хочу отвести тебя в одно место, про которое не знает никто, кроме меня. Это будет наш персональный секрет.

Они разложили по местам разбросанные мячи и кегли, спутавшиеся скакалки и перчатки. Минни усердно помогала, дядя Сильвестр мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то песенку. Наконец, они привели зал в порядок.

\- Пойдем, - сказал дядя Силь. – А хочешь, можешь на плечах прокатиться.  
\- Хочу! – тут же ответила Минни.  
Дядя Сильвестр был ужасно высоким, даже выше отца. С его плеч Минни увидела дальний конец переулка, и арку, и даже немножко улицы за аркой.  
\- Куда мы пойдем? – спросила она, заметив, что вокруг посветлело. – К озеру?   
Пока она бесилась и вопила – солнце окончательно выкатилось на небо и поползло в высь, заливая подмерзший голод бело-желтым светом.   
\- На озере сейчас делать нечего, - ответил дядя Сильвестр. - Там нынче такая холодища, что мы с тобой мигом простынем. Твити с меня шкуру снимет. А где он поленится – там Лолка закончит дело.  
Минни фыркнула. 

Дядя Сильвестр, к ее удивлению, просто обошел здание, вышел в переулок и потянул пожарную лестницу. Та со скрипом опустилась.  
\- Ты лезь, а я за тобой, - сказал дядя Силь. – Не грохнешься?  
\- Нет, - ответила Минни, перебралась прямо с его плеч и шустро полезла наверх. Прутья были очень холодные, и в какой-то момент Минни испугалась, потому что руки начало сводить холодом, но тут лестница закончилась и она очутилась на крыше. А через пару секунд к ней присоединился Сильвестр.  
\- Пойдем дальше, - сказал он.  
Крыши тут находились очень близко и были примерно на одной высоте, дядя Силь легко перешагивал с одной на другую, перенося Минни на руках. На одной из крыш оказалась еще одна маленькая лесенка наверх. Но дядя Сильвестр просто поднял Минни повыше, и она перевалилась наверх, а он сам подпрыгнул, вцепился в край кирпичного возвышения и подтянулся, забросив себя к ней на площадку.

Минни покрутила головой. Площадка была совсем маленькая, приходилось стоять, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, где-то рядом гудел большой вентилятор. Дядя Сильвестр поставил Минни на парапет и крепко обхватил ее поперек живота, чтобы ее не сдуло порывом ветра – он тут дул будь здоров. Минни застучала зубами.

\- Посмотри сюда, - попросил дядя Силь, показав ей налево. – Что видишь?  
\- Дома, - растерянно ответила Минни. – Просто дома.  
\- Верно, - согласился он. – А там дальше, за этими домами, начинаются трущобы, где мы выросли, я и Твити, и Багз, и Койот, и твоя мама, и Сэм, и почти все наши друзья.  
\- Я знаю, - пискнула Минни. – Мама рассказывала… а дядя Багз злился.  
\- Это то место, куда ты никогда не попадешь, - кивнул дядя Сильвестр. – Плохое место.  
Минни присмотрелась, но толком ничего не увидела. Крыши тянулись до самого горизонта и там пропадали единым грязно-серым морем.   
\- А теперь посмотри сюда, - улыбнулся дядя Силь и развернул ее лицом совсем в другую сторону.   
\- Город, - выдохнула Минни.  
С этого места открывался чудесный вид на деловой центр, на небоскребы и парки, зеленые, оранжевые и кроваво-алые, и даже на залив, где покачивались яхты. Небоскребы сияли в синем небе, как горящие бенгальские огни, отражая осеннее холодное солнце. 

\- Где-то там живет Даффи и дядя Багз, - сказала Минни, пытаясь рассмотреть эти столбы пламени.   
\- Верно, - согласился дядя Сильвестр.  
Минни поискала взглядом зеленый островок, из которого торчали бы крыши особняков, но не нашла. Там был ее дом, ее и мамы. Их двухэтажный небольшой особняк, куда мама вот-вот вернется из больницы с малышом. А у залива, где на мощеных старых улочках стояли одноэтажные домики, жили Койот и Бегун. А Твити и дядя Сильвестр жили тут, недалеко от клуба «Краски и Чернила», которым управлял дядя Багз.  
\- Минни, - как-то очень серьезно проговорил дядя Сильвестр. – Может быть, я и не должен тебе это говорить, но ты уже достаточно взрослая девочка, верно?  
Она кивнула.  
\- Когда-нибудь ты вырастешь, - продолжил он. – Ты будешь очень красивой и очень состоятельной барышней. Множество людей начнут домогаться твоей дружбы… запомни, Минни, доверять можно только семье. Никому больше. А твоя семья – это не только мы, это и твой брат, который вырастет.  
\- Ладно, - ответила она.  
\- Этот город, - дядя Силь кивнул в сторону красивого залива и больших домов, - это твой город. Однажды Багз подарит его тебе…   
\- Подарит? – изумилась Минни. – Как можно подарить город?  
\- Вот и узнаешь, - усмехнулся дядя Сильвестр. – Ты насмотрелась? Пожалуй, нам пока спускаться, пока ты не замерзла до соплей.  
Минни закивала. Вид, конечно, был очень красивый, но зубы у нее уже выстукивали дробь.

\- Давай зайдем в «Краски», - предложил дядя Сильвестр, помогая ей спуститься на землю. – Твити наверняка напоит нас горячим шоколадом.  
\- А он на меня не сердится? – спросила Минни, поправляя кофту. – На меня все сердятся.  
\- Не все, - улыбнулся дядя Сильвестр. – Да и никто, в общем-то, не сердится.   
\- Дядя Силь, - спросила Минни, схватив его за руку. – А как ты стал взрослым?  
Он задумался и несколько минут шел молча.  
\- Я не помню, крошка, - сказал он наконец. – Это было очень давно, но я думаю, что мне тоже далось нелегко. Лучше спроси у Твити, он всегда все помнит.  
\- Это потому, что ты старенький, да? – заботливо спросила Минни.  
\- Кто старенький? – возмутился дядя Сильвестр. – Я-то старенький? Ах ты мелкая шалопайка!  
Он зарычал, схватил ее под коленками, перевернул вверх ногами и дальше понес так, пока Минни хохотала, извивалась и дергалась, как червячок на крючке. 

\- Нагулялись? – беззлобно спросил Твити, когда они, замерзшие, но веселые, ввалились с черного хода.   
\- Нагулялись, - согласился дядя Сильвестр.  
Он посадил Минни на барную стойку, перегнулся и поцеловал Твити в макушку. Тот вскинул лицо и в ответ коротко поцеловал дядю Силя в губы. Минни высунула язык, сморщив нос.   
\- Фе, - сказала она. – Целовашки! Фу!  
\- Доброе утро, малыш, - проворковал дядя Силь, не обращая на нее внимание.  
Твити погладил его по щеке, заросшей черной с сединой щетиной.   
\- Поговорили? – спросил он негромко.  
\- Было дело, - согласился дядя Сильвестр. – Ты напоишь нас шоколадом, а то мы совсем замерзли?  
\- А где это вы были? – удивился Твити. – Где это вы замерзли?  
Минни переглянулась с дядей Сильвестром и только захихикала, ничего не ответив. Твити взволнованно потрогал ее лоб, потом высыпал в большую чашку пакетик сухой овсянки и залил ее горячим молоком. Добавил карамельный сироп, помешал и поставил перед Минни.   
\- Ешь, - сказал он строго. – И без выкрутасов.

Вообще Твити был совсем не злой, только строгий. И еще он очень не любил, когда Минни не хотела есть. Тогда он действительно начинал злиться и пару раз ее больно отшлепал. Мама как-то сказала, что у Твити было голодное детство, поэтому он… суб-ли-ми-рует на Минни, и это хорошо, потому что обозначает, что он ее любит. Но Минни и так знала, что Твити ее любит, она просто не любила, когда ее так настойчиво пытаются покормить.  
Но теперь ей хотелось кушать, она проголодалась, так что послушно взяла ложку и быстро слопала все, еще и запила горячим, сладким шоколадом.

\- Молодец, - улыбнулся Твити, перетирая бокалы.  
Дядя Сильвестр пил кофе и о чем-то тихо переговаривался с Твити. У Минни отяжелели веки, от тепла и сытости потянуло в сон.  
\- Можно я посижу у мамы в комнате? – спросила она, имея в виду гримерку, где лежали мамины платья.   
Раньше мама часто пела в клубе, а Минни часто играла в ее гримерке, но потом мама легла в больницу, гримерку закрыли на ключ и больше не открывали. По крайней мере, Минни этого не видела.  
Твити кивнул, достал ключ и протянул ей.  
\- Сама справишься?

Минни кивнула и поспешила в узкий коридорчик. Ключ легко провернулся, дверь щелкнула и отворилась. Минни глубоко вздохнула родной и любимый мамин аромат – ее духи, сладковатые и цветочные, запах ее кожи, который остался тут, несмотря на то, что мама уже давно сюда не приходила. Платья пахли иначе, но тоже приятно. На столике не было ни пудры, ни маленьких кисточек. Их куда-то убрали, когда вытирали пыль.   
Минни тихонько зашла и легла на угловой диванчик, свернувшись калачиком. С этого места она видела мамино любимое платье, висящее на вешалке – ярко-розовое, длинное, расшитое блестками. Под вешалкой с платьем стояли туфли, тоже розовые и блестящие, с большими каблуками. Минни хотела было примерить их, но ей стало лень вставать. Она сонно захлопала глазами, потерлась щекой о мягкую обивку, которая чуточку пахла сигаретами.   
Потом, в больнице, мама все время пахла лекарствами, ее запах изменился, но тут остались старые ароматы, как будто время в этой комнате откололось и заблудилось, когда закрыли дверь. 

\- Ты спишь, маленькая? – тихо спросил Твити, остановившись на пороге.  
Минни слабо кивнула. Твити принес откуда-то плед и накрыл ее, присел рядом и погладил по волосам.  
\- Силь с тобой уже разговаривал, - проговорил Твити, - но я тоже хочу кое-что добавить. Послушаешь?  
Минни разлепила глаза и посмотрела на него. Потом подвинулась вперед и легла головой на его худые колени. Твити принялся гладить ее по голове.  
\- Может, тебе и рано это знать, - сказал Твити, не подозревая, что Минни подобное уже слышала в это утро, - но я думаю, что тебе стоит услышать. Я знаю твою маму очень-очень долго, много лет, мы много лет дружим. Так вот, малышка, за всю жизнь твоя мама никого не любила, вообще ни одного человека. Кроме тебя.  
Минни даже вздрогнула от неожиданности.

\- Никого? – спросила она растерянно.  
\- Лола хороший человек, - спокойно сказал Твити. – Она отличный друг, она добрая и замечательная. Но только тебя она любит всем сердцем.   
\- А папу? – спросила Минни, которой стало даже обидно за отца. – А дядю Багза? А Даффи?  
\- Ну… меньше, чем тебя, - нашелся с ответом Твити. – Когда ты родилась – Лола могла часами на тебя смотреть и восхищаться твоими ручками и ножками, и ноготками, и ресничками. Ты – смысл ее жизни, Минни. Тебе не нужно бояться младенца, больше ее любви, чем ты, никто в этом мире не получит.   
Он перебирал ее темные волосы. Минни все думала и думала над его словами, чувствуя, как теплеет у нее у сердца. Ее злоба окончательно растаяла, пальцы Твити усыпляли ее, Минни прижалась щекой к его ноге, потерлась и вздохнула.

\- Что? – спросил Твити.   
\- А Даффи? – спросила она. – А Койот? Они меня любят?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Твити. – Минни, неужели ты не замечаешь, что мы все растим тебя, как родную?   
\- Не замечаю, - ответила она, сморщив нос.  
\- А ты заметь, - посоветовал Твити.   
Минни улыбнулась. Твити через некоторое время осторожно ее отодвинул, переложив на диван, и ушел работать. Минни поплотнее замоталась в одеяло.   
Она почти заснула, когда услышала негромкий разговор в коридоре.

\- Зачем тебе ее будить? – спросил дядя Силь. – Девочка всю ночь проревела. Пусть спит.  
\- Ладно, - ответил Даффи. – Там Лолка просто с ума сходит. Ребенка, понимаешь, выставили в истерике, а ее не выписывают.  
\- А когда? – спросил Твити.   
\- Через пару дней, - ответил Даффи. – Ну ладно, я тогда вечером малую заберу, пусть теперь у нас поживет, пока Лолу не выпустят на свободу.  
\- Нет, - возразил дядя Силь. – Пусть у нас живет. У нас спокойнее.   
\- А… - начал было Даффи, но потом почему-то хмыкнул и согласился.  
Скрипнула дверь. Минни с трудом приоткрыла один глаз. Даффи, небритый и взъерошенный, в черной куртке, пропахшей сигаретным дымом, опустился перед диваном на одно колено. Минни слабо улыбнулась ему. Даффи поцеловал ее в лоб, отвел рассыпавшуюся челку в сторону и погладил по щеке.  
\- Спи, дочка, - сказал он тихо. – Все будет хорошо.


	7. Микки

Микки мучила совесть. Он пытался уговорить себя сходить за Плуто, - в такой чудесный день бедный пес тоже заслужил немного побегать, - но как Микки не ругал себя эгоистом и скотиной, он все равно не мог наскрести достаточно сил, чтобы разлепить глаза и подняться с лавочки. 

Микки рисовал до трех часов ночи, и утром, собираясь на работу, должно быть, был похож на зомби. Не удивительно, что соседка с первого этажа, милейшая Дейзи Дак, даже не поздоровалась с ним. Микки прополз мимо нее, буквально держась за стенку. Один глаз наотрез отказывался открыться и продолжал видеть сны.  
На работе Микки немного взбодрился, выпив подряд три чашки крепкого кофе, но тихий рокот компьютера его убаюкивал. Микки понял, что дело плохо - и он вот-вот заснет.   
Он прошелся по коридорчику между блоками офисов, здороваясь со знакомыми, спустился вниз, на первый этаж, по лестнице, а потом поднялся бегом. Такая зарядка его взбодрила, правда, к тринадцатому этажу сердце начало колотиться в груди, как ненормальное. Может, стоило снизить потребление кофе… но как тогда вообще жить?

По справедливости, стоило прекращать рисовать по ночам. Тогда и счета за электричество, приходящие в конце месяца, перестанут пугать его до икоты, и режим дня нормализуется, и вообще наступит благоденствие и рай на земле. Но… Микки не мог. Потребность рисовать была у него в крови, поэтому он урывал часы от сна, правда, потом и чувствовал себя выжатым досуха и больным.   
Бедняга Плуто, достался же ему ненормальный хозяин.

Микки снова отругал себя и лениво пообещал сам себе, что через минуточку, вот буквально минуточку, он соберется и встанет, сходит за Плуто и позволит тому часик погулять. А не будет сидеть на этой пустой, солнечной аллее, наслаждаясь покоем, теплом и закатом, как самодовольный свин. Микки прикрыл воспаленные глаза и ненадолго задремал. Под веками чуть жгло, словно в глаза сыпанули песка, но потихоньку эти песчинки растворялись, как крупинки сахара в кипятке. Микки спросонья нахохлился, завернувшись в куртку, запрокинул голову назад, подставив лицо солнечному свету… и едва не подпрыгнул, когда прямо над его головой кто-то хмыкнул и рассмеялся.

На соседнюю лавочку, напротив, уселась колоритная парочка. Микки даже проснулся, разглядывая этот великолепный контраст. Он сразу понял, что это брат и сестра. Несмотря на то, что они были ну совершенно разными, было в их лицах и что-то общее, родственное. Микки сначала поглядел на мальчишку, тот был примечательный – с очень светлыми, платиновыми волосами, высокий и худой. Микки сначала подумал, что мальчишка крашенный, но тот повернулся, размахивая руками, и оказалось, что и брови, и ресницы у него тоже светлые. А глаза у него были такие ослепительно голубые, чистые, как высокогорный лед, что Микки невольно дернулся к рюкзаку за скетчбуком, но вовремя остановил себя.   
Он принялся исподтишка рассматривать мальчика, запоминая детали. Хорошенький мальчишка, хоть и совсем молоденький, лет четырнадцать, может, или пятнадцать. Наверное, девчонки уже с ума сходили. Микки посмотрел на девушку – и моментально забыл про мальчика. 

Девушка была темноволосая, невысокая, худая, но не хрупкая. Микки толком не видел ее лица – она натянула повыше воротник кожаной куртки, еще и обмотала шею арафаткой. Черные волосы, гладкие, собранные в хвост, были перевязаны простым белым шнурком. Микки просто увидел ее глаза, миндалевидные, желтые, веселые – и понял, что пропал. Девушка покивала головой, потом сморщила носик, чуть курносый, упрямый. Ее брат, светловолосый мальчик, сел рядом и принялся с жаром что-то втолковывать, она слушала и все больше морщилась. Микки прислушался.

\- Ты только критикуешь! – с обидой сказал мальчик. – Придумай сама!  
\- И придумаю, - ответила она хрипловатым, грудным голосом.  
Микки даже сглотнул, от этого выразительного тембра его прошибло до кончиков пальцев, даже ступни вспотели. Он поерзал.  
\- Давай, - с азартом предложил мальчик. – Валяй, предлагай! Я весь во внимании.  
\- Может, ты заткнешься и дашь мне подумать? – недовольно спросила она.  
Они несколько секунд молчали.  
\- Может, купить ему поездку на Гавайи? – предложила она, наконец. – Хороший подарок?  
\- А вдруг Койот не сумеет взять отпуск? – спросил мальчик. – Тогда Бегун не поедет.   
\- А вдруг поедет? – улыбнулась девушка. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
Мальчик закатил глаза и фыркнул так, что даже совершенно посторонний Микки понял, что этот мальчишка отлично знает какого-то неизвестного Бегуна.   
\- Да, не поедет, - согласилась она огорченно.   
\- А я не потяну Гавайи, - вздохнул мальчик – Будь реалистом, Минни.  
Так Микки узнал, как зовут эту желтоглазую красотку. 

Мальчик похлопал по карманам, вытащил пачку сигарет и прикурил себе одну. Другую отдал сестре.  
\- Что за дерьмо ты куришь? – спросила та, сдернув черно-белую арафатку до подбородка.  
Рот у нее был пухлый, и форма нижней губы чем-то неуловимо говорила о примеси африканской крови.   
\- Ну извини! - оскорбился мальчик. – У меня временные трудности с карманными деньгами! Не всем, знаешь, дают донат за красивые глаза.  
Микки был с ним полностью согласен – глазищи у его сестры были не просто красивые, а сногсшибательные – миндалевидные, полные жизни, злющие и привлекательные одновременно.   
\- Нда? – ответила она, но, тем не менее, затянулась и выдохнула сигаретный дым, округлив губы. – А что ты натворил?  
\- Ничего! – очень быстро и не очень честно ответил мальчик.  
\- Спиди, - задумчиво сказала она, сбивая ногтем пепел с сигареты. – Если ты рассчитываешь на финансирование с моей стороны, то должен быть честен со мной.  
\- Оставь эти замашки дяде Багзу, - попросил Спиди, запрокинув голову к солнечному свету. – Не надо тут этого «кто проживает на дне океана»...  
\- Тот, кто предал честь семьи, - очень угрожающе проговорила Минни.  
Они оба захихикали, хотя шуточка, на взгляд Микки, была очень так себе.

Он громко вздохнул и этим привлек к себе внимание. Мальчик посмотрел на него равнодушно, зато желтые глаза Минни глядели на него в упор несколько секунд. Микки смутился и стушевался. Общение с красотками у него всегда складывалось крайне плохо, еще со школы. Так что и теперь Микки растерялся и вовремя не отвел взгляд. Желтые глазищи Минни стали из внимательных реально хищными, в них проступил какой-то волчий блеск. 

\- Эй, ты! - громко сказала Минни, сморщив свой прелестный носик. – У тебя проблемы или что?  
\- Да перестань, - миролюбиво попросил ее светловолосый брат. – Он же тебя не трогает.  
\- Еще бы тронул! – фыркнула Минни. – Сидит и уши греет. Тебя что-то интересует, крошка?  
Микки молча покачал головой. Мальчик, Спиди, улыбнулся.  
\- Отстань от парня, - попросил он. – Мы так и не решили, что нам делать.

Микки приуныл. Он не любил, когда какие-то красивые вещи, которые ему нравились, оказывались со скрытым изъяном. Девушку, конечно, нельзя было назвать вещью, но Микки все равно стало неприятно встретить за таким красивым фасадом агрессивную злобу. Должно быть, девчонка была первостатейной стервой, из тех, что в школе травят некрасивых или застенчивых подружек.   
По-хорошему, стоило идти домой, за Плуто. Но Микки решил, что если сейчас уйдет – это будет выглядеть бегством, так что он плотнее завернулся в куртку и попробовал подремать. 

Брат с сестрой все пререкались насчет подарка какому-то своему другу, курили и ругались. Микки снова задремал.  
\- А тебе что? – спросил мальчик, почти над самой его головой.  
Микки дернулся и разлепил один глаз. Оказывается, разговаривали все-таки не с ним. Брат собрался покупать хот-доги, а сестра устроилась на лавке с ногами и давала ему ценные указания. Микки грустно подумал, что и сам бы не отказался от горячего хот-дога, правда, в карманах бренчала одна лишь мелочь. Он лениво порылся в сумке и наскреб еще несколько долларов.   
Можно было купить даже стаканчик кофе, но было так лень подниматься с нагретого места…

Солнце коснулось нижним краем земли, залив землю красно-оранжевым светом. Высоко в голубом небе, проплывали редкие, жалкие облака. По аллее начал гулять ночной ветерок, уже прохладный, пронизывающий. Разноцветные листья взметнулись смерчем и опали. Микки невольно посмотрел на девушку и вздохнул. Все-таки, девчонка была очень красивая, причем, необычной диковатой красотой. Было в ее внешности что-то цепляющее, какая-то изюминка, которую Минни так сразу не мог найти, но наметанным взглядом художника ее наличие заметил.

Он снова загляделся, еле сдерживая желание достать скетчбук, и не сразу понял, что девушка глядит на него в ответ. Задумчивость моментально ушла из ее глаз, они загорелись дьявольскими огоньками. Минни спрыгнула с лавочки, подошла к нему и посмотрела сверху вниз.

\- Ты что, маньяк? – дерзко спросила она, склонив голову набок. – Что уставился?  
Микки растерялся, покосился вправо и влево, но аллея была почти пуста, они находилась очень глубоко в парке, сюда мало кто заходил.  
\- Если бы я был маньяком – тебе следовало бы бояться, - ляпнул он раньше, чем подумал. Просто брякнул вслух мысль, не успев ухватить ее за хвост.  
Желтые глаза расширились, потом сузились.   
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - презрительно сказала Минни. – И уж тем более тебя, хлюпик.  
\- Я не хлюпик! – возмутился Микки.   
Он встал и повел плечами, чувствуя себя идиотом. Девушка же явно демонстрировала ему свое неодобрение, а он бессознательно пытался понравиться ей. Вот дурак-то.   
Минни оказалась ему носом по плечо. Ее взгляд немного изменился, стал настороженным. Она отступила на шаг.  
\- Я не маньяк, - глупо сказал Микки. – Я…

\- Ты что тут, драку затеяла? – с любопытством спросил Спиди, вывалившись из соседней аллеи прямо через живую изгородь. – Серьезно?  
Минни фыркнула. Микки стало грустно и неприятно, и даже немного стыдно за свою попытку впечатлить. Он молча забрал свой рюкзак и пошел прочь.  
И конечно, стоило ему отойти подальше, в голову полезли разные остроумные ответы, которыми он мог бы отбрить эту красивую нахалку. Но теперь-то это было уже неактуально. Микки совсем приуныл.  
Он прошелся дворами, ежась от вечерней зябкости, поднялся по ступенькам на самый верх, к своей мансарде, и зазвенел ключами. Стоило ему распахнуть дверь, как в его колени врезалась рыжая пуля любви. Микки засмеялся, на душе у него чуточку посветлело – Плуто так радовался ему, словно они неделю не виделись, а не расстались всего лишь утром.

\- Пойдем гулять, дружок, - ласково сказал Микки. – Я вот тебя сегодня хотел перехитрить, за это и получил щелчок по носу.  
Он натянул на поскуливающего от нетерпения Плуто намордник, пристегнул к ошейнику длинный поводок и позволил жизнерадостной собаке вытащить себя на улицу. Плуто, конечно, рванулся по любимому маршруту – в парк.   
Микки чуть придерживал его, но особо не приструнивал. Ему было приятно видеть безудержную радость собаки. Хоть кто-то его искренне и самозабвенно любил, не считая мамы, бабушки, тетушек и деда.   
Он усмехнулся своим мыслям, завел Плуто подальше от всех и спустил с поводка. Пес моментально умчался в кусты, откуда с негодующим чириканьем разлетелись птицы, готовившиеся к ночному сну.  
\- Мальчик, не шали, - попросил Микки больше для порядка, он подозревал, что разыгравшийся Плуто и ухом не поведет.   
Так и вышло.

Микки нашел себе укромный уголок, устроился на резной скамье и достал из рюкзака скетчбук и карандаш. Плуто носился кругами, вывалив язык и радостно улыбаясь всей своей глупой мордой. Микки наскоро зарисовал его. У него было много эскизов собаки. Он задумался, и руки сами собой начали выводить миндалевидный разрез глаз, темные волосы, небрежно подвязанные шнурком, край клетчатой арафатки. Микки опомнился и торопливо перевернул страницу, словно кто-то мог его увидеть. Потом подумал и перелистнул обратно. В самом деле, его никто не мог видеть, так что он мог довести рисунок до ума. Микки обозначил темные густые брови, длинные ресницы, линию носа. Он нахмурился, пытаясь передать правильное выражение глаз – одновременно дерзкое и какое-то по-девичьему настороженное. 

Плуто вдруг громко залаял. Микки выронил скетбук и вскочил на ноги. Он взглянул на кого рычит собака и потерял дар речи. Казалось, что девушка, которую он пытался нарисовать, материализовалась во плоти.   
Она его не заметила, внимательно смотря на собаку и потихоньку отступая.   
\- Плуто, сидеть! – рявкнул Микки, бросившись на помощь.   
Девушка, Минни, подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Плуто, неистово виляя хвостом, плюхнулся на задницу и расплылся в своей глупейшей улыбке. Он тоже страшно любил женский пол, но, в отличие от застенчивого Микки, совершенно не стеснялся приставать к барышням.

\- Прости, - пропыхтел Микки, подбежав и пристегнув к ошейнику поводок. – Он тебя не напугал? Он просто хотел поиграть. Он не злой вообще-то.  
\- Ты! – прошипела Минни, глядя на него прищуренными глазами. – Ты как тут оказался? Ты что… ты следил за мной?  
\- Я? – возмутился он. – Да я тут каждый вечер гуляю! Это ты как тут оказалась?   
\- А это не твое дело! – оскорбилась она. – Нашелся тут повелитель лужаек и газонов!  
\- Ну и ладно, - буркнул Микки и отошел. – Ну и пока. Плуто, сидеть.

Девушка шагнула… потом остановилась и посмотрела на собаку.  
\- Это твоя? – спросила она нерешительно.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Микки, - чужую спер.   
Минни склонила голову набок.   
\- Шутник, да? – проговорила она неприятным тоном.  
Микки закивал, прикусив язык, чтобы не засмеяться. Это он-то шутник? Да он впервые за десять лет нашел в себе смелость заговорить с девчонкой.  
\- А собака у тебя ничего так, - с одобрением проговорила Минни. – Можно погладить?  
Микки снова закивал как болванчик.  
\- Он не кусачий, - сказал он, мысленно пиная себя не сутулиться, говорить просто и спокойно. – Он любит целоваться, так что береги лицо от слюней.  
Минни присела на корточки и похлопала себя по колену, Плуто тут же радостно взвизгнул и влетел в ее руки, сразу же полез лизать ее лицо. Минни захохотала, уворачиваясь.

\- Какой хороший мальчик, - проворковала она. – Какой славный мальчик… это же мальчик, вроде?  
\- Да, - согласился Микки. – Его зовут Плуто. Он натуральный плут.  
\- А тебя? – спросила она, сидя на корточках. – А ты кто?  
\- А меня зовут Микки, - пробурчал он, смутившись и разом потеряв запал.  
\- Минни, - коротко представилась она.  
\- Я знаю, - Микки кивнул. – Вы громко разговаривали… придумали подарок?  
\- Нет, - вздохнула девушка. – Какой-то тупик.  
\- Подари иксбокс последней модели, - посоветовал Микки. – Любой парень обрадуется до чертиков.  
\- Наш – не обрадуется, - сказала она.   
Потом задумалась.  
\- А может и обрадуется, - пробормотала она, почесывая Плуто за ухом. – Может, это и хорошая идея. Спасибо, крошка, ты очень помог.  
\- Крошка? – не выдержал Микки. – Тебе не кажется, что крошка тут ты?  
\- Нет, - ответила она, сверкнул желтыми глазищами. - Мне так не кажется.  
Она встала и отряхнула колено. Узкие джинсы обтягивали ее ноги – и ноги эти были очень даже ничего.

\- А Минни – это от Минервы? – спросил Микки, чтобы заполнить паузу.   
\- Нет, это от Миннесоты, - ответила она, поглядывая на него искоса. – И нет, я родилась не там. Это просто мамина блажь.   
Микки улыбнулся.  
\- Ну а ты? – спросила она. – Ты Майкл?  
\- Нет, - Микки вздохнул. – Я Михаэль. Я же черный. Но я буду очень признателен, если ты сейчас забудешь, что я тебе сказал.  
\- Что ты черный? – уточнила Минни.  
\- Нет, что я Михаэль, - ответил он, поерошив короткие, жесткие волосы на затылке.  
Минни вдруг улыбнулась, очень светло и очень красиво.

\- Да, ты смешной, - кивнула она. – Ну и чего ты на нас пялился, будто людей не видел, а, Михаэль?  
\- Ты теперь не перестанешь, да? – безнадежно спросил Микки. – Да я не пялился, я просто… вы с братом создаете художественный контраст.  
\- Чего-чего? – спросила она. - Что мы там создаем?  
\- Контраст, - повторил Микки, совсем смутившись. – Вы очень разные, оттеняете друг друга.  
\- Ты что, художник? – спросила Минни.  
Он кивнул.  
Минни несколько секунд всматривалась в его лицо.  
\- Что, серьезно? – удивилась она. – Настоящий художник?  
\- Да уж точно не пластилиновый, - фыркнул он. – Настоящий.  
\- А можно посмотреть, что ты там рисуешь? – заинтересовалась Минни. – Или ты из тех, что годами клянутся создать свой шедевр? Или ты только умеешь граффити на заборах бомбить?  
\- То, что я черный, не значит, что я лодырь, бандит и вандал, - обиделся Микки. – Я цивилизованный художник.  
Минни кривовато улыбнулась.   
\- Ну так покажи что-нибудь? – попросила она.   
Микки кивнул, вернулся к скамье и поднял с земли упавший скетчбук, изрисованный набросками, эскизами или просто невнятными почеркушками.

Минни принялась листать, и постепенно с ее лица сходила недоверчивая и чуть насмешливая гримаса. Лицо ее посерьезнело и даже чуточку вытянулось. Наконец она дошла до последней изрисованной страницы и несколько секунд, не моргая, смотрела на свой портрет.  
\- Это только набросок, - извиняющееся проговорил Микки.  
Плуто тыкался в него головой, пытаясь понять, почему ничего не происходит.  
\- Да ты талант, - наконец сказал Минни. – Слушай, это… это очень круто. А сколько стоит твоя работа?  
\- Да ты что?! – Микки даже шарахнулся от неожиданности. – Это же для души, это так… вообще, я работаю мультипликатором, а это так…  
\- Ты мультики рисуешь? – изумилась Минни. – Серьезно?  
Микки поморщился.  
\- Не совсем, - сказал он, помрачнев. – Я рисую фон для мультиков в команде аниматоров. Чтобы доверили свой проект – это надо много работать… или еще как-нибудь. Так что я пока просто отрабатываю навыки.  
Он кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- По-моему, тебе ничего не нужно отрабатывать, - покачала головой Минни. – У тебя вон полный блокнот проектов.

\- Тебя проводить? – предложил Микки, решив, что неприятную ему тему нужно быстренько менять. – Уже почти стемнело, а ты одна…  
Минни вдруг засмеялась и всмотрелась в его лицо.  
\- И что? – спросила она, веселясь по непонятной ему причине.   
\- И то, - сказал он. – Ты девушка, а места тут глухие. Давай мы с Плуто тебя проводим… если хочешь.  
\- Да ты никак серьезно? – с веселым удивлением осведомилась Минни. – Ну ладно, проводите. Моя машина, правда, припаркована за углом, но если тебе охота побыть джентльменом…  
Микки кивнул, показывая, что ему очень даже охота. Он не мог понять, что именно забавляет эту странную красотку.

\- А ты откуда? – спросила она, поглядывая искоса.  
\- Я из пригорода Нью-Йорка, - ответил он. – Есть такой городочек – Хоторн, вот я родом оттуда.  
\- А здесь ты что забыл? – изумилась Минни. – Поближе ничего не нашлось?  
\- Ну… - он пожал плечами, - работа… и я хотел уехать подальше от семьи.  
Минни почему-то остановилась, словно вкопанная.  
\- Почему? – спросила она с недоумением. – Как так?  
Микки сморщил нос.  
\- У меня, вообще-то, очень большая и дружная семья, - сказал он. – Они хорошие, но… задолбали. Я все-таки мужчина, я самостоятельности хочу, а не чтобы тетушки надо мной до старости крыльями хлопали.  
\- Мда? – Минни усмехнулась. – А у меня тоже большущая семья, но я люблю, когда они надо мной крыльями хлопают. Но я тебя понимаю, Спиди вот бесится… Спиди – это мой брат, ты его уже видел.  
Он кивнул. 

\- Так что, ты с натуры не рисуешь? – спросила Минни, вышагивая рядом. – Не принимаешь заказы?  
\- Вообще, принял бы, - подумав, сказал он. – Но у меня не очень много времени заниматься леваком. Я в основном по ночам рисую, если для себя. А… а что ты хочешь?  
\- Я? – Минни поскребла затылок розовыми аккуратными ноготками. – Я ничего. Я просто подумала, что, может, ты берешь заказы. Маме в клуб нужно пару новых картин.   
\- В клуб? – удивился Микки. – Какой клуб?  
\- Мамин клуб, - терпеливо ответила она. – «Краски и чернила», слышал?  
Микки молча покачал головой.  
\- Извини, - сказал он виновато, - я не из тех, кто бурно развлекается… а что, хорошее место?  
\- Естественно, - фыркнула она. – А ты чего ждешь, что я скажу, мол, полный отстой? Про мамулин-то драгоценный клуб? Ха!  
Микки смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, - признал он, - глупость спросил. А какие картины нужны? Не порнография же?  
\- У нас приличный клуб! - оскорбилась Минни. – Джаз, знаешь ли, и строгий фейс-контроль. Не знаю, что ты там себе возомнил, Микеланджело, но ты явно ошибся!  
\- Микеланджело был скульптором, - скромно заметил Микки. – Я художник.  
Минни открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то явно гадкое, судя по ее злющим глазам. Но ничего не сказала, промолчала и надулась. 

Микки был уверен, что она больше ничего ему не скажет, но она все-таки повернулась к нему и спросила:  
\- А что ты сейчас рисуешь?   
\- Ты имеешь в виду баловство? – спросил он, помахав блокнотом. – Или серьезное?  
\- Я ничего не имею в виду, - фыркнула Минни. – Я просто спросила. Ты уж сам реши, стоит ли рассказывать мне о своем баловстве ручонками – или нет.  
\- Да я ничего такого не имел в виду, - смутился Микки. - Погоди, а ты про какое баловство?  
Минни пошло подвигала бровями. Мимика у нее была очень живая и выразительная. Глаза хулигански блеснули.  
\- Фу! – сказал Микки. – Да я бы никогда… да я… тем более девушке!  
Минни запрокинула голову и рассмеялась.  
\- Какой ты странный, - сказала она с непонятным одобрением. – Первый раз такого чудика встречаю. Или вы, мультипликаторы, все такие?  
\- Мы не такие, - возразил Микки. – Вообще-то мы разные, но в основном хорошие.  
Она улыбнулась.

\- Так что ты рисуешь, скрытник? – спросила она с интересом. – Или ты не скажешь?  
\- Да скажу, что уж, - он вздохнул. – Я тут пытался нарисовать гладиаторский сюжет, да вот никак не найду модель, а без центрального образа все рассыпается.  
\- А кто тебе нужен? – спросила Минни.  
Ее взгляд стал цепким.   
\- Если бы я знал, - усмехнулся Микки. – Кто-то… кто-то подходящий.  
\- Ну а что у тебя на картине будет по задумке? – спросила Минни.  
\- Умирающий гладиатор перед равнодушным и жаждущим зрелищ лицом Рима, - застенчиво ответил Микки. – Умирающий от раны, но не сломленный. Скорее… уходящий по собственной воле.  
Он посмотрел на нее и вдруг покраснел.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал он, потупившись. – Тебе, наверное, это вообще не интересно.  
\- Да нет, - задумчиво ответила Минни. – Очень интересно. И я даже знаю, кто тебе нужен.  
\- Кто? – хмыкнул он. – Рассел Кроу?   
Минни захихикала, прикрыв ладошкой рот с белыми, крупными зубками.

\- Вот что, крошка, - заявила она. – Я приглашаю тебя в наш клуб. Придешь? Познакомлю с твоей моделью. Надеюсь, уговорю его тебе позировать.  
\- Кого? – обалдело спросил Микки. – Куда? Ты серьезно?  
\- Я совершенно серьезно! – заявила она, остановившись у большого черного джипа. – Приходи в субботу утром, ладно?  
Микки кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он. – Я… попробую.  
\- Никаких попробую, - заявила Минни, сверкая глазами. – Давай-ка сюда свой номер телефона. Я тебе позвоню, если попробуешь спрыгнуть.  
\- Ты всегда такая решительная? – возмутился Микки, у которого от души отлегло – он-то последние десять минут ломал голову, как бы выпросить ее номер телефона, хоть и знал, что позвонить никогда не решится.   
\- Да, - твердо сказала Минни. – Я всегда такая решительная. А ты всегда такой хлюпик?  
\- Нет! – обиделся он. – Я вообще не хлюпик. Я джентльмен, знаешь.   
\- Нда? – очень ехидно спросила Минни. – Ну, раз ты это называешь так, то ладно.

Она выпрямилась во весь свой маленький рост, откинула черный хвост, перевязанный шнурком, за спину и протянула ему ладонь:  
\- Миннесота Банни.  
\- Микки Маус, - ответил он, пожимая ее ладонь. – Очень приятно, Миннесота.  
\- И мне, - ответила она. – И еще раз меня так назовешь – я тебе в глаза наплюю. Терпеть не могу свое полное имя.  
Он улыбнулся.   
\- В субботу, - сказала она строго. – Попробуй только не прийти, мистер джентльмен.   
Она присела и потискала за уши Плуто.   
\- И тебе пока, песик.   
Плуто лизнул ее руку, потом подпрыгнул и лизнул в лицо. Минни засмеялась, выпрямилась и вытащила из кармана ключи от автомобиля.

\- Топай отсюда, - сказала она. – Сам же говорил, тут жопа мира и совсем стемнело.   
\- Я-то не боюсь, - сказал Микки, отойдя в сторону. – Я же парень. Мне-то что?  
\- Ну знаешь, - Минни села на водительское место и небрежно пристегнулась. – Мало ли кто решит, что для коллекции жертв ему не хватает сладенького художника. А тут ты.  
Микки едва язык себе не прокусил от неожиданности. Никто еще не называл его сладеньким. Кроме мамы, бабушки и сонмища тетушек. 

\- Пока, Микки, - сказала Минни.  
\- До свидания, Миннесота, - не без ехидства ответил он и смылся быстрее, чем она, в самом деле, как обещала, наплевала ему в глаза.   
В спину ему донеслось раздраженное ругательство, а потом взревел мотор. 

Микки ухмылялся всю дорогу домой.


	8. Лола

Утро было раннее, в распахнутые двери вливались прохлада и прозрачная рассветная свежесть. На самом деле рассвет наступил уже пару часов назад, просто город все еще спал, не успел загадить эту утреннюю чистоту и тишину. 

Несмотря на открытые двери, окна в «Красках и чернилах» были плотно закрыты жалюзи, но солнечные лучи все равно нашли какой-то способ пробраться внутрь. Тонкие солнечные шпаги торчали у танцпола, одно такое тоненькое золотое острие пробилось над баром. Над светлыми волосами Твити плясали пылинки. Багз, небрежно сидящий на барной стойке, изредка наклонялся вперед, и тогда Лоле казалось, что солнечная пуля врезается в его висок. От этого зрелища ей становилось дурно, и она закрывала глаза.

Из всей компании бодрым выглядел только Твити, стоявший за барной стойкой. Он вообще был ранней пташкой. Тазз как обычно скрывал эмоции, но под глазами у него проступили едва заметные синяки, он, как и она, не спал почти всю ночь. Только он держался, а Лоле было очень уж нехорошо. Она устроилась в отдалении, на подиуме, где обычно пела. Она любила это возвышение, чувствуя себя там, как дома. Высота ее не пугала.   
Правда, теперь ей совсем не хотелось петь, ей хотелось лечь и сдохнуть. 

С утра Тазз почти насильно заставил ее съесть овсяные хлопья с молоком. Эта немудреная еда стояла у нее в горле, то и дело порываясь сбежать с порывом тошноты. Лола легла на бок, лицом к бару, съежилась, неосознанно закрывая живот руками.

Тазз сказал ночью:  
\- Ты должна признаться. Если не скажешь ты – это сделаю я.  
Вид у него был решительный. Он то и дело поглядывал на разложенные тесты с двумя полосками. Потом глядел на ее живот, уже не плоский, с маленькой выпуклостью, с нетерпеливым ожиданием. Лола была слишком измучена растущей тайной и тем, что эта тайна делала с ее телом, так что не стала возражать, хотя в любом другом случае вышвырнула бы Тазза из своей квартиры прямо так – в белых слипах и даже без носков. Раскомандовался тут.   
На широченной груди Тазза, покрытой шрамами и оспинами, покачивался золотой крестик на толстой цепочке. Это движение, которое раньше ее убаюкивало, вызывало головокружение и тошноту.  
Впрочем, у Лолы теперь все, кроме кофе, вызывало тошноту. 

\- Слушайте, парни, - сонно сказал Бегун, лежащий щекой на сложенных руках на барной стойке. – А обязательно было собирать целый семейный совет? Я жутко хочу спать, у меня смена закончилась час назад.  
Он посмотрел на Багза красными, воспаленными глазами, вскинул бровь и перевел взгляд на пустую чашку. Твити, стоящий у кофе-машины, понятливо кивнул, забрал его чашку и обновил напиток.

\- Это не моя идея, - покачал головой Багз.  
На его щеке остался красный отпечаток подушки, Багз то и дело его рассеянно тер, но след не рассасывался. Даффи подкатился на стуле к Сильвестру, сонному и тихому, и уткнулся лицом в его широкую спину, и кажется, даже похрапывал. Черная майка на Даффи была вывернута наизнанку, но этого никто, кроме Лолы, не заметил. Сильвестр и сам дремал над чашкой, время от времени сонно вздыхая.  
Лола смотрела на них с любовью и жалостью. Она покосилась на Тазза, застывшего в дверях не то заботливым охранником, не то суровым надзирателем. Он курил трубку, стараясь, чтобы дым не затягивало в клуб. 

Койот бродил между столов, зевая и почесывая утреннюю щетину. Пакет с формой он положил на свободный стул и ходил туда-сюда только в форменных штанах. Лола несколько секунд следила за его траекторией, случайной и хаотической. Он пытался не заснуть, время от времени потягивался и махал руками, чтобы взбодриться, но получалось не очень успешно. Тогда он подходил к Бегуну, щипал его, или дергал за рыжие прядки, или еще как-то пытался привлечь внимание, по-мальчишески задиристо, но Бегун на него не реагировал или просто отмахивался, тогда Койот снова уходил бродить. 

Лола подумала – в какой момент они все выросли? Когда это произошло? В какую секунду в ее памяти образ мальчишки, тощего, скуластого, синеглазого, заменился образом этот мужика, высокого, коротко стриженного, с широкими плечами, с мускулистыми руками? Когда ее брат, сероглазый мальчик с выступающими передними зубами и застенчивой улыбкой, вырос в уверенного в себе, светловолосого бандита, с улыбкой острой и недоброй?   
Когда Сильвестр стал таким огромным? Когда Твити так изменился, став из маленького и улыбчивого – большим и серьезным? А когда повзрослела она сама?   
Она поймала взгляд Твити, холодный и оценивающий. 

\- Это я собрала, - сказала Лола, села и почесала волосы на затылке. - Это моя идея.   
\- Здорово, - проговорил Бегун. – А что у тебя случилось?  
Твити молча отложил полотенце, повернулся и вышел из-за барной стойки, всем своим видом показывая, что ему совершенно не интересно, какие у нее новости и проблемы.   
Вот же злобный говнюк.  
Лоле стало обидно до слез, гормоны, видать, уже начали играть вовсю, Лола едва не разрыдалась. Она одернула майку, прикрывая живот, и закусила больно губу, чтобы не расплакаться. Села на край подиума и свесила ноги, ссутулившись и нахохлившись. Койот, помрачнев, заступил Твиту дорогу, но Сильвестр просто схватил Твити за плечи и притянул к себе. Твити, достающий макушкой ему до подбородка, забарахтался в его объятиях и затих. 

\- Я… - выговорила Лола.  
На нее смотрели добрыми глазами, подбадривающими, ласковыми. Ну, в основном. Это были ее друзья и ее семья, другой не было, и все равно ей стало так страшно, что по спине потек холодный пот. Они просто еще не знали, как она собирается развалить и уничтожить все, что было до этого у их компании. Даже Даффи вскинул встрепанную голову и поглядел на нее сонными золотыми глазищами. Лола, может, собиралась тут разрушить его брак, а он улыбнулся ей.

У нее вырвалось сдавленное рыдание, а потом коварная овсянка все-таки бросилась в горло, и Лолу так бурно стошнило фонтаном, что она потеряла равновесие и полетела головой вниз с подиума. Стукнуться она не успела, рванувшийся к ней Тазз вовремя подхватил ее. Его закрутило от скорости и ее веса, пусть и небольшого, но он устоял и удержал Лолу. Желудок у нее все еще отплясывал и бился в судорогах, Лола соскользнула на пол, словно угорь, и метнулась к раковине почти на четвереньках, не разбирая дороги. Ее тошнило и выворачивало: сначала полупереварившейся овсянкой, а потом просто пустыми спазмами. 

Кто-то придерживал ее за плечи, кто-то отводил с лица свисающие пряди. Лола мимолетно подумала, что если бы не срезала свою гриву – сейчас была бы заблевана с ног до головы. Наконец, тошнота отступила, оставив слабость и дрожь. В руки ей пихнули стакан воды со свежей мятой. Желудок моментально унялся так, словно ничего и не было. Лола, едва не плача от стыда и пережитого потрясения, умылась и прополоскала рот. Потом, подумав, высморкалась, не скрываясь, – терять в достоинстве ей уже было нечего, куда уж хуже.  
Наконец она, бледная и измученная, свалилась на заботливо подставленный стульчик.

\- В общем, так, мальчики, - устало сказала она, зажмурившись. – Я беременна. У меня будет ребенок.  
Стало тихо. Лола открыла глаза. Твити, стоящий перед ней, выронил пустой стакан, тот разбился со звоном, осколки и веточки мяты разлетелись по полу. Багз побледнел и отступил на два шага. Бегун вцепился в Койота пальцами без ногтей, оставив на загорелой руке белые пятнышки. Тазз поглаживал ее плечи, а лицо у него стало такое свирепое, словно он ожидал, что кто-то обзовет ее блудницей или еще похуже.

\- О, - наконец-то выдохнул Сильвестр, широко улыбаясь изломанными зубами. – Мужик, это можно тебя поздравить?   
Он легонько стукнул Тазза в плечо.  
\- Неа, - невозмутимо ответил тот. – Это не мой ребенок.  
Твити, собирающий осколки, снова выронил их и резко выпрямился.  
\- А чей? – спросил он, впервые за последние месяцы обратившись к Лоле. – Кто его отец?  
\- Да, - негромко сказал Бегун. – Кто?

Лола робко нашла Даффи взглядом и кивнула. По лицу Даффи, побледневшему от волнения и осунувшемуся от бессонницы, медленно расползалась широченная, неконтролируемая улыбка. Желтые глаза разгорелись, как монетки, которые подставили под солнечный лучик.  
\- Серьезно? – спросил Даффи, ухмыляясь несколько полоумно. – У меня будет ребенок?  
\- У тебя, как же, - фыркнул Койот.   
Он подступил к Лоле и поцеловал ее в макушку.  
\- Это же круто, детка, - сказал он. – Это здорово!  
\- Наверное, - ответила Лола глухим голосом, вывернулась из его объятий и отошла в сторону, - ей стали неприятны чужие прикосновения, - она обняла себя руками. – Я еще не решила, что с ним делать.  
\- Чего не решила? – спросил Даффи, перестав ухмыляться. – С кем делать? Что делать?  
\- Ты хочешь… ты не хочешь его оставить? – негромко поинтересовался Сильвестр и перехватил Дафа, который хотел к ней подойти.  
\- Не знаю, - ответила Лола, с тоской глядя в дверь, которую ничего не преграждало.  
Вот бы убежать, оставив позади эти взгляды, эту проблему, это жуткое, пугающее ее молчание брата. 

Даффи все-таки вырвался и подошел к ней, посмотрел сверху вниз. Лола видела его легкую темную щетину, розовый росчерк малюсенького шрама на подбородке, темный блеск камешков в сережках.

\- Если мне придется привязать тебя к кровати на девять месяцев и кормить с ложки – я это сделаю, - жестко сказал Даффи.  
Его глаза больше не смеялись, наоборот, потемнели и стали злющими.  
\- Я на все забью, - прошипел Даффи. – Но ты родишь этого ребенка, поняла?  
Лола попятилась, но к ее изумлению, на помощь ей пришел Бегун, втиснувшийся между ей и Даффи.   
\- Отвали от нее, - хмыкнул Бегун.   
Он посмотрел на нее красными, уставшими глазами, веснушки потемнели на белой коже, как брызги бурой краски.

\- Я не одобряю твое решение, и не поддерживаю его, - сказал Бегун. – Но я найду тебе врача, если ты не передумаешь.  
\- Какого хре… - начал было Даффи, но Твити ткнул его плечо и буркнул:  
\- Заткнись.   
\- Лучше так, чем ты начнешь дурить, - Бегун моргнул. – Свяжешься еще с каким-нибудь коновалом в подпольной больнице, а он тебя прикончит или искалечит.  
\- Да что за херня! – взорвался Даффи.

\- Детка, - вдруг спросил Сильвестр, самый спокойный и самый мудрый из них. – А что тебя тревожит? Чего ты боишься?  
Лола растерянно посмотрела на него, пожала плечами.  
\- Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы я возилась с малышами? – спросила она потерянно.  
Сильвестр отрицательно покачал головой, подошел и нежно взял ее за плечи, заглянул ей в глаза своими зелеными рассудительными глазами. Лола заметила, что и в его черных волосах добавилось немного ранней седины.   
\- Да я понятия не имею, что вообще делать с детьми… - пробормотала она. – Что я буду за мать?  
\- Да уж получше, чем моя мамаша, - вдруг сказал Твити.   
Сильвестр кивнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Лола, - сказал он – Ну чего ты боишься? Ты только погляди, сколько у этого малыша будет отцов. Как-нибудь справимся.   
\- Как-нибудь? – всхлипнула она, прижалась лицом к ветровке Сильвестра, пахнущей морским ароматизатором для белья и чуточку потом.  
Он принялся поглаживать ее, прижимал к себе и убаюкивал в объятиях. Мудрый, добрый Силь.

\- А ты не хочешь высказаться, дядюшка Багз? – вдруг спросил Койот.  
Лола вздрогнула, она не ожидала от него такой жестокости. Койот цепко смотрел на Багза, а тот задумчиво рассматривал Лолу, словно не мог понять, кто она такая и как тут оказалась.  
Наконец подошел ближе, покусал нижнюю губу.  
\- Конечно, ты не будешь избавляться от ребенка, - сказал он наконец. – Это неразумно. Я найду тебе хорошую больницу.  
Голос у него был отстраненный, а лицо замкнутое. Лола, глядя на него, разревелась так, что начала икать и всхлипывать одновременно. 

\- Прости, - прорыдала она. – Прости меня.   
\- За что? – удивленно спросил Багз, склонившись к ней, из его глаз уходил серый туман, они стали ясными и изумленными. – Ты ни в чем не виновата.  
\- Я знаю, что это так не вовремя, - простонала она. – Я все твои планы разрушила… и это твой муж, я не хотела, я не имела прав…я не хоте-е-ела…  
\- Мои планы? – переспросил Багз.   
Он шумно вздохнул, обхватил Лолу за бока и прижал к себе, сильно и нежно.   
\- Лолка, - сказал он негромко ей на ухо. – Мне просто так страшно, что ты и представить не можешь. А мои планы – это ебаная ерунда, не думай о них.   
\- Это я не могу? – спросила она. – Я-то могу! Я очень даже могу! Думаешь, мне не страшно?! Да мне последний месяц и днем, и ночью страшно!

\- Теперь всем страшно, - поддакнул Бегун, сжимая очередную чашку с кофе. – А почему ты раньше не сказала?  
\- Потому, что, - огрызнулась Лола. – Я размышляла.   
\- Зато теперь у нас будет малыш, - сказал Багз. – Как ты его назовешь?  
\- Я назову ее Миннесота, - твердо сказала Лола и утерла слезы о его рубашку. - У меня будет дочь.  
\- А я… - начал было Даффи.  
\- А твое мнение особо никого не интересует, - оборвал его Багз. – Попустись, ты всего лишь биологический отец.   
Он посмотрел на Тазза. Тот едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул. Багз кивнул ему в ответ, они друг друга отлично поняли.  
\- Нормально вообще, - огорчился Даффи. 

\- Теперь можно купить радиоуправляемый вертолет, - улыбнулся Койот. – Теперь и повод есть.  
\- Можно подумать, тебе кто-то раньше не давал, - фыркнул Твити.  
Пока они переругивались, Лола приподнялась на цыпочки и тихонько спросила у брата:  
\- Багзи, ты не злишься? Все-таки Даф твой, а я тут…  
\- С чего мне злиться? – так же тихо ответил он, поцеловав ее в щеку. – Будет красивая малышка. Хоть десяток малышей от него заводи, лишь бы ты была счастлива.

Теперь ей часто хотелось писать, так что Лола смылась при первой же возможности. Она опустошила мочевой пузырь, вышла из туалета и взвизгнула от неожиданности, порадовавшись, что уже сделала свои мокрые делишки. Нервы были ни к черту.   
Твити тихо стоял у зеркала, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись к раковинам.  
\- Я тебя напугал? – огорченно спросил он. – Я уж не знал, как тебя окликнуть, чтобы не испугать.   
Глаза у него блеснули, он шагнул к ней ближе, губы у него странно искривились. Лоле почему-то захотелось отступить, но за спиной была только зеленая тонкая дверца кабинки.  
\- Прости меня, - хрипло сказал Твити, остановившись перед ней. – Я поступал, как эгоистичный мудак. Тебе, наверное, нужна была моя помощь во всем этом, а я…  
Он взял ее за руку, ласково погладил пальцы. Лола обхватила его за шею и крепко обняла.

\- И ты меня прости, - попросила она. – Мне очень тебя не хватало.  
Твити, ее лучший друг с детства, ее верный и язвительный Твит, обхватил ее в ответ так, словно она была хрустальной, и принялся порывисто целовать в щеки и губы.   
\- Мне так жаль, - прошептал он. – Мне так жаль, прости меня, Лола.  
\- А что вы ту… - Бегун, возникший на пороге, попятился. – А… вы помирились?  
\- Да, - улыбнулась Лола. – Теперь мы можем выгнать тебя на мороз босиком и без шапки.  
\- Что? – удивился Твити. – В смысле?  
Глаза у Бегуна стали несчастными, хоть он силился улыбнуться.

\- Господи, да иди сюда, - не выдержала Лола.   
Она обхватила и Бегуна за шею и притянула к себе. Бегун неуверенно положил руку ей на спину и покосился на Твити.  
\- Мальчики, я очень на вас рассчитываю, - прошептала Лола. – От этих придурков толку немного.  
\- Да уж, - Бегун усмехнулся. – Кажется, они там уже заказывают каждому по вертолету.   
Твити закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
\- Конечно, - сказал он, посерьезнев. – Мы с тобой, Лола.


	9. Микки

Микки не забыл, он просто струсил. Он до последнего раздумывал, но Минни не позвонила, и Микки силой своего воображения представил, как это будет – вот он такой дурной придет, в свежей белой футболке, а Минни посмотрит сквозь него и даже его не вспомнит. Или вспомнит и досадливо прикусит губу, потому что она-то приглашала на отвяжись, а он…  
Короче говоря, Микки снова рисовал до трех часов ночи, и поэтому едва не сдох, когда утром заорал мобильный. Плуто заскулил, забрался головой под кровать и оттуда слабо тявкнул. Микки едва не наступил на его лапу, сползая с кровати, почти ползком добрался до телефона и, не открывая глаз, принял вызов.

\- Где тебя черти носят, художник?! – заорала ему в ухо злющая Минни. – Я тебя уже час жду!  
Микки моментально проснулся.  
\- А… - хрипло сказал он. – А… э…  
\- Ты что, еще спишь? – подозрительно спросила она.   
\- Уже нет, - честно ответил Микки. – Уже встал. Мне… мне приезжать?  
\- Конечно приезжай, дурень, - фыркнула она. – Дорогу-то найдешь?  
\- Наверное, - ответил Микки, который не поленился погуглить адрес. – Я скоро буду.  
\- Одна нога там, другая здесь, - согласилась Минни. – Давай уже, светило изобразительных искусств, собирайся быстрее.

Микки сгреб в рюкзак запасной скетчбук и несколько карандашей, рассудив, что много – не мало, понюхал футболку, висевшую на спинке стула, и решил, что она сгодится. Плуто заразился его беспокойством, не стал капризничать, а позволил быстро нацепить на себя поводок и выкатился на улицу рыжим шаром. Микки позволил ему несколько минут побегать и сделать свои важные собачьи дела, после чего завел домой, вымыл лапы и покормил.

\- Веди себя хорошо, мальчик, - попросил Микки. - Вернусь вечером.  
Плуто коротко тявкнул, устроился в своей корзинке, положив морду на лапы, и моментально уснул. Микки натянул куртку, намотал на шею шарф и бегом помчался на остановку. 

Клуб оказался закрыт. Микки растерянно поскребся во входную дверь и почесал затылок. Район был престижный, и даже в такую рань вокруг было полно разодетого народа. Микки ощущал себя как-то глупо – он был помятый, сонный, с потрепанной сумкой, а вокруг ходили модные мальчики и девочки с ручными собачками.  
Микки еще раз постучал в закрытую дверь, задумался – как будет возвращаться обратно, и тут, когда он уже собирался отправиться на поиски нужной остановки, замок за его спиной защелкал и дверь заскрипела.

\- Ага, - спокойно сказал светловолосый мальчик, - Микки забыл, как его зовут, - явился.  
Он высунул голову наружу, осмотрелся и втянул Микки в прохладное, темное нутро здания.  
\- Тебе надо было с другой стороны обойти, - сказал он невозмутимо. – Главный вход до вечера закрыт, а со стороны переулка открыто.   
\- Ладно, - растерянно ответил Микки, - учту.  
Мальчик улыбнулся, показав чуть крупные передние зубы, и протянул руку.  
\- Спиди, - сказал он доброжелательно.  
\- Микки, - ответил Микки, пожимая его ладонь, сухую и теплую.

Клуб ему понравился. Микки ожидал увидеть нечто футуристическое, нечто бездушное и современно-модное, а столкнулся со старым добрым ретро. Правда, в такую рань посетителей не было, клуб был закрыт. Под высоким потолком гуляло эхо. Микки поглядел на подиум и невольно улыбнулся, заметив, что шеста там нет. Видимо, тут в самом деле пели джаз, а не танцевали... нечто другое.

\- Явился! – рявкнула Минни.  
Она сидела на барной стойке, болтая ногами, и пила кофе из маленькой белой чашечки.  
\- Привет, - застенчиво ответил Микки. – Извини, что опоздал.  
\- Ты не опоздал, - ответила она, ткнув в него пальцем. – Ты и не собирался приходить.  
\- Собирался, - возразил Микки. – Я просто не знал… подумал… решил…  
Минни терпеливо ждала, вскинув густую темную бровь, но он стушевался.  
\- Я всегда выполняю свои обещания, - сказала в конце концов Минни. – И не люблю тех, кто не держит свое слово.  
\- Я держу! – возразил Микки.  
Он хотел что-то добавить, но начал зевать и не мог остановиться почти целую минуту.

\- Сделай ему кофе, - приказала Минни, обращаясь к брату. – Видишь, чахнет талант современности.   
В язвительности ей было не занимать.  
Микки благодарно принял чашку и почти ткнулся носом, наслаждаясь крепким вкусом.   
\- Ну так что… - начала было Минни, но ее перебил детский визг.  
Микки едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности.

Откуда-то из глубин клуба, из какой-то двери, - Микки не заметил из какой, - выбежал мальчик лет пяти-шести. Черноволосый, в длинной голубой футболке. Мальчик метнулся между столами, едва не врезался в Микки, потом забежал за барную стойку и там притаился, присев на корточки.

\- Джуниор, прекрати дурить, - устало попросил светловолосый парнишка, вышедший следом за пацаном.  
Впрочем, когда он подошел ближе, оказалось, что это вовсе не парнишка, а вполне взрослый мужик, только щупленький, худой и невысокий. Микки знал такой типаж, у таких парней мускулы – как стальные канаты; с виду хлюпик хлюпиком, а по шее дать могут.   
\- Джуниор, вылезай уже, - позвал светловолосый.  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Микки, глаза у него были большие прозрачно-голубые, а взгляд в целом оказался неприятным. Микки почувствовал, что его просканировали с ног до головы. Впрочем, блондин тут же потерял к нему интерес.   
Он держал в руках глубокую пиалу с горячей овсянкой, помешивал ее и время от времени дул. 

\- Я отцу скажу! – пригрозил он в пустоту.   
\- Это уже не работает, Твити, - улыбнулась Минни. – Он из дяди Сильвестра веревки вьет.  
\- Очень ценю твое мнение, - холодно ответил светловолосый Твити. – Где этот паршивец?  
\- Ладно, - вздохнула Минни. – Приду на помощь.  
Она спрыгнула с барной стойки, кивнула брату и они вдвоем вытащили отчаянно сопротивляющегося мальчика.

\- Режим боевого робота активировать! – приказала Минни командным тоном.  
Мальчик тут же прекратил брыкаться. Спиди посадил его на высокий стул, встал позади и схватил за руки, подвигал ими в воздухе, жужжа и гудя, словно, в самом деле, проверял боеспособность.  
\- Открыть заправочный люк! – приказала Минни.  
Мальчик послушно распахнул рот, показав мелкие молочные зубки. Минни принялась его кормить, раздавая указания, Спиди гудел и вполне талантливо изображал робота. Мальчик послушно завтракал, тараща темно-зеленые глазищи. Было в его внешности что-то такое игривое, кошачье. Микки решил, что это из-за разреза глаз и проказливой мордашки.

\- А ты кто? – спросил у него Твити, сложив руки на груди. – Ты художник?  
\- Да, - Микки встрепенулся и опомнился. – Я Микки.  
Он протянул руку, но светловолосый Твити и бровью не повел, осмотрел его еще раз, хмыкнул и отошел. Микки почувствовал себя оплеванным. Он не любил такие ситуации… собственно, никто, наверное, не любит. Ему стало обидно и неприятно, так что он сел подальше от Твити и допил кофе.   
Потом достал блокнот и быстро, штрихами, зарисовал забавную сценку кормления непослушных детей. Спиди время от времени тоже разевал рот, и ложка овсянки доставалась и ему. Минни улыбалась, ее желтые глаза искрились. Микки любовался ей, хотя ему было сложно понять, как в одном человеке уживается и злющая уличная стерва, которую он впервые встретил в парке, и эта улыбчивая девочка в коричневом свитере-платье, которая кормила малыша с ложечки.

\- Все, Твити, - позвала она. – Миссия выполнена.   
\- Спасибо, детка, - мягко ответил Твити, забрал у нее опустевшую пиалу и поцеловал в щеку. – Ты молодчина.  
\- Ну и я там тоже ничего, - довольно обиженно сказал Спиди. – Но вы уж не обращайте на меня внимания, я переживу.  
Микки невольно засмеялся, Минни, сморщив нос, чмокнула брата в щеку, потом утерла руки салфеткой, забрала чашку и подсела к нему за столик.  
\- Выглядишь паршиво, кстати, - мило сказала она. – Что это ты такой помятый?  
Микки пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не самый добрый человек в мире, да? – спросил он безнадежно.   
\- Ага, - легко согласилась Минни. – Будешь круассан?  
\- Буду! – обрадовался он.  
\- Тогда возьми упаковку во-о-он там, - она показала пальцем на невысокий столик в дальнем углу. – И тарелку к ним не забудь.  
Микки послушно поплелся за круассанами, а когда вернулся, Минни и ее брат уже уткнулись носами в его скетчбук.

\- Слушай, а это круто, - с уважением проговорил Спиди. – Круто рисуешь.  
\- Это просто наброски, - небрежно ответил Микки, надеясь, что они не заметят, как он покраснел от похвалы.  
\- Ого! – охнул Спиди, добравшись до портрета сестры.  
\- Я его немножко дополнил, - пояснил Микки, видя, что и Минни рассматривает с интересом. – Закончил.  
\- Да ты его полностью перерисовал, - покачала головой она.  
На самом деле Микки просто сосредоточился на ее глазах, пытаясь передать то двойственное ощущение дерзости и опаски, которое заметив первую встречу. В Минни, как он уже понял, уживалось две натуры, и бандитка, и скромница, а он просто попытался это показать.   
\- А это мы! – обрадовался Спиди, перелистав в конец. – Ух ты! Быстро ты успел.

Твити, протирающий бокал, подошел к ним, покосился на Микки и посмотрел на рисунок. Он тут же посерьезнел, пролистал немного назад и долго смотрел на портрет Минни. Потом поглядел на Микки, из его взгляда ушли холод и пренебрежение.   
\- Здорово, - сказал он. – Продаешь картины?  
\- Неа, - ответила за него Минни. – Он стесняется.  
Твити вскинул брови. Микки смутился.

Дальняя дверь хлопнула. Микки поставил пустую чашку на стол, повернулся… и потерял дар речи. У двери стоял огромный, широкоплечий мужик и сонно растирал ладонями лицо. У Микки едва слюна не полилась, он машинально похлопал себя по карману брюк в поисках карандаша. Глазами воображения он уже видел эти широченные плечи на своей картине, бронзовый фехтовальный рукав, на котором играло солнце, меч в окровавленных пальцах, что сжимались из последних сил. Загорелый бок с глубокой раной, лежащий под ногой разбитый щит… 

\- Папка! – взвизгнул малыш, разрушив иллюзию.  
Микки вздрогнул и опомнился. Мальчик, Джуниор, промчался по залу метеором, врезался в ногу отца и задрал руки.   
Тот потянулся всем телом, наклонился, поймал мальчишку и закинул себе на загривок с такой легкостью, словно это был не ребенок, а, в самом деле, котенок. Отец и сын были похожи как две капли воды – оба с широкими, кошачьими лицами, зеленоглазые и темноволосые. Только растрепанные со сна волосы отца густо присыпало перцем с солью, да и утреннюю щетину – тоже, хотя мужик-то был вроде не старый.

\- Доброе утро, - сказал будущий гладиатор - ну Микки так надеялся  
Мальчишка, сидящий у него на плечах, гордо улыбался с высоты.   
\- Видишь, - улыбнулась Минни, - ты не опоздал, дядя Силь тоже не любит просыпаться рано.  
Она с интересом рассматривала лицо Микки и, видимо, осталась довольна осмотром. Микки сглотнул и потянул к себе скетчбук жадным движением художника, которого уже потащило вдохновением. 

Темноволосый мужик подошел к ним, зевая и растирая лицо, склонился и поцеловал вставшего на цыпочки Твити в губы, быстро, но чувственно.  
\- Привет, - сказал он хрипловато. – А куда это вы утром умчались так рано?  
Микки выронил карандаш и понял, что челюсть у него тоже вот-вот отвиснет. Такого он все-таки не ждал.  
\- А, это твой художник, малышка? – улыбнулся темноволосый.  
Зубы у него были сильно изломаны, так, словно он каждый день участвовал в подпольных драках или чем-то таком же травмоопасном.   
\- А… эм… - Микки откашлялся и кивнул.  
Темноволосый протянул ему руку и представился:  
\- Сильвестр.  
\- Микки Миус, - ответил Микки, пожимая его огромную, горячую ладонь.

Он поднял карандаш и принялся с нескрываемым интересом рассматривать свою будущую модель.  
\- Ну и как? – спросила Минни. – Подходит тебе наш дядя Силь?  
\- Угу, - ответил Микки, забывшись. Он скреб затылок и еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать бегать кругами, рассматривая Сильвестра со всех сторон.  
\- Творческое безумие, - подытожил Спиди, наблюдая за ним. – Вот оно какое.  
Микки опомнился.   
\- Извините, - сказал он стеснительно. – Я просто…  
\- Да без проблем, - фыркнул Сильвестр. – С меня не убудет.   
Он поглядел на Твити веселыми темно-зелеными глазами. Тот молча кивнул и ушел к кофе-машине.   
\- Минни, детка, тебе сделать кофе? – прокричал он оттуда.   
\- Да, - отозвалась она. – И Микки тоже сделай, а то он какой-то бледненький.  
\- Расистские шуточки, - тут же отозвался Спиди. – Отличное начало!  
Минни смутилась.  
\- Да я ничего такого не имела в виду, - сказала она, искоса поглядывая на Микки.  
Он отмахнулся.  
\- Я не в обиде, - сказал он, пожирая Сильвестра взглядом.   
Тот польщено улыбнулся.   
\- И когда ты начнешь рисовать? – поинтересовалась Минни.  
Микки открыл рот… и закрыл его.

\- Я сделаю несколько эскизов прямо тут, - сказал он огорченно. – Мне негде рисовать с натуры, да и свет не выставить. Но я потом по своим эскизам…  
\- А что ты вообще собрался рисовать? – заинтересовался Твити, поставив на их стол поднос с чашками.  
\- Гибель Помпеи, - захихикала Минни.   
Микки фыркнул.   
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Гладиаторская тематика.  
\- Необычный выбор, - покачал головой Твити. – Почему не что-нибудь американское?  
\- Потому что, - отрезал Микки, резче, чем собирался. – Потому что… вот так.   
\- Не становись на горло художнику, - посоветовал Спиди.  
Он вообще помалкивал, но когда открывал рот, то выдавал в основном реплики ехидные, хоть и беззлобные. В этом они сестрой были тоже похожи.  
\- Ладно, - буркнул Твити. – Не буду становиться на горло, рисуйте как хотите…  
Он вдруг поглядел на Микки большими голубыми глазами и спросил неожиданно и совершенно непонятно к чему:  
\- Так ты что, будешь его голым рисовать? Обнаженку?  
\- Зачем? – удивился Микки. – Вовсе нет.   
Сильвестр вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Он просто ревнует, - пояснил он, подвигав бровями.   
\- Вовсе нет, - передразнил Твити. – Застудишь почки – не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.   
Сильвестр улыбнулся.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, допив кофе. – Пойдем, художник Микки.  
\- Куда? – удивился тот. Ему даже как-то не по себе стало.

Минни тоже встала и потыкала его пальцем в ребра.  
\- Пошли, - сказала она с одобрением. – И я с вами прогуляюсь, ужасно интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь рисовать.  
\- А я не пойду! – заявил Спиди. – Дядя Силь, отдай мне Джуниора, мы доклеим наш кораблик.   
Джуниор сверху покивал головой, стек со спины отца в руки Твити и умчался куда-то в дальние комнаты, видимо, за клеем.   
\- Пару минут, - сказал Сильвестр, взял Твити за локоть и отвел в сторону.  
Они принялись что-то обсуждать.

\- Слушай, - очень тихо спросил Микки у Минни, собирающей чашки. – А они типа… вместе?  
\- Ну да, - ответила она, особо не скрываясь. – Они пара. А что, ты гомофоб что ли?  
Тут и она, и Спиди поглядели на него с какой-то странной настороженной тревогой.   
\- Я? – он фыркнул. – Нет, я же художник.   
\- Отличная отмазка, - с одобрением сказал Спиди. – Везде пригодится.   
Микки улыбнулся.  
\- А ребенок? – спросил он, увидев, что Джуниор несется обратно с большой картонной коробкой, клеем и ножницами. – А он откуда?  
\- От верблюда, - буркнула Минни.  
\- Купили, - спокойно пояснил Спиди.  
Микки поглядел на него с недоверием.  
\- Как… купили?  
\- Ну как-как, - тот пожал плечами. – Заплатили суррогатной матери и получили ребенка. А как еще?  
Микки почесал затылок.   
\- Мда, - сказал он наконец. – Интересная вы компания.  
Спиди вдруг захохотал.  
\- Надо ему Бегуна показать, - сказала Микки, тоже широко ухмыляясь. – Тебе понравится наш Бегун.

Микки не знал, кто такой Бегун, и не был уверен, что так уж понравится, но на всякий случай кивнул.   
\- Пойдем, парень, - позвал Сильвестр. – Минни, крошка, позвони Койоту, может, он почтит нас своим присутствием.   
\- А зачем он тебе, дядя Силь? – заинтересовался Спиди, пока Минни, кивнув, достала телефон.  
\- Третью тренировку пропускает, - спокойно сказал Сильвестр. – Лентяй.  
\- Может, он просто занят, - вступился на неизвестного Койота Спиди.   
\- Знаю я, чем он занят, - фыркнул Твити. – Бегуном и кабаками. Ему просто лень вставать с утра.  
\- Мне тоже лень, - пожал плечами Спиди. – Не все тут ранние пташки, знаешь.   
Твити поморщился и ушел за барную стойку.  
\- Сказал, что придет, - отчиталась Минни.   
\- Тогда и я тоже потом к вам приду, - решил Спиди.  
Микки попрощался с Твити, пожал руку мальчику, даже малыш важно с ним попрощался. К его изумлению, их маленькая компания вышла в извилистый, узкий каменный переулок между домами.

\- Ага, - засмеялась Минни, заметив выражение его лица. – Не ожидал? Наш район только недавно так благоустроился, а до этого везде так было.  
Сильвестр молча улыбался.  
\- А куда мы все-таки идем? – спросил Микки.  
\- У дяди Силя свой спортивный клуб, - пояснила Минни. – В тренажерке народа полно, зато до вечера ринг закрыт. Позируй хоть вверх ногами.   
\- Вверх ногами не нужно, - улыбнулся Микки. – Мне достаточно простенькой постановки.   
\- А сюжет-то у твоей картины какой? – заинтересовался Сильвестр. – Кто я такой буду и что мне там делать?  
Микки принялся рассказывать, сначала стеснительно и неуверенно, но слушали его внимательно, так что он постепенно успокоился и принялся излагать уже более свободно.  
\- Хм, - помолчав, сказал Сильвестр. – Интересно. Только героя твоего жалко. Получается, он умрет все равно?  
\- Ну да, - признался Микки. – Но зато с достоинством же.  
\- У тебя каменное сердце, - ухмыльнулась Минни. – Ты, наверное, и над Хатико не плачешь, злодей?  
\- Ни разу не смотрел, - хмыкнул Микки. – Именно для того, чтобы не рыдать в три ручья. Я хитрый. 

В спортивном клубе оказалось полно народа. Микки даже приуныл, осознав, сколько будет зрителей. Но его вели все дальше, мимо тренажеров и беговых дорожек, мимо зала для аэробики, мимо зеркальных коридорчиков и расстеленных ковриков для йоги, пока не привели в небольшой зал с рингом. Микки все-таки думал, что «ринг» - это метафора, но оказалось нет, самый настоящий бойцовский ринг с матами и эластичными ограждениями.

Сильвестр прошелся, выключая свет. Потом принялся раздеваться, так спокойно и без стеснения, что и Микки успокоился. Он достал свой скетчбук, высыпал из сумки карандаши и перочинный ножик. Минни устроилась в углу, на стопке матов, и смотрела на них с нескрываемым любопытством.   
\- Что дальше? – спросил Сильвестр, оставшись в одних спортивных трусах, длинных, по бедро.   
Микки готов был на радостях пожать ему руку. Ему очень хотелось максимально раздеть натурщика, но просить было неловко. А тут…  
Он обошел замершего Сильвестра, деловито повернул его к себе боком, отвел руку в сторону, прощупал мускулы под кожей. Потом, подумав, сам изобразил нужную позу, перенеся вес на одну ногу и отведя левую руку в сторону, словно от тяжести меча. Сильвестр тут же точно повторил за ним. Микки прищелкнул языком, схватил скетчбук и карандаш – и пропал.

\- Нихуяшеньки себе, - уважительно сказала Минни, сунув ему в руки стаканчик с кофе.  
Микки поморгал. Натруженная рука заныла. Сильвестр сгорбился и шумно выдохнул, потянулся всем телом, запрокинув руки за голову.  
\- Кошмар, - сказал он. – Я ощущаю себя развалиной.  
\- Два часа, - заметила Минни, - даже с половинкой. Ты молодец, дядя Силь. Я бы столько не смогла.  
Микки отхлебнул сладкий кофе, помассировал двумя пальцами горящие глаза.  
\- Покажешь, что нарисовал? – спросила Минни, подсунув ему булочку. – Ты так увлеченно чиркал, вообще ничего не видел.  
\- Да, - рассеянно ответил Микки.  
Он снова глотнул кофе, укусил булочку и немного опомнился.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, проглотив прожеванное. – Ты… добра ко мне.  
Минни вдруг смутилась и ярко покраснела.   
\- Подумаешь, - небрежно ответила она. – Я на тебе до конца твоей жизни ездить буду, художник. Будешь мне комиксы ваять и рисовать мамины портреты.  
\- У нас красивая мама, - влез явившийся Спиди, тоже со стаканчиком кофе. – Дай посмотреть, а? Очень интересно.  
Микки кивнул, протянул им скетчбук, повернулся – и едва не выронил булочку. 

На кожаном диванчике у стены сидела парочка и с любопытством смотрела на него. Они молчали, поэтому Микки их сразу и не заметил. Сильвестр, одеваясь на ходу, обошел его и подошел к диванчику. Протянул руку.  
Первым встал бесцветный мужик, высокий и крупный. Микки бы и не зацепился за него взглядом, если бы мужик не поглядел на него очень-очень яркими голубыми глазами. Микки невольно покосился на Спиди, отметив и тот же разрез, и те же скулы, форму подбородка. Мужик что-то сказал и засмеялся, обернулся к диванчику, а оттуда лениво встал худой, рыжий парень с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост. Хвост этот доставал до поясницы.   
Микки совершенно растерялся, не зная, что и думать. Бесцветный явно был отцом Спиди, родство угадывалось с первого взгляда, но рыжий «мамой» точно не был, не смотря на некую ауру женственности.

Рыжий вообще заинтересовал Микки, было в нем что-то примечательное. Даже не во внешности, а какой-то… было в нем что-то порочное, извращенное. Рыжий-то и не делал ничего особенного, пожал руку и что-то сказал, улыбаясь, а Микки стало неудобно, словно он подсматривал за чем-то распутным. Рыжик просто так двигался, так держал себя, щурил глаза и растягивал губы в улыбке, тонкой, острой, непристойной, что это выглядело похабно.

\- Микки, иди сюда, - позвал Сильвестр. – Познакомься.  
Микки подошел к ним, стараясь не сильно таращиться на рыжего. Минни и Спиди за его спиной охали и ахали, листая страницы.   
\- Это Койот, - сказал Сильвестр, растирая поясницу. – Еще один садист, вроде тебя, только не рисует. А это Бегун.  
\- Я не садист, - возразил Микки. – Я художник.  
Спиди вдруг захохотал.  
\- Я ж сказал, братан, - крикнул он. – Отличная отмазка.  
\- А, по-моему, садист, - проворчал Сильвестр, он снова потянулся. – Черт, у меня прямо ноги онемели.  
Микки рискнул и посмотрел на Бегуна вблизи. Тот задумчиво глядел в ответ, потом улыбнулся, порочно, со скрытой и непонятной радостью. На его губе сверкнуло украшение – сережка-колечко. Микки увидел несколько сережек в ушах, их скрывали рыжие волосы, заметил фиолетовый засос на шее, почти скрытый под рубашкой. Ему все про этого Бегуна сразу стало понятно. Да и вообще – про эту парочку.

\- Ну и как подарок? – спросил он. – Понравился?  
\- Ты посоветовал? – спросил Бегун, голос у него был негромкий, приятный и какой-то… прохладный.  
\- Ага, - сказал Микки. – Так получилось.  
Он поглядел на второго, на Койота, и едва не попятился. Тот смотрел очень пристально и зло. Синие глаза сверкали, губы чуть скривились. Микки решил, что больше рта не откроет, а то, того и гляди, как врежут – мало не покажется.  
\- Дядя Силь, ты погляди! – сказал Минни, очутившись рядом с ним.  
Сильвестр принялся рассматривать эскизы. Бегун тоже заинтересовался. Койот несколько минут сверлил Микки недобрым взглядом, потом опустил голову.

\- Я потом это сведу в одно, - неловко сказал Микки. – Это все-таки наброски.   
\- Очень круто, - похвалил Бегун. – Слушай, а ты заказы берешь?  
Микки беспомощно поглядел на Минни.  
\- Берет, - покровительственно сказала она, широко ухмыляясь. – А что, хочешь свой портрет?  
\- Красоту нужно увековечивать, - назидательно проговорил Бегун.  
\- Скромность тоже, - согласился Сильвестр, ехидно улыбаясь.  
\- Нарисуй нашего Бегуна как одну из своих французских женщин, - предложила Минни. – А я у тебя куплю картину и подарю Койоту.   
Микки поморщился. Минни пошло подвигала бровями.  
\- Уймись, - сказал ей Койот, голос у него был неприятный. – Сначала посмотрим, как он гладиаторов рисует.  
Микки вздохнул. Он чувствовал, что этому Койоту почему-то ни капельки не нравится. Ну и ладно. Зато он нравился девушке – это был такой прогресс.

\- Можем выпить кофе, а потом я отвезу тебя домой, - предложила Минни. – Что скажешь?  
\- Скажу, что это отлично, - согласился он. – Мне надо выпустить Плуто побегать. Он всю неделю этого ждет.  
\- Что такое Плуто? – удивился Бегун, вскинув медные брови.  
\- Вот это Плуто, - догадливо сказал Сильвестр, развернув на страницу с собакой.  
\- Да, - согласился Микки. – Это мой пес. Кокер-спаниель.   
\- Я думала, что он бладхаунд, - удивилась Минни.  
Микки тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Когда я покупал его с рук крошечным щенком, - сказал он грустно, - мне вообще обещали ньюфаундленда… но кажется, я немного ошибся.  
Минни расхохоталась.  
\- Боже, - сказала она сквозь смех. – Бедняжка Плуто…  
\- Я думаю, что его мамаша как-то случайно спуталась с кокером, - сказала Микки. – Но что выросло - то выросло, теперь уже поздно все переделывать.  
\- А зачем покупал с рук? – спросил Сильвестр, вернув ему блокнот с эскизами.  
\- Жалко стало, - пожал плечами Микки. – И я всегда хотел пса. Одному не очень весело, а кошек я не люблю.

\- Ты хоть покажи потом, что у тебя получится, - попросил Сильвестр. – Интересно ведь.  
\- Я куплю эту картину, - пообещала Минни. – И повешу в клуб.   
\- А я ее могу и не продать, - возразил Микки.   
\- Мне – продашь, - сказала она с такой уверенностью в голосе, что Микки смирился.  
Он заметил, что рыжий Бегун и Койот обменялись выразительными взглядами, но не понял, что это значит.


	10. Микки

\- Доброе утро! – жизнерадостно сказала Минни, всучив ему бумажный пакет.  
Микки промычал что-то в ответ и поплелся за ней, растирая глаза ладонями.  
\- А что, уже восемь? – спросил он безнадежно.   
\- Представь себе, - ответила Минни. – Так что давай, собери себя в кучку, выпей кофе и принимай гостей.  
Микки вздохнул.

Плуто радостно встретил Минни, обцеловал ее колени и попытался залезть к ней на руки, но Минни рассеянно потрепала его по ушам и ушла на маленькую кухоньку, заваленную эскизами.   
Вся мансарда Микки была завалена рисунками и набросками. В прошлый ее визит сюда даже на продавленном диванчике были какие-то эскизы, но на этот раз Микки кое-как прибрался.   
Он застелил постель и неохотно влез в домашние штаны. Тут до него дошло, что он щеголял перед Минни в одном белье. Микки разом проснулся и покосился в ее сторону. Минни сидела на диване, пила кофе из стаканчика, поглаживала Плуто, млевшего от счастья, и внимательно наблюдала за нелепым стриптизом.

\- Продолжай, - повелительно сказала она. – Не обращай на меня внимания.  
\- Ты... ты пялишься что ли? – недоверчиво спросил Микки. – На меня?  
\- Нет, на тень твоих великих свершений! – зафыркала Минни. – На кого мне тут еще смотреть?  
Микки хотел было спросить у нее – нравится ли ей зрелище, но Минни вполне могла ответить «не очень», тогда ему пришлось бы соскребать самооценку с плинтуса.   
Так что он просто протер столешницу, достал пончики и принялся наскоро завтракать, освобождая место от бумаг и набросков.

\- Как ты тут живешь? – покачала головой Минни. – Какая-то холостяцкая берлога.   
\- Ну да, - ответил Микки.   
В пончике был малиновый джем, Микки едва не постанывал от удовольствия. Плуто поглядывал жалобными глазами на круассан Минни и время от времени поскуливал, давая понять, что рядом с коленом Минни сидит очень голодная и очень несчастная собака.   
\- Мне не нужно много вещей, - ответил он. – Зачем?  
\- Ты прямо аскет, - покачала головой Минни. – Ничего прямо, кроме блокнота да карандаша, верно?  
\- И моего пса, - возразил Микки.   
Минни сделала небрежный жест, который мог значить только «ну и ладно».

Микки практически дожевал пончик, когда Плуто насторожил уши, а в дверь постучали.   
\- Ты гляди, - улыбнулась она. – Нашли дорогу.  
Микки на всякий случай натянул футболку и отправился открывать. Минни придержала собаку за ошейник.

\- Привет, - не очень радостно сказал Бегун. – Ну и задница мира.  
\- Не Сохо, - согласился Микки. – Что поделать.  
Койот обжег его взглядом на пороге, прошел мимо, чуть задев плечом, и принялся осматривать его квартиру так, словно искал красных шпионов.  
\- У меня есть кофе и чай, - сказал Микки. – И парочка пончиков.  
\- И апельсиновый сок, - сообщила Минни.  
Микки с удивлением поглядел на нее, потом открыл холодильник и присвистнул, увидев внутри три упаковки сока.   
\- Да ты меценат, малышка, - хмыкнул Койот. – Поддерживаешь таланты?  
\- Я не просил, - смутился Микки, углядевший в его язвительных словах укор.  
\- Он не просил, - авторитетно подтвердила она. – И вообще, это не твое дело, не находишь?  
Даже Койот растерялся, не ожидал от нее такой прыти. 

Бегун, не слушая их перепалку, рассматривал рисунки, поднимая то один, то другой эскиз.  
\- Я бы не отказался от чая, - сказал он. – Мне ведь долго позировать?  
\- Долго, - признался Микки. – Сейчас сделаю.  
Он принялся возиться с чайником. Койот пошел к Бегуну и что-то спросил у него на ухо. Бегун пожал плечами и сказал, не скрываясь:  
\- Тогда оденусь и поедем домой.  
\- Что-то случилось? – вежливо спросил Микки.

Бегун несколько секунд смотрел на разложенные на столе, большие и цветные рисунки гладиаторского поединка. Микки практически свел их в одну картину, не хватало лишь небольшого, но важного фрагмента – императора в ложе, изнеженного, избалованного и разращенного, молодого и безжалостного. Микки сразу понял, что его гладиатору потребуется что-то равное по силе впечатления, а Бегун из каких-то своих соображений согласился позировать.

\- Ничего не случилось, - ответил Бегун. – Тебе же не помешает пирсинг?  
\- Мне? – удивился Микки. – Нет. Какой пирсинг?  
\- Ну и отлично, - спокойно сказал Бегун.   
И принялся раздеваться.

Под просторной рубашкой оказалась простая черная майка, а под ней – худое, поджарое тело, бледное и усыпанное веснушками, синяками и розовыми, старыми шрамами укусов. Микки уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.   
\- О-о-ой, - поежилась Минни. – Койот, ты специально, что ли?  
\- Естественно, он специально, - невозмутимо сказал Бегун.   
Микки почесал затылок.  
\- А это… - спросил он, неопределенно обведя рукой всего Бегуна. – А это же… добровольно?   
\- По взаимному согласию, - согласился Бегун. – Так что, будешь рисовать или как?  
Микки быстро закивал.  
\- Так даже лучше, - сказал он, кивнув в сторону тяжелой золотой цепочки, свисающий с двух сережек-колечек на сосках.  
Бегун улыбнулся и стащил штаны, оставшись в лиловых слипах. Ноги у него были очень мускулистые, крепкие, и тоже в синяках и веснушках.

Микки поскреб затылок. Потом схватил подушку и бросил на диван, показал Бегуну как укладываться, посмотрел на него с разных ракурсов, задернул шторы и включил два софита.   
Бегун устроился на боку, устроив локоть на подушке. Микки, забывшись, схватил его за щиколотки, заставив выпрямить ноги. Бегун подчинился, Микки повернулся – и в эту секунду Койот больно ткнул его ладонью в грудь. Микки даже ахнул от неожиданности.  
\- Руки свои держи при себе, - свирепо сказал Койот.  
Микки растерялся.  
\- Не трогай его! – зашипела Минни, вступившись за него, ее желтые глаза блеснули.  
\- Койот, - позвал Бегун. – Либо ты контролируешь себя, либо уходишь.   
Койот отступил, отошел подальше и мрачно устроился на барном стуле, нахохлившись.   
\- Я могу… можно мне? – пробормотал Микки, жестами показывая, что ему нужно придать модели определенную позу.  
\- Да, - просто согласился Бегун. – Конечно, как тебе удобно.

Микки распустил его длинные, мягкие рыжие волосы, разложил их по худому, веснушчатому плечу и боку, прикрыв укусы. Аккуратно, буквально одним мизинцем, потянул за золотую цепочку, уложив ее красивой складкой.   
Бегун терпеливо смотрел на него светлыми глазами и загадочно улыбался, сжав тонкие малиновые губы.   
Микки стало неловко. Эти губы, узкие и яркие, как-то привлекали внимание, казались непристойными, хотя на самом деле ничего такого тут не было. Он на всякий случай отошел подальше и покосился на Койота. Тот хмуро глядел на Бегуна и ерошил короткие, бесцветные волосы. Минни сидела рядом с ним, заметно надутая и сердитая. Микки улыбнулся ей, показывая, что вовсе не в обиде, хотя вообще-то, то место, куда Койот его ткнул, как-то прилично ныло.  
Микки взял карандаш. 

\- Я больше не могу, - жалобно сказал Бегун. – Микки, смилуйся. Койот, скажи ему!  
\- Сеанс окончен! – тут же отозвался Койот.  
Микки кивнул и отложил карандаш.   
Бегун, постанывая, попытался скатиться с дивана. Койот взял его на руки, худого и легкого, и крепко обнял. Микки погасил софиты, отдернул шторы и присвистнул, заметив, что начало темнеть.  
\- Сколько… сколько времени прошло? – спросил он обалдело.   
\- Несколько часов, - ответила Минни.  
Микки простонал и посмотрел на сладко спящего в корзинке Плуто.  
\- Мне надо выгулять собаку, - сказал он.   
\- Уже, - лаконично ответила Минни и показала ему на раскрытую упаковку пиццы. - Ешь.   
Микки даже рот приоткрыл от изумления.  
\- А когда… когда? – спросил он, часто моргая зудящими глазами.  
\- Ты вообще ничего не замечаешь, когда рисуешь, - улыбнулась она. – Микки, ты фанатик.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо проговорил он.   
Он вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку. Минни побагровела.  
\- Зачем еще нужны друзья, дурилка, - сказала она, пламенея.  
Микки тоже покраснел, и вдруг поймал взгляд Койота – тот глядел, насмешливо вскинув бровь. Его, кажется, все это забавляло.

\- Спиди звонил, - сказала Минни, пока Бегун, постанывая, одевался. – Спрашивал, можно ли ему прийти.  
\- С чего это он? – удивился Микки, пытаясь не подавиться остывшей пиццей. – Когда это он разрешения спрашивал?  
\- Он просто сказал, что не переживет, если увидит голого Бегуна, - захихикала Минни.  
\- А, - ответил Микки. – Он… эм-м… ему не нравится это?   
Он показал на себе, где у Бегуна были синяки и сережки.   
\- Ему в принципе не нравится видеть Бегуна без одежды, - улыбнулась Минни. – Бегун его с рождения растил, отбивая у мамы. Спиди у нас преданный сынуля двух мамочек.  
\- Кто бы жаловался, - фыркнул Бегун. – Уж не ты, Миннесота.   
Минни поморщилась.

\- Кстати, знаешь, - задумчиво сказала она. – Надо тебя познакомиться с мамой, Микки. Придешь на семейный обед?  
\- Я думаю, это плохая идея, - негромко заметил Койот. – Даффи это не понравится.  
\- Даффи потерпит, - отмахнулась Минни. – Придешь, Микки? Мама обрадуется, я ей рассказывала о тебе.  
\- А это точно не плохая идея? – опасливо спросил Микки.  
\- Нет! – возразила она. – Ты и так почти всю мою семью знаешь, познакомлю тебя с дядей Багзом и Даффи. Они чокнутые, но клевые.   
\- Дай угадаю, - прищурился он. – Это тоже однополая парочка?  
\- Ага, - ухмыльнулась Минни. – Ты же сам говорил, что мы необычная семейка.  
Микки собирался ответить, но тут Спиди явился и принялся колотить в дверь. Микки его запустил, пожав руку.

\- Вы уже закончили? – опасливо спросил Спиди. – Я ничего противного не увижу?  
\- Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду, - улыбнулась Минни.  
Спиди скорчил гримасу и подошел к Койоту. Тот приобнял мальчика, стиснув за плечи – Микки стыдливо отвел взгляд, задавшись вопросом, неужели никто, кроме него, не видит этого явного сходства. Но Минни, судя по всему, не видела, для нее это было естественно с детства.

Бегун тоже подошел к Спиди, принюхался и прищурил глаза.  
\- Ты снова курил? – спросил он очень холодно.  
\- Что? – невинно ответил Спиди. – Нет, я же не курю.  
Бегун склонил голову набок.  
\- О, - Минни ухмыльнулась. – Воспитательный момент.  
\- Это твое влияние, - заявил Бегун, глядя на Койота. – Я тебе говорил, что этим все и закончится. В четырнадцать он начнет курить, а в тридцать загнется от рака легких. А ты мне что?  
\- Я же не загнулся, - возразил Койот, но смиренно и покладисто, и взгляд тоже отвел.  
Микки как-то сразу догадался, кто снабжает пацана сигаретами и карманными деньгами на это дело.   
\- Ну правильно, - разошелся Бегун. – Давай поиграем в рулетку, может ему повезет, а может - и нет!  
\- Перестань, - жалобно попросил Спиди. 

\- Слушай, - тихонько спросил Микки у Минни, которую все это забавляло. – А твои родители, отец и мать, они ну…   
\- Что? – удивленно спросила Минни.  
\- Они разнополая пара? – тихо спросил Микки.  
Минни несколько секунд смотрела на него, потом так расхохоталась, что Бегун перестал распекать Койота и Спиди, и обернулся к ним.  
\- Да, - отсмеявшись, выдавила Минни. – Мама и папа у меня нормальные, тетенька и дяденька, не переживай.  
\- Я и не переживал, - проворчал Микки. – Я уже просто не знаю, чего ждать.

\- Микки, ты Плуто выгуливал? – деловито спросил Спиди, вывернувшись из рук Койота. – Я могу побегать с собакой.  
\- Уже, - ответила Минни. – Ты долго ходил, братишка.  
\- Ребята, вы меня выручаете, - сказал Микки. – Спиди, ты будешь чай или кофе?  
\- Он будет чай, - ледяным тоном ответил Бегун. – Ему рано еще кофе галлонами хлестать.   
\- Вам что, собаки в детстве не хватало? – удивился Койот, наблюдая, как Спиди играет с Плуто.   
\- Да, - сказали хором брат и сестра Банни.   
\- А почему не сказали? – опешил Койот.   
\- Мы говорили, - вздохнула Минни. – Но мама сказала, что никогда в жизни. У нее аллергия.   
\- Нет у нее никакой аллергии, - фыркнул Бегун. – Она вас провела, как глупых котят.  
Спиди вздохнул.  
\- Когда вырасту – заведу сразу пять собак, - сказал он с вожделением. – Куплю себе ферму и буду там выращивать лошадей.  
\- Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Койот. – Мой маленький фермер.

\- Когда ты сможешь прийти на обед? – строго спросила Минни.   
Микки задумался. Спиди включил его ноутбук, пощелкал и вдруг спросил:  
\- Мик, а зачем ты искал городские морги?  
Койот, который поддразнивал собаку, резко выпрямился. Бегун со стуком поставил кружку на столик.  
\- В самом деле – зачем? – холодно спросил Койот.   
\- Да нужно посмотреть кое-что, - пояснил Микки, досадливо сморщился. – Дома-то у меня были знакомства, а тут хрен… извини, Минни, - сделаешь даже одноразовый пропуск.  
\- А зачем тебе? – мягко спросил Бегун.   
\- Я решил, что у меня не хватает деталей, - принялся пояснять Микки.   
Он подошел к большому фрагменту картины, где от гладиатора были только ноги и острие окровавленного меча. Микки постучал пальцами по пустому месту на песке.

\- Вот тут, - сказал он. – Вообще, по правилам, там не может быть погибших, их ведь оперативно уносили, а песок зачищали, но…  
Он засмеялся.  
\- Я художник, я так вижу!  
\- А морг-то тебе зачем? – непонятливо спросила Минни. – Да положи кого-нибудь и все.  
\- Живого? – приуныл Микки. – У живых не та пластика, Минни. Но, наверное, так и поступлю.  
\- Так тебе что, расчлененка нужна? – спросил Бегун. – Или просто тело.  
\- Просто тело, - ответил Микки, насторожившись. – А что? Вы что, собрались кого-то грохнуть?  
Он засмеялся, но больше никто не улыбнулся. Микки стушевался.  
\- Я сделаю тебе пропуск, - пообещал Бегун. – У меня остались знакомства.   
\- Серьезно? – обрадовался Микки. – Было бы здорово.  
\- Бегун у нас домашний доктор, - улыбнулась Минни. – Он найдет тебе тело, не сомневайся.  
\- Да я не горю желанием таращиться на покойников, - Микки поморщился. – Но будет жалко запороть картину.  
\- Не запорешь, - пообещал Бегун, улыбаясь своей загадочной полуулыбкой.  
Койот присел к нему на диван и обнял его за плечи. Минни и Спиди принялись играть с визжащим от счастья Плуто, а Микки нечаянно подслушал негромкий, злой разговор. 

\- Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил Койот. – Ты флиртуешь с этим мальчиком.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? – почти шепотом ответил Бегун. – Он меня на двадцать лет младше!  
\- Вот именно, - прошипел Койот. – И я это вижу.  
Бегун поглядел на него и улыбнулся, показав остренькие белые зубы.  
\- А я рад, что ты видишь, - сказал он томно и дразняще показал кончик языка.   
Койот выругался себе под нос, подвинулся ближе и быстро поцеловал Бегуна в край губ. Тот положил ладонь на щеку Койота и нежно погладил, а Микки впервые заметил, что у Бегуна совершенно нет ногтей, а вместо них очень старые белые шрамики. От этой детали почему-то по спине пробежал холодок. Мелькнула какая-то мысль, да пропала прежде, чем Микки успел ее обдумать. 

\- Спиди, мы тебя домой забросим, - сказал Койот.  
\- Ладно, - отозвался тот без особого энтузиазма. – Микки, ты приходи к нам на обед. Минни маме все уши протрещала про тебя…  
Минни швырнула в него подставкой для кружки и покраснела.  
\- Тебе пора, - сказала она зло и поглядела на Микки искоса, что он скажет и как отреагирует.  
\- Я приду, - согласился Микки. – На следующей неделе, ладно?   
\- Ладно, - согласилась Минни.

Бегун собрал свои длинные рыжие волосы в хвост, небрежно перевязал его, помахал Микки ладонью, схватил Спиди за плечо и утащил его. За ними ушел и Койот, он хоть и не попрощался, но его взгляд несколько потеплел. 

\- Кажется, я не очень нравлюсь ему, - вздохнул Микки.   
Минни поставила все чашки в мойку. Это она притащила набор одинаковых чашек в прошлый свой визит. Микки вдруг подумал, как же он ей обязан.  
\- Не нравишься, - честно и спокойно сказала Минни. – Но ты не огорчайся. Койот просто переживает кризис возраста, наверное.  
\- Разве он старый? – удивился Микки.   
\- Не очень, - ответила она. – Микки, я тоже поеду, а то потом в пробках до ночи простою.  
\- Спасибо, что пришла, - сказал он. – А то я этого твоего Койота боюсь.   
Минни захихикала.

Микки как-то швырнуло к ней, он не успел опомниться, а уже держал ее за плечи и целовал в теплые, мягкие губы. Микки поежился, он ждал, что Минни вот-вот отомрет и так треснет ему по шее, что звон пойдет, но она только сладко вздыхала и отвечала на его поцелуи. Потом ее ладонь, нежная и тонкая, зарылась в кудрявые волосы на его затылке. Минни обмякла в его объятиях и простонала, когда он углубил поцелуй.  
\- Останься на ночь, - попросил он, отодвинувшись. – То есть… черт… может, ты хочешь… если ты не против…  
Минни заинтересованно глядела на него желтыми глазищами, но Микки с отчаянием понимал, что очарование момента развеивается, что она вот-вот опомнится и уйдет.  
\- Я не знаю, как сказать это так, чтобы ты не обиделась, - сказал он наконец. – Но для меня это очень важно и много значит. Пожалуйста, не подумай, что я легкомысленный.  
Минни засмеялась.  
\- Ты самый милый и галантный мультипликатор из всех, какого я знаю, - сказала она.   
\- А что, ты знаешь многих? – улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как развеивается напряжение.   
\- Достаточно, - заверила его Минни. – Поцелуй меня еще раз?  
Микки, сам млея от своей смелости, поцеловал ее. 

Происходило все как-то сумбурно и беспорядочно, совсем не так медленно и красиво, как в романтических комедиях. Минни, жадно его целуя, сдернула с него рубашку, но когда принялась расстегивать ширинку, то в молнию попала ткань трусов. Микки едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, Минни испугалась еще сильнее и отпрянула. Ее кофточка висела на одном плече, лямка лифчика перекрутилась. Микки с ужасом подумал, как будет снимать этот чертов лифчик, путаясь в петельках.

\- Короче, - задыхаясь, предложила Минни, - давай каждый разденется сам и побыстрее?  
\- Согласен, - ответил Микки.   
Минни тут же принялась выбираться из одежды, бросая косые заинтересованные взгляды. Микки тоже стащил штаны, вместе с бельем, сдернул носки и выпрямился. Ему было и стыдно, и страшновато, и сладко. Минни, обнаженная, смуглая и худенькая, выронила кружевные трусики и уставилась на него огромными желтыми глазищами.

\- Ого! – сказала она. – Слушай, я не уверена…  
Она вдруг захихикала.  
\- Шуточки про черные члены, значит, не шуточки?  
\- Тебе не нравится? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Микки. – Или… если не хочешь  
\- Ты что, придурок? – бесцеремонно фыркнула Минни. – Конечно, нравится, только… я даже не знаю, как подступиться.  
Микки пожал плечами, шагнул к ней и подхватил за бедра, Минни обвила его шею руками, приникла к нему, ответила на поцелуй. Она была горячая и гладенькая, только икры чуть-чуть кололись сбритыми волосами. Микки едва не застонал от ощущения этого шелкового тела, прижатой мягкой груди. Минни тоже застонала, запрокинула голову, подставив шею, на которой он тут же оставил ревнивый засос.

\- Микки, - тихонько сказала Минни. – Остановись.  
Он замер, держа ее под ягодицы.  
\- Что? – спросил он, пламенея румянцем. – Ты передумала?  
\- Я меня никогда еще никого не было, - созналась Минни. – Ты мой первый.  
Хорошо, что она за него держалась, иначе Микки точно бы выронил ее от неожиданности. Он вдруг захохотал, а Минни пошла алыми взволнованными пятнами, соскользнула с него, быстрая и злая, как уличная кошка, и порывисто принялась натягивать обратно джинсы.  
\- Погоди, - простонал он. – Минни, перестань, да я же не над тобой…  
Он плюхнулся на край кровати, вытянув ноги, и сказал:

\- Боженьки, мне сейчас было так страшно опозориться перед тобой. Ты такая… ну…  
\- Какая еще? – прищурилась Минни, застыв, правда, на месте. – Ты хочешь сказать, что я выгляжу как шлюха?  
\- Нет, - ответил Микки, ухмыляясь. – Ты просто властная. Знаешь, чего хочешь. Ты мной крутишь, как тебе вздумается. Я просто думал, что ты всегда такая.  
\- Короче говоря, ты завуалировано назвал меня блядью? – подытожила Минни.  
Микки поморщился.  
\- Ты не блядь, - сказал он твердо. – Если хочешь, я могу просто полизать тебя, м?  
\- Полизать? – спросила она, с гримаской на лице. – Для такого у меня, знаешь, подружки были в старших классах. Я хочу секса! Только… пугает меня твой конский хрен.  
\- Я буду нежным, - пообещал Микки. – Честное слово, буду.  
Она вздохнула, отбросила штаны и села на край кровати.

\- Ну ладно, - сказала Минни, разглядывая свои ладони. – Давай, маэстро, открывай мне мир секса.  
Микки замялся.  
\- Теперь-то что? – холодно спросила Минни. – Может, я тебя еще и не возбуждаю?  
Микки в ответ взял ее ладонь и положил на свой твердый, прижатый к животу член.

\- У меня знаешь, тоже с опытом не очень хорошо, - признался он.   
\- Та-а-ак, - протянула Минни. – Ну и сколько раз ты не дрочил в кулачок, Казанова?  
\- Настоящие мужики не дрочат, - заметил он. – Они мужественно трахают кулак!  
Минни закатила глаза.  
\- Ну и сколько раз ты не мужественно трахал кулак? – спросила она, с интересом поглядывая на его член. - Давай уж, хвастайся.  
\- Четыре раза, - сознался он. – И два из них я был ужасно пьян.   
\- Тебе сколько лет? – недоверчиво спросила Минни.  
\- Двадцать шесть, - ответил он.  
\- Четыре раза?!  
\- По-твоему, раз я черный, то обязательно потаскуха? – возмутился Микки. – Вообще-то я разборчивый! И мне для этого дела нужны чувства!  
\- Господи, да ты настоящая девчонка, - пробормотала Минни. – Ну и что у нас выйдет-то?  
\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил он, ссутулившись. – Но я бы постарался сделать тебе хорошо.  
Минни молчала почти целую минуту, рассматривала его лицо, его бронзовые, широкие плечи и сильные руки, безволосую грудь с пятнышками розовых сосков. 

\- Ну так валяй, - сказала она наконец. – Сделай.  
\- Теперь не могу, - буркнул Микки. – У меня настроение ушло, сама не видишь?  
Минни широко ухмыльнулась и скользнула ему на колени, сцепив щиколотки за спиной. Микки немного обалдел от ее напора, от ее настойчивых поцелуев, от болезненной, но приятной ласки ее ногтей. Грудь у Минни была маленькая, но упругая, крепкая, соски отвердели и терлись о его ребра. Пахом и бедрами Микки ощутил, что девочка-то влажная, да и в аромат Минни, в запах ее волос, духов и кожи, добавился характерный, свежий и мускусный запах возбуждения. Видимо, он действительно нравился Минни.

Микки между поцелуями уложил ее на спину, сполз ниже и лизнул в пупок. Минни взвизгнула и лягнула его.  
\- Я щекотки боюсь! – прохихикала она. – Микки, перестань.  
Но он не перестал, а сполз еще ниже, развел ее колени и устроился лицом между ее ног. Минни перестала смеяться и застеснялась, покраснела.  
\- Первый раз вижу живую девчонку с такого ракурса, - признался Микки.   
\- И как? – спросила она.  
\- Ты красавица, - ответил Микки нежно, не уточняя, хвалит ли он всю Минни или определенные части ее тела. - Ладно, попробуем найти твой клитор.  
Минни снова захохотала, положила ноги ему на плечи и расслабилась. Она только попискивала и постанывала, ладонью нажимая на его затылок, а Микки слушался ее негласных указаний и старательно работал языком и губами.   
В принципе-то, долго искать не потребовалось, Микки, разумеется, в теории знал, где что искать, так что через несколько минут распаленная и возбужденная Минни начала разводить колени сама и негромко вскрикивать.

\- Мик, - позвала она. – Я хочу большего.  
Микки сел и утер ладонью губы.  
\- Я тоже, - сознался он. – Но у меня нет резинки. Я как-то не ожидал.   
\- У меня есть, - улыбнулась Минни. – Я-то ожидала.  
\- Серьезно? – он вскинул брови. – Ты правда собиралась забраться мне в штаны?  
\- Еще с первой встречи, - честно ответила Минни. – Так что заткнись и натягивай резинку, ковбой. Надеюсь, на тебя налезет.

То ли Минни угадала с размером, то ли польстила ему, но резинка в самом деле налезла.   
\- Ладно, - решительно сказала Минни. – Давай уже, шшух-шшух и готово. Крови не будет.  
\- Почему? – удивился Микки. – Не подумай, что я против…  
\- О, господи боже мой, - Минни закатила глаза. – То, что я по постелям не прыгала, не значит, что у меня нет друга сердца… на батарейках, знаешь.   
\- Ах ты распутная девчонка! – заулыбался Микки, у которого от души отлегло. – Ах ты маленькая распутница.  
\- Да-а-а, - протянула Минни и подвигала бровями, намекая, что у нее еще полно интимных секретов.

Микки поцеловал ее колено, лизнул в бедро и осторожно устроился между ног. Плуто, которого их возня совершенно не смутила, сунул морду на кровать. Минни решительно уперлась ступней в его мокрый холодный нос и выпихала собаку обратно. Потом обхватила Микки ногами за бедра, прикрыла глаза и направила его член в себя.   
Микки застонал. Минни – тоже.

\- Вот же черт, - прошипела она. – Ну и здоровенный!  
Она вдруг больно укусила Микки за плечо, впилась в него зубами и начала глухо стонать от каждого толчка.   
\- Ты как? – заботливо спросил Микки. – Тебе нравится?  
Минни так злобно сверкнула на него желтым глазом, что он решил сделать паузу, но стоило ему отстраниться, как Минни вцепилась ногтями ему в плечи и притянула обратно, оставив кровавые борозды.  
\- Куда пошел, придурок? – почти зарычала она. – Продолжай!

Микки принялся раздумывать, каким бы цветом ему покрасить рабочий эскиз. Он как мог отвлекался, потому что держаться больше не было сил. Девочка была тугая, горячая, податливая, страстная. Она извивалась под ним, вскрикивала, царапалась и кусала его плечи. Черный карандаш потек, глаза у Минни стали глубокими и выразительными, а еще она, с сияющими желтыми глазищами, немного смахивала на безумного лемура, но Микки решил этого не озвучивать. Он начал задыхаться, сбиваться с ритма, когда Минни вдруг извернулась, перевернулась на живот и оттопырила задницу.  
\- О, господи, - прошептал Микки, который и мечтать о таком не смел.  
Он накрыл ее всем телом, грубовато сгреб и подхватил ладонью под горло, надеясь, что не сделает больно. Минни гортанно стонала, упираясь затылком ему в плечо, распущенные черные волосы мели подушку.   
Наконец, она вскрикнула и затряслась, жалобно захныкала, ее рука, двигающаяся под животом, замерла. Микки ткнулся лицом в ее макушку, вздохнул запах волос и шампуня.

\- Ну вот, - промурлыкала Минни, устроившись на его груди. – Совсем не больно, а ты боялся…  
\- Я не… - начал было он, но потом просто отмахнулся.  
Минни вредно засмеялась, но вскоре уснула, задышала ровно. Микки осторожно переложил ее на кровать, снял резинку, перевязал ее узлом и выбросил. Минни, конечно, за пару минут захватила всю кровать, разметалась, раздвинув ноги и обняв подушку. Микки присел на край кровати, отвел волосы с ее лица и погладил по щеке.

По большому счету он почти не знал Миннесоту Банни. Он знал, что она хорошая, импульсивная, взрывная, добрая и славная. Знал всякие мелочи, вроде того, что она до самозабвения любит мать и свою семью. Знал, что Минни бросила колледж, куда дядя запихнул ее на престижный финансовый факультет. Микки даже узнал, что практически вся семья негласно одобрила то, что Минни бросила, потому что финансист из нее был так себе. Микки знал только наносное и общее, и еще до конца не понял, что Минни за человек. Она нравилась ему, он влюблялся в нее все сильней, хоть и чувствовал, что за ее улыбками, за ее смехом и веселыми взглядами таится какая-то загадка, у которой неприятный ответ.  
Но когда Минни спала в его кровати, стыдливо уткнувшись лицом в подушку и бессовестно раздвинув ноги, Микки понимал, как сильно он влип в эту девчонку, несмотря на ее тяжелый доминантный характер и ее странную семейку.


	11. Микки

Когда такси свернуло в богатенький, зеленый район, где из кипарисовых зарослей выступали мраморные статуи, а в иссиня-голубых бассейнах плескались загорелые блондинки, до Микки начало доходить, что идея с семейным обедом была не такой уж удачной. Минни ни разу не задавалась при нем, да и брат ее тоже был мировой мальчишка, но теперь, наблюдая за всеми этими красивыми оградами, за особняками в глубине зеленый аллей, до Микки начала доходить неприглядна истина – он Минни не пара. Веселая, взрывная и простая в общении Минни была девочкой с золотых холмов, а вот он…  
Микки занервничал.

Его начало потряхивать, но тут такси остановилось у очередной ограды, не из камня, а стальной, с шипами наверху. Видимо, незваных гостей тут не очень-то любили. Микки не мог рассмотреть дом – всю ограду густо оплели глицинии и хмель. Он видел лишь краешек красной черепицы, выступающий из цветущих магнолий и акаций. Воздух был сладкий, напоенный нектаром. Микки ощутил, что зубы у него вот-вот начнут выстукивать барабанную дробь. Он так не волновался с тех пор, как уехал от семьи, с сумкой на плече и щенком подмышкой.

Такси уехало, Микки растерянно остановился перед открытыми воротами и почесал затылок, рассудив, что теперь уж отступать некуда, остается только идти вперед. Он несмело зашел на дорожку, вымощенную разноцветными плитками, прошел мимо клумб, где густо цвели ярко-розовые и голубые цветочки, за которыми ухаживали с заметной заботой. Стоило ему ступить в тень проволочной арки, оплетенной вьюном, как прямо ему в руки свалился Джуниор, встрепанный и измазанный шоколадом и вишневым соком. Микки едва успел его поймать.

\- Привет! – захихикал Джуниор, вцепившись ему в волосы.  
\- Привет, - пропыхтел Микки, который вспотел всем телом, представив, что было бы, если бы он не словил малыша.   
\- Минни! – заорал Джуниор над его ухом. – Микки пришел!  
\- А, ты вроде дозорного? – догадался Микки.

Джуниор закивал. Микки занес его в дом и покрутил головой.

\- Куда? – спросил он у мальчишки.  
Тот ткнул пальцем в сторону большой гостиной. Через секунду оттуда выглянула Минни, вскинула брови, увидев их вдвоем.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся Микки. – Вы тут ребенка не теряли?  
\- Давай его сюда, - ответила она.  
Микки немного растерялся. Такую Минни – в элегантном строгом платье, серьезную и накрашенную по-взрослому, он еще не видел. Его снова резануло собственной неполноценностью. Девушка была слишком хороша для него.  
Однако Минни блеснула глазами и негромко сказала:  
\- Ну-ну, не тушуйся, сладенький.   
Она схватила Микки за руку и потащила за собой.

\- О! - от неожиданности вырвалось у Микки, когда он увидел, какая толпа народа собралась.  
Правда, многих он знал, Твити и Сильвестра, Койота и Бегуна, и Спиди, ухмыляющегося самым гадким образом. Спиди был в красной футболке с большой белой надписью «Я не сумасшедший! Моя мамуля меня проверяла», и это как-то немножко успокаивало. 

\- Здорово, Пикассо, - фыркнул Койот.   
Бегун пожал ему руку, Сильвестр тоже, Твити просто помахал.  
Микки повернулся к светлому большому креслу во главе стола и снова брякнул:  
\- О-о-о!  
Он тут же покраснел, осознав, как идиотски выглядит, но Минни и Спиди только захихикали.   
\- Это наша мама, - сообщил Спиди. – Красивая, правда?  
\- Я вообще-то тоже тут, - заметила та. – Здравствуй, Микки.  
\- Добрый день, миссис Банни, - вежливо ответил Микки, пожирая ее взглядом.  
Спиди не соврал – мать у них с Минни была не просто красивая, а очень красивая. Холеная, ухоженная, привлекательная, в самом соку, короче. Из тех женщин, которые знают себе цену. Правда, Минни была на нее похожа лишь условно, формой лица, может быть, и вздорным носиком, зато Спиди был похож очень сильно.

\- Малышка, так он что… ниггер? – спросили с бокового диванчика крайне паскудным тоном.   
Микки повернулся туда – и снова потерял дар речи. Минни рассказывала ему о своем дяде, брате матери, и о его м-м-м… партнере, так что Микки в целом представлял, кого увидит. Чего он не ожидал – так того, что столкнется лицом к лицу с более старшей, более потрепанной и вообще мужской версией его девушки. Багз Банни был похож на сестру, как близнец, разве что выглядел старше из-за светлых волос, припорошенной ранней сединой. Но вот второй… Даффи Дак… это точно был отец Минни. Настоящий, не тот, который стоял позади ее матери с непроницаемым лицом.   
Микки растерялся. Наметанным взглядом художника он подмечал все больше общих деталей, и они его смущали. Минни была очень сильно похожа на своего отца, и было странно, что никто этого не видит. А еще Микки смутило то, что Даффи Дак смотрел на него с откровенной неприязнью и даже негодованием. 

\- Он черный, - подтвердила Минни. – Разве не видно?   
\- Да ты шутишь, - процедил Даффи, норовисто вскинув голову.  
Вокруг его уха змеился шрам, затекая куда-то дальше, на затылок. Шрам был тонкий и выпуклый, не старый. Как будто быстро и глубоко резанули чем-то очень острым.  
\- Ну и чем ты занимаешься, черномазый? – презрительно спросил Даффи.   
Глаза у него были темно-желтые и очень злые.  
\- Толкаю краденные тачилы, миста, - ответил Микки, даже неожиданно для себя подпустив в голос бабулину южную манеру речи. – В свободное время, когда не барыжу цветметом и амфетаминами.  
На секунду стало очень-очень тихо.

Потом Койот и Спиди почти одновременно начали хохотать, за ними захохотала Минни, не удержалась, и заразила своим смехом Сильвестра. Твити ухмыльнулся. Бегун утомленно потер переносицу, улыбаясь в своей загадочной манере.

\- Даффи, - попросила Лола Банни, поглядев на Микки с одобрением. – Прекрати.   
\- Вот еще! – фыркнул тот. – Я только начал!  
\- Я пошутил, мэм, - на всякий случай сказал Микки. – Я не…  
\- Лола, - заметила она. – Обойдемся без «мэм». И я в курсе, что ты приличный молодой человек.  
\- Да тут все в курсе, - фыркнул Спиди. – Включая садовника.   
Минни зашипела на него, Микки несмело улыбнулся. 

\- Садись, - позвал его Сильвестр и отодвинулся, давая местечко на диване. – Когда ты явишь нам свое произведение искусства?  
\- А я уже видела, - отозвалась Минни, присев на край дивана, на пухлый широкий бортик.  
Она любовно поерошила волосы Микки.   
\- Очень круто выходит.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты собираешься купить картину? – спокойно осведомилась Лола.   
\- Да, - ответила Минни.  
\- Нет, - одновременно ответил Микки.  
Минни поглядела на него с удивлением.  
\- Я тебе ее подарю, - пояснил он.   
\- Нет! – твердо сказала она.  
\- Да! – уперся Микки. – Либо ты заберешь ее просто так, либо я ее вообще никому не отдам.   
Минни сморщила нос.  
\- Ты противный, - заявила она. – Упрямый.  
Микки пожал плечами.

\- Значит, ты рисуешь комиксы? – спросил Даффи, откинувшись назад.   
Багз Бани молчал и внимательно рассматривал Микки поверх очков. Нехороший это был взгляд, оценивающий. И, как Микки догадывался, дядюшкин отбор он явно не проходил.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Я рисую мультики… пытаюсь, по крайней мере.  
\- Какое серьезное занятие для мужика, - заметил тот. – Наверное, думаешь карьеру сделать?  
\- Даффи, - очень холодно сказала Лола.  
Минни тоже повернулась к нему и что-то негромко прошипела на таком странном диалекте, какой Микки и разобрать не смог. Дак ответил ей все на том же шипящем. Микки понял, что он единственный, кто не понимает – остальные отлично все поняли. И настроение сразу поменялось, Микки всей кожей ощутил недоброжелательность, которая обратилась на него.  
Только Минни глядела возмущенно – и не на него, а на своего отца.  
\- Ерунда, - сказал Спиди. – Он не такой.  
Господи, - подумал Микки, - да чем я вообще думал, когда сюда ехал? Надо же было так влипнуть.

\- Даффи считает, что ты охотник за моим состоянием, - мрачно сказала Минни.  
\- А ты что, прямо такая богатая невеста? – удивился Микки, который о таком никогда не задумывался.  
Минни кивнула, выражение лица у нее было чуть ли не извиняющееся.  
\- Ну тогда ты не первая богатая невеста в моей жизни, - засмеялся Микки. – Ты думаешь, почему я сбежал от своих? От тетушкиных претенденток продыха не было.  
\- Куда сбежал? – ледяным тоном спросил Багз Банни.  
\- Сюда, - просто ответил Микки. – Мои тетушки так настойчиво пытались свести меня с хорошими девушками…  
Он улыбнулся.  
\- Их послушаешь – вокруг нас жили одни хорошие и смирные, и воспитанные девушки, но что-то я сомневаюсь.   
Он покосился на Минни, она ответила ему озорным взглядом, вскинула бровь.  
\- Тогда, дружок, - сказала Минни. – Ты выбрал явно не ту.  
\- Ту, - возразил он. – И раз на то пошло, ты не оставила мне право выбора, дорогуша.  
\- Вот уж правда, - авторитетно заметил Спиди. – Я был свидетелем! Наша Минни перла как танк, а бедняга Микки отбивался от нее своим рисовальным блокнотом.  
\- Плохо отбивался! – зафыркала Минни.   
Спиди тут же изобразил в лицах, как, по его мнению, Микки отбивался, а Минни нападала. Микки тоже стало бы смешно, если бы его не беспокоили желтые, злые глаза, которые следили за всеми его движениями.

Но когда вся большая компания перебралась в столовую, Микки понял, что Даффи Дак – просто невинный птенчик. Напротив него уселся Багз Банни, человек, о котором Микки уже немного узнал, человек страшный и опасный, бессердечный и беспринципный. И когда их взгляды пересеклись, Микки почувствовал, что волосы у него на загривке встали дыбом. Потому что Банни поглядел на него с холодной ненавистью. Микки уткнулся взглядом в свои руки и помалкивал почти все время, ему как-то не хотелось больше видеть такие взгляды, от них кровь в жилах стыла. 

\- Так что, - спросила Минни, подергав его за рукав. – Нарисуешь маму?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Микки. – Ну, то есть… если вы не против позировать.  
Миссис Банни улыбнулась ему, обворожительно и доброжелательно, и покачала головой, мол, не против.  
\- Хотя вообще мне и согласие не нужно, - ляпнул он. – Я все равно запомнил.  
\- Звучит не очень-то приятно, - заметил Бегун. – Ты прямо угрожаешь.  
\- Ну я имею в виду, - Микки замялся, - я в целом образ запомнил. Не обязательно позировать, я могу и по памяти.  
\- А меня не можешь, - возмутилась Минни. – Меня заставляешь часами сидеть смирно.  
\- У тебя другой тип внешности, - ответил он.  
\- Незапоминаемый, - гадко сказал Койот.  
Бегун ткнул его локтем, Спиди, сидящий с другой стороны, начал смеяться.   
\- Не в том дело, - смутился Микки. – Просто…  
\- Да ладно уж, не пыхти, - смилостивилась Минни. – Я же не против. 

Микки осторожно посмотрел на мужика ее матери. Минни и Спиди называли этого мужика своим отцом, должно быть, они не знали, что мать их… но Микки не позволил себе даже мысленно сказать это нехорошее слово. Микки вообще не очень хорошо понимал, как все устроено в этой семье.  
Мать и ненастоящий отец Минни, кажется, женаты не были, и более того, тот работал на Багза Банни, официально считаясь охранником Лолы Банни. Мужик, при этом, был страшный, как смерть, и все-таки примечательный: высокий, мрачный, с побитым оспой лицом и неожиданно светлыми, внимательными и умными глазами.

\- Микки, прекрати папу глазами жрать, - попросила Минни. – Учти, если начнешь на салфетках рисовать – я буду бить тебя по рукам. Отдохни хоть ненадолго.  
\- Это профессиональное, - вздохнул Микки. – Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
\- А что ты сейчас на студии рисуешь? – спросил у него Твити.   
Сильвестр о чем-то негромко переговаривался с Койотом, Багз Банни и Даффи молчали и наблюдали. Микки подозревал, что обычно за столом веселее и шумнее.   
\- Облака, - мрачно ответил Микки.   
\- И все? – удивился Твити.  
Микки, погрустнев, кивнул. Даффи громко фыркнул.  
\- А что так? – спросил он. – Ты же вроде большой талант?  
\- В таком бизнесе талант – это только половина дела, - ответил Микки, стараясь быть дружелюбным и доброжелательным, хотя сильнее всего ему хотелось ответить «тебе какая печаль». – Больше решают связи… возможность для стартапа. Как везде, наверное.   
\- И почему же у тебя нет полезных связей? – осведомился Банни.   
Брови у него были серебристые. Мальчик, Спиди, кстати, был очень на него похож, такой же светленький, с острым подбородком и чуть раскосыми глазами.   
\- Не знаю, - Микки пожал плечами. – Мне интересно рисовать, а не интриги плести.   
Кажется, он сказал что-то не то, светлые, стылые глаза Банни приняли презрительное выражение. Микки снова стушевался. 

Мучительный для него обед наконец закончился, Микки отвел Минни в сторону и тихо сказал ей:  
\- Слушай, придумай какой-нибудь солидный повод, что бы я мог сбежать.  
Минни широко раскрыла глаза.  
\- Тебе плохо тут? – спросила она с сочувствием.  
\- Страшновато, - сознался Микки. – По-моему, я не всем нравлюсь.  
\- Не обращай внимания на Даффи, - отмахнулась Минни, - он всегда такой.  
Микки подумал, что Даффи – это только верхушка айсберга.   
\- Не уходи, - попросила Минни. – Маме ты нравишься. Да и дядя Сильвестр к тебе хорошо относится. Останься на ночь?  
\- Ты с ума сошла? – возмутился Микки. – Я тут не знал, как обед пережить, а ты говоришь «на ночь».  
Минни приуныла.   
\- Жаль, что они тебе не понравились, - сказала она.  
\- Понравились, - ответил он, заставив себя улыбнуться. – Мама твоя понравилась, да и остальные тоже ничего. Просто… я плохо лажу с людьми.   
Минни кивнула.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она, - тогда вот как сделаем. Посиди еще полчаса, изображай светскую беседу, а потом я сама заброшу тебя домой.  
Микки закивал. Минни несколько секунд смотрела на него.

\- Может, ты хочешь предложить мне переночевать у тебя? – намекнула она.  
\- А! – спохватился он. – Конечно. Ты можешь приходить и уходить, когда захочешь, я тебе всегда рад.  
Минни ухмыльнулась.   
\- Ну давай, - сказала она, любовно поправив рукав его светлой рубашки, - выдержи последний бой. Я верю в тебя, пупсик.


	12. Микки

Аллея была тиха и пустынна, ветер гонял листья, закручивая их в небольшие сугробы. Плуто, разумеется, извалялся во всех, в каких только мог. Микки дремал, нахохлившись. Время от времени Плуто подбегал к нему, ухмыляясь во всю ширь морды, сухая листва застряла у него даже в ушах. Микки терпеливо вынимал мусор, и тогда Плуто с чистой совестью убегал лаять на белок и снова валяться.   
Микки мог бы и не выводить его, но пожалел. С утра он не стал будить спящую Минни, аккуратно сполз с постели, подоткнув ей одеяло, и ушел на работу. Сонная Минни была раздражительной и опасной, могла и чашкой запустить. Разъяренная, растрепанная и рычащая, в его рубашке, криво застегнутой на верхние пуговицы, она так заводила, что Микки уже два раза опаздывал и получил выговор.   
Так что он тихонько убежал, а когда вернулся, Минни уже не было, зато на столе остался завтрак, остывший и сухой, но заботливо накрытый колпаком, а к двери была приклеена записка, сообщавшая, что Минни погуляла с собакой. И если он не будет работать над картиной, как гребанный фанатик, - «гребанный» Минни подчеркнула два раза, - то пусть звонит, и может они куда-нибудь сходят вечером.  
Микки собирался позвонить. Картина была практически готова, Микки доводил ее до ума и теперь мог не торопиться.

Он дремал и едва не подпрыгнул, когда Плуто запищал рядом с ним. На лицо упала тень. Микки открыл глаза, сел ровно, улыбаясь – и обомлел, увидев, кто оказался перед ним. Этого человека, отца Минни, он совершенно не ожидал тут встретить.

\- Хороший мальчик, - заметил Даффи Дак, небрежно поглаживая ластящегося Плуто. – Дружелюбный.  
\- Охранник он так себе, - вздохнул Микки. – Что это вы тут делаете?  
\- А ты как думаешь, негритенок? – ответил тот, прищурившись.  
Микки присмотрелся к нему. Внешность у Дака была яркой, вызывающей – полные губы, большие глаза, золотистые и напряженные, крупный, хищный нос. Волосы еще не начинали седеть. Даже шрамы, мелкие и крупные, не портили впечатление. Взгляд – портил, злой, цепкий, даже немного безумный. 

\- Не вам говорить о чистоте расы, мистер, - заметил Микки.   
Во внешности Дака, - что он передал и дочери, - явно угадывалась примесь африканских кровей.  
\- Согласен, - улыбнулся тот.   
Улыбка была зубастая, белоснежная, клыки чуть выдавались вперед. Микки отстраненно подумал, что в молодости, должно быть, мужик был просто секс-бомба. Да и так, в общем-то, еще ничего, если бы не откровенное недружелюбие. 

\- До тебя, видать не дошло, негритенок, - почти нежно сказал Дак. – Ты не пришелся нам по нраву. Лучше тебе исчезнуть с горизонта.  
\- Кому это «нам»? – полюбопытствовал Микки, начиная злиться.   
Он вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- По законам мелодрамы, - сказал он, - вы должны мне сейчас предложить деньги, которые гадкий я возьму, терзаясь угрызениями совести.   
\- А ты возьмешь? – полюбопытствовал Даффи Дак.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Микки. – Они мне не нужны. И я подозреваю, что Минни не должна узнать о нашем разговоре вообще.  
\- Тут ты прав, - согласился Даффи.

Он вдруг резко и быстро сместился, Микки не успел ничего понять, а его лицо обожгло сильным ударом. Его швырнуло на колени, в голове зазвенело, а перед глазами вспыхнули яркие звезды. Микки, что его отстраненно поразило, сначала ощутил, как ноют содранные о гравий ладони, а уж потом понял, что челюсть и скула разрываются болью. Он ахнул и прикоснулся к щеке.   
Даффи стоял перед ним, сжимая в руках темно-серый, тускло поблескивающий пистолет. Он ударил рукоятью, - как понял Микки. Зубы ныли, во рту стоял железный привкус.

\- Терпеть не могу мелодрам, - спокойно сказал Дак. – Предпочитаю криминальные боевики. А ты?  
Микки в ответ что-то прохрипел и попытался подняться на ноги. Он все не мог осознать, что отец Минни ему врезал.   
\- Сидеть! - рявкнул тот и врезал еще раз по тому же месту.   
Микки сдавленно вскрикнул. Какой-то из зубов обломался, из длинной глубокой царапины на щеке, оставленной мушкой пистолета, потекла кровь. Плуто наконец-то понял, что происходит что-то странное, взвизгнул и полез мокрым носом в подмышку Микки. Даффи прицелился в собаку.

\- Нет! – крикнул Микки. – Не надо!  
Во рту была каша из осколков и крови, Микки сплюнул ее, схватил Плуто и прижал к себе, прикрывая его боком и спиной. Он действовал на инстинктах, плохо соображая. Плуто крутился и царапался. Микки вспотел всем телом, ожидая выстрела, но того все не было и не было. Он рискнул поднять голову – и увидел, что Даффи Дак со странным любопытством его рассматривает, опустив ствол.

\- Верно, - согласился наконец Дак. – Собака не виновата. Будем считать, что ты усвоил урок, верно, черномазик?  
Микки глупо кивнул.  
\- Ты больше никогда не появишься рядом с Миннесотой, - холодно сказал Дак. – Ты понял меня?  
Микки снова кивнул. Плуто выскользнул из его рук и принялся лизать его щеку, мокрую от крови.   
\- Я думаю, стоит закрепить пройденный материал, - сказал Дак. – Как думаешь?  
Не успел Микки ничего ответить, как Дак схватил его за шиворот и швырнул на лавку. Микки машинально выставил перед собой руки, и именно на пальцы правой руки, ломая костяшки, с безжалостной силой опустилась тяжелая рукоять. Микки завыл от боли.

Ладонь Дака, сухая и твердая, с издевательской нежностью вплелась в его волосы, заставив запрокинуть лицо. Микки скорчился, чувствуя, что его вот-вот стошнит, но Даффи приблизился к нему практически нос к носу, словно хотел поцеловать. Смотреть на него, - на лицо Минни, - было невозможно. Наверное, именно этого Дак и добивался.

\- Если я узнаю, - вкрадчиво сказал Дак, - если я хоть заподозрю, что ты крутился рядом с ней – я найду тебя, ниггер. И отрежу нахуй тебе руки. Кивни, если понял.  
Микки торопливо закивал. Плуто начал лаять, но Микки уже плохо слышал и различал звуки, его штормило так, что перед глазами все плыло.  
\- Вот и молодец, - сказал Даффи Дак, врезав по разбитым костяшкам еще раз с садисткой точностью.   
Микки выгнуло, и если бы не хватка в волосах – он бы упал на спину. Даффи Дак улыбнулся белоснежными зубами, а потом медленно и чувственно потерся щекой о щеку Микки, влажную от слез. Еще и губами коснулся возле уха, оставив легкий фривольный поцелуй, прошептал кое-что на ухо и ушел. Униженный и скулящий от боли Микки кое-как сумел встать на ноги, но далеко не сразу. 

Он проснулся от боли в распухших пальцах. Плуто забрался передними лапами на кровать, сбросил отключенный мобильный на пол и нечаянно задел пострадавшую руку. Микки застонал и сел, прижимая ладонь к груди. От этой острой, пульсирующей боли сразу заныли и разбитая челюсть, и изрезанный язык. Микки глупо надеялся, что со временем станет легче, но прошло уже три дня, а он чувствовал, что не сдох только потому, что о Плуто больше некому заботиться.  
Микки поглядел на взволнованную собаку, и только теперь понял, почему Плуто его разбудил – кто-то настойчиво колотил в дверь. Микки слез с кровати и, пошатываясь, побрел к выходу. Футболка, которую он не менял третий день, с того вечера, начала попахивать, да и вообще, в мансарде стоял запах болезни, боли и гнили, но Микки не мог найти в себе силы выйти из дома. Он отлично помнил, что прошептал ему Дак на прощение.

Он осторожно открыл дверь и едва не отпрыгнул в сторону, когда Минни, с влажными от дождя волосами, в джинсах и черной кожаной мотоциклетной куртке, ворвалась в его дом.  
\- Микки, твою мать, подлый ты Маус! – заорала Минни с порога. – Ты ебаная трусливая скотина!  
Микки попятился. Минни в этот момент настолько походила на своего чокнутого папашу, что Микки едва не стошнило от ужаса, хоть девушка и доставала ему всего-то до плеча.  
\- Если ты собрался меня бросить – то делай это с уважением, мудила! – рявкнула она и пихнула его обеими руками в грудь. – Ты, гребаный пидо…  
Микки машинально выставил руки, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Минни осеклась на полуслове, заметив грязный бинт на его руке.

Потом она обернулась и включила свет.   
\- Уйди, - попросил Микки, щурясь от неожиданности. – Меня убьют, если увидят с тобой.  
Минни молчала. Капли воды стекали с ее куртки, собирались и капали вниз, на пол. Плуто, метя хвостом от счастья, тыкался ей в ноги.  
\- Кто из них? – спросила Минни таким тоном, какого Микки от нее никогда еще не слышал. – Кто это сделал?  
Она шагнула ближе и осторожно взяла его за подбородок, рассмотрела кровоподтек на лице. Потом аккуратно осмотрела его ладонь, с ссадинами и распухшими, сломанными пальцами.  
\- Минни, - попросил он. – Уйди.   
Она молча покачала головой.  
\- Нет, - сказала она. – Это ты пойдешь со мной. Сейчас же. Либо я потащу тебя за яйца насильно.   
Микки сглотнул и с ужасом поглядел за дверь. Минни смотрела на него с сочувствием и жалостью, но глаза у нее разгорались, как у пантеры.

Микки плохо запомнил, куда они ехали и как. Он немного удивился, увидев ее черный джип, припаркованный у подъезда. Выходит, она вовсе не ехала на байке, а торчала под дождем у его дома, набиралась решимости для серьезного разговора. Микки испытал к ней нежность… испытал бы, если бы его не трясло в болезненном ознобе. 

Минни небрежно бросила машину и вытащила его, придерживая за плечо. Микки шатался. Он обвел улицу мутным взглядом и понял, что Минни привезла его в клуб. Он не успел возразить – она потащила его внутрь с такой решимостью, что измученному Микки даже не представилось шанса возразить. Он зашел, покачиваясь, и поморгал, привыкая к полумраку.   
День был в разгаре, клуб еще не работал, но у барной стойки собралась компания. Микки осознал, что стоит посреди столов в несвежей футболке, домашних штанах с пятнами йода, и носках, которые не менял два дня. 

\- Привет, Микки, - сказал Твити, перегнувшись через барную стойку. – Где это ты пропадал?  
Потом его брови взметнулись вверх, он нахмурился и присмотрелся.   
\- Го-о-осподи, - протянул он. – Рыжик, ты только погляди на это.  
Бегун тоже обернулся, отставив чашку, вскочил на ноги и подошел ближе. Микки не смотрел на него, он глядел за его плечо – на Даффи Дакка, развалившегося на стуле, наглого, с золотыми искрами в глазах. Даффи осклабился, заметив его – Микки побелел от этой улыбочки и попятился, едва не задыхаясь от ужаса.  
Он вспомнил, как Даффи Дак выдохнул ему в ухо – не высовываться, сидеть тихо. И разумеется, не подходить к Минни на пушечный выстрел. Глаза у Даффи были как две золотые пули. Микки понял, что его вот-вот стошнит, от боли, страха и усталости.

И тут Минни вдруг выпустила его плечо, быстро подошла к барной стойке и врезала без замаха прямо в смуглое, нахальное лицо, так похожее на ее собственное. Твити вскрикнул от неожиданности. Даффи едва не свалился со стула, но чудом удержался.   
\- Как ты посмел? – прорычала Минни и ударила еще раз. Даффи даже не закрылся от удара.  
Микки почти на ощупь нашел ближайший стул и тяжело опустился на него. У него закружилась голова. Он заметил, что бьет Минни совсем не так, как обычно бьют девчонки, не ладонями, а кулаками, и вполне натренированно, сильно.

Сверху, с витой лестницы второго этажа, спустился Койот, а за ним Багз Банни. Оба застыли на секунду и тут же бросились оттаскивать обезумевшую Минни. Она извивалась и рычала, и даже попыталась укусить Койота, он заметно сдержался, чтобы не треснуть ее по уху.  
\- Минни, успокойся! – громко потребовал Багз Банни.   
Минни в ответ так лягнула его ногой в голень, что он грязно выругался и отшатнулся, захромав. Даффи не прекращал ухмыляться даже с разбитым лицом, с его лопнувшей брови лила кровь, губы запеклись как вишни.  
\- Что у вас тут происходит? – спросила Лола Банни, выглянув откуда-то из подсобных помещений, и даже руками всплеснула, моментально оценив ситуацию.

Койот, которому надоело брыкание, молниеносно и грубо заломил Минни руку за спину и шлепнул ее на барную стойку, надавив ей между лопаток, Минни и квакнуть не успела. Даже Микки знал, кто делает такие захваты – копы, вот кто. 

\- Что здесь творится? – требовательно спросила Лола.   
Длинные светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Лицо у нее было сердитое и удивленное.  
\- Вот что, - ответил Бегун, взял его за запястье и показал всем руку, распухшую, черно-синюю от кровоподтека. Микки всхлипнул от боли.   
Лола выругалась. Она подошла к барной стойке и внимательно посмотрела на Даффи. Потом ткнула Койота ногтем в плечо, и он ослабил хватку. Минни, взъерошенная и сердитая, выпрямилась и потерла локоть. Лола повернулась к своему брату, несколько секунд смотрела ему в глаза, а потом отвесила такую звонкую и сильную пощечину, что у него даже зубы клацнули 

\- Это ты, подонок, - процедила она. – Это была твоя идея.   
Минни ахнула и поглядела на Банни тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Зачем, дядя Багз? – спросила она горько. – Зачем ты так?  
\- Он тебе не пара, - ответил тот, но отступил, невольно прижавшись к Даффи плечом.   
Даффи сплюнул кровью в пустой стакан.  
Минни начала тяжело дышать и сжала кулаки. Лола положила руку ей на плечо, успокаивая.  
\- Гондоны вы, - вдруг сказал Койот, чего от него никто не ждал. – Парень ведь художник.  
Минни поглядела на Даффи, потом на Банни.   
\- Вас двоих для меня больше нет, - сказала она.   
\- Мы поступили, как сочли правильным, - подал голос Даффи. – Лучшим для тебя, девочка.   
Минни снова собиралась ему врезать; это было так неправильно - то, что она подняла руку на отца. Койот насторожился, собираясь разнимать драку, но Твити в итоге взял полотенце, свернул его в жгут и с силой шлепнул по макушке сначала Багза, а потом и Даффи. Потом все-таки намочил полотенце и перебросил его Даффи на колени. Тот принялся утирать лицо, зашипел, когда вода ожгла рану над глазом.

\- Минни, - мягко проговорил Багз Банни. – Не горячись. Давай все обсудим?  
\- Обсудим? – заорала Минни. – Вы тронули мое! Мое, понимаешь?! Это мое! Это нельзя было трогать! Как вы посмели!   
\- О-ох, - поморщился Бегун. – Ну начинается.   
Он осторожно прощупал пальцы Микки и надавил на распухший сустав. Микки завыл от боли. У него все помутилось перед глазами, кто-то успел подставить большой бумажный стакан, куда Микки стошнило сухими спазмами. Он толком ничего не ел эти дни.  
\- Твити, позвони Силю, - попросил Бегун. – Придется ломать заново.  
\- Что? – прошептал Микки. – Зачем?  
\- Почему не пошел к травматологу? – строго спросил Бегун.  
Микки покосился на Даффи.  
\- Ясно все с тобой, - вздохнул Бегун. – Мне придется вправить тебе пальцы, это больно, и тебя придется держать.   
Он поглядел на Койота.  
\- Хуйня вопрос, - ответил тот. - Я помогу.   
Он поглядел на Багза и покачал головой.  
\- Дорогой мой, - сказал он вкрадчиво. – Пора бы тебе уже распахнуть крылья. Дай девочке лететь своими силами.  
Банни закусил губу. 

\- Минни, - позвал он. – Минни, пожалуйста.  
Минни отвернулась от него с пренебрежительной гримасой. Багз схватил ее за руку.  
\- Не трогай меня, - очень спокойно и очень холодно сказала она. – Иначе я тебе колено прострелю, богом клянусь.  
\- Перестань, - поморщившись, попросил Даффи. – Не злись, Минни. Прости.   
Минни прищурилась.  
\- Я дочка гангстера, - сказала она, странно улыбнувшись, ее глаза эта жесткая улыбка не затронула, только губы на секунду скривились. – Я не прощаю, у меня это в крови.  
Она выдернула руку из хватки, подошла к Микки и погладила его по щеке. Микки поглядел на нее больными глазами.

\- Можно мы поговорим пару минут? - попросила она у Бегуна. – Пока дядя Силь придет.  
Бегун кивнул и отошел. Минни взяла стул, села напротив и ссутулилась.  
\- Так что, - глухо спросила она. – Ты меня бросаешь?  
Микки кивнул. Минни вздрогнула так, словно он ее ударил.  
\- Они правы, - сказал он тихо. – Минни, я не бандит, я просто художник. Я не знаю, как живут в твоем мире. Я не могу так, поэтому я тебе не пара.  
\- Я и не заставляю, - ответила Минни. – Я же не настаиваю… просто…   
Микки отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Нет, - сказал он устало. – Меня… видишь ли, меня крепко напугали.   
\- Вижу, - ответила Минни, губы у нее задрожали. – Но я тебя люблю, Микки.  
Микки уставился в свою изломанную ладонь, черно-синюю и ничего не ответил.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Минни. У нее вырвалось короткое рыдание, но она сдержалась и встала.  
\- Бегун тебя подлатает, - сказала она. – Я думаю, кто-нибудь подбросит тебя домой. Я… переведу тебе на счет компенсацию.  
\- Пошла ты, - ответил Микки, не глядя на нее. – Мне от тебя ничего не надо. И тем более – твои деньги.   
Минни выпрямилась, маленькая, худенькая, черноволосая, гордая.  
\- Как знаешь, - сказала она холодно и ушла, даже не посмотрев на огорченного Базга Банни.

\- Ты готов? – спросил Бегун. – Пойдем-ка наверх, там освещение лучше.  
Микки еле встал. Слабость была несусветная, рука горячо пульсировала.  
\- Отделали мальчика, - покачала головой Лола Банни, рассмотрев большую ссадину на его лице. – Два дебила.   
Даффи огрызнулся чем-то матерным. Бегун и Койот завели Микки наверх и усадили на диван. Бегун где-то раздобыл целлофановый пакет, постелил его на столик.   
\- Давай руку, - деловито сказал он.   
Микки отрицательно покачал головой, инстинктивно прижимая руку к груди. Бегун вздохнул. Наверх поднялся Сильвестр, встревоженный и мокрый от пота, в легком спортивном костюме.

\- Что происходит? – спросил он. – Я встретил Минни, но она даже не отозвалась. Микки, что… ох, еб твою мать!  
Он увидел разбитое лицо и изувеченную ладонь.   
\- Багз решил проявить инициативу, - сказал Твити, тоже поднявшись наверх. – Думаю, что Минни простит его очень нескоро.  
\- Если простит вообще, - хмуро ответил Койот. – Девчонка злопамятная.  
\- Это Багз сделал? – обалдело спросил Сильвестр.  
\- Нет, Даффи, - сказал Бегун. – Багз так руки не пачкает, он отдает приказы.  
\- Два придурка, - вздохнул Сильвестр. – А я вам тут зачем?  
\- Надо вправить мальчику пальцы, - сказал Бегун. – Помоги, он не дается.  
\- Еще бы, - фыркнул Твити. – Я бы вам и срезанного ногтя не доверил.  
Сильвестр отмахнулся от него, встал позади Микки и крепко, хоть и не сильно обхватил его за плечи.  
\- Тихо-тихо, парень, - пророкотал он мягко. – Придется потерпеть.  
Микки открыл рот, чтобы ответить, его начало бить дрожью, но тут Бегун вправил безымянный палец, который так искривился, что на него было страшно смотреть. В глазах у Микки померкло, он завыл от боли и бездумно дернулся в сторону. Койот моментально схватил его за локоть, заставив вернуть больную руку на столик, прижал, не давая метаться, Сильвестр тоже сжал хватку. Твити сунул ему в рот край свернутого полотенца, сообразив, что Микки может откусить себе язык. Бегун взялся за другой палец с сосредоточенным садизмом медика. Микки снова заорал, выплюнув полотенце и едва не выкашляв легкие. Твити склонился над ним через спинку дивана и утер его мокрое от пота лицо.   
\- Готов? – спросил Бегун. – Сейчас будет совсем больно.  
Он дернул, но Микки, к счастью, потерял сознание.

 


	13. Лола

Лола знала, где найдет дочь.  
В гримерке уже давно не было никакого грима, не считая, разве пудры в сумочке, висящей на спинке стула, но Лола по привычке называла свой кабинет гримеркой. Вешалка с платьями давно исчезла, на ее месте появился письменный стол. С тех пор, как Багз подарил ей свой клуб, Лола очень редко пела, и только для собственного удовольствия. Ради редких вечеров она не удосуживалась обзавестись новым гардеробом для выступлений. 

А вот диван остался на своем месте, прилично истрепанный, широкий, мягкий. Лола не собиралась его менять, несмотря на несмываемые пятна от чая и кофе, крови, сока, несмотря на табачные крошки на стыках. На этом стареньком диване ее дети обычно выплакивали свои обиды. Да и сама Лола, когда у нее случались приступы мигрени, заворачивалась в плед, зашторивала окна и пережидала, закинувшись таблетками, пока буря не минует. 

Минни свернулась калачиком, уткнувшись лицом в потертую спинку. Лола испытала странное чувство дежавю, на одну секунду увидев вместо своей взрослой красивой дочери костлявую озорную маленькую девочку с темными волосами, ободком с красным бантиком, и сползшими гольфами. Наваждение развеялось, Лола невольно улыбнулась – так или иначе, а ее маленькая девочка выросла и пришла к матери со своей бедой, как и всегда.

Лола выглянула наружу, в коридор, и поманила к себе огорченного и обозленного Тазза. Лицо у того было темным от гнева, все ранние морщины казались высеченными из мореного дерева. Он ненавидел, когда его девочек кто-нибудь обижал, даже если это был его босс.   
\- Проследи, чтобы нам никто не помешал, - приказала Лола. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
Тазз кивнул.  
\- Как она? – спросил он тихо.   
Его светлые глаза сузились от беспокойства.  
\- Злится, - ответила Лола.   
Тазз огорченно вздохнул. Лола погладила его по руке, крепкой, сильной и загорелой.   
\- Я разберусь, - ответила она мягко. – Не волнуйся.  
Он снова кивнул и прислонился плечом к стене у двери. 

\- Минни, - позвала Лола, присев на краешек дивана. – Повернись ко мне?  
\- Не хочу, - глухо ответила Минни. – Он меня бросил.  
\- У мальчика рука сломана, - возразила Лола. – И он в ужасе. Чего ты ждала, взвешенного решения?  
\- Не знаю, - простонала Минни, но все-таки повернулась.  
Лола подвинулась к ней, - Минни положила голову ей на колени, - и Лола принялась поглаживать и перебирать длинные черные пряди. Минни всхлипнула, глаза у нее были мокрые.  
\- Его отвезли домой? – спросила она.  
\- Да, - отозвалась Лола, - Койот обещал закинуть.  
Минни громко засопела и уставилась в потолок золотыми глазищами.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что Багз хотел как лучше? – спросила Лола. – Он тебе добра желает… только не всегда спрашивает твоего мнения.  
Минни вздохнула и перевернулась набок, принялась задумчиво трогать колено Лолы, обтянутое джинсовой тканью.

С Минни всегда было сложнее, чем со Спиди. Может, потому что она была первенцем, или потому что она была девочкой. Или просто у нее был такой характер. Сын же доставлял неприятности только во время беременности. С Минни ей тоже помогали, но когда родился Спиди, мальчики буквально не спускали его с рук. Особенно Бегун. Спиди практически жил на два дома, но на его характере это почему-то отразилось наилучшим образом – он был добрый, спокойный и бесконфликтный мальчик, хотя, конечно, мог иногда и жестоко пошутить. Тогда как в Минни они все вместе культивировали импульсивность и взбалмошность, как будто и так не хватало ее взрывного нрава. Но, наверное, именно за тяжелый характер Лола так любила свою дочь. Может даже, - о чем она себе не признавалась, - больше сына. 

\- Ты слышала, как он кричал? – глухо спросила Минни.  
\- Весь район слышал, - хмыкнула Лола.   
Минни всхлипнула.

Лола вдруг вспомнила далекий-далекий день, когда разбился их Спиди Гонзалес. Его хоронили в закрытом гробу, Спиди сильно обгорел. Лола взяла Минни на похороны, потому что Спиди любил Минни и часто с ней играл. Минни не плакала, она только глядела на гроб широко раскрытыми глазенками, где рыдала, пытаясь обнять темное дерево, старуха Гонзалес. Лола краем уха слышала непристойный шепоток, - на похороны собрался весь район, все трущобы, - на Минни смотрели, на Лолу – тоже. Лола примерно представляла, что о ней говорят, о ней и ее девочке, Даффи-то сидел неподалеку, рядом с Багзом, бледным и мрачным. В желтых глазах Минни мелькали какие-то мысли, уже не по-детски серьезные. Лола собиралась поговорить с дочерью, да как-то не вышло.

А потом, через несколько лет, она зашла в детскую, где тихонько хныкал новорожденный малыш, ее сын, у которого еще не было имени. У кроватки стояла Минни, в красном платье в белых горох, босая и встрепанная. Лола даже испугалась, так пристально и внимательно ее дочка смотрела на младенца. Лола была измучена чудовищно сложной беременностью, ребенком, который так тяжело ей дался. Она застыла на пороге, а Минни повернулась к ней и сказала:  
\- А он ничего. Только страшненький. Мам, почему у него нет зубов?  
Лола отмерла и подошла ближе, склонившись над кроваткой, обняла Минни за плечи. Малыш перестал хныкать и уставился на них ярко-голубыми глазами. На его голове серебрился светлый пушок.

Господи, - подумала бессовестная Лола. – Ну почему ты не можешь хоть раз сделать последствия моих похождений не такими заметными? 

\- Все дети рождаются без зубов, - сказала она. – Ты тоже.  
Минни сморщила носик.  
\- Как его зовут? – спросила она.   
\- Не знаю, - созналась Лола. – Ему не подходит ни одно имя. Я думала назвать его Элмером, но…  
\- Спиди, - твердо и уверенно сказала Минни. – Его зовут Спиди.  
Лола едва не поперхнулась собственным языком.  
\- Малышка, это не очень хорошая идея, - сказала она.  
Минни дернула плечом.  
\- Его зовут Спиди и все тут, - сказала она с такой несокрушимой уверенностью, что Лола ей сразу поверила.  
Новоявленный Спиди моргнул и вдруг расплылся в такой милой беззубой улыбке, что Минни захихикала и протянула к нему руку, погладила по щечке.  
\- Спиди, - повторила она, обернулась и посмотрела на Лолу со счастливой улыбкой.   
Такая хорошенькая девочка, любимая маленькая куколка со смешинками в больших глазах, рожденная, чтобы прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, полную любви. 

\- Мама, - позвала Минни, вырвав ее из воспоминаний. – Ну что со мной не так?  
\- С тобой все так, - вздохнула Лола. – Это у твоего дяди Багза не так с головой.  
\- А Даффи вообще не виноват, по-твоему? – рассердилась Минни.   
\- Виноват, - спокойно ответила Лола. – Но Даффи никогда не ослушается приказа Багза, учти это.  
\- Почему? – помолчав, спросила Минни.  
Лола задумалась.  
\- Минни, ты ведь достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать, что Даффи делает для Багза?  
\- Естественно, - фыркнула Минни. – Знаешь, дядя Багз как-то сказал, что Даффи лучший из его бойцовский псов.   
Лола невольно засмеялась, хоть и злилась на этих двоих придурков.   
\- Какая прелесть, - сказала она. – А Даффи что на это?  
\- Он сказал «Гав!», - мрачно ответила Минни.   
Лола фыркнула.  
\- Ну вот, - сказала она, посерьезнев. – Теперь подумай, что будет, если лучший бойцовский пес хотя бы раз ослушается хозяина… ничего, что я использую метафоры?  
\- Ничего, - вздохнула Минни. – Я понимаю. Но мама…  
Она помолчала, потом отмахнулась. 

\- Мне так нравится этот парень, - сказала она с горечью. – Он такой… он хороший. Я старалась оградить его от нашей семейки, да как-то не вышло.  
\- Минни, - позвала Лола. – Может оно и к лучшему, что он узнал все до того, как ты влипнешь с ушами?  
\- Да я уже, - созналась Минни. – Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Лола поняла ее, помолчала.   
\- Малышка, - сказала она. – Такие вещи невозможно скрывать вечно. Если этот мальчик оказался слабаком – хорошо, что и ты узнала это сразу.  
\- Он не слабак, - рассердилась Минни. – Он просто обычный парень, мама! Нормальный! Он не преступник, не бандит! Господи, да он даже не курит! Он просто хороший и порядочный. Не то, что мы!  
Лола невольно улыбнулась, так горячо дочка защищала своего кавалера.

\- Бедная ты моя девочка, - сказала она. – Я всегда боялась, что ты пострадаешь когда-нибудь из-за криминала, в котором варится твой гребанный дядюшка Багз, и никогда бы не подумала, что тебя подведут собственные папашки и дядюшки.  
Минни сморщилась и снова начала плакать от жалости к себе, утирая щеки пальцами, с обломанными ногтями, под которыми засохла кровь Даффи. 

В дверь заколотили. Лола поморщилась, услышав шум голосов из коридора.  
\- Да что там такое? – спросила она раздраженно. – И на десять минут нельзя оставить одних.  
Она отстранила дочку и вскочила, одернув широкую блузку, открыла дверь – и отступила.  
\- Что там? – равнодушно спросил Минни.  
Она повернулась и буквально скатилась с дивана, увидев, что в дверях, покачиваясь, стоит Микки, мокрый от дождя, с забинтованной рукой и расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Я передумал, - сказал Микки и облизнул губы. Он сосредоточился на ней, но взгляд у него так и остался поплывшим.   
\- То есть? – уточнила Минни и растерянно посмотрела на мать. – Я думала, что ты ушел.  
Лола едва заметно пожала плечами и отошла в сторону.  
\- У меня, короче, есть бабуля, - непонятно к чему сказал Микки. – Старая такая карга с клюкой, ей почти сто лет…   
\- Бабуле? – уточнила Минни.  
\- Да уж не клюке, - согласился Микки.   
Он бессильно привалился плечом к дверному косяку и посмотрел на свои руки, черную и забинтованную.  
\- В общем, когда мне было восемь лет, - продолжил он, - меня отдали ей на воспитание. И я у нее прожил до совершеннолетия, пока не смылся…  
\- Ладно, - согласилась Минни. – Это очень трогательно, но к чему это?  
\- Да к тому, - сказал он и поднял мутноватый взгляд. – Я свою бабулю, натуральную ведьму, пережил, так что и с твоей чокнутой семейкой справлюсь. Твой больной на голову папашка и в подметки не годится моей бабке, та уж была сатаной в юбке. Лупила сразу по загривку.   
Он перевел дыхание.  
\- Если ты еще хочешь со мной встречаться. Ты еще хочешь?  
Минни взяла его за локоть, завела в комнату и усадила на диван. Погладила по волосам, потом не выдержала и обняла за плечи.

\- Вы чем мальчика накачали? – спросила Лола у компании, столпившейся у гримерки.  
\- Да всем, что под рукой было, - честно ответил Бегун. – Ему это только на пользу пошло, разве нет?   
Микки зачарованно глядел на Минни, почти не моргая и не отводя взгляда. Даффи, мрачно сложивший руки на груди, наблюдал за этим с неудовольствием. Бровь у него была заклеена, на носу осталась ссадина, нижняя губа, лопнувшая посередине, распухла.  
\- Долго будешь расплачиваться за глупость, - негромко сказала ему Лола. – Малышка на тебя ужасно зла.  
Даффи поглядел на нее, вздохнул и нахохлился.  
\- Зая считал, что так будет лучше, - сказал он тихо. – Он привык решать проблемы радикально.   
\- А ты типа не причем, - поддел его Твити.  
\- Он – мой босс, - просто ответил Даффи.  
Лола поняла, что он имеет в виду не только бизнес. Вовсе даже не его. 

В глубине души, Лола была согласна с Багзом – мальчик был не их круга. Дело было даже не в том, что он был черным, или в том, что у него за душой были блокнот да собака. А в том, что Микки был хороший, приличный и порядочный парень, чистенький и совершенно цивильный, никак не замешанный в криминал. Он был бесполезен их семье, и он явно растерялся и напугался, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с истинным обличием Банни.   
А Минни, - как бы Лоле не было горько это признавать, - была Банни и по крови, и по воспитанию. Как Минни не пыталась быть хорошей, законопослушной и порядочной, все равно ее натура, ее бандитские корни, трущобные замашки в ее генетической памяти все равно вырывались наружу. Странно только, что мальчика это не смущало, а даже привлекало. Но рядом с Минни невозможно было находиться – и не пересекаться постоянно с ее семьей. 

\- Что ты так смотришь? – растерялась Минни, которая не прислушивалась к их разговору.   
Микки все глядел на нее, чуть приоткрыв рот. Левая половина его лица были залита черным синяком, который выделялся на бронзовой коже гадкой бесформенной кляксой, вдоль щеки протянулась длинная царапина с коричневой корочкой.   
\- У тебя на кончиках ресниц золотые искорки, - тихо сказал Микки. – Так красиво…  
Минни вскинула брови, потом посмотрела на Бегуна. Тот лишь усмехнулся.   
\- Господи, я никогда еще так не упарывался, - честно сказал Микки. – Я же даже не пью.   
Минни вздохнула и погладила его по грязным кудрявым волосам.   
\- Хороший ты парень, Микки, - сказала она. – Может ты и прав. Не стоит моей семье тебя портить.  
\- Не-не, - возразил он и моргнул. – Для меня уже поздно, детка.   
Он склонил голову набок.  
\- Ты такая красивая, - проговорил он мечтательно.   
Минни невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Да, - хмыкнула она. – Ты реально упоролся, сладенький.  
\- Не настолько, - вяло возразил Микки.  
Потом подумал и добавил.  
\- А может и настолько. Мне не с чем сравнивать.   
\- Как это романтично, - вздохнул Бегун, цинично ухмыляясь, и покосился на Койота. – Но лучше бы ты отвез его домой.  
\- Пусть тут поспит, - отмахнулась Минни. - Я сама его потом отвезу.   
\- Да я вовсе не хочу спать, - возразил Микки.  
Через пару минут он начал сонно моргать, Минни подсунула ему потертую подушку под голову, вытащила из шкафчика плед и накинула сверху.

\- Пойдем, - позвала ее Лола. – Пусть спит.   
Минни без лишних церемоний вытолкала всех, кроме матери, из комнатки и наклонилась над Микки, легонько поцеловала его в разбитую скулу. Микки что-то буркнул во сне.   
\- Видишь, - тихо сказала Лола. – А ты переживала. Вернулся.  
Минни кивнула и улыбнулась женской, самодовольной улыбкой, полной торжества.

Бедный ты глупый мальчик, - подумала Лола, поглядев на спящего Микки. – А тебе ведь давали шанс сбежать, а ты не смылся, дурачок.   
Лола не сомневалась, что дочка больше не выпустит Микки Мауса из своих коротких остреньких коготков. 

Они вышли, прикрыв двери, и спустились вниз. Сильвестр уже ушел, Твити вернулся за барную стойку. Бегун сидел на коленях у Койота, обнимая его за шею, и о чем-то переговаривался с Даффи. Койот пытался доесть соленый арахис из тарелочки, но увлеченный беседой Бегун ему мешал и мел волосами по лицу. Койот вздыхал, но терпел.   
Багз сидел в сторонке от всех, нахохлившись и мрачно разглядывая стакан с виски. Широкая спина в сером пиджаке грустно ссутулилась. Лола подошла к нему, села рядом и стащила с его носа очки в тонкой оправе.

\- Что ты делаешь? – удивился Багз, поглядел на нее и заморгал от неожиданности.  
\- Они тебе, видимо, не нужны, братишка, - фыркнула Лола. – Ты в них все равно ничего не видишь дальше собственного носа.   
Багз нахмурился.  
\- Как Минни? – спросил он, бросив взгляд через ее плечо.   
Минни села с другой стороны от Бегуна, а Твити делал ей кофе. Даффи молчал и тоже глядел на нее, не зная, как подступиться.  
Лола покачала головой.  
\- Почему ты не спросил у меня? – поинтересовалась она. – В конце концов, это семейное дело. Мог бы спросить совета.  
\- У тебя слишком мягкое сердце, - ответил Багз.   
Он вздохнул.  
\- Минни спит с этим черным, верно? – спросил он со злостью в голосе. – Я опоздал?  
\- Да, - ответила Лола. – Минни спит с этим мальчиком. Она взрослая девочка и может спать с кем угодно. А если ты еще раз попробуешь полезть в ее жизнь – я сама тебя убью.  
Багз вздрогнул, услышав реальную угрозу в ее голосе. За Минни Лола готова была сражаться, как львица, со всем миром, включая собственного брата. 

Даффи каким-то шестым чувством уловил его беспокойство, пришел к ним, захватив свой стакан, и обнял Багза со спины.  
\- Что вы тут шушукаетесь? – спросил он, устроив подбородок на светлой макушке. – Ругаетесь?  
\- Ругаемся, - согласился Багз.  
Лола кивнула.   
\- Парни, - сказала она. – Вам пора уже повзрослеть. Малышка выросла.  
Багз помрачнел, Даффи – тоже.  
\- Если вы будете продолжать в таком духе, - заметила Лола, - однажды вы сломаете ей жизнь. Она злится, конечно, но пока не ненавидит вас… вы хотите, чтобы ненавидела?  
\- А почему ты так легко относишься? – прищурился Даффи. – Ты ее мать.  
\- Вот именно, - ответила Лола. – Я ее мать. Я ей не враг. Я ей добра желаю. А вы?  
\- Разумеется, - тут же ответил Багз. – Что за вопрос? Мы, по-твоему, ее враги?  
\- Я не знаю, - спокойно заметила Лола. – Вы сломали руку парню, в которого она влюблена, и угрожали ему, шантажировали… я бы не назвала это заботой о Минни.  
\- Но это была забота, - с нажимом сказал Даффи.  
\- Херня это, а не забота, - зло сказала Минни, подкравшаяся, пока они препирались.  
Даффи дернулся от неожиданности и обернулся. Багз отобрал у Лолы свои очки и торопливо нацепил их на нос. 

\- Микки – самый хороший парень из всех, кого я знаю, - сердито сказала Минни. – Он добрый, спокойный и… да он просто клевый! Он талантливый! Как у тебя рука поднялась вообще?  
Даффи пожал плечами. Багз вздохнул. Лола наблюдала, пытаясь не ухмыляться, хотя на самом деле это было забавно – маленькая свирепая Минни наводила свои порядки, а два прожженных, циничных ублюдка, два бессердечных подонка перед ней краснели, бледнели, вздыхали и терзались угрызениями совести. Пикантности добавляло сильное сходство Минни и Даффи.   
Все-таки отличная девчонка у них получилась.

\- Хорошо, Минни, - сказал Багз. – Я тебе обещаю, с головы этого ниг… парня больше волосинки не упадет. Ты довольна?  
\- Нет! – рявкнула Минни. – Я не довольна, дядя Багз. И не пытайся меня купить! Ты мне не одолжение делаешь!   
\- Справедливо, - заметил Койот, подойдя ближе. – Поздновато торгуешься, Багзи.   
\- Отвали от него, - огрызнулся Даффи.   
Койот фыркнул. Бегун принес ему и Лоле кофе, зыркнул на Даффи недовольно и сказал, тыча пальцем Багзу в плечо.  
\- Вообще-то, Микки рисовал мой портрет. А теперь он вообще не сможет рисовать. Ты скотина.  
\- Вообще? – охнула Минни. – Совсем?  
\- Не скоро, - поправился Бегун.   
Он вдруг посмотрел на свою ладонь, узкую и сильную, покрытую веснушками. На пальцы, где старые шрамы давно зарубцевались, а ногти так и не отрасли. По его лицу промелькнуло какое-то болезненное выражение, застарелый страх. Койот моментально оставил чашку, притянул его к себе и обнял за плечи, поцеловал за ухом. 

\- Тебе придется помочь ему разминать пальцы, - сказал Бегун, не поднимая глаз. – Минни, ему понадобится твоя помощь. Это больно, но это придется делать.  
\- Раз надо – придется делать, - спокойно сказала Минни, пожав плечами.   
Лола ужасно ей гордилась, своей сильной девочкой.  
\- А вообще, какой же ты мудак, - задумчиво сказал Бегун, посмотрев на Багза. – А мы на тебя работаем. Кто мы тогда?  
\- Я думал, что мои друзья, - окрысился тот.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Бегун. – Иначе не разгребали за тобой твои косяки.   
Багз открыл рот, но потом молча закрыл, снял очки и принялся растирать лицо обеими ладонями. Даффи с сочувствием погладил его по макушке. Твити поставил перед ним стакан морковного сока и забрал недопитый виски.   
\- Минни, прости меня, - тихо сказал Багз, не оборачиваясь. – Я хотел как лучше для тебя, но видимо ошибся.   
Минни помолчала, потом решительно отодвинула Даффи в сторону, вплела пальцы в серебристые волосы и несильно подергала.  
\- Ты негодяй, дядя Багз, - сказала она. – Я не ожидала от тебя такого гадства.  
Потом она наклонилась и поцеловала его в макушку. Багз обернулся, сграбастал Минни и прижал к себе, погладил по плечу. Минни склонилась и что-то тихо ему прошептала на ухо. Багз взглянул на нее и кивнул.  
\- Согласен, - сказал он. – Это честно.  
Потом Минни высвободилась и ушла в гримерку.

\- И что она тебе сказала? – спросил Твити.  
Багз, заметно расслабившийся, улыбнулся.  
\- Много будешь знать – рано состаришься, - ответил он.  
Бегун нетерпеливо хлопнул его по затылку.   
\- А ты вообще уволен, - фыркнул Багз. – Никакого почтения к боссу.  
\- Ты мне не босс, - улыбнулся Бегун. – Ты моя заноза в заднице. А босс у меня вовсе не ты, милый.  
Он лукаво поглядел на Койота. Тот усмехнулся и почесал Бегуна за ухом. Бегун прижался щекой к его руке.  
Лола едва не подпрыгнула, когда к ее плечу что-то прикоснулось. Она обернулась и чуть не ударилась о Тазза.  
\- Все нормально? – спросил тот. – Малышка пошла с таким лицом, словно собралась зарезать этого своего художника.   
\- Нет, все хорошо, - усмехнулась Лола.   
Тазз обнял ее сзади, привычно устроив тяжелую руку под ее грудью. Лола оперлась о его твердое, крепкое тело, уютно устроилась затылком. Тазз спокойно дышал над ее ухом.

\- Ну так? – спросил Койот. – Что малышка тебе сказала, не томи уже?  
\- Да что вы пристали? – возмутился Багз. – Даффи, сделай что-нибудь!  
\- Что? – логично спросил Даффи. – Я не могу всем направо и налево ломать руки. Тем более, это наши друзья, сам выбирал. Терпи.   
\- Ты какой-то бесполезный, - хмыкнул Багз.   
Лола дотянулась до него и треснула в плечо.  
\- Да что за день? - вздохнул тот. – Ладно, Минни сказала, что не шутила про колено.   
\- Девчонка тебе угрожает? – хмыкнул Тазз.  
\- Как низко ты пал, - поддакнул Койот, пытаясь спрятаться за Бегуном. Получалось это у него плохо – Койот был высокий и широкий, а Бегун худенький. Багз мрачно поглядел на него, потом улыбнулся, глядя ему за плечо

На пороге стоял Спиди, взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, в белой, помятой рубашке и школьном галстуке. Пиджак он перекинул через ремень рюкзака.  
\- Вы что, действительно отрезали Микки руку? – спросил Спиди, задыхаясь от бега. – Вы что, совсем с ума сошли?  
\- Никто никому ничего не отрезал, - ответил Багз, и даже не соврал.   
\- А ты что, с уроков сбежал? – холодно спросил Бегун. – Ну-ка иди сюда и объяснись!   
\- Попал, деточка? – ухмыльнулся Койот.  
Он схватил подошедшего Спиди за плечи и потрепал по светлым волосам.  
\- Смылся?  
\- Естественно смылся! – возмутился Спиди. – Минни сказала, что вы тут натворили дел.  
Он подозрительно посмотрел на Даффи. Тот молча вскинул заклеенную бровь, и заботливо поправил Спиди ослабший узел галстука, пригладил торчащие волосы на затылке.   
\- Нет, ну правда? – не унимался Спиди. – Мам, что они сделали с Микки?  
\- Глупость они сделали с Микки, - вздохнула она. – Сын, надеюсь, у нас не будет проблем и записок из школы?  
\- Не будет, мам, - отмахнулся тот, не уточняя – не будет проблем, или он просто не собирается передавать записки от учителей. 

\- А тебе что, тоже этот Микки нравится? – полюбопытствовал Багз.  
\- И в каком смысле? – улыбнулся Койот. – Не пугай меня, сынок.   
\- Нравится, - пожал плечами Спиди. – Он хороший парень, нормальный такой. Минни по нему сохнет, да и он тоже… зачем вы его побили? Минни из шкуры выпрыгивала, чтобы он ничего не узнал о…  
\- О ее семье? – уточнил Даффи. – Это было не самое лучшее ее решение.  
\- А перебить ему пальцы – это было самое лучшее твое решение? – ядовито спросил Твити, поставив перед Спиди стакан с соком.  
\- Пей мелкими глотками, - приказал Бегун. – Не хватало тебе еще слечь с ангиной.   
Спиди недовольно простонал, но послушался.  
\- Нет, правда, дядя Багз, - попросил он, опустошив стакан. – Не надо обижать Микки. Он клевый. Не трогайте его.   
\- Меня уже воротит от этого вашего Микки, - проворчал Багз. – Не тронь его, этого вашего драгоценного ниггера…  
\- Колено, - негромко напомнил Койот, глумливо ухмыляясь. – Пиф-паф!  
Багз беззлобно выругался.

Спиди подошел к Лоле и рассеянно поцеловал ее в щеку. Тазз поправил ему воротник рубашки.   
\- Можно я не буду уже сегодня возвращаться в школу? – попросил Спиди. – Не хочу бегать туда-сюда.  
\- Можно, - подумав, сказал Тазз. – Подстрижешь газон у бассейна.  
\- Привыкай, - ледяным тоном ответил Бегун. – Не будешь учиться как следует – будешь до конца жизни подстригать лужайки.  
Даффи засмеялся, поджившая губа лопнула, он охнул, вытащил у Багза из кармана пиджака белый, отглаженный носовой платочек и промакнул пятнышко крови. 

\- Так это что, - с подозрением спросил Спиди. – Если и я вдруг приведу девчонку познакомиться – вы ей тоже чего-нибудь сделаете? Тогда не буду приводить!  
\- А тебе уже есть кого приводить? – заинтересовался Твити.   
\- А вот не скажу, - фыркнул Спиди. – Раз вы такие злодеи…  
\- Не говори глупостей, - вмешался Койот. – Ну конечно мы будем рады познакомиться…  
-… и сломать ей руки, - закончил Тазз, ухмыльнувшись.  
Койот захохотал. Багз нахмурился.   
\- Это не очень смешные шутки, - заметил Бегун, хотя глаза у него были полны ядовитой насмешки.  
\- Ну да, ну да, - поддакнул Твити, ухмыляясь.   
Он поглядел на Лолу и спросил:  
\- Ну а ты что скажешь, мать семейства? Оставим себе мальчика-художника?  
\- Оставим, - согласилась Лола. – Попробуй его не оставить, Минни тут камня на камне не оставит.  
\- Тебя не тронет, - буркнул Багз.  
\- Естественно, - согласилась Лола. – Я же не трогаю ее игрушки.   
Спиди крутил головой то туда, то сюда.  
\- Ничего не понимаю, - вздохнул он. – Интриги плетете…  
Лола поцеловала его в висок, погладила по серебристым волосам.  
\- Все хорошо, милый, - ответила она. – Вот увидишь, все будет прекрасно.

\- Ну и как зовут крошку, на которую ты положил глаз? – спросил Койот. – Кто такая?  
\- Никак, - приуныл Спиди. – И никакая. Не складывается.  
Бегун смягчился и обнял его за плечи, потерся подбородком о его голову.  
\- Ничего, - сказал он мягко. – Сложится.  
Спиди улыбнулся, окончательно скинул пиджак и зашел за барную стойку. 

Твити принялся учить его трюкам с шейкером, а Лола задумчиво рассматривала своего сына, мальчика, который доживал последние месяцы щенячьего детства. Спиди пошел в Багза, а не в Койота: он рано вытянулся вверх, и уже угадывались наметки неплохой фигуры, контуры будущих широких плеч и узких бедер. Лола заметила, что и Багз рассматривает мальчика со скрытой гордостью. Она улыбнулась не без ехидства. На Спиди не мог претендовать ни Багз, ни даже Койот, ни Твити, ни Даффи. Спиди был ее сыном, и только с Бегуном Лола его делила. Из Бегуна вышел отличный родитель; кто бы мог подумать, что этот потерянный, зашуганный и затравленно зыркающий на всех рыжик, который сам был почти мальчишкой, когда Лола с ним познакомилась, станет таким усердным и добросовестным воспитателем. Там, где она давала слабину, он дожимал, там, где он ошибался, она подхватывала, и наоборот - и вместе они вырастили отличного парня. По крайней мере, Лоле хотелось на это надеяться. 

\- О, явился, - сказала Минни, вернувшись к ним из гримерки.  
\- Как там Микки? – взволнованно спросил Спиди.   
\- Спит, - ответила она, пожав плечами. – И, кажется, бредит.   
\- Дай мне его ключи, - попросил Спиди. – Надо, наверное, покормить Плуто и погулять с ним.  
\- Не дам, - Минни покачала головой. – Они у него в штанах, в кармане, а вдруг я его разбужу, пока буду доставать?  
\- Ладно, - решил Спиди, - так открою.  
Он вытащил из кармана связку отмычек и задумчиво потеребил в руках.

\- Чего? – спросила Минни, заметив, что на нее с братом все смотрят. – Там собака голодная, что, бросить что ли? Собака у вас тоже виновата?  
\- Нет, - смилостивился Койот. – Псина у него отличная.  
\- Да! – восторженно выдохнул Спиди. – Минни, дашь свою машину?  
\- Разбежался! – фыркнула Минни.  
\- Возьми мою, - разрешил Багз. – Надеюсь, в тех трущобах колеса не снимут.  
\- Если снимут – ты с них головы поснимаешь, - хмыкнул Твити.   
\- Когда вы уже купите мне мою тачку? – огорчился Спиди.   
\- Никогда! – хором ответили Лола и Бегун.  
Спиди приуныл.  
\- Я тебе куплю, - пообещала Минни. – На день рождения. Если не будешь меня раздражать.  
Спиди открыл рот. Потом подумал. Потом кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - ответил он. – Но только нормальную машину. Большую.  
\- Может, тебе танк подогнать? – поинтересовался Койот.  
Глаза у мальчика заинтересовано блеснули. Койот хмыкнул.   
Спиди протянул руку, в которую Багз вложил ключи от машины, еще раз поцеловал Лолу в щеку и умчался.

\- Зря не купили пацану щенка, - заметил Даффи. – А он ведь просил когда-то.  
\- Может, купить? – задумался Тазз.  
\- Теперь уже поздно, - сказала Минни. – Спиди скоро совсем отожмет Плуто, Мик и моргнуть не успеет.   
Она захихикала, впервые с того момента, как увидела бледного от боли и ужаса Микки. Ее худенькое лицо осветилось улыбкой, в глазах загорелись привычные лучики. Даффи вздохнул, молча притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в висок.   
\- Не злись, дочка, - попросил он. – Ну правда…   
\- Да ну тебя, - буркнула Минни, но не отодвинулась.  
Уже что-то.


	14. Микки

Веранда охватывала весь первый этаж. Микки раздвинул стеклянные двери и шагнул на веранду, сам себе напоминая напуганного кота. В лицо ему ударил теплый воздух, напоенный цветочными ароматами. Деревянную решетку перед верандой оплели цветы с широкими темно-зелеными листьями и большими голубыми цветами. Цветы эти пахли сладостью. Микки вдохнул полной грудью и насторожился, услышав какие-то тихие странные звуки. Он покрутил головой в поисках их источника и понял, что они доносятся из соседней спальни, через стенку. Микки смутился, узнав голос Бегуна.   
Бегун ничего не говорил по существу, он только рыдающе вскрикивал, и в его криках было и страдание, и наслаждение. Это было непристойно… и немного возбуждало. Бегун явно не сдерживался и получал удовольствие на полную катушку. Микки оказался беспомощен перед такой страстью, так что он попятился, стараясь быть бесшумным, и поскорее вернулся обратно в свою комнату, машинально сжимая и разжимая зажившие пальцы.

Минни была беспощадна, заставляя его каждый день разрабатывать руку. Сначала было так больно, что у Микки едва слезы не лились, стоило сжать пальцы, но потом действительно стало легче. Он уже мог недолго держать карандаш. Просто держать, не более.  
Микки вздохнул и прошелся по комнате, утопая в мягком ковре. Минни предложила ему переночевать в ее спальне, но он решил не искушать судьбу. Багз Банни и так с трудом терпел его присутствие, не стоило зарываться. Хотя, что Микки удивило до глубины души, Банни все-таки повлиял своей подпольной криминальной властью, когда Микки собирались уволить.   
Он не то, чтобы пожаловался Минни, просто проболтался… вернее, дотошная Минни все выведала у него, увидев его мрачное, огорченное лицо. А через пятнадцать минут после его признания позвонил шеф команды аниматоров и каким-то перепуганным голосом сказал, что Микки не уволят и вообще, он может взять отпуск, который ему давно причитается. А потом, конечно, его ждут обратно с распростертыми объятиями. Про объятия Микки не поверил, но, тем не менее, удивился.

\- Дядя Багз мне обязан, - спокойно сказала Минни, когда Микки возмутился ее вмешательством. – Ты ему ничего не должен. Можешь поблагодарить меня.  
Вместо ответа Микки поцеловал ее, потому что, так или иначе, как бы он к этому не относился, а она его спасла.

Микки попытался лечь спать, но ночь была душной, как перед грозой, сон не шел. Микки рискнул еще раз высунуть нос на веранду и едва не подпрыгнул, заметив белую фигуру у окна. Через секунду где-то очень далеко сверкнула молния, осветив веранду и эту загадочную фигуру.   
Микки понял, что это Бегун, замотавший бедра в большое полотенце. Бегун открыл окно и стоял на сквозняке, подставив ветру, пахнущему будущим дождем, разгоряченное тело. Эта картинка отпечаталась в памяти Микки, он понял, что обязательно нарисует и это – тонкую фигуру, худые руки и гордую шею, разметавшиеся длинные волосы, рыжие, спутанные, блестящие в тусклом свете частых молний.  
Бегун повернул голову, поглядел на него, но ничего не сказал и снова подставил лицо под ветерок. Волосы взлетели за его спиной, как крылья. Звякнула цепочка на груди. Микки тихо вздохнул – ему очень хотелось рисовать, но рука еще плохо слушалась.

Щелкнула кнопка зажигалки, у дальней стенки зажегся красный огонек, осветил внимательные недобрые глаза. До Микки дотянулся запах сигаретного дыма. Койот стоял совершенно тихо, Микки бы его и не заметил, если бы тот сам не захотел показаться. Микки поежился, ему стало неуютно, словно его поймали за чем-то непристойным.

\- Ну и на что ты пялишься? – вкрадчиво спросил Койот.   
\- На красоту, - честно ответил Микки.  
Он с горечью поглядел на свою руку, сжал и разжал пальцы.  
\- А ты, случаем, эту красоту выебать не надумал? – осведомился Койот.  
Бегун засмеялся, смех у него был очень довольный.

Вот же сука, он же специально дразнит, - догадался Микки. – И его, этого своего чокнутого мужика, и меня, дурака. Сталкивает нас лбами ради собственного удовольствия.

\- Нет, - сказал Микки. - Я даже не бисексуал. Я художник.   
Койот хмыкнул и затянулся. Сигарета вспыхнула, немного осветив его небритое лицо с тяжелой челюстью.   
\- Рыжик, помнишь, Минни как-то спросила, что такое бисексуальный? – спросил он более мягко.  
\- Не помню, - сознался Бегун, не глядя на них. – Но Минни могла. А что я ей ответил?  
\- Правду, - усмехнулся Койот.  
Он подошел к Бегуну и порывисто, страстно схватил его сзади за локти, зарылся лицом в рыжие волосы, прижав к себе.   
\- Что ты за шлюха такая? – спросил он с насмешкой, лениво целуя худые, искусанные плечи Бегуна. – Тебе всегда мало?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Бегун.   
Повернулся к нему лицом и заглянул, доверчиво и внимательно, в глаза.  
\- Люби меня.   
Ветер снова швырнул его рыжие волосы во все стороны брызгами меди. Койот кивнул и потушил сигарету о раму, выбросил окурок в окно, взял обеими руками Бегуна за скулы и нежно, неспешно поцеловал в губы.

\- Ты еще здесь, Маус? – спросил он, оторвавшись.  
\- Ага, - нахально ответил Микки. – Запоминаю образы на будущее. Пригодится.  
\- По шее сейчас получишь, - пригрозил Койот. – Проваливай отсюда, вуайерист.  
Микки усмехнулся. На самом деле он просто не знал, как смыться, не уронив достоинства, он как-то не горел желанием смотреть, как кого-то пялят. Он вернулся к себе – и едва не заорал от неожиданности, увидев у двери еще одну фигуру в белом.

\- Мик, ты спишь? – спросила фигура голосом Спиди. – Ты вообще где?  
\- Здесь, - мрачно ответил Микки, держась за сердце. – Блин, стучать надо!  
\- Ага, я постучу, а Бегун проснется, - пожаловался Спиди. – И спать меня погонит. Пошли, только не шуми.  
Микки хотел было сказать, что Бегун не проснется, потому что не спит и спать, в общем-то, не собирается, однако удержал язык за зубами. Мальчику явно не стоило этого знать.  
\- А куда мы идем? – спросил Микки, запрыгивая в джинсы.   
\- Узнаешь, - хмыкнул Спиди. – Только тихо.   
Микки натянул футболку и пошел вслед по темному коридору. Он был в этом особняке всего пару раз, поэтому плохо запомнил где что, и почти сразу заблудился, хотя дом-то на самом деле был небольшим.   
Спиди толкнул тяжелую, глухую дверь и потянул Микки за собой. Оказалось, что они попали в гостиную, где стоял бильярдный стол и столик для покера, Микки уже бывал тут, но днем, когда все окна были открыты, а не зашторены тяжелыми портьерами. 

Микки поглядел на диван – и дрогнул всем телом, побледнел и невольно попятился.  
\- Не ссы, - пренебрежительно сказал Даффи Дак, явно наслаждаясь его испугом. – Не тронем.   
Микки поглядел на Спиди почти с обидой, не ждал он от мальчика такой подлянки.  
\- Что? – удивился тот. – Нам нужен партнер в покере.  
Даффи фыркнул, показав, что ему-то никакой партнер не нужен. Багз Банни, удивительно миролюбивый, в пижамных штанах и белой футболке с закатанными рукавами, стащил очки и протер их хлопчатобумажной полой. Даффи Дак встал и потянулся, подошел к окну и отодвинул штору. Микки затравленно следил за ним взглядом, ничего не мог с собой поделать, он боялся этого мужика и сам себя за это презирал.  
Дак не удосужился ни футболкой, ни даже майкой. Его свободные спортивные штаны сползли пониже поясницы, мышцы четко вырисовались под смугловатой кожей, хоть анатомию изучай. 

Дверь за спиной Микки подалась и отворилась. Микки едва не свалился на Сильвестра. Тот небрежно поймал его за плечо и удержал на ногах.  
\- Ну-ну, - сказал он рассеянно, зевая. – Что, собрались уже?  
\- Дядя Силь, - обрадовался Спиди, ужасно смешной в пижаме с мышатами. – Ты с нами?  
\- Но недолго, - ответил тот. – Если Твити проснется, а меня нет рядом – он нам всем уши накрутит.  
\- Плохо стараешься, - ехидно сказал Даффи. – Вот я когда стараюсь – зая спит, как убитый. Даже храпит.  
Микки побагровел, такие откровенности были ему в диковинку.   
\- Вранье, - фыркнул Банни. – Я не храплю.  
\- Ну да-а-а, - протянул Даффи. – Как скажешь.  
\- Храпишь, дядя Багз, - заметил Спиди. – Я слышал.  
\- Да? – искренне огорчился тот. – Вот же черт.  
Сильвестр сел за стол. Плечи и руки у него густо заросли темной шерстью, лямка майки перекрутилась.   
\- Так что? – спросил он. – Играем?  
\- Да! – обрадовался Спиди и аж присел, когда дверь снова скрипнула и открылась.  
\- Вы куда моего Микки дели? – спросила Минни, заглядывая внутрь. – Ага, вот ты где!  
Микки открыл рот, но Минни похлопала его по руке, прошла мимо и уселась рядом с Сильвестром.

\- А что вообще происходит? – спросил Микки. – Вроде же спать все пошли?  
Дверь снова отворилась.  
-… ну вот ты и распорядись, - закончила Лола Банни.  
Койот, который шел за ней, неохотно кивнул.   
\- Так, а ты почему не спишь? – прищурилась Лола, заметив приунывшего Спиди.  
\- Мам, я недолго, - попросил тот. – Несколько партий и уйду.  
\- Ладно, - смягчилась она.  
\- Бегун бы погнал его пинками, - покачал головой Койот.  
Он был все еще влажный от пота, пах сигаретами и на ходу застегивал джинсы. Микки снова покраснел, подумав – а понимает кто-нибудь, кроме него, чем Койот сейчас занимался.   
\- А он не придет? – спросил Даффи.   
\- Никуда он не придет, - хищно ухмыльнулся Койот. – Устал, бедняжка.  
Спиди громко негодующе застонал.  
\- Извини, малой, - сказал Койот. – Но по-хорошему, тебя тут быть не должно.   
\- Но я взрослый! – возмутился Спиди.  
\- Тогда заткнись и слушай про траханье, - цинично ответил Койот. – Это часть взрослой жизни.   
\- Убью гада, - пообещал Банни, улыбнувшись. – Не совращай мальчика, он неполовозрелый.  
\- Я половозрелый! – заорал Спиди, покраснев от возмущения.  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Даффи. - Кричи громче. Чтобы и Твити проснулся, и Бегун тоже. Эти зануды тебе мигом покажут половую зрелость.   
Спиди надулся.

Минни поманила Микки к себе.  
\- Садись, - сказала она. – Поглядим, что ты умеешь.  
\- Я ничего не умею, - признался Микки. – Это же покер? Я не умею играть.   
Стало тихо. Микки виновато развел руками.  
\- Ну да, со всех сторон я нехорош, - сказал он, кривовато улыбнувшись. – Извините.  
\- Не говори глупостей! – тут же взвилась Минни. – Это ничего не значит.  
\- Вообще в покер не можешь? – уточнил Сильвестр. – А во что умеешь?  
\- В шахматы, - честно ответил Микки. – В нарды, в го, в настолки всякие…  
\- Хороший ты парень, Микки, - после всеобщей паузы проговорил Койот.   
\- Не нравится мне, как это звучит, - вздохнул Микки. – Ущербно как-то.

\- Знаешь что, - вдруг оживилась Лола. – А я поиграю с тобой в шахматы. Давно не играла… надеюсь, ты это учтешь.  
\- Учту, - согласился он, переполненный горячей благодарности к миссис Банни.   
\- У нас есть шахматы? – удивился Багз.   
\- У вас, - нет, - ответила Лола, - у вас с Даффи и мозгов-то нет. А у меня шахматы есть.  
\- А мозги? – ехидно спросил Даффи Дак.  
\- Тоже, - невозмутимо ответила она, открыла верхнюю дверцу большого шкафа и попыталась достать черно-белую коробку. Высокий Микки тут же пришел ей на помощь.   
Фигуры брякнули в коробке. Лола почти смущенно улыбнулась и устроилась в кресле. 

Она была очень хороша для своего возраста. Микки точно не знал, но понял, что Минни не ранний ребенок, хоть и не поздний, значит, ее матери было в районе сорока. Но Микки не дал бы не то, что сорока, он и тридцать пять натягивал едва-едва, потому что наметанным взглядом заметил морщинку на шее и несколько морщинок вокруг глаз. Все-таки красивая была женщина, такая… соблазнительная, тем более, в длинном пеньюаре, с распущенными светлыми волосами. Видимо, не думала встретить тут его, а своих она не стеснялась.   
Но, несмотря на смутные очертания ее тела, проступающие от движения пеньюара, Микки больше косился на Минни, очень простую и домашнюю, в длинной черной футболке и джинсовых шортах с растрепанной бахромой. Волосы у Минни тоже взлохматились от верчения на подушке, косметику она смыла. Микки даже зубы стиснул, таким возбуждением его прошило. Это была его девочка, и даже такой, небрежной и взъерошенной, словно утенок, она его возбуждала до чертиков.  
Минни тоже поглядела на него и подвигала бровями.

Лола расставила фигуры и посмотрела на него голубыми глазами, мудрыми и незлыми. Микки невольно задумался – как можно было годами жить в таком окружении и остаться доброй.  
\- Белые или черные? – спросила она.  
\- Мама, не будь расисткой, - попенял Спиди с ехидством. – Правильно говорить - афроамериканские.  
Койот засмеялся.  
\- А ты вообще не пищи, малыш, - предложила Лола. – Не то спать пойдешь.   
\- А это насилие над личностью, - заметил Спиди. – Домашний абьюз, знаешь ли.  
\- С тобой никакого сладу, - покачала головой Лола. – Ребенок, не возникай.   
Микки, молча улыбаясь, показал на черную пешку. Лола кивнула.  
\- А это уже эйджизм, - важно сказал Спиди. – Нехорошо, мама.  
\- Это еще что за херня? – поморщился Даффи.  
\- Дискриминация по возрасту, - ответил Спиди.  
\- Ты что, на каждый случай жизни погуглил? – удивилась Минни.   
\- Не исключено, - скромно ответил Спиди. – К сожалению, от феминизма мне пришлось отказаться, он не на моей стороне.  
\- Еще одно словечко – и ты пойдешь спать, - стальным тоном пообещала Лола.  
Спиди послушно уткнулся в свои карты, но когда она отвела от него взгляд, он пискнул:  
\- Тирания.  
Лола встала, отставив фигуры.  
\- Я молчал! – взвыл Спиди. – Я молчал!   
Он вцепился в рукав Даффи так, словно Лола стала бы тащить мальчишку за ухо или руку. Даффи обнял его за плечи, защищая от гнева матери.

Микки задумался. Он-то видел Даффи Дакка и Багза Банни только с негативной стороны, они поступили с ним, как бандиты с большой дороги. А теперь он увидел и другую сторону, видел, что они любили и защищали своих детей… детей, которых считали своими, даже малыша Джуниора. Было странно видеть, как Даффи Дак, взрывной и полный ярости, искренне смеется над шутками мальчика, который, в общем-то, не был его сыном. Или как Банни, в своем стильном пиджаке, в своих тонких очках, со своим умным и беспощадным лицом практически умоляет крошку Джуниора не хныкать из-за разбитой коленки, а тот прижимается заплаканным лицом к его плечу, икает и всхлипывает, но затихает. 

Лола села обратно и сделала ход. Микки углубился в игру и не сразу сообразил, чего от него хочет Спиди, дергающий его за рукав.   
\- Что? – рассеянно спросил Микки, раздумывая, куда пойти конем.  
Лола торжествующе улыбалась. Играла она прилично и соображала отлично. Блондинка или не блондинка, а противником она оказалась серьезным и беспощадным.   
\- У тебя наскребется пять долларов? – расстроено спросил Спиди.  
Микки машинально похлопал себя по карману и вытащил смятую десятку, Спиди моментально схватил ее и попытался выдернуть, но Микки уже опомнился и сжал ее между пальцами.  
\- А зачем тебе? – спросил он.  
\- Попробую отыграться, - сказал Спиди, кивнув на столик, где лежала кучка банкнот.   
\- Так вы что, на деньги играете? – изумился Микки.  
\- Нет, на спички, - язвительно отозвался Даффи. – Есть деньги – играешь, нет денег – извиняй.  
\- Ну держи, - сказал Микки, разжав пальцы. – Верни, если отыграешься.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Спиди и смылся обратно.  
Микки поймал взгляд Сильвестра, ободрительный и добрый. Он чуть улыбнулся в ответ и снова вернулся к игре. 

\- Теперь что? – спросил он, когда Спиди снова подергал его.  
\- Держи, - ответил тот, широко ухмыляясь, и сунул Микки десятку обратно.  
\- Ого, - удивился Микки, - ну молодец.  
\- Сорвал банк, - похвастался Спиди.   
\- Значит, до конца недели тебе не нужны карманные деньги? – ласково спросила Лола.  
Спиди помрачнел.  
\- Ну мам, - сказал он жалобно. – Ну это же никак не связано.   
Лола сладко улыбнулась. Спиди приуныл.  
\- Ну ладно, - грустно сказал он. – Но это несправедливо.  
\- Жизнь вообще несправедлива, - заметила Лола. – И сейчас ты идешь спать. Силь, заведешь его?  
\- Ага, - отозвался тот, поднимаясь со стола. – Спокойной ночи.  
Ему ответили нестройным хором. Сильвестр забрал Спиди и увел его, плотно закрыв дверь. 

\- Продолжаем? – спросил Койот.  
\- Мик, - позвала Минни. – Проспонсируй меня?   
\- Ты же вроде богатая невеста? – хмыкнул он. – Как же так?  
\- Заткнись и давай сюда деньги! – приказала Минни.  
\- Ого! – засмеялся Микки, но десятку ей отдал.  
Минни потрепала его по волосам и вернулась за стол. Микки снова склонился над шахматной доской и задумался. Он уже не думал, что сможет победить, проиграть бы с достоинством. Лола Банни громила его с беспощадностью львицы. 

\- Микки? – позвала довольная Минни и положила перед ним его несчастные, потрепанные десять баксов.  
\- Помогло? – он улыбнулся.   
Минни кивнула.  
\- Знаешь что, и я попробую, - решил Койот. – Надо проверить, работает ли эта магия только на Банни или нет.  
\- Не дам, - нагло ответил Микки, накрыв купюру ладонью.   
Койот щелкнул языком и изобразил как ломает что-то пополам. Еще и бровями подвигал очень нехорошо.  
\- Койот! – возмутилась Минни.  
\- Выигрыш пополам, - твердо сказал Микки.   
\- Тридцать на семьдесят, - предложил Койот.   
Микки молча сложил купюру пополам и убрал в карман.  
\- Да черт, - поморщился Койот. – Сорок процентов возьмешь?  
\- Сорок пять, - смилостивился Микки. – Свожу девушку в кино.  
Минни захихикала. Койот кивнул и они ударили с Микки по рукам. Он отдал десятку и вернулся к доске, но теперь уже играл невнимательно. Ему было интересно, чем закончится партия в покер.

Наконец Койот расхохотался и откинулся, потянув к себе кучку денег.  
\- Да как так-то? – возмутился Даффи, швырнув карты на стол. – Зая, какого хера?  
\- А я-то что? – рассердился тот в ответ.  
Даффи искоса поглядел на Микки, потом на купюру, лежащую в сторонке.  
\- Неа, - сказал Минни. – Вот уж тебе он точно не одолжит.  
\- Ну и подумаешь, - обиделся Даффи. – Нежный какой. Не очень-то и хотелось.  
Лола прыснула.  
Койот честно посчитал деньги и протянул Микки его стопочку, Микки даже поразился, осознав, что там, пусть и мелкими бумажками, баксов триста. Он сам никогда не играл в азартные игры, и ему стало странно осознавать, что в ходе игры можно просто так получить или потратить больше десяти долларов. 

\- А ты на что потратишь выигрыш? – спросил Багз Банни, глядя на Койота.   
\- Как обычно, на баб, - ответил тот, глумливо ухмыльнувшись.   
Микки удивленно посмотрел на него. Койот подошел к Лоле и поцеловал ее ладонь.  
\- Лолка, хочешь сходить с нами куда-нибудь?  
\- Не откажусь, - снисходительно ответила она. – Раз ты так просишь.  
\- Вы уж сами с золотцем выбирайте, - попросил Койот. – Мне-то без разницы куда.  
Лола кивнула.

Микки покраснел, сообразив, что под «бабами» Койот имел в виду своего любовника.   
\- Чего? – спросил у него Койот, заметив его обалдевший вид.  
\- Но Бегун же… ну… - смутился Микки. – Он ведь… но ведь…  
\- Не обращай внимания, - хмыкнула Минни. – У Койота просто манера общения такая.   
\- А Бегун не возражает? – удивился Микки.  
\- А ты его тут видишь? – осведомился Койот. – Может, он под столом спрятался? Или вон за кадкой с пальмой сидит, нет? Ну, видимо, не возражает.   
Микки вздохнул и положил короля поперек, сдаваясь. Лола высокомерно улыбнулась, приняв его поражение.   
\- Бегун не возражает, - улыбнулась Минни, которую дурачества Койота забавляли. – Ему, кажется, вообще все равно.  
\- Ну правильно, - вздохнул Койот. – Однажды окрутил, теперь можно и наплевать на формальности.  
\- Серьезно? – обалдел Микки.   
\- Дорогой мой, - назидательно сказал Койот. – В этой комнате только один неженатый человек из тех, кому уже можно.  
Микки покосился на Лолу, потом, кое-что осознав, на Багза Банни. Тот ухмыльнулся. Даффи тоже ухмыльнулся.  
\- Короче, я пошел спать, - решил Микки. – У меня от ваших странностей голова кругом.  
\- Это еще не странности, - заметила Минни. – И вообще подожди меня.  
Она подошла к матери, поцеловала ее в щеку, схватила Микки и потащила его за собой.  
\- Попробуй только распустить руки, ниггер, - крикнул ему вслед Даффи Дак. – Я тебя придушу!  
Минни фыркнула и повела Микки за собой.

\- Слушай, - сказал он. – Мне не кажется, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Не дрожи, - фыркнула она. – Никто ничего тебе не сделает. За драку в доме мама любому голову оторвет, даже дяде Багзу.  
Микки сглотнул.  
\- А я тебя хочу, - созналась она, хрипловатым от возбуждения голосом.  
Она втолкнула его в свою комнату, обхватила за шею. Микки притиснул ее к двери, жадно сжал ее бедра, поднял ее, маленькую и легкую, а Минни обвила его ногами, порывисто пытаясь стянуть с него штаны.  
Микки, как мог, помог ей, оставил засос на шее, опустил лицо и вдохнул запах ее груди, запах ее тела. Минни застонала и повела бедрами. Ей даже не пришлось помогать себе руками, она поймала его в горячую, влажную ловушку своего тела. Микки зажал ей рот ладонью. Минни содрогалась и с силой работала бедрами, словно объезжала его. Глаза у нее закатывались, черные волосы ездили вверх-вниз по дверному полотну. Микки ухватил ее покрепче, повернулся и почти интуитивно нашел разобранную постель, уронил Минни туда и перевернул на живот.  
Минни гортанно застонала, расставила ноги. Микки устроился позади, лег на нее всем телом и снова зажал ей рот. Она, конечно, тут же вцепилась зубами в его пальцы, но, по крайней мере, не кричала, а Микки ведь знал, что его девочка может быть громкой. Он мерно работал бедрами, вколачивая извивающуюся Минни в матрас. Кровать громко поскрипывала.  
\- Ох, пиздец нам, - прошептал Микки, даже не собираясь останавливаться.  
Он бы и не смог. 

Минни согласно промычала и начала поддавать бедрами. Микки поцеловал ее плечо, не больно прикусил лопатку, потерся щекой о ее висок, утащив почти всю Минни под себя. Она затряслась, заскулила и так укусила его за пальцы, что Микки зарычал, срываясь в лихорадочный ритм. Минни все еще дергалась и сладко сжималась. Микки кончил, скатился с нее – и только теперь до него дошло, что резинки на нем не было.  
Минни, совершенно не парясь, устроилась у него под боком, погладила его по безволосой груди, легонько ущипнула за сосок. Через пару минут она уже спала. Минни вообще легко засыпала после секса, прямо-таки по-мужски.

Микки тихонько слез с кровати и принялся бродить по комнате. В груди назревало томление, глухая боль, которую он пытался унять, растирая ладонью. Наконец, понял, что это бесполезно. Перед желанием творить он был бессилен.  
Он подтянул штаны, но футболку не нашел, Минни куда-то ухитрилась ее зашвырнуть, в темноте он не видел, а включать свет не стал. Гроза прошла над домом и ушла, но на небе висела плотная темная туча.  
Микки спустился по лестнице, запнувшись о складку ковра, и покрутил головой, пытаясь сообразить, куда ему нужно. Наконец он рассмотрел тонкую полоску света в дальнем конце коридора, и пошел туда, мимо закрытых дверей.  
Лола Банни уже ушла спать, ушел и Койот. Микки вздохнул, совершенно не удивившись, очутившись наедине с пугающей его парочкой. 

\- Оп-па! – недобро проговорил Даффи Дак и сполз с колен своего… ну кто он там ему был. – Ты погляди, зая.  
\- Вижу, не слепой, - довольно злобно отозвался тот и нацепил очки.  
Микки попятился, но Дак вскочил на ноги и прикрикнул:  
\- Ну-ка стой!   
Микки послушно остановился. Тот подошел к нему, неприятно близко, и обнюхал его шею и плечо, совершенно не скрываясь, неспешно и даже чувственно. Микки так растерялся, что не придумал, чего сказать и как реагировать.  
Даффи обернулся и сказал с негодованием:  
\- Он залез в ее постель. А я предупреждал!  
Банни кивнул, сел и оскалился.  
\- И что? – не выдержал Микки. – Ну и что с того? Она моя девушка!  
\- Твоя девушка, ниггер? – презрительно переспросил Даффи.  
Микки несколько секунд смотрел в его лицо с широкими скулами, в его желтые глаза с большими черными зрачками. На его крупный нос, похожий на утиный клюв, на его пухлые губы, покрасневшие от недавних поцелуев.   
\- Пошел ты, - сказал он наконец. – Иди нахер.   
Даффи Дак даже отпрянул от неожиданности, взмахнув руками. Банни присвистнул.

Микки прошел мимо дивана, открыл верхний ящик шкафа, где заметил коробку с карандашами. Наверху коробки лежал чей-то школьный альбом для рисования. Микки взял его, вытащил несколько карандашей, которые показались ему нормально отточенными, и устроился за столиком, где играл в шахматы.   
\- Что этот черный себе позволяет? – взвыл Даффи, когда его шок прошел. – Нет, ну ты видел?  
\- Видел, - согласился Банни. – Он послал тебя нахер.   
\- Он послал меня нахер! – возмутился Даффи, кипя от ярости. 

Микки сжал и разжал пальцы, взял карандаш и попытался удержать его.  
\- Ну давай, - прошипел он себе под нос. – Ну же.  
Даффи перестал вопить и негодовать. Микки посмотрел на пустой столик для покера, где были задвинуты все стулья, но карты никто не убрал, так они и остались лежать вверх рубашками, только трефовая десятка случайно перевернулась изображением вверх. На свою руку Микки не глядел, знал, что если увидит собственную неуклюжесть, больную дрожь пальцев, то вообще больше не сможет рисовать.

Он смотрел на столик, прищурившись, воссоздавая запомнившуюся картинку – четыре человека, простенькое чередование черного и белого. Набросок был самый примитивный, одни контуры, минимум деталей. Высокий блондин со злодейскими очками - на самом деле очки не придавали лицу Банни никакого злодейства, это уж Микки не отказал себе в мстительной выдумке. Угловатый, острый контур, вызывающий ассоциации с битым стеклом или торчащим лезвием. Рядом темная фигура, широкие плечи, волосы торчком, на лице лишь намек на полные губы, признак дикой натуры.   
Пальцы свело судорогой. Микки выронил карандаш, сжал-разжал руку и схватил другой, даже не разбираясь, какого цвета. Маленькая светлая фигурка, точечки на пижаме, подростковая угловатость, волосы тоже взъерошены, но совершенно иначе. Фигурка трогательная и совсем не опасная. 

Пальцы снова задрожали. Микки ощутил загривком чужое дыхание. Он обернулся и едва не вскрикнул – Даффи Дак нависал над ним и с любопытством заглядывал через плечо.  
\- Зая, погляди, - позвал он. – Это любопытно.  
Микки тоже посмотрел. Рисунок был ужасен, словно рисовал младенец. Линии расползались, иногда двоились. Микки вздохнул, выбрал черный карандаш и снова посмотрел на столик. 

Он прикрыл глаза, воспоминая, как Минни расслабленно сидела, перекинув одну руку через спинку стула, в другой она зажимала карты. Темные волосы, собранные в хвост, черной змейкой стекали через ее плечо на спину. Свет падал сверху, подсвечивая ее лицо хитрым образом - выделяя губы и скрывая глаза. Футболка собралась складками под ее небольшой, крепкой грудью.   
Микки выронил карандаш и едва не закричал от боли. Пальцы не просто свело спазмом, их прошила настоящая судорога. Микки прижал руку к груди и заскрипел зубами. Даффи и Багз Банни молча смотрели на него, и взгляды у них стали… иными.   
Наконец Банни протянул к нему руку, взял за ноющую ладонь и надавил на какую-то точку на запястье. Микки чуть не заорал, так он перепугался. Но боли не было, наоборот, судорога рассосалась. 

\- Неплохо, - сказал Даффи, переведя взгляд на эскиз.  
Микки ничего не ответил. Он оставил им набросок, встал и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Поднялся наверх, массируя руку на ходу. После такого эмоционального выплеска его сильно клонило в сон, так что Микки осторожно устроился рядом со спящей Минни, обнял ее и попытался заснуть. Минни сонно вздохнула, повернулась к нему и перекинула ногу через его бедра. 

\- Где был? – буркнула она, не открывая глаз.  
\- Где надо, - ответил Микки. – Спи.  
Минни выругалась, но затихла. Микки поцеловал ее темноволосую макушку.  
Он улыбнулся в темноту, бездумно разглядывая потолок. Он чувствовал, что начинает привыкать к этой семье с ее ненормальными отношениями и внутренними связями. Они были странные, некоторые злые – другие добрые, но в целом – интересные, когда не пытались убить или покалечить его. Но почему-то Микки подумал, что больше его никто не тронет. 

Да и по большому счету, все они не имели значение, важна была только девушка. Микки покосился на ее личико, спящее, расслабленное, с длинными черными ресницами, капризной нижней губой и твердым подбородком. Чудесная девушка, которую он каким-то волшебством получил. 

\- Микки, спи-и-и, - простонала Минни. – Хватит на меня пялиться и ухмыляться, дурилка.  
\- Да сама спи, - возмутился он, хотя ему стало смешно.  
Минни ткнула его кулачком в бок, перевернулась к нему спиной и зарылась лицом в подушку. Микки погладил ее спину, прогиб поясницы и упругие, крепкие ягодицы. Он засыпал, покачиваясь на волнах неги. Минни спокойно дышала рядом.


	15. Даффи Дак

\- Что скажешь? – спросил Багз, рассматривая рисунок.  
\- А что, талантливо, - сказал Даффи. – Похожи, да?  
\- Да, - согласился Багз.  
Он ссутулился и потер лоб.  
\- Раскаиваешься, зая? – улыбнулся Даффи.   
\- Возможно, - ответил тот, не став возражать. – Наверное, это было зря.  
Даффи пожал плечами и сел рядом.  
\- Не огорчайся, - сказал он, погладив Багза по шее. – Уж как вышло - так вышло. Видишь, даже ничего.   
\- Ничего, - передразнил его Багз. – Я бы так не сказал.  
\- Ну и ладно, - покладисто согласился Даффи.  
Он снова поглядел на картинку, потом на Багза.  
\- Каким-то он тебя злодеем вообще изобразил, не находишь?  
\- И почему бы? – грустно улыбнулся тот.   
\- Наверное, потому что ты злодей, - предположил Даффи. – Ты спать пойдешь, босс?  
\- Да, сейчас, - ответил Багз. 

Он помолчал, потом посмотрел на Даффи.   
\- Я тебя когда-нибудь разочаровывал?  
\- Бывало, - подумав, ответил Даффи. – Но нечасто. И не всерьез. А что?  
Багз пожал плечами.  
\- Ты всегда со мной? – спросил он негромко, хотя их никто не подслушивал.  
\- Всегда, - тут же ответил Даффи. – Ты же знаешь.   
Багз кивнул. Даффи подвинулся к нему, довольно бесцеремонно стащил с него очки и принялся целовать. Этот чернокожий мальчик им помешал и отвлек, но теперь Даффи собирался продолжить. Багз, такой привычный и родной, подался к нему, обнял за шею, чуть сжал загривок сильными пальцами.   
\- Даффи, - позвал он тихо. – Даф.  
\- Тсс, - прошептал Даффи, покусывая его нижнюю губу, тонкую и шершавую. – Заткнись, зая. Я собираюсь тебя хорошенько отлюбить, так что расслабься и думай о своей преступной империи.   
Багз фыркнул, укусил Даффи за подбородок и толкнул его спиной на диван.   
\- Мы еще поглядим, кто кого хорошенько отлюбит, - пообещал он, сверкая глазами.   
\- Весь трепещу! – дерзко заявил Даффи.   
Багз лег на него, поцеловал и сказал.  
\- Ну держись, лапа!   
Даффи широко улыбнулся.  
\- Давай, Багзи, - сказал он с одобрением. – Покажи мне, на что способен, злодейский ты негодяй.


	16. Сильвестр

Сильвестр остановился у кровати и почесал затылок. Твити во сне развернулся поперек кровати, разметав руки-ноги. Джуниор, видимо, прибежал к нему, когда Сильвестр ушел, и устроился под боком.   
Сильвестр попытался прикинуть, как бы ему лечь и не потревожить свое спящее семейство. Джуниор вообще спал не по-детски чутко и, проснувшись даже посреди ночи, потом долго не мог угомониться.   
Сильвестр осторожно передвинул Твити на край, подсунул подушку ему под затылок. Твити что-то простонал и вдруг метко и сильно пнул Сильвестра в колено. Тот охнул. Твити, не просыпаясь, повернулся набок, сладко обнял подушку, словно родную, и пустил на нее слюнки.   
Сильвестр едва не выругался – удар бы сильный, кость заныла. Твити мирно похрапывал, штаны у него сползли низко, а футболка, наоборот, уползла в подмышки. Под лопаткой чернела маленькая родинка. На пояснице темнела крупная татуировка - черный котик с торчащими ушами и красным носом пимпочкой припал в прыжке, охотясь на желтого птенца с крупной головой. На бедре был набит большой голубой бант с лентами, Сильвестр видел только левый, на правом-то бедре Твити спал, но Сильвестр знал, что там точно такой же, симметричный. Сильвестр не удержался, прикоснулся к банту кончиком пальца. Твити поморщился во сне, наверное, ему стало щекотно. Он сонно отмахнулся и уронил руку на подушку.

На внутренней части локтя, вдоль руки, тянулась надпись готическим мелким шрифтом, стихотворение, которые Твити набил несколько лет назад: «Пришел ко мне любимый мой в ноябрьский вечер ледяной, бездомный и усталый. За плечи ласково обнял, чужой и старой не назвал - и я молчала». Циничный Койот, увидев надпись, не удержался и спросил - с каких пор Твити превратился в ванильную сучку, за что так получил полным стальным шейкером, что потом Бегуну пришлось зашивать ему разбитую бровь. Бегун, - что Сильвестра, в общем-то, не удивило, - на Твити не обиделся. Больше никто не рисковал высмеивать вкусы Твити, даже когда тот набил на животе бабочку, а на плече сделал короткий рукав из чайных роз. 

Сильвестр подтянул на Твити штаны, чтобы тот не застудился. Он старался держаться подальше - Твити беспокойно спал, мог лягнуть и еще раз. Передвинуть Джуниора оказалось сложнее, хоть тот и не пинался. Сын был легким, как маленькая зефиринка. Сильвестр положил его под бок Твити и заметил, что мальчик начинает просыпаться.  
\- Тссс, - прошептал Сильвестр. – Спи-спи.  
Он представил, что сделает с ним сонный и злющий Твити, если сейчас проснется Джуниор и разбудит Твита, - и вспотел. Но Джуниор, к счастью, не проснулся, а свернулся клубочком, наполз на Твити и сонно задышал.  
Сильвестр устроился на отвоеванной половине кровати и расслабился. Немного ныло плечо, в которое он получил утром от ретивого бойца. Теперь всякие ушибы не заживали так быстро, как раньше. Твити все чаще начинал заговаривать о том, что Сильвестру пора вообще прекращать самому выходить на ринг. Он прямо не говорил про возраст, но что-то такое проскальзывало. В такие моменты, когда все тело глухо ныло, Сильвестр готов был с ним согласиться. Он и так все больше занимался тренерской работой…

Он почти заснул, когда на него сверху шлепнулся Джуниор, а через несколько минут приполз и Твити, причем, оба не проснулись, их словно притянуло магнитом. Они жадно захватили его, как-то поделив между собой. Сильвестр, вздохнув, устроился повыше на подушке, Твити лег ему в подмышку и закинул через него ногу, а Джуниор вообще разлегся звездой, сопя Сильвестру на ухо.   
Но такие цепкие объятия его даже усыпляли. Сильвестру было… спокойно и хорошо.


	17. Лола

Тазз ждал ее в постели, устроившись поверх покрывала. Он не спал, а читал потрепанную книжку, чуть-чуть щуря глаза. 

\- Слышишь? – спросил он мрачно.  
Лола закрыла дверь и несколько секунд стояла тихо, пока наконец не поняла, что он имеет в виду – в соседней комнате ритмично скрипела кровать.  
\- Я ему яйца оторву, - кровожадно сказал Тазз, отложил книжку и поднялся, полуголый, тяжелый и мускулистый.  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь, - фыркнула Лола. – Успокойся.  
Тазз поглядел на нее с возмущением, но подчинился.

Лола подошла к зеркалу, стащила пеньюар и принялась рассматривать себя. Встряхнула головой, разметав волосы по плечам и спине. За двадцать лет она ни разу не стриглась, тяжелая светлая масса волос достигала ягодиц. Тазз глядел, как завороженный. Лола повернулась боком, задумчиво осмотрела свой плоский живот и грудь, уже не такую высокую и упругую, как в молодости. Соски стали темно-красными, увеличились в размерах.  
Тазз спрыгнул с кровати, подошел к ней и властно, но нежно обхватил за талию, притиснул к себе и поцеловал за ухом.  
\- Малышка, - пророкотал он. – Хватит вертеться перед зеркалом. Ложись спать, моя маленькая.  
Его ладони, вопреки словам, поползли ниже, легли на ее бедра и сжали. Лола ухмыльнулась - только Тазз, вот только он мог совершенно искренне называть… допустим сорокалетнею женщину «маленькой». 

Лола извернулась, повернулась к нему лицом и игриво куснула за щеку. Тазз вскинул бровь и улыбнулся. У него была очень хорошая улыбка, она освещала и меняла его лицо, наверное, поэтому он так редко улыбался, и в основном, только ей и детям. Светло-зеленые глаза стали веселыми, появились лучики вокруг. Суровые черты лица разгладились, морщинки ненадолго исчезли, Тазз даже помолодел лет на десять. Лола прижалась к нему, поцеловала в край рта. Она услышала его дыхание, с тихой ноткой сипа, и ее игривое настроение развеялось как дым. Это был ее персональный крест, Тазз-то никогда ее не упрекал, она безжалостно грызла сама себя за то, что не уследила. 

Тазз всегда был рядом, молчаливый и безотказный, она даже не думала, что он может заболеть, пострадать, что ему может быть плохо. Бездумно пользовалась им. Поэтому и впала в шок, однажды вечером спустившись на кухню и увидев, как ее собственные дети, ее малыши, отпаивают дрожащего в ознобе, простуженного и температурящего Тазза горячим молоком.  
Лода до сих пор не знала, что больше всего поразило ее в этой сценке. То, что двенадцатилетняя Минни и семилетний Спиди оказались более чуткими, чем она? Более ответственными и более… добрыми? Или то, что стальной Тазз впервые на ее памяти выглядел слабым, больным.   
Это она должна была заметить, что Таззу плохо. Она с ним спала. Он ее любил. Она была его женщиной, и ей, выходит, было настолько наплевать на него все эти годы, что и в голову не пришло подумать – почему это он не приходит к ней в постель последнюю неделю. А ее дети о нем позаботились. Лола ощутила себя такой сукой, что едва не провалилась сквозь пол от стыда и злости к себе самой.  
Детей она прогнала спать, Тазза напичкала таблетками и уложила рядом, несмотря на его слабое сопротивление. Даже больной и хрипло кашляющий он не хотел ей мешать.   
Он. Не. Хотел. Ей. Мешать. 

Потом, когда он заснул и глухо, лающе кашлял сквозь сон, она плакала, сидя на краю кровати, и смотрела на него, вспотевшего и небритого, знакомого до последнего шрама.  
Когда он проснулся, она приложила ладонь к его горячей щеке и сказала.  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
Тазз так поглядел на нее в ответ, что она поняла - за эти слова прощает ей все: бесчисленных мужиков, бесстыдное потребление его внимания, его тела и его жизни, ее равнодушие и легкомыслие.   
Может, сначала она сказала и не веря до конца в свою искренность, но потом, за годы, поверила и сама.

\- Ты прав, милый, - сказала она. – Давай спать?  
\- Давай, - легко согласился Тазз.  
Он схватил ее и закинул себе на плечо, собственнически похлопал по ягодицам. Лола запуталась в волосах, выругалась и стукнула его по спине. Тазз хмыкнул и опустил ее на кровать, погасил свет и устроился рядом.  
\- О, - сказал он. – А теперь слышишь?  
Лола устроилась у него на плече и прислушалась, но кроме сиплого дыхания Тазза больше ничего не уснула.  
\- Слабак, - фыркнул Тазз.  
Лола захихикала и любовно погладила его по груди, ущипнула за сосок.

\- Когда ты в меня влюбился? – спросила она, неожиданно даже для себя.   
Настроение было какое-то сентиментальное.   
\- В восьмом классе, - ответил Тазз почти без паузы.  
Лола едва не поперхнулась собственным языком.  
\- Что? – переспросила она, решив, что ослышалась.  
\- В восьмом классе, - невозмутимо повторил Тазз. – Ты со мной поздоровалась и назвала по имени. Я даже не знал, что ты знаешь, как меня зовут.  
Лола приподнялась на локте и заглянула в его лицо.  
\- Ты смеешься? – спросила она недоверчиво.  
\- Неа, - ответил он. – А что?  
\- Да ничего, - вздохнула она и легла обратно. – Ты такой же больной на голову, как мой братец. Ни одного здорового человека вокруг. Кошмар!   
\- А этот мальчишка, по которому Минни сохнет? – спросил Тазз, снова улыбнувшись.  
\- Да не очень-то он похож на здорового, - хмыкнула Лола. – Был бы нормальный – уже сбежал на другой край страны. А ты гляди, не смылся.   
Тазз пожал плечами. Он, видимо, вообще не понимал, как можно сбежать от Лолы и ее дочери.

\- Ты спи, а я еще покурю, - сказал он и попытался выбраться из кровати.  
\- Нет! – капризно ответила Лола, которая не могла отказаться от всех своих привычек. - Останься.   
Тазз вздохнул, но остался, обняв ее за плечи. Она, даже сквозь сон, почувствовала, что он тихонько выскользнул из кровати, потом до нее донесся аромат табачного дыма, в открытое окно ворвался свежий запах грозы, гром все еще где-то грохотал, но далеко и все сильнее отдалялся.   
Тазз неспешно курил и охранял ее сон, а значит с ней и ее детьми ничего плохого не могло бы случиться.


End file.
